For the Best
by Emma15
Summary: (COMPLETE) "What he’d heard couldn’t possibly be what she’d said." Read and Review please...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Authors Note: I know I haven't finished _One Big Family_ the next chapter on that is almost done. (things are getting fun;) Anyway this idea hit over the head and I had to write it. Can't tell how long its going to be. Can't tell where its going. 

but hope you like anyway....

*****************************************************

"What did you say?" he asked her calmly. What he'd heard couldn't possibly be what she'd said. They were in their bedroom, together and sober for the first time in a four months. She'd been released from rehab just three days ago but had decided to stop by at her mom's for a few days first. 

He'd been fine with that. Her mom deserved to see that she was better as much as he did. 

He watched her, watched her take a deep breath as if she were headed for the gallows and felt a chill creep up his spine.

She couldn't have said what he thought she'd said....

"I said... " she started slowly, "I said I want a divorce." her voice was soft but firm and her eyes steady as she tore their world apart.

He stood slowly from the bed, "you can't be serious..." he said just as softly. The chill spreading throughout his body. 

Looking into her steady blue eyes though, he knew, she was.

"Its for the best..."

"For the best?" he questioned before she could finish. "No, no...You're better, honey, things will be okay. You've gotten well, now, we can...."

"...can get a divorce." she cut him off saying.

"No. We can be happy." he said firmly, still quietly. 

They were facing each other. Neither one yelling, neither one touching. Long ago they'd realized that yelling, led to cursing and that led no where. They'd realized touching led to sex and that too led no where.

"We need a divorce." she repeated.

He shook his breaking eye contact with her, then looked back up abruptly, "Did you take something?" he asked sharply.

"no." she answered calmly. And he knew it was true, if she had she would have become defensive at the question.

"I've just been thinking..." she continued, "we... we need to end this." she walked around him and sat on the bed. Leaving him standing there, staring at the window. Not out the window but at it. 

"We need to end this." she repeated softly after a moment. Almost as if she were trying to convince herself. But her voice was no less firm, no less quiet. She knew what she had to do and she'd do it.

"Need to end what?" he asked after a moment and turning went and kneeled before, so their eyes were level. "Our life together... Its just going to begin now, baby. Now is when we can start again. Now that you're better...."

Gently, she took his face in her hands. His precious face, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, silencing him. 

He knew then, when he felt her warm lips touch his, that it **was** over, that she was serious. Looking into those blue eyes he found a gentleness in them, a brilliance that he hadn't seen in almost four years. The girl in front of him was the one he'd fallen in love with, the one who'd saved him, the one who'd disappeared.

"Listen to me Dominic." she said tenderly. Her eyes begging him to obey.

"Now that I'm better..." she said picking up where she'd cut him off. "we need to get a divorce." 

He opened his mouth to argue but she slip her finger over it. "We need too."

Shaking his head, he pulled away from her and stood. He wasn't going to let her go. He couldn't, he knew if she left she'd never come back and he.... he couldn't lose her. Not after everything. She had a responsibility to him, and he'd fight for her to live up to it. There was too much at stake here. 

"No. " he said firmly, "We don't...I love you." he added quietly. His eyes intense. 

She looked up at him and smiled slightly, her eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears. "I know you do. And you know that I love you...."

"right so that's it. That's all that's important. You're better now, Kara. We can have a life, we can ..."

"Love is a strange thing, Dominic." she interrupted softly. Not looking at him but straight ahead, "Very strange. It was love that drew you to me, remember...."

"That was a long time ago."

"Do you remember." she asked again.

He sighed turning away from her, "yes." he whispered. "I remember." 

She nodded, "You heart was broken." she stated.

He turned back to her, kneeled before again and waited for her to focus her eyes on him. "Yes it was. But I mended it and then gave it to you." He said gently. 

She reached out and caressed his face, "yes you did give it to me. And I took it, didn't I? Eagerly too. I loved you so much. We were happy weren't we Dominic? Even a for a short time, we were happy, right?" she asked him, in need of reassurance that he too had been happy then.

"Yes, and now we can be happy again. We can raise our son, together. Be a family, Kara. We have that chance again."

"You gave me your heart..." she repeated as if he hadn't spoken, her eyes focused on some distant object no one but her could see. 

After a moment though her eyes sharpened and she looked into Dom's dark gaze. 

"But she kept your soul, Dominic." she whispered gently. 

Her gaze was not accusing or angry but rather confident. Like she was 100% positive about what she was saying.

"You gave me your heart but she kept you soul." she repeated gently.

He pulled back quickly, "What!" his voice was startled but also defensive with a touch of anger. And it served to confirm her beliefs. 

"Yes Dominic..."

He opened his mouth to refute that but she stopped him.

"No listen to me. Because when I'm through I'm leaving." her eyes told him she was not joking,

Taking a deep breath she said softly, "I know you love me, I know you love me because _I saved you_, as you put it. I know you love me because I'm the mother of your son. I know you love me because I sing show tunes and put peanut butter on my Oreos. I know I have your heart. The thing is Dominic, its not enough."

"Kara..."

"I said listen." she answered sharply. "Even from the beginning I noticed. I lied to myself, though, told myself she was part of your past and I was your future, that you were mine now. Convinced myself that I had your heart, Funny thing is, I was right, I did. I do. Even funnier though, is that I thought that was it. That you were all mine."

"Kara I don't know what your talking about. What is this? This whole thing is ridiculous." He said frustrated when she paused. Standing he paced back and forth a moment. "Your talking about things that happened years ago. I haven't seen or talked to her in almost FIVE years, Kara! I haven't seen any of them in five years!..." his voice was rising as he continued to pace, "This is ridiculous! You want to get a divorce over something that ended before you and I even met. I hardly remember what she looks like anymore...."

"You call out her name when we make love, Dominic. Always have." she said almost inaudible. And he stopped dead in his tracks. Turning wide eyes to her.

She met his gaze, "that's why it hurts so much." she whispered almost as if, if she spoke any louder she wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

"Because you do it when we make love. Not when we have sex. Only when we make love." 

He couldn't move, couldn't say a word. What he would he say? what defense could he possibly come up with? 

"I can't even be angry with you, Its sub-conscience, not like you can help it." she spoke softly as if to herself.

"Kara I...."

"I spoke to your sister about a week ago." she said. She wasn't looking at him anymore. More like past him.

Dom had the feeling of this whole thing being unreal. None of this could real. It was a dream, a hallucination, maybe he'd accidentally run across one of her secret stores of something and drunk it thinking it was aspirin or something... It couldn't be real... 

"Funny after being married for four years, after all we've been through I'd never spoken to your sister until then."

She paused. He just stared at her. His entire mind and body numb, _you call out her name_, ringing through his head.

"I asked her who she was. She said _my best friend_, I said, _and_, she said, _ she grew up two houses down from us_, I said _and_, she said _she used to work at the garage_, I said, _and_, She said _she used to be Dom's girlfriend._ I said _what happened. _ She told me."

She paused again and found Dom's gaze with her own. "She told me." she repeated.

He looked at her and felt his heart tear. She was going to leave. As sure as he was standing here in sweat pants and a tee shirt, she was going to leave. 

She stood from the bed. And that one action roused him from his stupor.

"Don't do this Kara." he pleaded. 

She headed for the closet opened it and pulled out a bag.

"Is that a suit case..." Dom said taking steps forward, his mouth agape at how developed her plans were.

"Actually it's a duffle bag but...." she responded lightly, smirking at him. She let the sentence hang and he glared at her.

"Kara think about this...."

"I have." she said and handed him a folder.

In it was a plane ticket to Quebec, Canada. The plane left in five hours.

"I'm going to visit with my grandparents for a while. See what happens from there."

He looked up at her and couldn't stop the betrayed look that invaded his face, "While I spent the entire week planning our new lives together, you spent it planning our divorce." he said softly. 

And her heart broke a little more. "Don't make this harder Dominic." she said almost irritated, why couldn't he see how much for the best this was?

"What about Taylor? How does he fit into your plans? huh? what about your son?! Our Son!" 

She shook her head, her blond curls bouncing, "He's your son. I was just the incubator.... as you so rightly pointed out." her voice was stiff as she ended the comment. Her eyes averted.

His barb yelled in a moment of rage had drawn blood.

He had the courtesy to wince a little, "I shouldn't have said that." he replied honestly. "I didn't mean it. You're his mother. He needs you."

"No Dominic he doesn't. I'm not cut out to be a mother. It doesn't come to me. I love the boy, god how I love him...." she said turning away and heading for the dresser. Her voice wavered a little but she continued. "...but I just don't know how. And don't tell me I can learn..." she cut him off when he opened his mouth. "Because by the time I do, I'll have ruined his life. I love him enough to know that the best thing for him would be for me to leave." She opened a drawer and pulled out a long thin envelope. "...the best thing for him...." she continued turning and handing him the envelope. "....is for you to take him home."

Inside Dom found two tickets to Los Angeles, California. The plane left tomorrow at five PM.

"Where did you get the money for this?" he asked quietly. Not knowing what else to say.

"My mother." she replied softly. Watching his reaction, watching as he studied the names and dates, watching as he realized how serious she was. "Take him to your home Dominic." she told him as gently as she could, "...Surround him with your family. Teach him how to love and laugh, how to race and put an engine together. Give him the life you had..... The life he deserves." a single tear slipped from her eyes. 

The first one she'd cried since realizing that her relationship with Dominic had come to an end. The first one since realizing that she'd never be able to take Taylor from him. Since realizing that she wouldn't see her son grow up.

She wiped it away quickly and reached for the bag she'd dropped. 

"Kara don't do this." he said quietly again. His eyes tear filled, watching as she head for the door. She was only a few feet away but never had the phrase _so close yet so far_ been more accurate. An abyss separated them, but he had to try. "We have a chance here. Don't throw it away. We can be happy."

She nodded, "Yeah we can be." she said softly, meeting his eyes. "We will be." she added firmly, "...just not together."

"There's a letter in there for Taylor, when he's ready." she continued. "If he ever asks, tell him that...." more tears, more quickly fell now. She couldn't stop them. The man in front of her was blurred by them, the room became a shimmering cave with them, "...tell him that.... the greatest proof I have of my love for him, for you Dominic, is that I let you both go. I let you go." she whispered.

Turning, she opened the door and said more firmly, fighting for control, "I'll send the divorce and custody papers. You'll just have to sign them." Turning for one last look. She studied him. The broad shoulders she'd cried on, the muscular arms that had held her close, the eyes that had captivated her. Those dark eyes begging her not leave, refusing to accept this. 

She remembered, their laughter and tears. 

His pain, her pain. Their son. 

And she knew this was for the best. 

Someday he'd thank her.

"Its for the best." she whispered. "Bye Dom." 

And she slipped out the door. Wishing, Hoping, Praying that it really was for the best. 

***************************************

The door shut. 

He could go after her, beg her to stay. Call her mother ask her to make her stay, follow her, call the police and claim she was unable to make decisions for herself.

He could stop her. He had ways.

__

You call out her name when we make love, the words flowed through him again. And he sat numbly on the bed. Holding the plane tickets.

How could this happen? he thought. 

Trying to work up some reaction. To fight off the surge of apathy, of coldness that had invaded his body. 

For years they teeter on the edge of separation, on the edge of ending things but manage to pull through. Then when things finally begin to calm down, when their lives once again offer the hope of a semblance of normality she _wants a divorce_.

He shook his head. A divorce. That meant life without Kara... 

A sound akin to a moan escaped unnoticed from his lips. 

Life without Kara.... 

Without her voice, her laughter, her shining blue eyes. 

True, those things had been missing for awhile. True, that he'd had life without her for the past four months but then... at least then he'd had hope.

Now......

He'd met Kara Peters almost five years ago. He'd been driving from LA to New York. Or as Mia had put it... running from LA to New York.

He'd been running from LA's racing scene, from Jesse's death, from Mia's marriage, from Letty.... 

__

You call out her name when we make love....

He sighed running a hand over his bald head, leaning it into his hands. He could use a beer right now... but there weren't any in the house. No drugs of any kind in the house, only a few single packets of Tylenol. 

He'd cheated on her as usual. Only difference was this time Letty had known the girl. Had liked the girl, considered her a friend. 

They'd argued as usual. Only difference was this time Letty had cried.

He'd left as usual, slamming the door as usual. Only difference was this time when he'd come home she was fucking one of his new mechanics on their bed.

It startled him now, how clearly he could remember the hate in her eyes, the anger, the fury. She'd wanted to hurt him, to make him bleed, to destroy him. 

Had chosen to dethrone him, so to speak. 

And he'd reacted in kind. He'd said things he shouldn't have and she'd said things that had shattered his heart. 

She'd said she hated him, that he was a murderer. She'd said Jesse's blood was on his hands, she'd echoed his thoughts.

That night they'd done what for other people to do would have been impossible, that night they broke each other.

In the morning she was gone. By the afternoon he was gone.

He drove like he wanted to die. And he did. Six months he meandered the states from California to New York. Taking back roads, staying in holes that claimed to be motel, eating at places that claimed to be diners.

It was at a gas station in New Jersey that he'd met her. Golden hair to her waist, big, blue eyes shimmering with life, a smile full of hope. She'd made him smirk. And that in itself was a feat. 

He'd stopped in the town after getting gas. Made up some lame reason and rented a room. Found the girl. Talked to the girl.

She'd been full of life and that had soothed him. She'd had big dreams and that had amused him. She took him to _the shore,_ so they could play. She made him cookies and sang in the rain. She liked to dance and draw cartoon characters. She was child and woman all wrapped in one. Delicate and fiery she'd captivated him, made him forget... 

And without noticing it, a year went by and he was happy. A year without Mia or the Guys or Letty.... yet he was happy.

Mia called his cell sometimes but he didn't pick up most times, so the calls became fewer and father between, 

She left him a voicemail that said she was pregnant.

Another that said she'd had twin girls :

--Jessica Antonia O'Connor known as Jessa. 

And

--Dominique Leticia O'Connor know as Dolly.

It had irked him that she'd taken him and Letty and squished them together in one like that.

But he hadn't returned either call. He'd been happy. Kara had made him happy. She'd pulled him back from the edge with her laugh and her zeal for everything.

Then it had happened.

She'd gotten pregnant. 

He saw now that it was the beginning of the end.

She hadn't wanted to keep the baby. Had only told him because she told him everything. Hadn't planned on being a mother..... ever.... let alone at twenty-one. She had _to live_, she'd said. 

He'd offered to marry her. Had offered to give her, her dream of New York City. Had told her the baby deserved _to live_ too.

She'd loved him. 

She'd married him. Moved to NYC. Had kept the baby.

It was a mistake. The pregnancy was terrible. She was sick in the beginning --throwing up and dizzy spells. 

Then she developed _a condition._ The doctor insisted on complete bed rest.

He'd tried to make things easier for her but it was hard. He'd bought a garage and had to make that work. 

Not that it mattered, whether he was there or not. She was miserable. Would hardly eat, hardly to talk to him. She was furious with him for _making _her keep the baby.

Every ache, pain, discomfort she blamed on him. Gone was the fun, amazing, down-to-earth, gorgeous woman he'd met in her place was a whining, sniveling, foul-mouthed shrew. 

But still he never yelled, never so much as sounded irritated towards her. Not to Kara. Not to his _wife. _To the mother of his child.

A healthy boy was born. Taylor Dominic Torreto. He'd let her pick out the first name. She'd said her fathers. It was the only interest she took in the baby for the first year and a half of its life.

The doctors said it was a severe case of Post-Partum Depression. Therapist and Psychologist were called in. Medications and techniques suggested. Still nothing. She was like in a different world and nothing could draw her out. She'd sit by the window for hours and hours, staring at nothing. 

The weight dropped off her. She chopped off her hair. And nothing this side of torture could persuade her to take her son in her arms. 

She didn't want him. 

So Dom learned how to be a father on his own. He changed diapers and made bottles and bought formula and laced tiny sneakers. He was up at three AM, he paced the floor with the first fever, he interrogated the first day care center. 

He called Mia. Told her he was married. He had a son. 

Then hung up. He'd just needed to hear her voice. 

Then all of a sudden things seemed better. The doctor had been forcing Kara to go out and all of a sudden she was taking in an interest in that.

All of a sudden she wanted to play with Tay. 

Dom was so thrilled, so hopeful he would've given her the world. Anything to get her back. 

When she asked for some money he gave it willingly. The garage was thriving, of course with his expertise. He didn't mind, gave her anything she wanted as long as she smiled. 

It was until just after Taylor's second birthday a couple of months later that he'd noticed she wasn't filling out like the doctors said she would. She was jittery and nervous, her hands shook constantly. Every little noise made her jump. 

It hadn't taken him long to figure it out. He' d called her on it. 

She'd denied it. 

Said he was wrong.

He wasn't. 

Time would show that she'd first been addicted to the meds the doctors gave her but those weren't so easy to get, so then on the streets she'd had found the joys of weed, then cocaine. 

He'd demanded she go into Rehab. She said no. Who would watch Tay?

By now she was close to him. Loved him. She'd taught him how to count and the ABC's. The colors and days of the week. How to roll the weed perfectly and how to pack a bong. 

Dom was beyond furious. Taylor was just about to turn three. She promised she'd attend the out patient programs at the hospital. She'd get better. She'd go to all the meetings. 

She didn't. 

Tay's third birthday went and passed and she continued her addictions. Her son knew but it was _their little secret_. 

Then one day she slightly overdosed and fell into a slight coma. While Taylor was home. 

He was alone and decided to slide down the banister now that no one was available to tell him no.

He fell and broke his arm. 

He cried and tried to wake his mother but she didn't stir. Dom came home three hours later to an unconscious wife and a whimpering son. The boys arm was three sizes too large. 

It was the wake up call. Kara willingly admitted herself to a rehabilitation clinic. 

That had been four months ago. In two months Taylor would be four.

__

Take him to your home Dominic...Surround him with your family. 

Her words filled his mind. 

__

Family

__

Home

Taylor deserved family. He deserved to be squashed by one of Mia's hugs, to be thrown in the air by Vince, to be tickled by Leon. He deserved to play with cousins and run around in shorts all year long. 

Taylor needed that. 

Hell, he need that. He needed to be home. 

"Daddy...." the voice cut into his thoughts. And he lifted his head, feeling a crimp in his neck. How long had he been like that? It felt a like a moment. 

A glance around the now darkened room told him otherwise.

"yeah buddy I'm here. Come on in"

"Why's it dark?" he said quietly. Everything his son said was quiet.

Taylor was very serious. About everything.

__

Teach him how to laugh....

"I was just thinkin buddy, that's all go ahead and turn a lamp on." 

Light invaded the room to reveal a miniature of Dominic. 

"Mom here?" he asked. Standing in front of his father.

Kara hadn't even seen him before she left. He shook his head, _how could she leave like this?_

"Come here Tay." he said and pulled him onto the bed.

Taking a deep breath he said gently, "Mom isn't going to... she isn't going to be here anymore Tay."

"oh... where she be?" he asked. 

"She'll be with her grandparents in Canada." he answered truthfully. Thankful that at least he knew this much.

"Oh...."

"Tay...." he started glancing at the plane tickets.

__

Surround him with family.....

"yeah daddy?"

"You and me we're going to.... we're going to go visit your Aunt in LA, alright?" he said.

The little boy tilted his head to the side, "no mommy?" he asked.

"No, son, no mommy." Dom confirmed. He knew he hadn't actually told his son that his mother wouldn't be back yet but this was the best he could do.

He shrugged, "Kay. Whens?"  


"Tomorrow."

"Kay. She nice?" he asked. His dark eyes inquisitive. 

Dom smiled, the ability of the child to take things so in stride still amazed him.

"Very nice...." 

For the next hour he told his son all about his Aunt Mia and Uncle Brian and cousins --Jessa and Dolly. All about Uncle Vince and Uncle Leon. All about LA and Air planes. Taylor fell asleep to the sound of his fathers deep voice explaining what the races were like. 

It was early but Dom didn't feel like getting up from the bed. Didn't feel like dealing with the reality of what up and leaving meant. Didn't want to the call the garage or even Mia. He'd surprise her, he thought.

All he wanted to do was lie here with his son and let the tears fall for the life that had been so close but was lost. 

He'd go home tomorrow. New York had been good to him. LA was home, though. He run far enough, long enough. He'd take Taylor to meet his family. Then he'd go to Quebec. Kara was the mother of his son. His wife. And he'd be damned if he was going to let her go so easily. 

Slowly, sleep enveloped him too. It came in visions of his sister in the kitchen, of the boys at the garage, of barbecues and water fights. It came in visions of home. 

On the edge of consciousness, between dreams and reality another vision. 

Dark hair, brilliant smile, sharp eyes, husky laughter....

__

You call out her name when we make love....


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**__**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**__**

Authors Note: All I can say is: Wow. Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. Your feedback was amazing. I really appreciate it.

****

- Elizabeth12:

Maybe..... ;)

****

- GreenGlowChaissis:

I'm only a Letty/Dom pairing fan too. I don't know what wrong with me. This story just materialized in my mind. Truth be told I have no idea where I'm going with it but I know that in someway it will be a Dom and Letty pairing.

****

- JRodriguez:

That's high Praise! I don't know if I deserve it but thank you **_so_** much for it. It made my day. =)

****

- VinsGal:

I wanted the whole tone of the story to carry this feeling of sadness and defeat, thanks for letting me know I accomplished it. =)

****

- Foxy-Latina:

Thank girl. With Dom everything will always lead back to Letty (or at least it should ;) Anyway, right now I'm not sure where this is going, only that Dom and Letty are one of my favorite _couples_.

****

- Giggles2003:

Thanks for the compliment.

****

- HipHopStar, Superman240sx, Tempest-races, Three Sisters, Bsktballchik, FlaweDnBrokeN, and **Angel1411**:

Thank you all soooooooo much for all your incredibly kind words. They really pushed to me continue this story. 

*****************************************************

"Are we there yet daddy?" Taylor's quiet voice asked him once again. 

They'd arrived around seven thirty and Dom had rented a car. Tay however, had asked if he could please have McDonalds so they'd stopped at one of those while still in the air port district. 

__

Fast Food, hadn't applied since Taylor had chosen that moment to inquire once again about his mother and when she'd be coming home. Had wanted to know how long they were going to visit here and if Mom was okay. All things Dom had no answers too. 

So what should have been a fifteen minute stop lasted about thirty-five. They'd walked around the block, slowly, Taylor up in his dad's arms. Talking about things or rather Dom talking and Taylor nodding his little head in complete understanding. 

He tried his best to explain to his son that his mother was okay now, that she just wanted to be alone for awhile. Something in him refused to tell the boy that it was over, refused to explain that his mother and father were never going to live together again. He himself, couldn't accept that - wouldn't except that.

He would get Kara. He loved her, needed her. This trip to LA was a pit-stop. Just so he could tell her that he'd followed her advice. 

Give it a week and he'd be in Quebec. 

__

One Week.

Definitely. Just a pit-stop. 

Some how he'd managed to communicate this feeling to son who seemed more relaxed about his mother not being with them. Taylor had calmed down some.

They were in the car now and Dom was driving slow, the speed limit actually. The stereo had a CD of sing-a-long songs playing. Neither one of them sang along but Tay liked to listen to them, almost as if on the inside he were singing. 

Dom didn't hear his son's question, he was busy contemplating how much he'd changed since the last time he'd been here.

Wondering if the Team would even recognize him. He didn't mean physically --he looked almost exactly the same, maybe a little older -- no it was his personality that had changed. 

He was harder to anger now, not as easy to goad. Fighting wasn't much of an option anymore, not now that his son was almost always with him --he refused to fight in front of Taylor. 

Figuring the kid saw enough fucked up drama when he was with his mom. 

He hadn't raced since leaving LA. 

That was the biggest change. The fact that he hadn't felt that rush in almost five years. 

He had no idea what was going on with the Team beyond the fact that his sister had had twins four and a half years ago. 

He didn't know if the guys still raced, hell he didn't even know if they still lived around here. 

For all he knew the guys could be married, the garage sold and all of them working nine to five jobs. 

A smirk worked its way onto his face and he shook his head slightly. _Probably not, though._

"Da-ddyyyyy...." Tay said quietly, elongating the syllables.

"huh?" he said blinking and finding his sons' gaze in the rearview mirror, ...what is it buddy?"

"Almost there?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah, buddy, almost there. Just a few more blocks..." he answered softly looking back at his son. He was in the car seat and had a coloring book propped up on the arm rest.

"You excited?" he asked him smiling.

"Little bit...." the boy said meeting his father gaze in the mirror.

"they gonna like me's?" he asked after a moment and Dom's eyes snapped back to the mirror meeting his.

"If there's one thing I'm positive about in this trip, buddy, its that they're gonna love you..." he answered confidently.

The boy nodded, "good. Its hot here." he added after a moment.

Dom laughed, "Yeah, it is. Its always hot here."

Taylor laughed a little too. He didn't see what was funny but he liked to make his dad happy. It was easy. 

Easy to make his dad smile.

Making his mom happy, making her smile... now that was hard...

****************************************************

"Alright buddy we're here." Dom said a few minutes later. He parked on the street outside the house. Figuring since it was almost nine that they'd be home.

He was right. The lights were on and cars were in the drive way. Cars he recognized, cars he didn't.

Taylor didn't fuss to be let out immediately. His mom used to hit his head when he did that. His dad never did but still he didn't do it, just in case. 

Dom unbuckled him and pulled him out. Instead of carrying him to the house though, he sat him on the top of the car. So that they were eye to eye.

"Ok Tay. Let me tell you a few things here, Kay buddy."

The boy nodded, paying close attention.

"I haven't seen any of these people in a long time. Your Aunt Mia she's probably going to yell or cry or something, okay. And she's going to hug you really hard, most likely. I know you don't like that but you just gotta bear with her, Kay."

"I have to take it like a man..." Taylor responded his eyes lighting up.

Dom arched his eyebrow, "who said that to you?" he questioned his lips turning up slightly.

"Mom, afore she wents. She said I had to be a big boy and take it like a man." Taylor responded smiling. He had been very honored that his mother had referred to him as a man and was at the moment overjoyed that he was a _man_ again.

  
"Well..." Dom started wondering what else Kara had told their son. "you get to show me those man-like skills tonight and let her hug you and kiss you and stuff, Kay."

The boys smiled died a little and he said nothing.

"Okay." Dom prompted. 

"Okay." he said the smile gone completely now, his voice deadpan.

Taylor hated being hugged and kissed against his will. If you asked and he said okay it was fine. If he came to you and started hugging you it was fine. But for anyone to come up to him and just start hugging and picking him up was intolerable. It was one of the few times he'd act his age. He'd throw a tantrum fit for a prince.

"Your promise, Little Man, that's what I want, no tears or screaming or kicking or biting." Dom wanted to make sure.

He sighed dramatically, "okay, I promise. Can we go nows...." he asked excitement tingeing his voice for the first time.

Dom nodding and took him in his arms. Crossing the street he stood before the door of his home. 

But it wasn't his anymore, New York was his home now.... and he couldn't --wouldn't-- forget that. 

New York. Kara. That was his life now. 

This house was Mia's home, now. Her family lived here now. 

Instinct told him to push the door open, to turn the knob, to check for the key he knew to be hidden inside one of the loose shingles, but he didn't. 

He rang the doorbell. 

No one answered. He placed Tay on the ground and knocked rather loudly.

"Coming...." a voice sounded on the other side.

Taking a deep breath Dom waited. The door swung open to reveal his very pregnant little sister.

Mia's mouth fell open but no sound came out, her hand reached up and she covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Still though she made no sound, rather she studied his face --then carefully as if to make sure he was corporal she reached out and touched his face. 

Lightly he felt the feathery touch and smiled, she withdrew her hand quickly as if burned. "Oh my god." she whispered softly. The tears spilling out quietly. 

His smile started to die then, this wasn't the reaction he'd expected. He'd expected her to scream and throw her arms around him. Expected her to jump into his arms and yell at him for not calling, for not visiting... 

This.... this teary wonder wasn't what he'd expected. This worried him. 

"Mia?..." he questioned softly his brow furrowing as he took a step forward towards her.

"oh God... Dom?" she whispered and her, now shaking, hands reached out again, this time touching his chest and shoulders, this time pulling him into an embrace.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, feeling the bulge of her belly, smiling at what that meant. Her hair against his face made him sigh. 

__

Mia, his sweet, baby sister. Some one who would always do this, no matter what, she'd always take him into her arms and hug him, comfort him. 

As long as he let her, she'd be on his side. 

As long as the other side wasn't.... _hers._

"Dom..." she pulled back and stared him in the eyes. Her own identical to his were wide and wet. A smile was slowly working its way onto her face. 

Wonder was giving way to shock. "Oh my god...." she murmured, her voice beginning to rise.

Shock was giving way to excitement. "DO... DOMINIC!" she exclaimed finally and threw her arms around his neck.

Now she squeezed with all her _Mia _enthusiasm and he laughed, squeezing her just as hard.

"Surprise..." he murmured, still laughing.

"Oh my god.... I can't...." her hands were flapping in the air and she was smiling and crying and scanning his face with her eyes all at once. 

"...I mean.... oh my god... get in here." she said grabbing his arm and beginning to yank him inside.

He stopped her though and looked down to Taylor who hadn't so much as made a peep. 

Taylor who hadn't taken his eyes off this Aunt and his father. 

Taylor who's little head was shaved like his dad's, who wore little baggy jeans, a black tee-shirt, and mini Nike's. 

Mia followed his gaze.

"Oh my..." she said softly meeting the boys gaze.

She kneeled down as best she could and looked into her nephews eyes for the first time. "Hi" she said gently. Smiling. 

"What's your name?" 

He looked up at his father, who nodded.

"Taylor Dominic Torreto." the boy replied with all the seriousness of an adult.

"Well, Taylor Dominic Torreto would you like to come inside." she replied gently.

It was God himself and all his angels that were keeping Mia from squeezing the life out of this child.

"Sure" he replied casually. 

"Good." She started to stand, no simple task. And Dom reached out to help her. 

"I can't believe your here." she said as she led them inside, tears overflowing again.

"I've missed you so much." she said to her brother. Her heart in her eyes, "you've missed so much." she added after a moment.

"I know." he said softly.

*****************************************************

She'd finally managed to get the girls down. 

No simple task when their father allowed them ice cream just before bed. But Brian hadn't been able to attend their soccer game and felt guilty, so he'd come home with the fixings for sundaes. 

Mia hadn't had the energy to prohibit it, so she'd watched from the table as Brian and Jessa scooped ice cream into bowls and Dolly had decorated them. 

She'd laughed when Dolly had sprayed whip cream on her father and giggled when Jessa spooned an enormous chunk of ice cream into her mouth. She'd devoured her bowl along with the girls and asked for more cherries. 

Then Brian had offered to clean up while she got the girls ready and into bed. 

That had been over half an hour ago. He'd come upstairs briefly but she'd sent him away. The girls had been calming down by then and she knew if they saw him, it would be midnight before she'd get them down.

Sighing, she rubbed her belly, in two months she'd have another to deal with. The thought brought a small smile to her lips.

The door bell rang then but she was at the top of the stairs and figured Brian would get it. 

Taking her time in coming down the stairs she heard a strong, rather loud knock through the wooden door. 

Sighing heavily, she called out, "Coming..."

It was Leon, she knew it was. No one but one of the Team would come over this late. Vince was busy tonight and Letty always called, so it had to be Leon.

Preparing her usual repartee, she swung the door open.

Only in her dreams was that person ever standing on the other side.

She'd had many of them in the last five years, this one had to be one of them. But still.... _Dom_

Unconsciously her eyes filled with tears and her hand covered her open mouth. 

It had to be a dream, he never came home, he never even called...it was always a dream...

Yet...

Tentatively she reached out and touched his face. She _felt _it... you couldn't _feel_ dreams!!....

"Oh my god..." she whispered as tears spilled from her eyes. It wasn't a dream... 

__

He was here....

Such a small thing, but such a huge thing. _Her brother was here.... _

Dom had left a great big, gaping hole in her life. Things had been hard enough then, complicated enough, confusing enough. 

Her relationship with Brian had still been a little shaky and they were all still hurting over Jesse. And when Dom had left, Letty too had gone. They hadn't heard from her for about six months after that. 

Over night everything had changed, for all of them, all because he'd left. He'd left them... 

She'd been angry at first, _how could he do that?_ Just abandon them, his responsibilities to them, to her. How could he just leave!

Anger had faded though and then she'd cried. Cried because she missed him, cried because he was alone out there, cried because everything had changed, because their way of life had ended. 

Because he'd closed a chapter in their lives and had given them no say over it. Because in commandeering his own fate, he altered their... and he didn't care.

Then though, that she'd just wanted him home. It had taken a while for things to settle down but they had. Everyone had found a new niche, a new life. 

Still though, they'd held loosely in their minds, vaguely in their thoughts, briefly in their acts, memories of this man. 

"Mia...?" he asked her as he took step forward, breaking into her thoughts. His voice worried, and with that single word uttered in that unforgettable voice, she began to shake.

"Oh God....Dom?" she asked softly, still not able to believe it. She touched, his shoulder his chest, feeling the material of the shirt, the skin of his arms. 

And just drew him into a hug. One not full of fervor but full of tenderness, one just to make sure he really was real.

Pulling back she met his eyes, "Dom...." she said a smile touching her lips, her eyes shining with tears.

**__**

Her brother was here! 

"Oh My God..." she said her voice rising as the full impact of that thought hit her.

"DO...DOMINIC!!" she squealed and threw her arms around him.

He held her tight, almost as tight as she him. "Surprise..." he murmured in her ear. And his laughter soothed her, no matter what had happened --he still knew how to laugh.

In a state of euphoric shock she uttered a few words and attempted to pull him inside. He stopped her though and for a moment she thought he was denying her, then she followed his gaze.

Her world stood still.

"Oh my..." was all she could say as she studied him.

It wasn't just that he was a miniature of her brother or that he was looking up at her with soulful dark eyes, it wasn't just that he had a rather timid yet defiant look on his face or that he stood just behind his father that made Mia melt. 

No, it was the sheer impact of realizing this was....

This was.... her nephew. 

"hi." she whispered. Some instinct she didn't recognize, an intuition about this child that assaulted, her told her he wouldn't appreciate being squeezed.

"What's your name?" she asked him just as gently, kneeling to be at his eye level.

His voice was solemn as he answered and she loved him more. He responded like an adult so she invited him inside like an adult. 

"I can't believe your here." she said as she led them inside, tears overflowing again.

"I've missed you so much...." she said to her brother as they stood in the living room. Her heart in her eyes, "....you've missed so much." she added after a moment.

"I know." he said softly.

"Mia you finished with the girls...." Brian's step and voice faltered as he entered the living room to find his brother-in-law standing there as if he'd never left.

He studied Dom as well as his tiny replica before allowing a full blown grin to appear on his face.

"Dom..." he said, his voice not holding an iota of surprise.

No he wasn't surprised to see Dom, he was pleased, he thought it was long overdo but he wasn't surprised and this came across in his tone.

"The prodigal King returns." He added joyfully, as he walked forward, his eyes sparkling.

"Brian" Dom said and the men gave each other a manly hug.

"'bout time you showed up here." Brian said motioning towards the sofa. He didn't seem very surprised and that irked Mia. She on the other hand was having a hard time stopping the tears.

Still clinging to Dom's arm she couldn't take her eyes off Taylor.

"And whose this?" Brian asked when they all sat, Taylor on Dom's lap, Mia sitting as close as possible without sitting _on _him. 

She kept touching him as if she still couldn't believe it.

"This is Taylor, my son." Dom said looking at Brian seriously. His eyes telling him to leave it at that.

Brian got the message and transferred his gaze back to Taylor, "Hey kid. I'm Brian." He said and outstretched his hand.

Taylor buried his face in his dad's chest. He didn't feel like having good manners, right now. It was late, he was tired, and he was in strange place with a lady that kept looking at and crying. 

He wanted to go home. But he had to be a man. So instead of crying he shut his eyes and hid against his dad.

"You tired buddy." Dom asked, his voice soft.

Taylor nodded against him. And Dom shifted him so that the boys' head was on his shoulder. Within moments his eyes were closed and his breathing evened out.

Dom looked up at his sister and shrugged slightly, "its been a long day." he explained.

Mia nodded, her eyes still teary. She stood and made a move to take Taylor from Dom.

"Naw, its okay I got him" he said just as softly. 

Mia met his gaze a moment then nodded, "okay then, go lay him on your bed."

At that Dom's brows rose, "my be...."

"Of course." she interrupted. "...Your bed, in your room, in your house." she continued slowly, emphasizing each word as she met his gaze firmly. Clearly expressing where she stood on his _visit._

"Alright." he said smirking as he stood.

His steps sounded loud in the silent hallway as he walked the path he'd traveled billions of times in his life. 

All the doors to the bedrooms were open: all but one - his.

Opening the door slowly he expected to see everything as he'd left it, untouched, that was just how Mia was. 

It startled him, to see a different comforter on the bed and curtains up and rug that hadn't been there. 

__

Of course, he thought to himself as he laid Taylor down, _Its been five years_.

It saddened him though, he understood. But it hurt somehow that Mia had changed his room around. Maybe it was because it had never occurred to him that she would but it felt wrong. 

Shaking the feeling away he walked around it, forcing himself to take note of the changes, so he'd remember - New York, Kara.

At first glance the room looked ready for any guest. On closer inspection, though, he saw the only guest that would ever stay here would be him. Considering the half empty bottle of cologne he'd left was still on the dresser and the clothes he'd left still in the drawers and the shoes he'd left still in the closet.

A smile touched his lips, _not untouched but unchanged._

It was still _his _room. He'd sleep here tonight...

__

You call out her name when we make love....

The smiled died abruptly as Kara's words, for millionth time, hit him like swarming killer bees. 

__

They'd slept in that bed. Technically, speaking this was _their _room. 

A ragged sigh escaped his lips, this was all Kara's fault for putting her in his thoughts. It had been years since he'd given Letty any space in his mind, he didn't have time for it. Didn't have the energy for it, for dealing with something that was over, something that had never had a future. 

__

They'd **never **had a future. He repeated in his head, just to solidify the thought in his mind. 

Truth was, he'd given the entire Team as little thought as possible, it was the only way he'd been able to stay away.

Before leaving he put both pillows on either side Taylor to make sure the boy didn't fall. He smoothed the boys shaved head tenderly, hoping he didn't have a bad dream. As he exited the room he left the door open.

Now that he didn't have the child in his arms, Dom stood in the hallway and studied each room from the outside.

The master bedroom that had remained untouched when he lived here was now Brian and Mia's.

Leon's room was decorated in pastel yellows and greens --obviously this would be the new baby's room.

Vince's room belonged to the girls now. This room was shadowed and had two small figures lying on two twin beds separated by about six feet.

Almost against his will, he found his feet leading him into this room. This room that held his.... his nieces.

He stood there, between the two beds.

Stood there looking down at their sleeping forms. 

Stood there falling in love.

One was dark --inheriting her mothers coloring, dark hair, and although he couldn't see them, probably her dark eyes.

The other fair --inheriting her fathers pale skin, blonde hair and probably his blue eyes too.

Their feature were identical though --same delicate eyebrows, round faces, button noses... 

"Cute huh?" 

Dom jumped.

"Sorry." Brian said grinning, then after a moment added. "We figured you'd find your way here. Mia would've come up but stairs aren't her friends right, now." his tone was hushed so as to not wake the girls.

Dom said nothing just continued to study them.

"That's Jessa..." he said pointing to the dark haired one. "...and that's Dolly." he said motioning to the paler child.

__

Mmmmm, Dom thought, _thought it was the other way around..._

"There.... there beautiful." he said and had never meant anything more truthfully.

"I like to think so but I'm a little biased." he was grinning. "Come on." Brian added after a moment and led the way out. He turned to see Dom still staring at the girls, from the door he said wryly, "You can meet them tomorrow."

Dom nodded. _Tomorrow._

*****************************************************

"Goodness, could you take any longer." Mia exclaimed from the base of the stairs.

Brian laughed, "this one here's fascinated with the girls."

Mia smiled taking Dom's arm the second he was near enough and dragging him to the sofa. 

"First off I have to start by telling you that I love you." she said seriously, although she had a smile firmly planted on her face.

"I love you too." he said gently. Thinking that she was still a sweetheart.

"Good." she said firmly, then paused. "Now I want you tell me, honestly, truthfully, without holding back: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." 

It caught Dom off guard, the anger in her voice, the fire in her eyes. She was quiet suddenly furious. Her voice hadn't risen at all, in fact taking note of her firmly pasted smile he wondered how she'd managed to communicate so much fury.

"Wha...what?" he choked, puling his arm form her grasp before she cut off all circulation.

"You don't' call, you don't write, you don't send a fucking email. Then last week a I get a call from your _WIFE_. Mind you, you call about three years earlier and tell me your _MARRIED _and you have a _SON_ then you hang up. I don't here anything from you since then, until _YOUR WIFE_ calls me!!" her voice was beginning to rise and she had basically cornered Dom against the side of the sofa. 

"Whoa, whoa, there baby..." Brian said taking her forearms and drawing her back. "relax. He's here now and I'm sure he'd love to tell you everything.... later.... tomorrow.... in week. We have time, right Dom?"

Dom didn't answer. _Time_. He was here for a week at the most. That was the plan. Spend a week here. Go to Quebec, get Kara, go home.

"Right, Dom?" Mia parroted her husband. Her eyes boring into Dom's. "After all now that your here.... you have to stay for the baby. And you haven't spent any time at all with your nieces and I don't know my nephew. I mean you weren't here for the girls, so you have to be here for this one. Right? Its only a few weeks away..." She was looking at him with those intense brown eyes.

"Mia... I... I wasn't planning on being here that long." he said hesitantly.

Her reaction was unexpected, in fact everything Mia was doing was unexpected. Huge tears spilled instantaneously from her eyes and she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and sobs could be heard coming from her.

"oh honey..." Brian said turning her to him and glaring at Dom. "Look what you did." he said angrily, blue eyes flashing.

"wh....what?" he said moving closer, "Don't cry Mi, I... didn't say we'd leave right away. I..." 

The tears didn't stop. "...I... we're not going to leave tomorrow or anything..." he tried to comfort but it wasn't working.

"I want you to be here for the baby..." she wailed quietly, her bottom lip quivering.

"I... I can't... I have the to get back... to the garage." he said and that perked up her interest.

"Garage?" she questioned. "what garage?"

"I own a body shop in Manhattan." he answered. 

She wiped her eyes, "interesting. Where's your wife?" 

Dom actually jumped a little and the filter between his mouth and brain turned off, "what's wrong with you?" he asked his little sister without thinking, he was aghast at her uncanny reactions. It was throwing him completely off balance.

Brian threw his head back and laughed, "its the pregnancy. It makes her abnormal."

She elbowed him in the stomach, shooting him a glare, "I am NOT abnormal..."

"Your not acting like you usually do." Dom said reasonably.

"Okay so maybe I get a little... emotional when I'm a pregnant." she conceded her dark eyes shining, "But seriously, where's your wife."

Dom hesitated, but he could never keep anything from Mia anyway, she'd bug him and pester him until he told her, so why not get it over with. "Kara and I are separated... temporarily." he added quickly.

Mia nodded.

"Do you love her Dom?" she asked him. 

And quite suddenly the mood changed. She had meant it to come out teasingly, sort-of anyway. 

It hadn't though. 

The words, although lighthearted in her head had had a profound intonation to them when uttered aloud.

Dom felt that upon his answer many things would rely. His answer would determine the entire tone of this visit. It would tell Mia where'd he been with his life, where he was going with it.

He met her gaze, "Yes. I do." he said firmly. "I love her very much."

Mia held his gaze an extra moment before nodding. Then she shook her head as if to dispel thoughts, "oh god I can't believe your here." she said again smiling. "I have to call the guys." she said her tone light as she stood.

Dom shook marveling at the way she hopped from mood to mood, he stared after her in wonderment. "my god, was she always like that."

Brian laughed, "When's she's pregnant she can touch upon every emotion possible to the human being in one conversation." 

Dom laughed, "She's unique, that's for sure."

"She's missed you."

"I've missed her."

"Could've fooled us." Brian said, his tone rather sharp.

"Don't." Dom replied in turn.

"Vince's is at a race..." Mia informed them as she came out from the kitchen dialing on the cordless.

"Leon's probably home..."

"Actually Mia would you mind not calling them. Like I said, its been a long day." Dom said standing.

"oh." she said a little disappointed as she put the phone down. "sure. Um, okay. We'll see them tomorrow, then."

__

Tomorrow.

He nodded. "thanks. I'm going to head up."

"I'll come with. Brian get some linens from the closet." she said as she walked over to the stairs. 

They made there way up and into the bedroom silently. Both lost in their own thoughts.

There was so much she wanted to know, to say to him. 

There was so much he wanted to ask her, to tell her. 

Neither one dared.

"He's precious." Mia said quietly as she looked down at her nephew. 

Dom smiled, "Go ahead. Mi" he said condescendingly.

She grinned at him before gently scooping his little body into her arms. "He's three right." she asked.

He nodded.

"When's his birthday?"

"April 17" Dom answered.

She nodded, feeling his warm skin and soft hair while trying to jostle him as little as possible. Once again instinctively knowing the boy would throw a fit if he woke in the arms of a stranger. 

Brian came up a few moments later but left right away saying he'd be in their bedroom. Mia offered to make the bed but Dom told her no. To just sit and hold Taylor. She was more than happy to comply.

She studied her brother as he made the bed. He knew what he was doing. 

He'd learned - out there.

Because here in this house. There had always been someone to make his bed. If not her than Letty...

__

Letty.

Oh god Letty....

A smirk tilted her lips unconsciously, _Letty was going to freak._

Leticia Medina had returned from her little adventure after her break up, a new woman. The garage wasn't her life anymore. In fact it wasn't even _part _of her life anymore. She had a new passion. One she'd already begun when she'd come back. 

Happily she'd shared it with them, living at the house in the beginning but then it realizing it would be more _convenient_ for her if she moved. 

So without a single qualm - she had.

At first she had not wanted the name Dominic mentioned in her presence . 

With time though, she became the one to ask Mia about him. How he was doing, if she'd heard from him...

That was when Mia had understood that the relationship between her brother and best friend was over. When Letty could sit there and talk about as if he were _only_ her best friends brother.

"Okay you can put him down now." Dom's words cut into her thoughts.

"huh? oh right." she said standing from the chair and carefully laying the boy down.

For a moment they stood there. Brother and sister. Staring at each other. Both with so much to say. Both not daring to be the first.

"I'm happy your home." Mia said softly

__

This isn't home. New York - Kara. Dom repeated to himself.

But he couldn't say it, not to his sister. 

So he didn't say anything he just looked at her. Knowing she could read it in his eyes.

Mia could read it. She'd been reading it all night. She just wasn't accepting it. She wasn't going to lose him again. Dom could go _live_ in New York if he wanted but his _home_ was here. And she wouldn't let him forget that. 

Sighing, "Come here" he said after a moment and took her in his arms. Placing a kiss on the top of her head he said warmly, "good-night Mia." 

"'night. Sleep in as late as you want tomorrow. Kay." she said as she headed for the door.

"Thanks." he said smiling. Knowing he'd be up eight-thirty. A new habit of his she'd be surprised at but would have to get used to. 

She shut the door softly. And Dom sighed as he sat on the bed.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Mia wasn't going to let him just leave. And now that he **_was _ **here, **_could_ **he just leave without waiting for the baby. After it was just a few weeks. 

And getting to know those precious girls was a priority in his life suddenly. Working at **_his_** garage sounded appealing. Hanging out with the guys would be fun. 

He could stay a few weeks....

Until the baby was born....... 

Then, though, he'd go find Kara. He'd sing to her and buy her diamonds and promise her a trip to Italy. Anything and everything it took to make her give _them_ another chance.

__

In the meantime, he thought as he undressed and put on boxers and wife beater. In the meantime, he'd hang here for awhile. Take his boy to a race. Maybe race one....

He lay on the bed and slid into sleep almost immediately. In that instant though, before unconsciousness takes over he remembered, with vivid clarity the person who used to sleep where his son now lay. Remembered, clearly that she too would be here - somewhere - in this life, while he waited for the baby and met his neices and hung out with boys.

This life had _her_ somewhere in it. He didn't know exactly where she fit anymore but he knew she was here somewhere.

He'd deal with that tomorrow, though. 

__

Tomorrow. 

*****************************************************

****

Author's Note #2:

I'm sorry to say this chapter isn't quite up to the par of the first.. 

I was in a **_mood_** when I wrote the first. (You all know those moods: when the story writes itself and you just type ;) 

Yeah so anyway. I tried with this one, its been finished for three days and its still not where I want it to be. So I just posted it anyway.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. 3

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

*****************************************************

"Mia its seven thirty in the goddamned mornin..." Vince growled into the receiver, wondering how the hell Mia could be so goddamned chipper this early.

"Come over, Vee." she said happily.

His eyes closing he murmured, "yea, yea I'll be by later"

"no, no, no." she said before he could hang up. "**NOW**" she said with emphasis and he shot up in bed.

"oh my god! are you in labor!!! when did it start!!! why are you still at the house!!!" he was up and trying to pull pants on with one hand, a shirt on with the other, and using his shoulder to hang on to the phone. "how far apart are they? Who's stayin with the girls? you want me too, did you call Leon? what about Letty? Goddammit Mia what's so funny..." he finished exhausted and irritated at the laughter that was burbling out of her.

"I'm not in labor." she said laughing. "I just want you to come over. I have something to show you." 

He stopped what he was doing, one pant leg on and half in an arm in a shirt. "Your not in labor." he assured.

She giggled, "No. I'm not due for about four weeks." 

"You fuckin scared me Mia." He sighed as he sat on the bed. She continued to laugh.

He lay back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling, "Okay then I say again: Its seven thirty in the goddamn mornin, Mia."

"I just want you to come here before you go to the garage, that's all, okay." she said excitedly.

Vince's eyes were closing again, "kay."

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Grinning to herself like a mischievous three year old.

Her conversation with Leon was quite similar. He too thought the time had come. Then had been royally pissed when he realized she'd woken him _for nothing_, were his exact words.

Glancing to the ceiling above, imagining the sleeping forms, Mia's grin widened. _Not for nothing._

She would have been surprised to know that the beings she was imagining were not asleep but in the midst of a conversation.

"Do I hafta daddy." Taylor asked him quietly.

"Yes. Taylor you do. You promised, remember?"

"But that was yester-day." he complained, his eyes following his father around the room. Dom had awoken even earlier than usual but not by choice. Rather by 28 pounds sitting Indian style on his chest.

Taylor had slept like a little rock and been up and ready to go out by six forty-five. Where children got that kind of energy Dom would never know. He had persuaded him to stay calm and together they'd unpacked and planned what they'd do today.

The boy hadn't taken the news that there _week_ had stretched into a month happily but he didn't argue. He hardly ever argued. 

Arguing was bad, his mom and dad did it a lot. And his mom never smiled or played with him anymore. 

She cried a lot too, then she'd left and now they were here. Away from home.

Arguing was a bad thing.

"I know it was yesterday but you promised and that promise has to last the whole visit, Tay." He turned to look at the little boy sitting on the freshly made bed.

"She didn't even hug you yesterday." Dom said smiling at his son. It was always a source of great amusement to him, the fact that the boy hated to be touched or cuddled by any one other than his parents. 

It was unnatural, one of the woman at the day care center had said to him. Comments like that had been why he'd decided to start taking Tay to work with him. Why he'd refused to leave him with anyone.

"I knows but I saw she awanted too. I's could tell." he said seriously.

And Dom laughed, "Yes she wanted too and today you'll probably be hugged a lot. But you promised Buddy, no tears, or yelling, or screaming, or biting. That was your promise."

"I know" he sighed.

Dom rubbed the boys' head and pushed him back then started to tickle. The boy's giggles filled the room. 

"stop it stop it daddy stop...." he said with little gasps.

Dom did. Smiling broadly, "Lets go make some breakfast." he said scooping the boy up. "We'll surprise your Aunt Mia."

"I can cr-w-ack the eggs." Taylor told his in a solemn tone. His eyes still shining brightly but the smile gone. He didn't look upset or sad just serious. And for moment Dom wished his son would look carefree. 

It was an expression he couldn't remember having ever seen on three year olds face. An expression he longed to see. They were quiet as they traipsed through the hallway. He noticed the door to Mia's and Brian's bedroom was partially closed, the door to girls' room was still wide open allowing him to see that they were both wriggling around in bed but still far from getting up.

Slowly, he reached the main stair case and began descending, he'd been going to use the back stairs that led from the hallway directly to the kitchen but Taylor had wanted to see the living roo, again.

He glanced at the clock as he entered the kitchen and saw it was about a quarter to eight. 

Smiling, he set Taylor on the counter and began pulling out the makings for omelets. 

"dThese peoples sleep?" Taylor asked.

"yeah buddy thats why we have to be quiet." Dom told him pulling out a large bowl and eggs and putting them near Taylor. 

He smiled, Mia hadn't changed the kitchen around that was for sure. Five years and the girl still had everything in the exact same spot.

"Try not to make a mess, buddy." Dom said quietly.

"I won'ts." Taylor responded seriously even as egg flem spilled over the side of the bowl and his little hand.

Shaking his head and smiling ruefully, Dom sighed, he'd have major clean up to deal with - as usual. 

He was busy chopping up onions and peppers when he heard the front door squeak. 

Listening carefully he heard footsteps. _Maybe Brian was out and is coming back in,_ he reasoned. But knew it wasn't so, he'd been awake early and would've heard him leaving. 

Motioning for Taylor to stay put he quietly opened the kitchen door and peeked out. 

He didn't normally do things like that - peek - but something compelled him to not just shove the door open and barge in.

Whatever that _something_ was, he thanked it, as he stared at the dark haired woman in the living room. 

She was dressed neatly, in clothing that was unassuming but elegant in its simplicity. 

Obviously on her way to work. She was arranging something carefully at an end table. Looking up at the stairs she grinned to herself and Dom nearly gasped. 

__

Oh god.

He hadn't been sure it was her... from his angle he couldn't be sure... 

But that smile....

__

Oh god. 

But...She looked so... different. 

For christsake she was wearing a skirt! and not a mini... a regular, normal, stopped-just-above-her-knee, didn't-cling-to-her-like-a-second-skin, skirt! 

Her hair was twisted into some sort of fancy knot at the back of her head and she had make-up on! She'd hardly ever worn makeup!

With a final inspection of the table, she left as quietly as she had come. 

But Dom remained staring at the spot where she'd stood. His thoughts were whirling in so many directions he had no idea what exactly he was thinking. He just stood there.

"Daddy?" Taylor's hesitant voice brought him back to earth.

"Stay there, buddy." Dom said quietly without looking back, his feet propelling him forward.

The rational part of him told him not too, that it was not only _NOT _his business but that he didn't _WANT _it to be his business. He didn't want anything to do with _her_ to be his business. 

But he ignored the rational part of him.

Walking over to the end table he saw to tiny plates each with three of the best looking oatmeal cookies he'd ever seen. On them in between the two plates was a little note. It was written on Winnie-da-pooh stationary and in big, curly, bubble letters.

It read:

__

For my Ladybugs. 

See you tonight.

Love, Auntie Letty.

The entire note, the entire living room, the entire world blurred for Dom in that moment. 

All that was left was one word, one word that flashed with neon lights in his mind.

**__**

'Tonight'

"Daddy....?" Taylor called out agian, this time anxiety evident in his voice.

Thunderstruck, Dom walked back into the kitchen numbly, refusing to allow himself any thoughts of _her_, of... anything to _do _with her. 

He couldn't - wouldn't think about that, any of _that_, now. 

__

'Tonight'

No! his mind screamed out, no thinking!

But he couldn't help it and as he began to heat the skillet, he told himself, it didn't' matter. It was of absolutely no consequence whether or not she came here tonight. She probably came every night anyway. It didn't matter.

Ignoring his sons questioning look he continued chopping.

Taylor seeing his fathers mood, recognizing it as one of inapproachability stayed quiet and continued cracking eggs.

__

'Tonight'

The word swirled in his mind. Anger, resentment, confusion, fear, all mixing with it and...

an unidentifiable emotion he didn't really want to identify. 

It didn't matter. He could do this. He could face her, what they'd been. It was in the past, over with. He could do this.

As the eggs crackled on the hot pan he forced his mind off it. Next time, his rational half said, listen to me. 

Ignoring that too, he concentrated on his task. Tried, anyway. 

"mmmmmm. smells good." Brian said entering the kitchen and never had Brian been happier to see the blond ex-cop. 

"Mornin, and thanks." he said.

"What the he..." he cut himself off when he saw Taylor on the counter. "What are you doin up so early?" he asked.

Dom shrugged, his not lightening up, "I get up early in New York, thought I'd surprise Mia."

Eyeing the golden eggs Brian smiled, "I could use a good surprise too." he said.

"You weren't surprised to see me here." Dom stated but Brian answered anyway.

"I figured you'd make your way back here - sooner or later..." he said, his eyes now on Taylor. 

Dom introduced Taylor to Brian again and this time the boy displayed perfect manners, he could see his dad was still in a _mood_ and wanted to be on his best behavior.

They talked about nothing for a few more minutes before Mia joined them. 

Her face was rather subdued but neither man asked her about it and she didn't offer. 

Instead she sat at the table with her nephew and told him all the things she planned to do with him while he was here. She kept smoothing his hair and touching his little face. Dom smirked as he saw how absolutely still Taylor held himself. 

Listening to her he smiled and allowed his mind to wander a little...

Only to be assaulted with one word, that brought a frown to his face.

__

Tonight.

****************************************************

Mia had had every intension, after her chat with the boys of going upstairs and back to sleep. 

Every single one. 

She'd been going up the back stairs and had paused, waiting to catch her breath when she'd heard the kitchen door open and turned to see her brother and nephew stride in. 

Too shocked to see Dom up before 11, let alone before 8 she hadn't said a word. Sitting quietly on a step she'd watched as he pulled this and that out and prepared to _make breakfast, is that what he's doing?_ she wondered with a small smile on her face. 

She almost giggled aloud when she heard her nephew refer to them as _these people_. Observing them she could tell that they'd made breakfast together often. That warmed her heart. 

She'd heard the front door open then. And had known. She didn't have to get up to know. 

She'd watched as he'd watched. 

Watched as Taylor watched. 

His little hands that had been eagerly, albeit messily, cracking egg after egg had stopped. His large eyes on his father.

She's heard Dom's voice tell the boy to stay put and watched as he'd walked into the living room. 

She didn't know what Letty had left, it was always something different. But she knew she'd left something.

Her heart broke at the expression on that little boys' face. He was worried, anxious. The child thought something was wrong, but it was more than that, that bothered her. It was the fact that he bore that look too easily, he was too familiar with it. 

He called out to his father, and the look on Dom's face when he reentered the kitchen was reminiscent of those days long ago - The Empire Days - she referred to them teasingly. 

When the Torreto household had been a castle complete with King and Queen, guards and guns. 

When the mood of the King dominated the Castle and the mood of the Queen dominated the King.

Taylor quietly, slowly, carefully resumed his egg cracking and Dom's thundercloud look never wavered. 

It was Brian's voice that brought her back to earth and she realized that she wouldn't sleep now. 

The girls were probably taking showers anyway, if Brian was downstairs.

So slowly she went to her husband and brother. 

Slowly she helped Taylor off the counter and accompanied him to the table. 

And slowly in a soft voice she told him to call her _Auntie Mia_, that she was going to take him to the pier and a carnival and lots of movies and the park. That they'd eat ice cream and hot dogs from a stand and take pictures of everything. 

He nodded at all she said. His eyes never leaving hers. Her daughters eyes'. Her brothers' eyes'. 

*****************************************************

"MOM" the voice called out and Mia looked up from where she was talking to Taylor. 

"In the kitchen Jessa." Mia called back.

Seconds later the thumping of feet on the kitchen stairs were heard, moments later a dark haired girl with shining blue eyes and one pig tail, the other side of her hair hanging loose, appeared.

She skidded to a stop and another girl bumped into her. "hey..." the second called out. Wondering why her sister had stopped so abruptly.

Jessa's eyes scanned the strange man before she sought her father's eyes, he smiled, "Come in here girls and meet your Uncle."

The two took hesitant steps forward, looking up shyly at the enormous man in their kitchen. 

Dom looked down at them and couldn't help but smile, he'd gotten it wrong again. 

The one the dark hair and coloring had Brian's blue eyes - _Jessa - that was Jessa_. He thought. 

The blonde one had Mia' brow.... no they weren't brown... they were black... ebony, really..

And suddenly it became clear to him why Mia had named the girl Dominique. 

Dominique _Leticia, _to be exact a voice in him reminded, 

__

Dolly, that was Dolly, he thought to himself pushing thoughts of _Leticia_ as far away as possible. 

Both girls looked up at him with wide eyes.

He widened his smile and dropped down to one knee. "Hey" he said softly. 

Dolly stepped forward, "You our Uncle Dom?" she asked him.

He nodded, "That's right. You my niece Dolly?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

She nodded her head vigorously. "And I'm your niece Jessa." the other said, not to be outdone.

"Well, Jessa, Dolly, its a nice to finally meet you" he said sincerely.

"Its nice to meet you too, Uncle Dom." Dolly said.

"Yeah finally." Jessa added.

"Girls come over here, I want you to meet someone else." Mia called softly.

"This is Taylor. Your cousin." she said when they approached the table, "He's your Uncle's son."

"Hi" Jessa said gayfully, pulling out a chair and sitting. "I'm Jessa, that's Dolly. How old are you? Do you go to school? We do. Well, its pre-school really but its still school. Our teachers name is Ms. Riley and we have a hamster as a class pet and..."

"Would ya let the kid breathe, Jessa." Dolly interrupted climbing and sitting on the same chair as her sister, while glaring at her. Her light brows furrowing over her dark eyes.

"He's breathin." Jessa stated, glaring back.

"well _your _not when you talk a zillion words in a breath." Dolly said defiantly.

"Girls.." Mia said quietly but firmly.

Without even looking at their mother they returned their gaze to Taylor who sat there staring at them. 

Never in his little life had any child spoken so much to him, ever, let alone in one breath.

His serious eyes and quiet attitude didn't produce many friends, not that he had many places to meet kids. He used to go to day care but then his dad started taking him to work with him. And he liked it better to go with his dad then to stay behind with all the ladies that touched his head and made him share his things. 

Going to the garage was more fun. 

"So?" the dark haired girl was asking him, as if waiting for an answer to something. 

__

Had she asked a question, he wondered_._ Mutely, he looked at his Aunt then his dad, both were smirking.

"Does he talk?" Jessa asked looking at her mom. Then at her Uncle, "Does he?" then back to Taylor, "Do you?"

"Just shut up Jes..." Dolly said, aggravated, rolling her eyes.

"Moooommm." Jessa exclaimed beginning to shove her sister off the chair.

"Stop it Girls." the order came from Brian and both stopped immediately. 

Dolly looked at her cousin and they clashed gazes a moment before she asked, "how old are you?" in a serious voice.

__

Oh, that's what she asked, a light bulb went on in Taylor's head. "three." he answered simply.

Dolly nodded and gave her sister a triumphant smile, "See he talks to _me._" she said before shoving her sister with all her might.

Jessa slid of the chair and glared evilly at her sister, her mouth open, she was about to unleash unspeakable venom when Brian interrupted.

"Have you girls been in the living room yet? I think I saw something interesting in there." he said enticingly and both girls flew in that direction.

Knowing exactly who had left something _interesting._

Taylor's eyes followed them longingly. _Wow_ was the only thought in his little mind. He'd never known anyone that _energetic_. 

Mia saw Dom's smile waver slightly at Brian's reminder. It was unavoidable though, Letty was just as much a part of their lives now as she was then. He was just going to have to get used to it.

"oh mom, dad, look..." the girls came back in the living room. Grinning widely.

"Oh, those look yummy." Mia said standing. "Jessa where's your other ribbon and Dolly do you plan to get shoes on or will socks do for today." she said, sighing. 

__

Let the morning ritual begin, she thought, a bit sourly, and that made her more upset because it meant she was in a bad mood. And a bad mood this early would only get worse.

"But mom look, look...." Jessa said shoving the piece of paper in her face.

"Ok ok ok I see." she said taking the note and reading it. _Yes, I see_, she thought. 

I see what caused a reaction in Dom. Oh well, he'd have to get over it. And come to think of it, so would Letty. 

If they weren't going to be _together_, then they'd have to learn to be family. 

'Cause that's what they were - officially or unofficially they'd always be family. 

Of course she'd have preferred for it to be official. For them to be married by now, with a child or two of their own, but she could deal with disappointment.

And Letty was happy - reasonably happy anyway. 

And Dom was okay. 

So she was fine. As long as they were fine, she was fine. 

And they _were_ both fine with not being together, she told herself, so she _had_ to be fine with it.

"Looks like you guys are gettin a visit today." she said to the girls, forcing a smile. She was not going to be in a bad mood. "How about we shake a leg and get you two outa here." she said smiling, wider. 

The girls giggled and ran around getting this and that. Jessa decided she wanted her hair down instead of in pig tails. Dolly decided she wanted sandals instead of sneakers. They ooohed and aaaaahed over their Uncles Omelet and how good it was. Told Taylor he could play in there room if he wanted, just not to break anything. And were whisked away by their father.

All the time Dom and Taylor just watched them. 

They were like mini whirl winds - arguing, fighting, pushing, correcting each other, finishing the others sentences, sharing juice and food, offering advice - they never stopped. 

As soon as they were gone a silence descended upon the kitchen. Dom met Mia's gaze and couldn't help it.

He laughed. 

A deep, throaty laugh that came from the heart. 

"They're adorable." he said gruffly. All thoughts not relating to those girls banished from his mind.

"yeah, yeah try that every morning." Mia said, it came out a little more irritated then she meant it to and Dom frowned. 

She was picking up the girl's empty plates, not looking at him.

"Here, let me do that." he said grabbing the other end of the plate she had in her hand. Speaking quietly, very aware that Taylor was watching every move and hearing every word. "Why don't you go sit or somethin. Does Brian leave you alone every morning?" he continued frowning. 

She frowned back, "No." She hadn't let the plate go, so they stood there, each holding on to one side of a plate frowning at each other.

"Can I have something to dr-w-ink Auntie Mia?" Taylor's little voice asked from the table. He knew when an interruption was necessary, even at that young age.

Mia blinked and relinquished her hold on the plate and turned to her nephew. "Of course sweetie. What do you want? juice? milk?" she said as she opened the refrigerator.

"juice." he said softly. Silently she poured the juice into a sippy cup that had been one of the girls and she hadn't thrown out yet. 

Taylor had never appreciated sippy cups but he'd deal with it, he'd promised.

Mia sighed, and went over to where Dom was loading the dish washer. "I'm sorry. I didn't sleep too well last night." she said softly. 

He looked up and smiled at her, "this pregnant you is kinda funny."

She smirked, "I'm happy you find my uncontrollable emotions amusing." she said lightly.

He stood, having finished. And glanced over at Taylor who was quietly sipping his drink and poking at what was left of his omelet. 

"He hates those, Mia." Dom said grinning.

"What?" she asked looking over.

"Those cups. Would throw tantrums at the day care. Said he wanted a big person cup. Could handle a big persons cup."

"oh." she said observing the look of distaste on his face, as he drank from the cup. "note made. He's very.... bright. Isn't he?" she asked a moment later. 

Dom shrugged. "I guess. So Brian leaves you alone all morning?" he asked again moving to the table, avoiding the subject.

Mia conceded, she didn't want to push, if she pushed, he might not let her in at all. "No, not all morning." she answered his question, as she too moved to the table.

"He has to open the garage up for Rickie and Pete... they're hired mechanics..." she explained, at his questioning look. "...then Vince and Leon get there and one of the three shows up here to keep me company." she added.

Dom nodded, "So Vee and Leon still work there?"

"Of course," she said smiling. "where else would they be?" she asked. 

He shrugged, "I dunno. Thought they'd've moved on or somethin." he said rather sheepishly.

"Oh, they've moved on. They just still work there, its kind of like a habit you can't break. But they're doin other stuff too. They opened up a night club. Its pretty hot actually, doing very well. That's why they don't get to the garage until about quarter after ten maybe later. One of'm is over at the club each night, last night it was Vince. So Leon will probably be in earlier than him. Tonight is Leon's turn so tomorrow...."

"Vince will be in earlier...." Dom finished for her.

"yep that's how it works. They're fully staffed at that club but they refuse to higher a manager. Its gotta be one of them there or Let..." she trailed off.

Dom smirked, "You can say it Mia. Or Letty. Its not a big deal, that was a long time ago."

Mia shrugged, "that's what she says too. Its just... I don't know... I feel like things between you two... just... never ended, like you never got closure for it, you know. 

"We don't need closure Mia we broke up pretty completely." he said rather stiffly. 

She nodded slowly, "I know its just.... it wasn't a clean break. It was messy, jagged and I felt like you guys just left things hanging." she paused here, her mind miles away - to those days of anguish and fear, of yelling and tears - but she shook herself out of it and adding in a bright tone meant to divert the conversation,

"Anyway that's just me. Letty doesn't feel that way and neither do you sooooo. Any-who, Brian runs the garage, we got Rickie and Pete as mechanics, and Sonya as book-keeper, cause I haven't done much but raise the girls lately." 

"Oh... and Sonya also happens to be Vince's girl." she added casually, her eyes on Taylor.

Dom's mind reeled. _Christ_, that was a lot of information. So the guys still worked at the garage but it was a side thing.... or was the club a side thing? 

Whatever, it sounded like they were doing good. And Vince with a girl... who would've thought.

"All finished baby?" Mia's questioned posed to Taylor broke into his thoughts and he cringed. Taylor hated being called _baby_.

Sighing the little boy nodded. 

And Dom grinned at him. He was a doing a good job. But the effort of it, was putting him in a bad mood. And if he fell into enough of a bad mood, promise or no promise he'd show his true colors, of that Dom was sure.

"was it good buddy?" he asked.

"uh-huh." he said. 

"You know Taylor my girls have a lot of cool toys in their room. You can go up there and play if you want." Mia said gently. He was silent. 

"Do you want me to come up and play with you?" she asked expectantly when he hesitated. 

To her surprise he nearly leapt off the chair at her last words. "Nuh-un Auntie Mia. I pa-lay by self." he said and headed for the stairs at almost a run.

Mia stared at the empty chair a moment before lifting amused eyes to her brother, "why do I feel like was just soundly rejected?" she said smiling.

He laughed, "because my dear sister. You were." 

"he doesn't' like me." she said pouting.

"he doesn't like sippy cups or being called 'baby'." Dom countered.

She rolled her eyes, "my god could he **be** any more like you." she said exasperated, standing.

"So what're you doin today?" He questioned.

"You mean what are _you_ doin today. I suggest you leave here and let me bond with my nephew." she said walking out into the living room.

"And where would you like me to go." he said following her.

"Oh puh-lease Dom like you're not itching to go over to the garage." she said turning to him suddenly.

He almost ran right into her. "I'm at a garage everyday Mia." he said logically. He couldn't let her get him all excited and enthusiastic about anything here. 

He was only here temporarily. He had things to do... in fact he had to call the garage.

"Yes but that isn't _your_ garage. Not the garage your father owned. The one where you installed your first engine, not the one where - "

"Kay Mia I get it." he cut her off.

She was smiling intent on saying more when the front door burst open.

"That was some fucked up stunt you pulled this mornin Mia."

"And on both of us..."

Both stopped dead in there tracks at the sight of the man standing next to Mia.

Silence filled the living room as Dom studied the men that were his brothers in every way but blood. It struck him that they looked almost exactly the same. No major differences. Yet the way they were looking at him was different. No warm welcome here, he thought. 

"Well look who the fuck decided to remember we were alive." Vince said walking fully into the room and giving the front door a backhanded slam.

"Nice to see you too Vince." Dom said sarcastically. Meeting the man in the center of the room.

"Bullshit Dom" Vince growled. Leon hadn't said a word but his normally lighthearted expression was dark and menacing.

"okay, okay." Mia said inserting herself between the two men. "I think we should skip the bullshit." 

Facing Vince and Leon, "You two are happy he's home." Facing Dom, "Your happy to be home. Your dieing to see the garage and figure out what's been going on." Facing the boys. "Your dieing to show him the garage and tell him what's going on. So lets skip all the drama and get right to the happy stuff shall we."

"Dom was idiot to stay away so long. We know it, he knows. And he will never, ever do it again. Will you Dom?"

He didn't reply. 

"Will you Dom?" she asked again.

He sighed, and lowered his head, running his hand over his bald head, "no. I won't."

"See. So come on. We all know by the end of today we'll be having a barbecue so lets...." 

"Geez Mia maybe we would if you'd shut up." Leon said a good-natured smirk on his face.

"We haven't had a decent barbecue in a long time." he said looking at Dom and Mia stepped out of the way.

"I haven't had any barbecue in a long time" Dom answered, meeting his blue gaze. 

"That's cause your a fuckin idiot." Vince interjected his dark eyes still glaring at Dom, his stance was much less hostile though, and he too bore a slight smirk on his face.

Mia had hit right on with her little speech. 

"A fuckin idiot I missed. But still a fuckin idiot." he added after a second and Dom grinned.

What ensued were several minutes of tender insults and manly hugs. 

Mia sat on the couch and watched the three guys. Her eyes misting.

"So where've you been?" Leon asked as they all sat. 

"Wait before we talk about this I need food. What's for breakfast Mia?" Vince asked. 

"Dom made breakfast and we ate it all so you'll have to stick with cereal." she said grinning, and blinking furiously. 

He made a face and retreated to the kitchen only to emerge moments later with a huge cereal bowl.

Meanwhile Leon had made himself comfortable on the couch next to Mia and Dom sat across from them. He was grilling Leon, in as subltle a way as he knew how, about the garage. Leon laughed and gave him some tid-bits. 

It was then Dom noticed - there weren't any game systems attached to the television.

He lost track of the conversation as he stared at the set. It was a small thing but it just... it just said everything. The guys were the same but they were different too. Just like everything else in this house. They made the same jokes and acted the same way but there was a new look in there eyes. An awareness that wasn't there before. A knowledge. 

It was a good thing. Basically, they'd grown up. All of them had. Dom, Mia, Leon, Vince, even Letty by the looks of things.

It had been a long time in coming but it had happened, unfortunately it had taken the loss of their boy wonder for it to happen. 

Dom was oblivious to the fact that the conversation around him had stopped. That they were all watching him.

"Shit bro, don't depress yourself we just moved'm up to the girls' room." Leon said thumping him on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Dom said jumping a little.

"The game systems." Mia said smiling at her brother gently.

"We moved'm up to the girls' room, so they could play." Vince said eyeing the man he'd grown up with.

"Why do you think Taylor's been up htere so long?" Mia added a moment later when Dom didn't reply.

"Whose Taylor?" Leon asked.

"My nephew." Mia answered before Dom could open his mouht. Her smile was cheeky and Leon just stared.

"No shit." Vince said as he jumped off the couch and head for the stairs.

It took Dom a split second to realize where Vince was going but he was a split second too late. He followed him upstairs, Leon helping Mia up.

He entered the room in time to see a look of wariness light his son's eyes as he looked up.

Upon sighting his father, Taylor visibly relaxed. He was sitting on the floor of the girls room looking up at the shelves and shelves of model cars that lined the back wall of the room.

Even Dom was awed, there were at least two dozen if not more. In every style, color, and size. 

Vince was grinning, studying the boy. "no shi..." 

"Hey Tay, what ya doin buddy." Dom interrupted, shoving Vince aside so he'd get the point. 

It wasn't that he minded cursing around Taylor, hell he did it all the time. No, it was just he didn't' want the first words his son heard from his _Uncles'_ mouth to _shit_.

"Look daddy, look at all the cars. I never knowns girls who gots cars. And they's got cooler designs then our, the one on the b'very top is the coolest, I wants one like it daddy." the boy responded enthusiastically. Dom could tell he was relaxing about being in a strange house.

"Yeah this **is** amazing." Dom said as looking around.

"Its the collection." Vince said, squatting down next to the boy. "you like cars?" he asked him.

Taylor nodded vigorously, "uh-huh daddy and me go to work with cars. Its b'very fun." he responded. Than asked curiously, "who're you?"

"My name's Vince, guess you could say I'm kinda like your... Uncle." he responded gruffly. Wonderin how the hell a kid could have such intense eyes.

"I'm Taylor. Can I see that car up there?" he asked pointing. 

Taylor was much more familiar with guys then he was with women. The only experience with the female species he'd ever had was his mother.

He loved his mother. She could be the best. She could play with him for hours. Make him everything he loved to eat. Talk to him as if he were an adult. Answer all his questions. She could teach him things and show him things.

He loved his mother.

But then there was that other lady. The one who lived inside his mother... and came out to yell, and scream, and tell him he was useless and that it was all his fault. 

He didn't know what it was that was all his fault but he knew it was bad. Especially when she'd grab him and shake him and tell him that if he ever told his father she'd make him regret it.

So he didn't. Tell his father. Ever. 

He didn't think his Auntie Mia had a bad lady inside. But just in case he'd stay away for little while. To make sure.

Guys though, guys were fun. At the garage they'd let him work on cars and never yelled at him. Even though sometimes they yelled at each other.

"Sure." Vince said lifting the kid up so he could reach for the car. 

Leon entered then, "Look at that its like a mini-Dom." he said grinning.

Vince lowered Taylor and the boy held the car in his little hands as if it were sacred scripture. "You be careful with that, I know some people who'll be pissed if you break." 

"I will, I mean I won't" he said eyeing it.

"Buddy that's your Uncle Leon." Dom said when Taylor sat and put the car on the carpet without looking up.

"hi." he said quietly. Still without looking up. 

The guys grinned at each other. "You like that car?" Leon asked plopping down next to him.

Taylor nodded lifting it and looking on the bottom of it. He seemed to be examining it.

"You wanna see it big?" he continued. 

The little boys' head whipped around. "really....?" he said his dark eyes glimmering.

"Yeah there's one at the garage." Leon continued.

"Will you take me Uncle Leon? will you? please. I'll be good." he said eagerly.

"Sure, I'll take ya. But you know what we gotta hang here for awhile kay. Cause I think they got some work to get outa the way over there first. In an hour though we'll go and you can look it over."

He nodded but looked a little disappointed, "that don't mean we can't have some fun here though." Vince added. Bending down and scooping him up, Taylor had the car in his hands and Vince held him high and told him to put that back.

The boy followed order and when he was back at eye level with his Uncle, searched for his dad's gaze. 

He was silent.

"These guys can be a lot of fun, Taylor. Trust me I know." Dom said meeting his sons gaze.

Taylor looked over at each man before smiling a little, "can we play tag?" he asked.

Before the guys could answer Dom interjected, "that's not an indoor game Ta - "

"What the fuck Dom. You sound like my grandma, if the kid wants to play tag we'll play. In fact..." Leon said smirking.

"We've got this game Taylor.... cause I assume that's your name even though you didn't tell me...." the boy nodded, "right so this game we play with girls - its like tag and hide and seek in one..."

*****************************************************

****

Next chapter: Letty shows up.


	4. Chapter 4: Different

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Authors Note: Hi. Thanks for all the feedback guys.

- I wish I had time to reply to all of you but as it is I'm taking time out of my cram-finals-information-in-your-head study session to post this chap. Which has been ready for a few days. 

The next one is started too.

oh and I posted on my other fic too. Same goes for that one. Wish I could reply to all but no time.

Thank you one and all, though.

*****************************************************

Mia smiled to herself as walked back into the kitchen. She could already here the guys thumping around up there. 

She proceeded to unload the dishwasher. How her brother had managed to use nearly all her pots and pans and utensils preparing one meal was a mystery to her.

She sighed, at least he was home. Methodically she continued to put all the dishes and pots into place, pondering how she was going to squeeze out every last ounce of information from her brother.

The back door opened.

She didn't turn around. It was Brian coming to see where everyone was.

"Hey girl." Letty said softly, as she closed the door.

Mia froze. Turning slowly she was met with her best friends' smiling face.

"Wh....what you doin here Let? I mean... your not suppose to be here... its early and..." she said softly her eyes darting quickly to the stairs and back.

Letty grinned, "good to see you too Mia. I'm doing fine, yourself?" she said sardonically as she dropped bags onto one side of the table and sat down.

Mia smiled sheepishly, setting the plate down on the counter and carefully walking over to the table. 

Letty didn't know he was here. 

And he didn't know Letty was here. 

And even they did. It wasn't a problem. They were both very over each other, they were both _fine._

They kept saying it right? So there was nothing to be nervous about. Nothing to worry about.

"Its just your usually at the House at this time." Letty opened her mouth to answer but Mia continued, "didn't you have a showing today?"

"Yes I did. And it went great." she said grinning. "Would you feed me." she asked sweetly.

Mia laughed, "No food left over today. Just cereal and rolls." she said 

Letty pouted, "Do you want coffee?" she asked standing.

"Not if your gonna make it." she responded grimacing. 

Letty scowled and stuck out her tongue. "I make wonderful coffee."

"yeah if you like strong espresso." Mia responded.

Letty gave a look before turning to prepare the coffee maker "I was in this morning." she said.

"yeah, girls are excited about seeing you tonight."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" she said as she sat back down, a roll in her hand, coffee maker started up.

"uh-oh." Mia said her eyes glinting, suspiciously. Letty glared at her again. 

"I bought them tickets to that carnival. The one near my house." she said after a moment. Her voice neutral. Mia knew there was more.

"That was nice." she answered her friend warily

"For tonight." Letty said after a beat.

Mia sighed, "Its a school night Letty."

"I know... I'll have them back - "

"...last time it was eleven and you still weren't back."

"I know. That was a learning experience." Letty said smiling. Remembering how much fun she'd had with the girls that night. She'd taken them to see a play, something about fairy tales, then they'd gone to get ice cream.

Mia was shaking her head. "Come on Mi. I only got the tickets for tonight 'cause the trapeze guy is on and that's what they wanna see."

"Letty..."

"puh-leeeeeese." she said pleadingly. "I haven't spent time with them in like a week... they'll forget what I look like... how can I make them adore me above all else if you won't let me..."

"I couldn't sent them to school.." she interrupted still referring to the previous time.

"oh for christsake Mia they're learnin that two plus two equals four, not the atomic secrets of Einstein." Letty said frustrated.

Mia smirked, "true but..."

"puh-lease..."

Mia sighed, "fine but..." 

"yessss." she said jumping up and hugging her. "Ooooh coffee." she said quickly and headed to the stove.

Mia watched her retrieve mugs as she stuffed the last piece of bread in her mouth. The girl had a small smile on her face.

"You're unusually happy today." Mia commented.

Letty continued to smile and shrugged as she poured two cups of steaming coffee and headed for the fridge to get milk.

"The show went perfectly. My designs for the _next_ show are finished, I'm having coffee with my best friend, and I'm spending the night with my ladybugs. Why shouldn't I be?" she said as she sat, setting a mug in front of Mia.

"When you put it that way, your right. How's the Warden?" Mia asked after the first sip.

"Tokyo." Letty replied instantly, her eyes on the liquid in mug.

"Ahhhh." Mia said knowing. "Add that to the list of things to be happy over."

"Mia" Letty said in a warning tone, shooting her a sharp look.

"what!? I'm just saying that not having an - "

"He's an idiot." Letty interrupted, taking another sip. Her eyes darkening.

"really ya think so." Mia said her voice oozing sarcasm.

Letty didn't mind, she knew how Mia felt about him, how they all felt about him. 

She'd learned long ago to stop expecting any of them to like _anyone _she dated.

For them, there was only one person who could be right for her.

And that wasn't the person she was with now, "I'd strangle him if I could." she said glaring at the coffee as if it were its fault.

Mia laughed.

"its not funny." Letty said a little angrily. 

It really wasn't.

And once Mia knew, she wouldn't be laughing, she was gonna wanna strangle him too. But that would be later. She wasn't going to tell her now.

"Considering the wedding is in two months. Yeah it is funny." Mia answered, even though she'd sobered a little at Letty glare.

"He's an asshole."

"what did my dear Angelo do now." Mia said making it obvious he was anything but _dear_ to her.

Letty sighed, "I don't have time to get into it now. I have to get back to the House." she said twirling the last of her coffee in the cup.

"are those bags staying?" Mia questioned, eyeing them curiously.

"oh yeah. Here." Letty answered and pulled out a beautiful blouse, with an unusually large middle. "just for you." Letty said smiling. "there's smaller versions of it in that bag for the girls." she added.

"Oh Let thanks." Mia said smiling. "Its gorgeous. I'm the best dressed pregnant woman in LA thanks to you."

"No prob. What's the point of having an entire fleet of seamstresses and millions of rolls of fabric if you can't design stuff for your fashion nazi."

"You know that joke's not so funny anymore considering your _the_ top fashion designer in LA."

"I just draw Mi. Angelo does everything else."

"Not true Warden Angelo just provides money, you manage the Fashion House and boutique."

"Yeah but I manage the club sometimes too that doesn't mean I consider myself a business owner."

"You happy Let." Mia asked out of the blue. And Letty started a little.

Mia asked sometimes but usually it was only when they discussed Dom or were about to.

Since they weren't, that meant...

She didn't have time to discuss Dom right now, or energy. Her argument with her fiancee had been long and hard this morning before he left.

The results of that argument would have to be shared and the sooner the better. But not now.

"Are you, Letty?" Mia pressured.

Letty nodded slowly, "yeah Mia. I am." she softly. 

It was the truth. She was.... content with her life. With what she'd made it. It was different then what she'd expected from it but it was alright. 

Her wardrobe was different, her vocabulary, her smile... even her laughter was different than what it had been...then

...but that was okay. She was still happy.

"I am." Taking a deep breath and smiling at Mia she said, "I'll be by later tonight to pick the girls... what was that?" she asked as several thumps sounded above there heads.

"Uh... the boys are upstairs."

Letty grinned immediately making a move to get up. "Why didn't you say so..."

"You don't want to go up there, Letty." Mia said standing abruptly and Letty fell back into her seat. 

All Mia's thoughts about how _fine _everything would be, vanished at the real, immediate, prospective of her brother and best friend meeting again for the first time in five years.

Nothing between Dom and Letty was ever _fine_. 

They were right, wonderfully, gloriously right.

Or 

They were wrong, hideously, terrifyingly wrong.

But never fine.

"Why?" she said laughter in her voice, "are they beating the shit out of each other for the _good _controller again." 

Mia smiled tentatively, "no.... its just - "

The kitchen door burst open and little blur slid right underneath the table his feet hitting a table leg and making it shake.

"what the hell was that?" Letty said looking underneath the table. 

Mia was peering underneath it as best she could but her bulge was getting in the way. 

"you okay down there." Letty asked. 

"shhhhhhh." was the only response.

Letty grinned up at Mia and tried to get a better view of him but all she could see were jeans and sneakers.

"Whose kid you watchin Mia." she asked her smile still a mile wide.

"you playin tag and seek?" she asked underneath the table. Referring to the made up game the guys played with the girls.

Mia - was just unable to speak. 

What could she say? How would she say it? Not that it mattered she told herself, it would all reveal itself any moment now, anyway.

"yes. shhhhhh. they'll hear you." the little voice stated from underneath the table.

"I know a good spot to hide in and its easy to run from." Letty said. "Give me your hand and I'll pull you outa there." she extended her hand underneath the table. 

Mia watched, as a moment later Taylor put his tiny one in hers and she closed around his. 

She wanted to tear her own eyes out when she felt tears sting them, to scream at herself when she thought, _he should be her child._

He **wasn't**. She reprimanded herself harshly. Willing the tears and thoughts away.

As a result she was scowling ferociously when Letty looked back up at her. The little boy climbing to his feet.

He faced Letty. "Thank you. Where would that spot be?" he asked in his serious tone, looking around.

Letty just stared. There was something about the boy. He looked... familiar.

"Uh.. its over here.." she said standing and walking to a large cupboard. 

"Oh cool. Auntie Mia if Uncle Leon or Uncle Vince comes in here tells them I wents to base. K. Daddy is base." he said and quickly inserted himself in there. 

Letty said nothing. Running the words over in mind. Mia had the look of a deer caught in the headlights.

__

Auntie Mia the boy had said, Letty's mind whirled. 

"Hey, hey, hey there wouldn't happen to be a mini-Dom in here would there?" Leon said as entered from the living room. His eyes scanned the kitchen, landing on Letty.

His expression held, for a moment, the same look as Mia's before he banished it and grinned, "talk about a family reunion." he said coming forward and wrapping Letty in a hug.

__

Family reunion, her mind repeated as she felt his arms close around her. 

What family reunion? what's going on? 

Unfortunately she couldn't get herself to voice these questions out loud. 

She couldn't speak, could hardly breath. 

Because inside, somewhere in her soul...

She knew. 

She felt it, felt his presence spiraling through her. 

And all she could do was look around with wide eyes. 

Wide eyes that landed on the door way to the back stairs. 

Wide eyes that found a man standing there. 

Wide eyes that met dark eyes in a clash of gazes that held everything in the room still.

***************************************************

He'd only come down to see what was keeping his son. 

The boy was suppose to be back at _base_, in a few minutes. He had to admit, it was a cute game. His son had already lost every inhibition with his Uncles and was running around like he did at the garage.

He'd only come to see what was going on. A quick look; because he was suppose to stay upstairs. He was _base._

One glance to make sure everything was okay and the guys didn't have Taylor by the ankles hanging him upside down. 

It was that sudden, strange insight that fate sometimes provides.

He felt it. 

Even before she came into view. 

He felt _her._

Then he'd seen her. 

Unconsciously he finished descending the stairs. 

Without noticing he took slow steps towards her. 

The room was silent, still. 

He studied her. The neat clothing was still in place but now over the blouse lay a light vest/jacket item. It transformed the simple skirt-blouse ensemble from simplistically elegant to fashionably elegant. 

Her face was perfectly made-up, carefully placed tendrils of hair framed her face, an amber necklace graced her throat.

No pony-tails and wifebeaters, no grease and oil. 

This woman looked as if she'd never so much as been in a car garage, let alone worked in one.

"Do...Dom?" she said softly, taking a step back, her eyes scanning his face. She looked shocked to the core. Vaguely he registered that he must look the same.

Her husky voice sent shivers through him. _Letty_. 

He'd told Kara he hardly remembered what she looked like. 

He'd lied.

When her eyes met his he knew...

...he'd never forgotten.

...could never forget.

"Letty." his voice rumbled through the room. 

*****************************************************

She wanted to run. To turn around without another word and run.

She knew she should, too. 

It was the way the man in front of her claimed her attention, the devastating impact of his gaze on hers, that told her... 

for her own safety...

...for her own sanity - she should run.

But she couldn't. 

Wouldn't. 

For much too long she'd been at his beck and call. Too many years she'd spent reacting to his acting.

She'd promised herself, never again would she allow Dominic Torreto to rule her life the way he had. 

Her entire life, her world had revolved around him to the point where she was what he wanted, to the point where she'd forgotten who she was. 

She would never again allow him such influence over her. Never allow him to rule her like that. 

The way he was doing right now, she felt it. The way his gaze refused to leave hers, to free her.

In a definitive move she broke eye contact with him, looking down a moment as she took a deep breath.

It was now or never, lifting her eyes, she said wonderingly, in a soft voice, "hi." 

Very aware of the way the others were looking at them, she made sure to stand firm.

The entire kitchen stood between them but the urge to go him was strong. She wanted to...

Stronger than it should be.

Ignoring it, she pulled up a her brightest, most friendly smile; the one she used for the boutique promo shots. "I didn't know you were coming."

He was still staring at her, his eyes unwavering, "No one did."

"Oh." she said softly. 

Looking around she met Mia's gaze, then Leon's, taking a deep breath, she muttered with forced cheer. "that was a nice surprise..." bending to retrieve her purse from table, she moved closer to the door. 

"I have to go." she said as casually as she could, "...Mia, I'll be back around six. Leon, kids' in the cupboard. Dom...good to have you back." and with that she exited the kitchen.

It wasn't running, she told herself as she walked to her car, it was a beating hasty retreat. 

Sliding into the seat, she sighed. Her hands were trembling, so much she couldn't put the key in the ignition.

"damn it." she muttered. "Damn it, damn it to hell." she growled after a moment and slammed the steering wheel.

Her breathing was rapid and she felt the prickling of something that could be tears in her eyes. 

But it couldn't' be.

She wouldn't allow it to be. 

No crying. Not over him. She'd shed enough tears over him.

__

good to have you back what the fuck was that!! She'd waited five years to say _oh_ and _good to have you backl!!_

No she hadn't _waited _five years. It had just been five years. But she hadn't waited for him.

Leaning her head against the steering wheel she took calming breaths. She needed to get control. 

He'd shattered her heart, the asshole. 

In all fairness, she'd shattered his too but that had only been in retaliation.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember that girls name. Only that, at the time, she had considered her a friend. 

She could spend hours and hours thinking about it and still she could only remember one thing about her... she had had long, long, brown hair. 

She remembered that because his hands had been tangled in it when she'd found them. 

...in the back of the garage. 

It had been their first race since...the hijacking, the running. 

The first race since Brian had bailed them out, since he'd moved in with them. 

The first race since Jesse had... died.

Dom had won. But she'd wanted to see the boys win too. She'd wanted to win herself. So she'd lost track of him. Enjoyed the night.

Until some idiot driving a Jetta pulled up. 

That killed it for her. She couldn't watch. Couldn't go home - Mia and Brian were there. 

So she'd gone to the garage. 

It wasn't that he'd cheated on her or that the girl was suppose to be her friend, hell it wasn't even that he was doing it at a place where _they'd_ done. 

No, it was the fact that when she saw them her first thought was, _not again_.

That's what had horrified her. 

She didn't know how long she'd stood there, until she'd turned away. When she did though, his hand was on her arm. _Letty I can..._

He'd been going to say explain but she didn't give him the chance. She'd slapped him. Hard.

She could have punched him. She could've broken his jaw or nose. 

But a slap was more... humiliating. A slap would leave her handprint on his face. A slap wouldn't be able to be passed off as an encounter with one his _brothers_. Only a woman would slap. 

A slap was degrading.

He knew it too. He'd gotten the message. 

It was really a standard fight. They knew the words almost by heart. He'd say something, then give her a chance to rebut it, and they'd go on like that for awhile. He'd leave, come back, apologize, and she'd forgive.

Almost formal. 

She'd said her lines as they went home but... her heart wasn't in them. 

She couldn't find the anger to fuel her words. 

They came to her because she'd said them before and that realization broke her heart more than his infidelity.

Yes, standard... except this time while he was yelling... she cried. 

She didn't know why. The tears just wouldn't stop. 

It would be months later she'd understand that something in her, at that moment, had understood that - it was over. 

Not because of what he'd done but simply because she was too tired to care that he'd done it.

And her tears just made him more angry. 

He'd left, furious at her.

It had taken a moment for that to sink it, the fact that _he_ was furious with _her._ When it had she'd seen red. _How dare he!!!!_ she'd thought. 

He had no right. 

He was at fault. 

He had hurt her, time and time again. 

How dare he be angry at her, when all he did was cheat on her, lie to her, make her life a living hell.

It was hard for her to remember exactly what had been running through her head then. The only thing that was clear was the desire pumping through her veins, the desire to make his hurt. 

She'd changed her clothing, gone back to the race, and found the new mechanic at the garage. If she could only remember one thing about the girl Dom was with, she could remember absolutely nothing about this guy. 

Except that he flirted with her. 

Except that he more then welcomed the opportunity to fuck the King's Queen. 

She'd taken him home. Knowing that Dom would follow any moment.

Had purposely taken him to her bed, the bed she shared with Dom.

Had purposely left the door open.

The passion she'd felt that moment had had nothing to do with the man atop her. It all, just as everything else in her life revolved around Dominic. 

Pure, unadulterated rage shined in her eyes when she'd met his. He stood at the threshold, watching just as she had a few hours earlier.

For one moment she thought he'd kill them both. 

For one moment she'd wished he would.

A moment later, the guy was off her and being hauled out the door. She didn't know what happened to the guy - hadn't asked, had been beyond the point of caring.

What transpired took less then thirty-five minutes. 

But was the complete and utter shattering of their entire relationship and everything it had encompassed. 

He called her the things her father had called her. The things that once upon a time he'd sworn were untrue. He told her now, her father had been right. She was whore, useless, would never amount to anything.

She'd told him Jesse's blood was on his hands. He was a murderer.

The pain had come though, from the knowledge that at that moment they both believed what they said. 

The others had listened. They'd all been home by then. All stood in hallway, in the doorways, listening. 

He'd left again. 

She'd taken the bed sheets and pillow, thrown them into the waste basket, poured nail polish remover on them and lit the thing on fire.

Vince and Leon had broken the door down when the smoke seeped underneath the door. They'd extinguished it. Asked her if she was crazy.

Then she'd cried. Violently, convulsively she'd cried and Mia had held her.

She'd asked to be alone sometime around four in the morning.

Mia had conceded.

Sometime around six she'd left, swearing she'd never return.

And she hadn't the woman who'd returned wasn't the one who'd left....

"thought you were leaving..." Leon said as he leaned his into the car from the passenger side window.

Letty hit the top of the car, her head shooting up, "Holy shit Leon you scared the crap out of me." she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Thought you'd'a left by now. Its been what like... ten minutes." 

"I'm leaving..." she said inserting the key into the ignition, firing up the engine. Noticing that her hands still shook. Noticing that Leon noticed. "I was just checking some paper-work before I... you know..."

"got back to the office." he finished for her. Opening the door and sliding inside.

"Yeah, exactly...." she said quietly, facing forward.

"you ok Let?" he asked her softly.

She turned to tell him _of course_ but found his light green eyes awash with concern.

Sighing, she looked forward again, "I think so... I just...didn't expect it...wasn't ready..." she trailed off.

He said nothing, for a minute. Then softly, "I don't think he was either."

She refused to give that comment any thought. 

A comment that implied Dom had been as affected by their meeting as she had. 

And that couldn't be. 

Simply because she wasn't really _affected_, just surprised. 

And he couldn't be surprised because he knew she'd always practically lived at his house.

So that comment received no thought.

"I'll be ready tonight." she said firmly more to herself than him. Tonight he'd see the woman she'd become.

"Let..." Leon started but she cut him.

"You need to get out of ma' car." she said pushing his forearm.

He laughed, "I can see my concern for you is appreciated."

"you be here tonight?" she asked him, when he was out.

"probably, like Brian said - the king is back." he was grinning, obviously amused.

Letty was annoyed, Dom wasn't a King. 

He was a man. 

A regular guy, who _they'd _made king. King over their lives. 

It's what had given him that complex, that feeling that everything he did was acceptable. That he could never be wrong. 

It had been them, they'd given him the feeling that he had the god-given right to control, to rule. 

She'd showed him, though, showed him that he couldn't rule her. 

It had cost her more than she'd ever imagined possible. But she'd made it clear **that** night that he did not rule her. Did not control her.

"When'd you talk to B." she asked shaking away the thoughts of her last meeting with Dom.

"When we called to tell him we weren't goin in today." 

Letty nodded. "Kay, see ya later then." she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the center of LA. 

*****************************************************

"I need you to sign here..."

"Ms. Medina Sari broke the heel..."

"Ms. Medina we're out of size 8 in the cherry..."

Letty stopped at her office doors and turned to the seemingly hoards of people who'd accosted her the instant she'd entered the building.

They all stopped speaking upon catching sight of her eyes. The pupils were gone, they were so dark.

Her voice however, was calmed, controlled. 

The office knew, though, if she was yelling - she was upset. 

If she was quiet - she was dangerous.

"Where would you like me to sign?" she asked her voice deadly quiet.

The woman gave her an odd look before handing her a small stack of documents. Letty took them quickly.

Looking to the other women she said, still softly, "Are you two or are you not the mangers of..." looking to one. "the boutique." looking to the other, "the studio."

They nodded, she nodded with them, "Then I suggest you manage to resolve these incidents of which I need not concern myself, yourselves both quickly and efficiently or be prepared to be replaced." with that she turned and entered her office.

Leaning against the door. She sighed. It wasn't right to take her irritation out on the staff.

Mella the manager of the studio and Helen the manager of the boutique were both very capable. They just had a tendency to run to her with every little problem. They knew what to do, could perfectly resolve whatever it was but for some reason they'd run to her first. So she could tell them what they already knew.

Walking to her desk, she made a mental note to give them some free samples. 

She stared at the papers Liza, her secretary, had given her. Barely glancing at them she scrawled her signature at the bottom.

Looking out the large windows that dominated one side of her office. Letty couldn't help feeling like the sun wasn't shining as brightly as it had when she'd left here earlier. Like the blue wasn't as brilliant, nor the clouds as pristine.

Where had her happy mood gone? 

*****************************************************


	5. Chapter 5: Ocean waves

****

Disclaimer: Not mine

****

Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews. My finals are finished!!!!!!!! very excited about that. =)

Hope you like and don't forget to review.

- The Phoenix10:

Your secret is safe with me. (I do it too ;)

****

- Foxy-Latina:

Yea!! my studying is over!!! Thanks for reviewing.

****

- BFG:

Thanks for your honesty, it is appreciated. I wasn't really trying to pass Taylor off as cute and certainly not annoying either, more like serious. And I didn't really say Letty didn't work on cars anymore, I said she didn't work at the garage anymore or implied it anyway. You know people can have a lot of different sides to their personalities. Keep reading and maybe you'll see one. =)

****

- Three Sisters:

Thank you for your kind words. I wanted to show Dom and Letty moving on cause in real like people don't really pine after each other for years... do they? Any way I LOVE you story Here Without You. Its great. I update mine, you update yours - deal. ;)

****

- Vinsbaby1989, Angel1411, HipHopStar, Superman 240x, and **Catiewatie:**

Thank you so much for all your encouragement. 

*****************************************************

"Dom you okay." Mia asked tentatively. The kitchen was still silent after Letty's hasty departure.

He seemed to shake himself. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked quickly. Before she could answer he continued, "Letty looks good." he commented softly looking around.

Trying to unfreeze them.

Leon and Mia were all looking at him warily, as if afraid any moment he'd go *boom*. 

The kitchen door swung open to reveal Vince, "What the hell happened in here you all look like you saw a fuckin ghost." he commented as he studied their faces.

"Letty just left." Leon said quietly.

"well ain't today just fuckin great." he exclaimed grinning. "That kid a yours is good at this."

"Oh right." Mia said softly. She went over and opened the cupboard, "sweetie why don't you come out of there now." 

He looked at her, about to say no, but saw his father move in behind her.

Silently, slowly he came out. His eyes widened when he saw the guys, "You not looking?" he asked them. 

"Naw buddy." Vince said responded.

Taylor met his gaze and inquired quietly, "game over?"

Vince made a show of examining all the solemn faces then looked back at the little boy, "It looks like it." he said, his voice amused.

Taylor nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I win." he stated calmly.

__

"really..." Vince said his downright delighted .."says who?"

Taylor cocked his head to the side, "You play more?" he asked his eyes shining.

"No." Vince said firmly.

"I win." Taylor stated again, nodding confidently. 

Vince threw his head back and laughed, scooping him up, "lets go see if we can find somethin else to do for awhile then we'll head over to the garage."

Dom watched as Taylor went with Vince as if he'd know him his entire life.

"I'm gonna go check on somethin, really quick. Be back in a few." Leon said as he went for the door. He and Mia exchanged looks as he left. Neither had heard Letty's Supra fire up.

"Why don't you sit and stop lookin at me like I'm about to rip someone's head off." Dom said after a moment, irritated at the look his sister was giving him.

She seemed to start and he felt bad, "I'm sorry Dom my mind wandered for a second." she said softly.

They were silent.

"Don't be sorry." Dom said after a moment. "She looks good." he repeated, then running a hand over his bald head continued, " I just... she looks....different than what I remember, what I knew..." he trailed off.

"She is." Mia said her tone brightening as she made an almost physical effort to lift the mood. She went and took his arm leading him up the stairs. "If you stick around long enough you'll see what made her different."

"What?" he asked. Not really wanting to know, but unable not to ask.

"She designs clothing." Mia told him. He gave her a skeptical look.

"She's really good..." Mia continued, "...runs a boutique and fashion house in one. About every three months she creates a new series of clothing and the boutique has fashion shows to exhibit them. And let me tell you Dom, they're a hit. Like, a big hit. Tickets sell like water. During the three months you can pay to have any clothes modeled for you, men really like that. And there's always little shows going on. Its amazing." she finished a little breathlessly from the stairs.

Dom was silent, "why the hell would she do shit like that?" he asked before he could stop himself. 

Mia stopped walking. 

They were in the hallway now, "Dom - " she started her tone harsh, her eyes angry. 

He cut her off, "I mean Letty's not a... _fashion_ person Mia." he said almost aggressively. "...That's you. She's more like: if-its-clean-its-good kinda person." 

He was upset. He didn't know exactly where it was coming from, this anger, but it _was _coming. 

He felt it, boiling just under the surface. He didn't understand it though, after all what did it matter to him what Letty did with her life. 

It was hers. 

And he had absolutely no say over it. 

Hell, he didn't even _want_ say over it. 

Still though, he didn't like it. 

Didn't like the Letty he'd seen in the kitchen. 

It wasn't _her_. Letty didn't wear dress skirts and amber necklaces and fancy hairdo's. She wore leather and boots and ponytails.

He didn't like a Letty that _designed_ clothes...

Mia took a deep breath, she didn't want to argue with him, he'd just gotten home, in a tone meant to appease him she stated, "...she could always draw like nobody's business Dom you know that..." 

Her words brought him out of his thoughts.

He thought on that a moment, it was true. She'd always designed the cars at the garage. 

She'd do it on paper then Jesse would do it in the computer.

But that was different, that was - _them._ Something they'd all done, something he'd done **with** her. 

"Yeah..." he said slowly noticing that Mia looked a little pissed, "...but drawing good is one thing... running a -- what the hell did you call it?"

"A boutique." she said curtly. Dom had no right to judge Letty's life like this.

"yea a boutique" his voice was slightly mocking and somewhere inside Mia registered that this sounded a little like the jealous Dom "....that's a big difference." He said seriously.

Mia frowned, "are you saying you don't think she's capable of it Dom. Because I hope you know, she could've run the garage..." she stopped talking because Dom had turned and walked into the closest bedroom. The Twins'.

"That's not what I meant." he said frustrated when she followed him in.

"than what did you mean Dom?" 

"I just... I mean. She used to draw for us, for the garage and didn't... look like that. Just 'cause ... she... draws clothes and people buy the clothes that doesn't... it doesn't cause that change I saw Mia." he said a little haltingly. "It's a big change." he added. He hadn't posed a question. But he might as well of.

Mia was silent. Instinctively, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer. Knowing she'd tell him anyway.

Dom waited. Knowing she'd tell him. Knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well..." she started slowly, "...Angelo... he's changed her a lot too." 

The instinct to say, _who the fuck is Angelo_, was strong. It was almost out, when he realized he had no right. 

No reason to ask. 

He didn't care. 

He was just curious. 

Like he was curious about V's girl and the club. The garage and what the hell Leon had been doin with his love life.

It was just curiosity.

"oh. You did good with this room, Mia?" he said not subtly changing the subject but whatever, he'd had enough discussion about, _her_. 

Mia met his gaze and nodded, then smiled, "Now that you're in here let me give you something." she said softly. The anger that had been in her eyes gone. 

Something's never changed, Dom thought, Mia would still defend Letty till she turned blue. It used to irk the hell out of him, after all she was _his_ sister not hers. She should defend him, be on his side. 

He'd learned early on, though, that although his sister would do absolutely anything for him, although she'd always forgive him, always care for him --she'd never go against her best friend for him.

In a case like that, where she'd have to go against Letty, Mia would just declare neutrality. 

"This is for you." she said startling him out of his thought. She was handing him a small album she'd pulled from the closet.

Opening it he found pictures of the girls from their first month all the way through last month. 

"I wanted you to see them." she said.

"Thank you." he said the words softly but he felt them to be inadequate. His eyes though, told her what he felt. 

She nodded then grinned, "I don't suppose you have the same for Taylor?"

"Naw, just a couple recent ones. We didn't really think of things like that when he was little." he said quietly. 

Looking through the pictures, he marveled at beautiful they were --how happy. They'd always been happy.

Gazing at these precious girls, he felt a surge of strong regret rise in him, regret that he hadn't been here. That he hadn't held them as infants or watch them toddle around as they learned to walk or witnessed their terrible two's.

God, they were gorgeous --always had been. With every page he was more and more convinced he had for nieces tiny angels. 

Noticing the mischievous glint in their eyes that the pictures so accurately portrayed, he smirked, --tiny fallen angels --maybe but still angels.

"She's getting married." Mia said softly after a moment. She wanted to get everything out, for him understand where Letty was with her life, wanted for him to know that another had a claim on her now. 

Deep inside she wanted him to act too. 

It startled him but he didn't look up. 

"In two months." she continued.

He remained silent. _What was he supposed to say anyway?_

"Says she happy." Mia added.

Slowly Dom lifted his head, looking at his sister he said almost sternly, in a way Mia knew meant the conversation was over, "that's good. She deserves that." 

They stared at each other another moment. Before Mia nodded, acknowledging --conversation over.

Dom left the room then. Downstairs the guys and Taylor were getting ready to head over to the garage. Taylor was talking a mile a minute, telling them about the garage at home. 

Silently Dom went and called Manhattan, told them he was taking some time off, fielded their questions, calmed their fears.

When he came back out the guys were in the front-yard, ready to leave. 

He spent the rest of the day at the garage. Worked on some things. 

He laughed and joked but inside the light-hearted feeling he displayed didn't exist.

Inside he felt numb.

*****************************************************

"Is she here yet?" Jessa asked her sister who standing next to the window.

"Not Yet." Dolly told her, her dark eyes scanning the street before them.

"Mooooom she's not here yet!" Jessa screamed. Mia came in from the kitchen. 

"She said she'd be here around six girls, its not even five thirty." Mia explained.

"But she's always earlier." Jessa whined.

"Well not today. Why don't you go play with Taylor for a while." Mia suggested, smiling.

Jessa sighed and frowned, "He's not very fun."

"All he does is stare at us." Dolly added.

Mia glared at them, "he's never played with little girls before. He doesn't know what to do that's all. Why don't you take him upstairs and tell him about the cars. I'm sure he'd like that." Mia suggested. Although her tone left no room for objection.

Reluctantly the girls moved away from the window.

Mia watched them head towards the kitchen with a small smile, something told her that after their discussion on cars her girls wouldn't be able to get enough of their little cousin. 

In their family all bonding took place over cars.

Then she turned towards the window and her smile died. 

Letty **_was_** always early. It was really no surprise she wasn't today, at least not to her. 

Sighing she headed back to the kitchen. 

They'd been going to have a barbecue but hadn't been able to pull it together fast enough. Tomorrow, they'd decided. 

So now the guys were _cooking_ for her, instead. 

They were going to the club tonight. Dom wanted to see it. Brian would stay with her, to keep her company. They'd have the house to themselves for awhile. 

It had been a good first day and promised to be a good first night, she told herself. 

Then why this feeling the pit of stomach. This feeling of impending doom. she tried to push it away to ignore it. It made no sense really. 

Yet it was there. 

The guys had spent the entire afternoon at the garage. Taylor with them. Nothing had gone wrong, if anything, Taylor was much more relaxed around them. Everything was fine. 

"Mia come taste this." Leon called. 

Sighing she headed towards them... 

Ignoring the feeling.   


*****************************************************

"She's here she's here she's here......" the girls called out as they stampeded down the living room stairs.

The Team was in living room. They all watched in silence as the girls rushed passed them and yanked open the door before Letty even left her car. 

"Don't cross the street." Mia called out as they flew out the door.

Letty's laughter could be heard moments later and the girls' chatter increased in volume until they were inside again.

One girl clung to each of her hands. 

"...and we have a cousin..."

"....names' Taylor..."

"...he's three..."

"...can he come..."

Mia picked up the trail of the conversation and had to hide a smile. 

Taylor had impressed the girls with his knowledge of cars and now he was going to be permanently attached to them whether he knew it or not. 

Letty kneeled down in front of them as soon as she closed the door. "too many words not enough hugs." she proclaimed pulling them close.

They went willingly. In their eyes there was no one as wonderful as their Aunt Letty.

"Alright." she said as she pulled back her eyes shining. "Now tell me Ladybugs what's all this rambling about a cousin."

The girls unleashed of fury of words, complete with hand motions and sound effects. Meanwhile they'd led her to couch, pushed her into it and sat atop her.

"...and we want him to come with us." Jessa finished, firmly.

Letty thought quickly, taking Dom's son out wasn't' high on her list of priorities. "I only have tickets for us three, girls." she said softly, infusing her words with appropriate regret.

So far she hadn't even looked at the other residents of the room.

"But you can get another one can't you Auntie?" Dolly asked. Her dark eyes full of assurance, "you can do it, you can do anything." she stated firmly with the trust of a five-year-old.

Letty sighed. _Wonderful_. 

"I could try..." she started, hesitantly.

"oh come on, you can do anything." Vince said enthusiastically from a few feet away. His eyes brimming over with laughter.

"Yeah Letty, absolutely anything." Leon added and Mia giggled.

She glared at them all. Then transferred a gentler gaze to her nieces, "I can make a call but... its late notice darlings... and.." glancing quickly at Dom, "...only if his Dad says its okay."

"It'll be okay." Dolly said confidently without even looking at her Uncle.

"you wanna meet'm" Jessa said jumping up and grabbing Letty's hand. Dolly followed suit. They began pulling her towards the stairs. 

Suddenly, though, Jessa stopped pulling and pivoted, yanking Letty with her, "have you met our Uncle?" she asked now pulling Letty to where Dom sat. 

"This is our Uncle, Auntie." she proclaimed.

"His name is Uncle Dom" Dolly added helpfully. "Uncle Dom this is our Auntie, she's the greatest, greatest Auntie in the whole, entire world." Dolly continued. 

"Uncle Dom is from New York, Auntie." Jessa continued, "that's on the other side of the country."

"He..." Dolly started.

"I've met your Uncle Ladybugs'." Letty interrupted softly, her eyes on Dom's. 

"hi." she added after a moment, breaking the eye contact. He continued to stare at her and Letty was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. His dark eyes raked over, like he was examining her, analyzing her.

She wasn't dressed like she'd been this morning. Now, she wore semi-tight blue jeans and a short black shirt with silver trim and short sleeves. Her hair was in a pony-tail and her face devoid of any make-up.

She looked _normal,_ Dom thought, but still not like the Letty he'd known. It was closer though, absentmindedly he wondered if the later it got in the day the more she looked like _his_.... NO not _his..._ just the Letty he'd known.

Brushing the thought away, he found he was enjoying the slight squirm his gaze was causing in her.

"What?! we don't get hello's." Vince said standing and draping his arms over her.

She laughed pulling her hands free of the girls and returning his hug, "how ya livin, V." she said.

"Aigh't. You?" he asked, "how's grease ball."

She sent him a playful glare, "Can't complain. Toyeko."

"There are car-gods..." Leon proclaimed from the sofa, "...my prayer have been answered."

She rolled her eyes at him, looking back at Vince, "how's Sonya." 

"Gorgeous." he responded readily.

"...not enough or she wouldn't be wit you." Letty said grinning.

He was about to respond, when he felt a tug on his hand. 

Looking down he found Dolly's light brows furrowed and her dark eyes glittering, "Uncle V. We had her first." she proclaimed sternly.

In a lightening fast move, Vince lifted her off the ground, "you had her first huh? Huh?" he said as he shook her shook around playfully in the air. 

"yea, yea..." she said giggling. Her laughter filling the room as only a child's can. Dom's eyes never left Letty's face.

"Come on..." Jessa said pulling Letty again.

"Jessa sweetie, why don't you go and bring Taylor down here." Brian suggested, sternly.

She didn't want to but her father's suggestions were always followed.

Sighing she ran upstairs. Moments later when finally on the ground Dolly followed her. 

"Well..." Mia said motioning for Letty to the sofa. "sit."

"Nu-uh. No time for that. We gotta go." she said glancing at her watch and up at the stairs. Sighing, she pulled out her cell phone and turned away, dialing her office number.

"Hey Liz.... I need another ticket to that Trapeze thing.... I know that....my nieces want to bring their cousin..... actually more like half an hour..... I know.... whatever, just get it, kay." she said and gave a frustrated sound that sounded half sigh, half growl. Then hung up. 

"Look at you all high powered business woman and shit..." Vince said grinning. "...its good to rule LA huh Let?"

"Shut the fuck up" she said grinning widely as she grabbed the beer in his hand and took a drink.

"hey..." he whined.

"Stop it Let. Your drivin my girls." Mia said seriously. 

"it was just a sip, girl, relax." Letty said looking up the stairs. "if they stay up there too long it won't matter whether I get another ticket or not." she said referring to the time.

"It may still not matter." Dom said softly.

She shifted and her eyes found his, "Are you not going to let him come?" she asked but didn't wait for the answer, "...cause if you aren't tell me now so I can call off the search. That things been sold out for days, today's the last night." Letty said seriously.

He was silent a moment. "No one's asked me." he responded. 

"The girls assume you'll let him come."

"Maybe they shouldn't - "

"This is Taylor. Auntie Let." Jessa said as they came down the stairs.

"Say hi to our Aunt, Taylor." Dolly ordered him and the little boy obediently, murmured a quiet hi. He wasn't looking at her though. In the living room seemingly full of people his gaze sought out his dad's. 

This place was nice and the people were nice but Dom was still the most solid thing in his little world. 

"she's gonna take us to the trapeze guy you wanna come." Jessa asked him, "Auntie Letty's the best, she's so much fun, she lets ride anything and do anything and eat anything and she buys us anything we want. Its the funnest thing to go out with her." the little dark haired girl continued her childish voice filled with pure enthusiasm.

Mia gave Letty a _look _after the little speech and Letty had the grace the look a little sheepish. She did pretty much give the girls whatever they wanted when she had them.

Taylor who was still looking at his dad, now asked softly, "Can I daddy?" 

"Oh puh-lease Uncle Dom say yes." Dolly begged. Her eyes pleading. 

Dom studied her little face and then Jessa's, identical faces framed by contrasting wispy curls, brilliant eyes shining with supplication, and tiny mouths in little pouts.

This is why Letty hadn't even asked him, why she's assumed he would say yes. 

Was there anyone in the world capable of saying _no_ to these girls.

He certainly wasn't.

And at the moment, couldn't see himself ever being able to.

At that moment he saw them at sixteen with those exact expressions as they asked for his car. At eighteen as they begged him not to tell their dad they'd missed curfew. At twenty asking for a little _loan_.

And each time he saw himself saying the exact same thing he was saying now:

"Of course."

There expressions lit up and it only confirmed his suspicion, yep he'd always give them what they wanted, if only to see them light up like that. 

After a moment, though he added, "If your Aunt doesn't mind." he said.

"she doesn't mind, do you Auntie Letty." Dolly asked her.

Letty sighed, "of course not ladybugs." 

"yesssssssssssss." Jessa said triumphantly, giving her a hug. 

Dolly just smirked at her said _good_. 

Taylor smiled up at her - and she melted. 

Damn him, why did he have to look so much like his father.

Shit, there wasn't a trace of his mother in him. It was all Dom. Just what she needed, to spend the evening with a fuckin carbon copy of the man she'd spent the better part of five years forgetting. 

The kids said bye to their parents and ran outside, to wait.

She stood and silently listened to Mia's list of rules for the seven millionth time.

Told her she wouldn't take her eyes off them all night and promised not buy the girls anything extravagant or to feed them to much junk.

While she walked out to the car, ignoring Dom's looks. She, silently, promised herself that she wouldn't get attached to Taylor Torreto.

No matter what. 

She wouldn't get attached. 

For the obvious reason - he was Dom's son. 

And that in itself could open up a world of complication she didn't need.

She'd be nice to him, of course. He was a child. 

Just not warm. 

Kind but not caring. 

She wasn't going to let him worm himself into her heart. 

Years ago, as a young girl, she hadn't been able to stop herself from falling for the boy a few houses away. 

She'd tried for a little while but it hadn't worked.

She hadn't been to stop herself anymore than she could've stopped ocean waves from hitting the sand.

She'd walked many miles since then, seen many things.

But as she opened the car door so the kids could get in, Taylor looked up at her and said "thank you."

He met her eyes, and looking at him, Letty knew.

She was as impotent to stop it now, as she'd been all those years ago. 

The waves would always hit the sand.

*****************************************************


	6. So he can remember us

Authors Note: 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Yipppeeeeee!!

Hope every one had a fun and relatively safe new years celebration =)

I did.

Anyway, I was lazy and couldn't summon the energy to actually post all that I've written, that's why you get two in one day.

Thank you all for reviewing.

*****************************************************

"Girls tell your cousin the rules while I get the tickets, k." Letty said smiling as they stood out side the ticket booth. Liz had bought another ticket at a ridiculously high price and had it forwarded to the booth. 

The girl nodded solemnly, the rules were the most important things when going out with Auntie Letty. 

She made you recite them every time she took you some place. If you broke the rules, even just one she wouldn't take you anywhere for over a week. 

"We have to be in sight at all times." Dolly began

"No more than three feet away." Jessa continued

"We have to hold hands in chain when we walk around in a place with lots of people." Dolly stated.

"And we can't ever, ever tell anyone how much junk food Auntie buys us." Jessa finished.

Taylor nodded, understandingly. 

"oh!" Dolly exclaimed a moment later, "...and we have to follow all instructions exactly. Or she'll never take us out again." 

"Got it?" Jessa asked him

He nodded and looked up at Letty who had showed up at rule three and was waiting for them finish. "I gots it." he said softly.

"Good..." Letty said smiling. "Lets get going then. We have about thirty minutes before the show starts.... Dolly give me your hand and take Taylor's with your other. Jessa come on this side of me..." she waited till the children did as she asked before moving. "Lets play a game and get something good to eat." she said and the girls enthused.

A voice inside, told her she should take Taylor's hand, him being the youngest and all. 

But she didn't want to.

The less contact she had with him the better.

********************************************

"Its mine... she won it for me..."

"nu-uh she got it for both us..."

"she gave it to me..."

"for both us..."

The girls tugged a stuffed lion back and forth between them. Finally Dolly who'd claimed the gift had been for both of them turned to Taylor who stood quietly watching.

"Wasn't it for both us, Taylor." she demanded authoritatively.

Taylor looked from one twin to the other and inwardly sighed. He glanced quickly to where Letty was a few feet away buying them yet more stuff to eat. 

"I wasn't looking." he said softly.

"yes you were." Jessa insisted now. "tell this bonehead its my lion."

Dolly glared at her sister, "shut up barf-face" she said yanking the lion.

"Fart-breath"

"dirt-eater..." 

"stupid-head..."

"ok here we go, cotton candy for... what's happening here?" Letty asked as she approached them, holding three cotton-candy's. 

Frowning she noted the girls glaring at each other, each holding one end of the lion she'd won earlier at a side show. Taylor was looking decidedly uncomfortable as he glanced between the two.

"Tell her Auntie, the lions' mine." Jessa wailed, yanking at it.

"it is not..." Dolly growled, pulling it back. 

Letty sighed, she knew where this was going. They'd both end up in tears, covered in scratches and the lion would be missing some stuffing. 

If Mia were here she'd threaten to take them home and magically they'd solve the problem themselves. 

If she uttered similar words, though, she'd be roundly ignored for they knew she'd never go through with it.

People were rushing past them on all sides, shrieks of laughter and the babble of voices creating a sort-of background music that everyone heard and no one registered. 

The show was starting in approximately two minutes. 

There was no time for her to win a second lion, which would be the only peaceful solution. 

Unless....

She smiled and said sweetly, "Actually girls, the lion is for Taylor." they stopped and looked up at her incredulously.

"So he can remember our trip and how much he loves his cousins' when he goes home." she added, they still looked up at her, mutely. "Go ahead, girls, give him his lion." she said still smiling sweetly but firmly now. 

Reluctantly, Jessa released her end and Dolly handed the animal to Taylor who just looked at. 

"Go ahead Taylor, take it." Letty said, her smile softening as she saw his wary his look, her voice was almost tender as she added softly. "It's a present from us to you." 

He looked at her and nodded, taking it as reluctantly as the girls had given it.

He didn't want these new cousins to be mad it him.

"Good, now you take these." she said, handing the girls' the cotton candy.

"The blue is one if for you Dolly, the purple is yours Jessa. You said you didn't want any right Taylor." 

He nodded.

"Okay, lets head inside."

The girls were upset about the toy but didn't want to show it. They knew Aunt Letty wouldn't like them to be selfish and they didn't want Taylor to feel bad or cry or something. They liked the little boy. They just liked the lion too. Sighing, they both consoled themselves with the thought that Aunt Letty would probably buy them something else.

************************************************

"hold on to Jessa's hand, Dolly." Letty said softly. 

The blonde nodded sleepily as Letty grasped her hand firmly as they stood on the curb waiting to cross the street. 

Both girls had huge bears draped over their backs, the kind that had Velcro at the paws and could be worn like a shawls. 

Letty had won them for the girls. The things were nearly as big as them and seemed immense compared to the rather small lion Taylor clutched. 

__

Taylor...

Taylor, whom she held in her other arm... asleep.

She hadn't been going to take him in her arms. The minute she'd seen his little eyes begin to slide shut she'd told herself '_NO'_. 

For no reason would she carry him...

That was too much contact... 

The less contact the better.

She'd make him walk.

"I'm okay" he'd said as he stood from the seats they'd occupied during the show. Stumbling a little, she'd nodded accepting him at his word. 

Silently marveling over this three year old that seemed to have the composure of a thirty year old. 

Just then though, a group of people had walked by and the little boy had been carried away by them, the stuffed lion had slipped from his hands, shuffled away by the feet. 

He'd cried out. 

His eyes filling with tears, as he lunged for it.

It was the first evidence Letty had seen that he was just three, the way his bottom lip wavered in a pout. 

She'd reacted quickly lunging for the boy and grabbing his shirt, before he dove underfoot and was trampled by the masses of people intent on leaving the huge tent after the hour and half showing.

When the people had passed, she'd retrieved the lion for him, dusting it off and telling him it was no worse for wear.

He'd hugged it quickly, tightly... without even looking up at her. 

His eyes sliding shut, as he pressed his little face into the fury mane. He'd nearly fell as she guided him and the girls to the exit. "I'm okay." he'd repeated his tiny voice infused with sleep.

And he might have been. If they hadn't stayed for another hour after that. The girls had wanted toys, they'd wanted chips, they'd wanted candy, they'd wanted to play games, to ride the carousel, the merry-go-round, the Ferris wheel... 

And of course Letty had let them. Taylor tagged along after them, like a little puppy - doing what they wanted to do, going where they went, playing what they played, eating what they ate.... 

And like dutiful owners they occasionally turned around and fed him a morsel of attention.

It was almost endearing. They'd played nearly every game, ridden practically every ride, and sampled from almost every stand. Until finally Dolly had said, "Ok we're finished."

It was the traditional ending, of any of their expeditions.

By the time they'd made it out of the arena, Taylor had been falling asleep on his feet, stumbling every couple of steps. 

It was Dolly who'd looked up at her and said almost sternly, _"You should carry him, Auntie Let, he's only a little kid."_

She could have told her niece, '_No_', that he could walk a little and sleep in the car. 

Should have even... 

...except for the fact that sometimes she truly believed she genetically composed to not being able to say that word to them.

She didn't think she ever had. 

Not even Taylor Torreto would be the cause of her to start now. 

She knew shouldn't have... 

....but she did. 

She'd bent and lifted him into her arms supporting his weight with her hip. 

Almost instantly he was asleep, the lion clutched tightly to his side.

Now she stood on the curb and glared at the old lady who was shooting her a sympathetic look.

She knew what that lady thought, what she looked like...

...like a young mother taking the children out for a night of fun. 

The girls were quiet, the only evidence of there weariness. They held hands as she'd instructed and once at the door of the car they piled in.

She waited for them to get settled before placing Taylor inside, "Hold him while I'm driving." she told the girls and they nodded.

She was at the first red light when she glanced at the dashboard clock. 

__

10:43 glared at her in neon green.

__

Fuck, _Mia's gonna kill me,_ was her only thought.

Sighing she turned the corner, _its not like its my fault _she reasoned, _who the hell plans a children's show on a weekday? _

True the show had been over for nearly two hours but that wasn't the point.

Sighing to herself she admitted there was no point, Mia was gonna be pissed and that was that.

Glancing in the back she saw all three children asleep. 

Dolly's blonde head bordered on either side by dark curls. 

Caressing their sleeping faces with her eyes she slowed her speed. 

Speed.

There was something she hadn't felt in a little too long. It'd been almost four months since her last race. She'd have to ask guys to let her in on one this week. 

Had to take the opportunities when they came... 

....and these days they didn't come to often...

"Auntie Letty...." Jessa murmured softly from the back.

"mmmmmm what is it sweetie?" Letty asked glancing back briefly through the rearview mirror to find the bright blue eyes focused on her.

"I'm 'b'very tired."

"me too." chimed in a quiet Dolly.

Letty smirked, she knew where this was going. "really, well that's terrible. what can we do about that?"

"Sleep." Jessa answered.

Letty nodded, "That's a good idea." 

"but you see there's a lil problem." Dolly proposed.

"oh and what is it?"

"school." she answered simply.

Jessa nodded, "it happens very earlier."

"Does it?" Letty's eyes were twinkling as she kept her them on the road in front of her.

"yes." they answered simultaneously.

"could's you talk to mom..."

".... about us sleeping tomorrow." One said after the other.

Letty laughed lightly, _right 'cause Mia was gonna be real open to all **her **suggestions when they got home_. 

"We'll see." she said softly.

"you promise?" Dolly questioned.

"I promise I'll try." Letty answered.

The girls nodded and closed their eyes again.

Ten minutes later, Letty pulled up to the house. 

The house whose lights were still all ablaze.

********************************************


	7. And Some things do

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

********************************************

Quietly she got out and opened the door for them. The girls slipped out quietly. She reached in and shook Taylor lightly, "We're here." she whispered.

"mmmmmm" he said his little brow furrowing as his face turned away from her. 

"I thinks you gots to carry him agains. Lil kids can be such pains." Jessa told her helpfully. 

Letty sighed, oh what the hell, she thought, she'd already done it once. It wasn't that big a deal. He was just a kid.

....Dom's kid...

Pushing the thought away, she lifted Taylor as gently as she could, doing her best not to wake him. He stirred against her and buried his face into her neck, murmuring something fretfully.

"Shhhhhh, sweetie, its okay..." she responded automatically from years of dealing with the girls. 

Absentmindedly, she noticed he still hadn't released the lion.

"Alright girls. Let's go." she said smiling slightly.

*************************************************

"They're here." Mia said quietly from the same living room window where hours earlier her girls had awaited Letty.

"About fuckin time..." Dom exclaimed getting up. He'd been more than a little upset that his son was out this late without him. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before. He'd been out this late without his son but never the other way around. He didn't like it.

"Relax, Dom." Brian told him, "everything's fine."

"Don't speak Dom, let me handle it." Mia said sternly. Knowing that if he had his way the children would be privy to an indoor display of verbal fireworks, one they could do without.

Opening the door before they even made it up the stairs, Mia glared at her best friend, who simply smirked in reply.

"Girls go upstairs with your dad and get ready for bed." Mia said the moment they were inside.

"...Mom we had so much fun..." Jessa began smiling, Dolly nodding in confirmation.

"tomorrow we talk, now we sleep." Mia said ordered sternly.

The girls nodded, turning to Letty they looked up and smiled, "'night, Auntie Let, thank you."

Letty blew them kisses and they returned them. 

A moment later Brian took their hands and led them upstairs.

"Is he okay?" Dom asked gruffly as soon as the girls were out of sight, his eyes glued onto the sleeping form of his son.

Studying the way his son's face was buried in her neck...

....he used to put his face there...

"Yeah," she answered softly, meeting his eyes, looking as if she could read his thoughts, "...he just fell asleep."

"Should I even bother..." Mia asked, her voice a little weary. It had been a long day.... very long. It was late. All she wanted was to sleep.

"Naw." Letty said grinning, "I know the speech..."

"by heart I'm sure." Mia said wryly, sighing she continued, "I'm goin to bed. Dom lock up." then headed for the stairs.

"No school tomorrow." Letty said softly before she began her assent.

Mia shrugged, yawning, "whatever." was her response.

Her foot steps as she went up were the only sound in the living room.

Letty was looking everywhere but at Dom and was painfully aware that not only did she hold his son in her arms but his eyes were examining her again, like he'd done earlier.

"He was good for you?" he asked her softly, taking a step forward.

She nodded slightly, "best behaved three-year old I ever met."

He was still walking towards her and she had to resist the urge to take a step back.

"Good, here, let me take'm." he rumbled out, reaching for the boy.

In turn Letty held the boy out, as best she could, anyway, considering his little arms were wrapped around her neck. 

"Got'm?" she questioned after a moment. He was trying to disentangle his son without actually touching Letty, something she appreciated. 

When he was close enough for her to smell his after shave, Letty practically shoved the boy into his arms, not caring if he woke or not.

"Yeah, come on buddy..." he murmured as he attempted to pull his son from Letty, but the boy was latched on tight.

"Mmmmmmmm...." he whined as he tightened his hold on Letty, his eyes squinting, his brows drawing into a frown. 

"Its okay buddy, daddy's got'ya." Dom soothed. And Letty felt a ripple of some indescribable emotion filter through her at his tender tone. 

....He'd never spoken to her like that....

"Daddy?" Taylor questioned opening his eyes slightly. Confirming that it was his father he allowed the transfer to take place.

"Did you thank the lady, Taylor." Dom asked when his son's head lay on his shoulder.

"thank you." he whispered, his eyes closed.

Letty nodded taking that glorious step back she'd wanted earlier.

The more space between them, the better.

Her eyes resting on the boy a moment before rising to meet Dom's gaze.

His eyes were serious and she knew hers must be too. So much they should say... 

....could say... 

....wouldn't say.

They were silent. The sleeping boy in Dom's arms forgotten.

Both were aware that this time there was no Mia to smooth things over, no nieces to interrupt, no guys to joke with.

This time they were alone.

"Thanks for takin'm with you." Dom said, finally. Completely clueless as to how to handle this. 

What did you say to the single person who'd once had complete power over you... 

...the one you'd of given anything for... 

...the one who'd shredded your heart into a million pieces.

She smiled slightly, still taking slow steady steps backwards, "don't mention it." clearly she was intent on leaving.

"Let me know how much the ticket was, I'll pay you." Dom said firmly. 

Dealing with concrete issues was the thing to do. 

No emotion. 

Business.

"No you don't have to do that - "

" - I want to." he interrupted her.

"It was my treat."

"...for the girls. Not for Tay."

"It doesn't matter, I take the girls' and their friends out all the time."

He raised an eyebrow, "All the time?" he questioned skeptically.

A smirk touched her lips before she could stop it, "...occasionally, when I've broken a promise and need major bribes to get back into their adoration."

"And they do adore you." he said warmly, remembering the look on the girls faces as they looked up at their beloved _Auntie Letty_.

"The feelings returned in spades." Letty said smiling. 

A real smile.

It caught her off guard. Quickly she wiped it off her face, "I have to go." she murmured.

He nodded, walking towards her, meaning to lock up after she'd gone, "how often do you come around." he asked her as casually as he could. While he asked himself why the hell he cared.

She shrugged, "once a week at the very least."

He grinned at her and she felt her pulse go up a notch. 

She hated that grin... 

...the fuckin things that grin could cause.... 

...the memories it evoked...

"V's right, you a hotshot now." he said his voice gently teasing, "got no time for engines and friends." 

Smiling, despite herself, she replied, "you ask V who the hell saves his ass when he's so plastered he gives both mechanics the same morning off." 

Dom laughed, "sounds like him."

She continued smiling, speaking a little slowly, wondering what the hell was happening, "Yeah well, believe me there are some thing's that..."

"...never change." he finished for her, his eyes suddenly darker, more intense. 

Focused directly on her...

...questioning her.

She was a silent moment, meeting his look, "and some that do." she whispered, unable to tear her gaze away. 

She stood absolutely still as that dark gaze dropped and blatantly studied her, noticing every detail, every curve...

She almost started when his eyes met hers again - there was something familiar in them, a look, an emotion she knew...

"yeah..." he said breaking into her thoughts, "something's do." the deep voice was too familiar, the eyes too intense....

Desperately she broke the eye contact. She needed to get out, NOW.

Nodding at his statement without meeting his gaze, she whispered, "Don't forget that Dom... I'll see ya around." 

*****************************************************


	8. Jagged

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: 

Sorry for the delay. Family Emergency.

The next chapter is written. I'll post it in a few days.

I've kinda hit writers block on my other TFTF fic. I have the next chap. of it written but I don't like it, so it may be awhile.

Anyway, hope you like this, one.

Thanks for reviews. 

Last Time...

*****************************************************

"yeah..." he said breaking into her thoughts, "something's do." the deep voice was too familiar, the eyes too intense....

Desperately she broke the eye contact. She needed to get out, NOW.

Nodding at his statement without meeting his gaze, she whispered, "Don't forget that Dom... I'll see ya around." 

*****************************************************

And Now...

The door shut.

He stared at it a moment.

Automatically, he reached for it and locked it as Mia had instructed. Quietly he shut the lights off, then headed for the kitchen --shutting the lights off there too. 

His footsteps on the staircase startled him. They were loud in the still house.

Gently he laid his son on the bed. He noticed the lion's tail the boy clutched in his hand and tried to open it, so he could put the toy over on the desk. He couldn't. Didn't feel like trying to hard.

__

What the hell just happened?, he asked himself as he began readying Taylor for bed. 

Was that a conversation? 

What the hell **was **that? 

And why did he feel like putting his fist through a wall. Why did he feel the need for action... for speed...

Letty always does that.... He cut the thought off... 

****

Used to...

She **_used to_ **do that. 

Fire up his thirst for adrenaline, his need... his passion.

But that was... a long time ago. This reaction he was feeling now was... 

Sighing raggedly he stood from the bed carrying Taylor's sneakers and clothes.

He wasn't sure exactly what this was. Only that he'd felt it the moment she'd walked in..... carrying his son.

It had looked so... right. Had thrown him off balance. The way he snuggled into her. The way she let him. 

__

...It wasn't a clean break. It was messy, jagged... 

Mia's words assaulted him suddenly. 

Making him groan lightly, of course it had been jagged, messy... _everything _between them had been like that. 

That's why it'd had no future, he reminded himself. They'd never had the lets-grow-old-together kind of love.

With them it had always been fast, fun, wild. 

Messy was to be expected when it was heat, passion... speed that had driven them...

__

Jagged was the only way to break things off, when heat had seared them together, had made it impossible to make a clean break. 

They'd **had **to rip apart, tearing each other to shreds in the process, it was the only way. 

A relationship as volatile as theirs could end no other way.

Still...

Letty had been very important to him, and he had to admit... sometimes, on the rare occasions when he was plastered, when he was lost in waves of amber heat, when his guard was down and he had no defenses to fight with -- he regretted every single word he'd said that night.

Sometimes the pain that surged through him when he remembered the look on her face, ate at him until he had no choice but to push it away, stop thinking, run from those thoughts... from those memories. 

He'd mourned his actions more than once over the past five years.

It had enraged him, when in his drunken stupor he'd felt tears fill his eyes for the dark-haired vixen that had once held his heart. 

Fury boiled in him that no matter how much he loved his life, his son, Kara....

Thoughts of _her_ could still have such an impact him.

It was the brunt of that he was feeling now and as he lay on the bed, searching his mind for anyway to be free of it, of her.

Attempting with all his will power to focus his thoughts on his past with Kara, his future with her, with their son...

Anything that would drive away the image of her tear filled eyes as he'd stormed out of there, anything that would dim the voices full of rage that had ended their life together... 

-- he could hear them as clearly as if it had been five days ago and not five years-- 

Anything that would free him from her... after all this time her presence shouldn't be able to affect him like this. 

He didn't _love _her, of that he was sure. 

He loved Kara. 

Her smile, her laughter, her eyes... all of her and once Mia had her baby he'd go prove it to her.

In the meantime he had to figure out how to defuse these emotions that attacked him whenever he saw Letty. 

He didn't love her.

He didn't.

Not like _that_ anyway. He cared for her. Would always care. They'd shared to much for him not to. But it wasn't love that fueled this caring it was something akin to habit. He didn't know how _not_ to care.

When he saw her he was unavoidably reminded of that night... and the pain they'd caused each other. 

The thought came to him with so much force he nearly sat up. _He could apologize._

He couldn't let go, couldn't push these emotions away because his regret tied her to him.

Here was his chance, he'd apologize for the things he'd said.

For things that had happened. 

He'd be free of this then, free of these feelings. Of this emotion that wouldn't let him breathe after an encounter with her. Free to focus completely on Kara.

When he'd leave here he'd be completely liberated from any and all emotional ties to Letty

Momentarily satisfied with his resolution, he sighed and called for sleep to come to him. He needed sleep.

In the beginning Kara would make him hot chocolate on the stove, when he couldn't sleep. Never in the microwave, she claimed that was crap, didn't do shit.

Stovetop hot chocolate on the other hand, she claimed, could cure anything--from insomnia to a broken heart.

He missed her. Hoped she was okay. 

He hoped she hadn't really given up.

He hoped she wouldn't really file for divorce.

He had a lot of hopes. 

****************************************************


	9. Chapter 9: No place to be, Barbecues, an...

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone.

I know it's been a while but I've been busy. I've posted this one and have two more ready to upload and a third written.

So the story is moving along.

I hope you like it.

Reviews would be appreciated.

======================================================

"Daddy."

"mmmmmmmmmm"

"wake up."

"uh-huh...yeah....."

"Daddy." Taylor said once again. Now taking his fathers face in his two little hands and shaking it back and forth.

Dom growled, with his eyes closed he reached up and lifted his son off him and deposited him onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep," For once Dom didn't care what time it was. Even after coming to his resolution last night it had been a good three or four hours before he'd gotten to sleep.

For some reason he'd still felt --restless.

Now, he was determined to sleep more, no matter what his son's plans were.

"Can't." Taylor answered seriously, sitting Indian style next to his dad's head.

"why not." Dom rumbled out, refusing to open his eyes.

"don't wanna." he said simply, then continued, "can I's play with Uncle V?"

"No."

"Uncle Leon?"

"No."

"Puh-lease..."

"No."

"can I play with cousin's?"

"No."

Silence.

Dom thanked the gods --car or otherwise.

Knowing Taylor it was probably about seven in the morning which meant he'd only slept for about three or four hours.

And his son would want to play. He'd want Dom to get up and awaken all these playmates he'd mentioned.

He sighed, silently, welcoming the slumber that approached.

"Let?" a tiny voice spoke --effectively chasing away any and all remnants slumber.

"What!?" he said startled into sitting up.

"L'wetty... can's I play withs her?" Taylor repeated his question, his dark eyes mirroring innocence as he looked up into his fathers'.

"No, I mean... she..."

LETTY?

Dear god what the hell was this!!

****

Was she fuckin everywhere!!!

"...I don't think.... she's not here." Dom finished, unsteadily, taking the easy way out.

Not fully comprehending how or why his son was talking about Letty first thing in the morning.

"uh-huh, she is. But I's been a goods boy dad and I not go out. 'Cause you wouldn'a known where's I was so I stay here. Even though's everybody is having funs I stay heres and be good. I only peak once and..."

"What time is it!!" Dom exclaimed, realizing suddenly that it couldn't be as early he first thought , if _everyone was having fun._

Jumping out of bed, he looked at the clock.

It read **_11:36 am_**

"FUCKIN SHIT!" he exclaimed, searching the room quickly for his pants then shoving them on. He was hopping towards the door when he realized-- he had no where to be.

Stopping mid-step, one pant leg half way up, no shirt, no shoes, no shower --he grinned.

He had no where to be.

He could sleep all day.

Then he remembered, "So everyone's downstairs?" he asked his son. As he finished putting his pants on and walked back to the bed.

"yes." he said carefully, eyeing his father. "something bad?" he asked.

His dad often did weird things but this was weird even for him.

Dom shook his head taking a deep breath, "naw, buddy nothings wrong I just... I didn't realize I'd slept so much. I was surprised. You didn't wake me?" he added after a moment, questioningly.

Taylor shrugged, clutching the lion closely as he answered his father, "Auntie Mia said to's let you sleeps." His voice still a little wary.

Dom's eyebrows arched, "Mia was in here."

Taylor nodded, "She knocked. I let in. She said you need sleep. I stay here."

"Did she ask you to go downstairs with her?"

Taylor paused, "Maybe." he answered, looking down, his chin on the lion's mane.

"Why didn't you?" Dom asked, instinctively knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

He was right.

Taylor shrugged, refusing to look at his father.

Sighing Dom spoke gently, "Hey look at me buddy."

He waited till his son's dark eyes were focused on him, "Why don't you like your Aunt, Buddy? She loves you."

"I know. I like her." the boy responded as convincingly as he could.

Dom wasn't convinced, "But..." he prompted.

"I justs wants to be sure." Taylor answered firmly.

Then scrambled off the bed before Dom could question him on his response.

The lion dragged after him. He frowned, not recalling that they'd brought a lion from New York.

As his son opened the door he asked, "Where'd you get the lion, buddy?"

Taylor paused, his foot out the doorway, "L'wetty, gave it to me." he answered without looking back and walked out.

=====================================================

He wanted to growl. He didn't.

He just stood and went to take a shower. Taking his time, he reviewed his plan, determining that it was exactly what he needed to do and what better proof that it was the _right_ thing to do than that Letty was downstairs right now.

Emerging from his bedroom he was assaulted simultaneously by the smell of burning coals and his nieces.

"Uncle Dom, Uncle Dom, Uncle Dom..." they exclaimed rushing up to him. "You're up." Dolly said her dark eyes shining.

"About time." Jessa pronounced her blue twinkling up at him.

"yea..." he said grinning, he couldn't help it, "I kind of slept in." he added.

"We're havin's a barcue..."Jessa told him, grabbing his hand a pulling him.

"Everybody's here." Dolly told him leading him downstairs and to the backyard.

The scene before him was familiar.

Too familiar.

The familiar sent a pang of pain coursing through him.

They'd been so young -- they'd believed because they _ruled_ the streets that they were powerful, that they had the power to control things.

They'd been so foolish -- they'd believed they were invincible, that nothing could take them down.

But mostly....

They'd been so naive -- they'd thought, they'd truly believed, that they were something special.

Looking around he saw Mia with a platter of something in each hand, laughing at something Leon said. He was sitting at the table _demanding_ to be served.

The scene brought a smile to his face, maybe familiar wasn't all bad, the thought came to him along with a light, uplifting feeling -- of comfort perhaps.

Vince stood next to the grill -- a beer in one hand and head full of dark curls in the other.

The dark curls belonged to a very shapely woman who had her face in his throat.

"Good, your up..." Mia said, "Watch the steaks, cause Vince has his mind on other things."

"About fuckin time, get over here and meet ma' girl..." Vince said after sending a glare Mia's direction.

Dom casually walked over, one little girl still clinging to each arm.

"This is Sonya..."

"Also known as the light of his life...." Mia interjected as she walked by.

"It's nice to finally meet you." the girl said smiling, extending her hand.

She was sweet.

Too sweet. Much sweeter than any girl Vince had ever dated before, or hell even any girl he'd ever shown an interest in.

She had dark brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, big hazel eyes, fine eyebrows, a small nose with a slight smattering of freckles across the bridge of it...

Freckles?

Vince was dating a girl with _freckles_....

Not that there was anything wrong with them... it's just they made her seem so...

...innocent.

And Vince definitely didn't do innocent....

"Look babe you're so gorgeous he's speechless." Vince said kissing her neck.

The girl blushed, as she lowered her hand slightly.

And Dom continued to stare... she was _blushing_.

"K, Dom, snap out of it." Mia hissed as she passed by again.

He started a little, "Sorry, mind wandered. Good to meet ya." He said a little absentmindedly, taking her hand quickly.

She shook it, smiling at him, her eyes examining him. And in that moment as she surveyed him from top to bottom, then met his eyes again -- he caught a glimpse of something other than sweetness and innocence that lurked in her eyes.

Perhaps she was more suited to Vince, than she seemed.

"Uncle Dom will play hide and go seek with us?" Jessa asked sweetly, as she tugged on his arm, demanding his attention.

"Please," Dolly added.

"Don't you need some more people to play that game?" he asked.

He didn't want to play.

He wanted to sit in the sun with a beer in his hand and his eyes closed.

He wanted to listen.

To listen to the sounds of home.

****

He was home

"We gots enough." Jessa said. Releasing his hand and running over to the picnic table, past Leon, to the other side.

The side where his son was sitting....

...with Letty.

He didn't even bother trying to resist Dolly's tugging on his hand, somehow he knew it wouldn't matter.

The cosmos had decided that this day was his apology day. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Auntie Let, will you play hide and go seek with us and you too, Taylor." Jessa was asking when Dom and Dolly reached the table.

He was in time to see the thinning of her lips, the quick flash of displeasure in her eyes before she masked it with a smile.

"I'm helping your mom with the barbecue girls." Letty said sweetly.

"But we want you to play and so does Taylor, right Taylor?" Dolly stated firmly, without looking at her cousin.

He sighed, he didn't like this habit they had of just expecting him to do things -- things they wanted, without asking.

But he'd promised to behave, "Sure." he said softly.

Letty glanced quickly at the boy, noticing he didn't look very happy, unwittingly her heart swelled with sympathy --the girls could be a little bossy, and it seemed they'd forgotten that their little cousin was a person too.

"Girls why don't you ask Taylor what _he'd _like to play. He is your guest and I'm sure Uncle Dom wants to get caught up with Uncle Leon and Uncle V, in fact he just met Sonya. Why don't you two play with Taylor for awhile and then later we'll all play together."

"But we want to play with Uncle Dom..." Jessa stated, her bottom lip in a pout.

"But Uncle Dom has other things to do right now, Jessa, so do as your Aunt says." Brian commanded from behind as he sat at the table.

Sighing the girls grabbed Taylor and pulled him away.

Brian smirked, "It amazes me to no end how you can say _no _and still **not **say _no_, Letty." he said.

She smiled, "I didn't say _no_, I said _later_."

"And they'll remember that. So you decided to join us." He said to Dom grinning. "have a seat."

As he sat, Letty stood, "I should give Mia a hand."

Dom' s eyes followed her. She was wearing shorts today --showing those long, lean, tanned creations he used to wrap around his waist.

"Not too subtle but gets points for timing." Brian stated taking a drink of his beer, interrupting his thoughts --_thank god_.

"huh?" he said looking at his blonde brother- in-law blankly.

"She's avoiding you..."

"She's not..."

"She is." Brian finished his gaze firm.

"She has no reason to." Dom responded.

"You comin to the club tonight, Bro?" Leon asked, interrupting the men's soon to be argument.

Dom smirked, "If Mia'll watch the kid."

"If he'll let me." she said taking a seat next to her husband.

"Havin trouble with the mini." Leon asked.

"He won't let me near him. I went upstairs this morning when Dom was asleep, asked him to come downstairs with me, he practically closed the door in my face." she said, trying to make into a joke but still smarting over the outright rejection.

Dom met her gaze, "It's not you. He doesn't take to women as quickly as he does to men."

Mia nodded, but still he could see the sadness in her eyes, he was going to have to have a talk with Tay. It was a pity too, because the boy was behaving excellently.

"It really isn't you, Mia." he added after a moment of silence, feeling the need to explain. "His mother owns his heart."

"Oh." she said softly, nodding. She'd been dying to ask about the_ mother_, and hadn't dared.

"What is she like? his mother?" she asked hesitantly. No wanting him to become defensive.

Dom could have kicked himself, the only topic of conversation he wanted to avoid -- Kara.

And he'd opened the door himself.

No choice now, he thought, as he met Mia's questioning glance.

Smiling gently, he cast his minds eye back to the times when Kara had been well, "She.... she's energetic and fun. She has this scary sense of humor that always takes you by surprise. Always wants to try new things --and take you with her." he said softly, looking down at his hands.

Then looking up at Mia continued, "She's good with Taylor, makes him want to be an astronaut and stuff. Knows how to put a spin on stuff that makes him feel like a man --that's important to a little boy, feeling like he's going to be a good man one day. She makes him feel like that."

"Sounds like she's pretty incredible." Leon said softy, meeting his brother's eyes.

Dom nodded, slowly, "Yeah, she is."

"Where is she?" Sonya asked. Vince had sent her to the table, he and Letty were getting ready to set the food out. She'd sat down in time to hear Dom's description of the woman and wondered why, when he was still so obviously in love with her, she wasn't with him.

Sonya didn't know that you didn't ask Dom questions like that.

She didn't know that you were supposed to wait until he wanted to talk about it.

So she dove right in, "Didn't she want to meet your family?"

"She... uh..." Dom stuttered a little as he looked into clear hazel eyes... her innocent, hazel eyes.

She had no clue that she was intruding into **_Don't_** territory.

"She went to... visit with her family in Canada." he finished.

Sonya frowned a little, "And left the kid with you? that's kind of weird isn't it? Especially if he's so attached to her?"

She was leaning her chin on her hands now, her elbows on the table, her eyes intent on this member of her new family that, to her, wasn't family yet.

Dom visible bristled and Mia was about to interject when he answered, "That is none of your business." His tone wasn't offensive or even aggressive, testifying to how much he had changed.

It was, however, serious and brooked no further argument or questioning.

The old Dom would have chewed her apart for questions like that.

Sonya didn't know how lucky she was that Dom had leaned to rear in his temper.

However, she was also not used to being cut to the quick like that. Her hazel eyes flared and she was about to cut back, when she felt a hand on her arm.

Looking over she found Mia's brown eyes hard, her mouth drawn into a thin line, and her head shaking over so slightly back and forth.

Leon and Brian were also looking grim and were rather silent.

"What?" she asked, shrugging off Mia's hand. "I just asked a question."

"One that isn't really your business, Sonya." Mia said softly. "It's not any of ours, not unless Dom wants to share."

Sonya looked at her incredulously, her eyes wide. Never in all the time she'd known Mia, had the woman not asked a million questions about everything.

"For Christ's sake, Mia, V and I go out to get a burger and you interrogate us for an hour -- we have to remember the waitress's name. Your brother comes home for the first time in five years and you don't ask him zip?"

"Okay, everyone, dig in." Vince said happily as he placed two trays of grilled chicken on the table, Letty followed with trimmings.

Immediately, however, both noticed the ominous atmosphere of the table.

"What happened here?" Vince asked, taking in Sonya's shocked, and somewhat angry, face.

She glared at him, a sheen of tears in her eyes, Mia had never reprimanded her --about anything.

"It seems there's an unwritten code of Dom Rules you forgot to fill me in on." She said angrily, before shoving him aside in her rush to leave the table.

=====================================================


	10. Chapter 10: Had it always been this way?

****

Author's Note:

Here's the next chapter. Just like I promised. Tomorrow I'll post the next one.

Thank you so much for the reviews.

Scootergirl --

Yeah, I figure that as Dom gets older and because of his son he'd learn how to control his temper, a little at least. ;)

Greenglowchassis --

Bittersweet is the feeling I'm going for, after all so many things in life are. As for Dom and Letty, they'll have their moments. Thank you so much for you encouragement, it means a lot to me.

Maile --

Here's the next chapter.

=========================================================

Silence reigned, after her departure.

Dom spoke softly after a moment, "I'm sorry, that was my fault, I..."

"No, it wasn't, Dom, it wasn't you." Mia insisted quickly, cutting him off.

"Exactly what happened?" Vince demanded, rather calmly.

"Sonya asked Dom a few questions." Leon said as neutrally as possible.

Understanding dawned quickly, he sat down next to Dom, "She's real curious is all bro."

Leon nodded, "yeah, don't go gettin mad or nothing."

Brian continued, "She was just..."

Dom stood abruptly, "It wasn't her fucking fault. It was me. **I** freaked out. She asked an innocent question and **I** lost it. 'Kay."

He felt angry, suddenly.

Angry about the way they were justifying his actions.

Had it always been this way? Had they always insisted on blaming everyone but him -- for stuff _he _did?

"'Kay." Vince said nodding, looking a little taken aback.

"yeah, ok." Leon agreed.

"Everyone gets to lose it sometimes, Dom. It's okay. Sit and let's eat." Mia added gently.

There it was again...

...that desire to growl.

What the hell was going on here? They were treating him like he was insane... soothing him as if he were...

...a wild animal.

Kind of like the way he'd behaved last time he was here... savagely.

Looking into there faces he saw nothing but acceptance... he could beat someone to a bloody pulp and they'd justify it for him, make it right --actually, he had.

He could do no wrong? Is that it? Was that how they thought?

It was a daunting realization.

Looking around in the awe of new understanding, he found in _her _eyes the judgment absent from everyone else's.

In them there was no acceptance.

It was the other extreme he supposed, in _her _eyes he could do no **right**.

Shaking his head, he strode out of there. He had to, or else he'd say or do something wrong. Something he wouldn't be able to take back.

Jesus christ, how the hell was he going to stay here for a month when he couldn't even handle two days.

=========================================================

"You don't think he's leaving do you?" Mia asked, trying to get up as quickly as she could.

"Of course not, girl." Letty said stopping her, her eyes on the man's retreating back.

"He's upset, that's all." Brian soothed, his eyes were troubled though.

"Sonya's right, I forgot to tell her about Dom's **_Don't's_**." Vince said shaking his head.

"I don't think it's that bad," Leon offered, "at least not bad enough for him to leave."

"What exactly did she ask?" Letty questioned, sitting.

"About Taylor's mother, where she was and why he and Taylor weren't with her." Mia said softly.

After a moment Brian smirked, "It'd be good to know." he said softly.

"But not unless he wants us to, you know what'll happen if we push too hard." Mia argued.

"Okay honey, okay." Brian said, rubbing a hand across her back. "Why don't we eat."

The others were silent.

"We might as well." Leon said.

"I gotta go find Sonya." Vince stated as he left.

Mia sighed, "So much for the first barbecue."

=========================================================

He found her on the front steps, sitting as if waiting for someone. The look on her face told him it wasn't him.

"I apologize for my vile questioning, which affronted you so." she said in a haughty tone, sniffling a little, "...it's the last thing I'd have wanted to do to the _Great Dom_, who apparently is not subject to the questions of mere mortals."

Dom grinned a little as he sat down next to her, "Kinda brainy aren't ya to be datin V."

She glared at him, through fresh tears and he felt instantly remorseful, she obviously didn't get the joke. He would've apologized if she hadn't stood in flash to stand in front of him.

"You are a jerk Dominic Torreto." she stated hotly, firmly. "I don't see what the big deal with you is, everyone's like '_ooooh we miss him so much, we wish he was here, if he was here blah blah blah blah blah' _ITS **RIDICULOUS**. I can't believe I even wanted to meet you. You have turned out to be such a complete jackass, your not even worth the brain cells I wasted listening to stories about you. Your sister has been worried sick for YEARS about you and you don't have the common decency to put her mind to rest even a little after all this time. She's afraid to ask you a question!!! And you have the audacity to sit there and question my dating methods.... for your information I happen to love Vince and..."

"Good, cause he deserves that." Dom stated firmly cutting her off. He stood up and strode towards her. "You can pack a lot of oxygen into those lungs, can't ya kid."

She glared again, lifting her chin, "I'm not..."

"I came to find you so I could apologize." he stopped her, "What happened back there was my fault and although I find your opinion of me rather amusing I suggest you keep it to yourself, unless you want my pregnant sister to shit a brick."

Then he smiled at her.

And Sonya just stared at him open mouthed, she _had _just insulted the guy right?

He wasn't dense enough to not have gotten that, and according to talk Dominic Torreto didn't take insults lightly.

"I... I don't get you..." she said still gaping at him.

He shrugged, "You don't have to, kid."

She shook her head, wiping at her tears, _god I'm such a _baby, she thought, staring at him, "They talk about you like your a god at this place... I expected you to be... different."

He shrugged again, his dark eyes boring into hers, "Get over it, I didn't mean to get you so fuckin upset, sometimes I forget not everybody's used to the way I am." he paused, looking her up and down much the same way she had done to him when they'd met.

"I realize I did upset you..." he continued, "...and I've apologized. Now your job is to forgive me so we can get on with life. Your V's girl, and in my world that means a hell of a lot. You're family, and that's all that's important." He paused a moment, then grinned at her, "So how 'bout we go get food."

Sonya stared at him, something in her had warmed when he'd said she was family and faced with his grin she had the strongest urge to... grin back.

Was that normal? After she'd just insulted the guy and had truly, twenty seconds ago, thought him an absolute jackass?

Is this what he did to everyone?

"I'm not very hungry anymore..."

"Then come sit at the table and watch us. Come on." he motioned for her to walk in front of him.

"I still don't think I like you." she said softly, but with much less conviction.

He grinned again, "That's alright, I'm still not sure I like Brian and he's been around for awhile now."

She smiled slightly, meeting his eyes, _so he isn't a **complete** jackass._

"There you are, girl, I was about to head to the garage." Vince said rounding the corner.

"I was sitting on the steps,"

"Everythin koo out here?" he asked looking first at her then at Dom.

She nodded, slowly, "Yeah I think it is. I think everything is cool."

"Good." he said relieved, god life would've been stressful in Sonya decided she didn't like Dom, "Koo, can we eat now, cause I'm starvin." he continued wrapping his arm around her waist.

"When ain't you." Dom answered, hitting him playfully on the head. Vince laughed, a laugh tainted with relief.

=========================================================


	11. Chapter 11: Adorable, spoiled brats

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone. Thank you for your reviews.

I'd like to state that any and all references to repelling facts and equipment are made up.

I apologize to anyone who does repel. I'd like to try it one day.

This is a long chapter. So I won't be posting until Monday at least. I do have the next two written, though.

I hope you all like -- and if you do tell me so. =)

===========================================================

He'd taken responsibility for his actions...... _hmmmmmm, how weird._

Letty thought, watching the team devour the food. Vince had returned a few minutes ago with Dom and Sonya in tow. They seemed to have talked and were now even sending smiles in each others directions.

Mia was quite obviously thrilled, she'd sighed contentedly when Dom had said grace a few minutes ago.

She didn't want to, but she couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Mia. Her heart would break yet again when Dom up and left.

And he would.

No doubt about that. No matter how much he'd changed, he would.

One day he'd get up, pack his bags, say 'see ya around', and walk out that door. He'd take the kid too. And Mia was already in love with the kid.

The kid.

The kid who'd walked up to her while she was sitting at the table and asked quietly, hesitantly, if she'd like to color with him later -- because he had a coloring book that had a lion in it.

She sighed, softly, taking a sip of her beer. He'd looked at her -- met her eyes.

What was it with the kid and the whole serious-as-hell shit he had going.

He spoke like every word out of his mouth was carefully measured and examined first, like he wasn't a _kid_.

She'd been speechless a moment, staring at him, assaulted by the strongest urge to pull him to her and tickle him -- tickle him till he was laughing uncontrollably, till he was laughing like a kid.

Instead, she'd said, just as softly, that she'd love to.

She _wouldn't _love to, though, she didn't want to. She just hadn't know how to say no.

But she'd learn.

Oh, yes she'd learn. She wasn't going to become as ensnared by the son as she'd once been to the father.

"Yo, earth to Let...." Leon said tauntingly, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Huh?" she gasped, startled into awareness, awareness that everyone at the table was staring at her.

"What?" she said a little defensively, picking at her mashed potatoes with a fork.

"Leon's asked you the same question three times already." Brian answered smiling.

"Oh. What do what?" she asked, staring at him.

"To know if your off for the whole day?" he replied smiling.

She sighed, nodded and smiling at the thought of an entire day of no office, "Yeah, I figured if the girls get a the day off so should I."

"Great." he said then bit into his chicken.

"Why?"

"We're headed to the club tonight." Vince answered, while Leon chewed.

"You know, welcome Dom home properly." Leon continued.

She shook her head, the last thing she wanted to do was spend the night at a hot, noisy, night club with Dom. "Naw, can't make it. Got to be in early tomorrow."

"When the warden coming back?" Mia asked.

"Not sure, Sunday or Monday probably." She answered sending her friend a side-line look.

"The warden is our nickname for Letty's boyfriend." Sonya said looking at Dom.

"I didn't ask." he snapped before he could stop himself.

Immediately, thereafter he winced, _jesus he was already on the girls bad side._

It's just that he didn't want to know about Letty's boyfriend, or job, or anything else. Didn't want to get to know this new Letty that seemed to still fit in and yet shouldn't.

She shouldn't be able to just eat barbecue with them when she was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was a creamy peach color. She shouldn't be able to sit and drink a corona with the same casualness he remembered when she was wearing yet another amber necklace -- this one was different, less elaborate but still amber and it had a matching bracelet and anklet -- which she had on.

She shouldn't be able to make him fuckin notice that she had on matching necklace, bracelet, and anklet.

He didn't want anything to do with this new Letty. He wanted to get his apology out of the way and live in peace -- with Kara.

Sonya rolled her eyes at him, clearly not liking his response, "Forgive me." she responded sardonically.

He gave her a half smile, trying to make it seem apologetic. She ignored him shifting her seat to face Vince who was giving him a weird look.

Obviously his friend thought that his response had been -- odd.

And it had been.

" How longs the club been open?" he asked in general hoping to divert attention.

"Almost three years." Leon answered quickly, picking up the hint.

"It's really great Dom, wait till you see it. You'll love it." Mia continued smiling, then she added wistfully, "I wish I could go. I'm sick of this house." she continued after a moment, glaring at Brian and pouting slightly.

"That's not the place for you so late in the game." Brian answered smiling gently.

She rolled her eyes, as she bit into her chicken.

"We could go out later today." Letty offered, wanting to cheer her up.

"Before it gets dark..." she added quickly glaring at Brian, silencing him before he spoke, "We can go see a matinee or get ice cream or... both" she finished with a light shrug.

Mia seemed to light up, "Oh that's a great idea..."

"Yeah, as long as there's not too much walking or too much sun..."

"Oh shut up, Brian." Mia interrupted him, "Letty that's the best idea you've had all month..... but I'll need someone take responsibility for the girls." she added, looking around the table.

The table was silent.

Dom looked around, incredulous that no one offered to watch them, as far as he knew everyone at this table adored the girls. Frowning slightly at the others he stated, "I'll watch'm Mia you go see your movie." his tone reproached the others.

His sister smiled tenderly at him, "Watching them is not what I said, I said take responsibility for them. You see the people at this table have a tendency to... yes _watch them_ but to not _stop them_. If the girls are bleeding, want to go somewhere, are hungry, everyone here can help. If they're throwing cooked oatmeal at the ceiling to see how long it sticks or repelling of the roof, no one _does_ anything, they just _watch._"

"Mia that's not true..." Leon complained.

"Yeah, we're always waiting on the ground when they repel." Vince finished, to which Sonya elbowed him in the ribs.

Mia continued as if they hadn't spoken, "Then when I get home -- it's no one's fault. I need someone to take responsibility for the things they do."

Dom nodded, his eyes serious, it seemed his nieces were not to be trifled with, "I'll do it, sure. It'll give me a chance to get to them."

He grinned suddenly, "They repel off the roof?"

Mia just stared, then transferred her gaze to her husband a pointed look on her face.

"When ever they get the chance" Brian offered.

"Thanks to their father who bought them the equipment...." Mia responded looking at her husband, then at Leon, "And there Uncle who taught them how to use it...." And finally looking at Vince, "And there other Uncle who _always waits at the bottom when they repel._" she finished mimicking Vince's earlier words.

Dom grinned, "How longs this been going on?"

"About a year." Brian answered, "We were at an athletic equipment store and they wanted to know what it was for. When I told them they asked if they could have it -- I said yes."

Dom nodded, in complete understanding, "of course you did."

The other men nodded, also, all grinning -- the idea of the twins not getting what they asked for was -- ridiculous.

Mia scowled, "Stop nodding and smiling like it's one big joke, it's not funny. Your all gonna turn them into spoiled brats."

"Too Late, Mi," Letty said grinning, "on the bright side though, they're adorable spoiled brats, and that's all that matters."

"And your the worst of them all." She said with a tone bordering on contempt before turning her gaze to Dom. "If you get to bond with the girls, can I get Taylor for the day?" Mia asked.

Dom nodded slowly, the smile dieing slowly as he thought about what Mia having Taylor for the day would mean. He'd have to find Taylor, make sure the little boy understood that he had to be especially nice to his aunt.

"Of course." He answered softly. Trying to analyze why his child would have reservations with Mia.

It made no sense.

She had been nothing but kind to him and that response he'd given earlier.... _he just wanted to be sure_....

Yes. A long talk with Taylor, before giving him to Mia.

"Just let me know when your leaving, so I can... have a little chat with him." Dom added.

Mia arched an eyebrow, "Does the _you-better-behave_ speech work on him?"

"It has so far." Dom said without thinking.

Mia stopped, the fork in mid-air, "You gave him that speech about us?" she asked her tone horrified.

Dom shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable underneath her gaze, she seemed upset... about what he couldn't imagine. Telling Taylor to behave was the only way to insure somewhat peaceful days.

"Well, yeah..." he began hesitantly, unsure of what the problem was, but was cut off.

Putting the fork down, Mia bit into him, "Why would you do that?" she was aghast. "Why would you tell him he had to be anything but what he is when he's here... with us." her tone was harsh. Reminding him of his mother, all those years ago when he'd been seven and broken the living room window with a baseball.

He opened his mouth to speak, to explain, but she didn't give him the chance, "We're his family Dom, or have you conveniently forgotten that. I understand that it's been five years so your memory may be a little hazy but perfect behavior is not necessary when among family or at least not this one. No one wonder the kid looks scared to breathe hard around here, how could you do that? How you could you make us scary to him?" She was on the verge of tears now, and without another word covered her face with her hands.

Dom shook his head, his eyes darting quickly to the others, looking for support, all he found were reserved looks and questioning glances, "I didn't... Mia... look at me..." he waited for her to lift her gaze to his, "I didn't make him afraid of you, I just.... Taylor can be... problematic..."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Sonya replied quietly, earning herself a glare from half the table and a nudge from Vince.

"What kind of problematic?" Mia asked wiping her tears, her voice a little shaky.

Brian continued to rub her back and Letty pressed a glass of water in her hands.

Dom shrugged, "He's been kicked-out of a few day cares, tends to get into fights; doesn't like being told what to do. He doesn't like being carried or petted, it's like the weirdest things will set him off."

"Set him off?" Letty questioned softly her eyes on his face.

He was concerned, she could tell, whether it was about Mia or his _problematic_ son, she didn't know, but his concern was doing something weird to her, making her... _feel_ something.

He nodded, "He throws tantrums. Bad ones. I had to..." he paused, looking at his hands, his discomfort obvious to everyone.

It hit her then, he had probably never discussed his son with anyone other than, maybe, his wife, and now he was here explaining his child to a table of silent people, who didn't really know anything about the boy or the boy's life.

The urge to reach out and touch his arm, to tell him it was okay, to tell him _everything _was going to be okay, rose up slow and strong in her.

A steady wave that made her shiver a little in her effort to hold it back. She wouldn't, though, not ever. She wouldn't offer comfort to this man, this man who had denied it to her when she'd been starved for it.

"I've had to take him to the emergency room a couple times 'cause he started hyperventilating and couldn't stop. Doctor said that he actually worked himself into a state of hysteria -- it can be dangerous."

"Dear God." Mia whispered.

"Does it happen often... the tantrums?" Letty asked again. Willing her stubborn tongue to shut the hell up. To act indifferent, to tune out this conversation.

But she couldn't...

... couldn't... because...

... Because the little boy had come to her and asked if she would _please_ color with him.

... Because he walked around clutching that lion as if it were the most precious of gems.

... Because there was something so endearing about the little boy, that she couldn't escape it.

... the more she turned it away the stronger it was when it returned...

So she asked and waited for the answer and _cared_.

==========================================================

Her dark eyes were eyes were worried -- about his son -- a realization that formed a lump in his throat.

He had to swallow a few times to be able to speak, "There's no pattern to them... they just happen. So before getting here I warned him that people would be touching him and hugging him and that he was to behave himself. I didn't make him scared of you Mia, I swear." He added quickly at the end. "I just made it so our visit would be, uneventful."

Mia was silent.

The table waited.

Knowing that she wouldn't be for long.

"I want you to tell him he doesn't have to behave." she said, her tone brooking no argument. Her eyes focused on her brother.

It was at times like these, when her eyes were intense and her voice hard, that they could all attest to the fact that Mia was indeed Dom's sister -- and could be a obstinate as him.

He shook his head, "Mia..."

"I mean it Dom, tell him today, before I take him out."

Dom continued to shake his head, forcing his voice to be hard, he wasn't going to have Mia upset when Taylor shot off his mouth, "That isn't really a good idea Mia, the only woman he behaves for is his mother..."

She cut him off, "He'll behave for me..." then added a bit more softly, "eventually." Reaching out she placed her hands on his arm, "I want him to know this is his home."

Dom looked down at her hands, wanting to pull away, unable to do so. Without looking up, he started, "It isn't Mia, his home is..."

"It's here for now, Dom. And I want him to be himself." she wasn't going to back down.

He understood that then. She was serious and she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

He lowered his head, running a hand over his bald head. Taking a deep breath he nodded reluctantly, "Kay, Mia, you win. I'll have a talk with him."

She smiled a little, but was still obviously upset, nodding she said, "Good, that's good."

When the atmosphere at the table seemed to continue plunging into the depths of depression. Leon spoke, "Great, now that that's cleared up. What time do you want to leave tonight Dom?"

Everyone had retreated to their own thoughts.

And no one's thoughts were untroubled.

In an attempt to return the table to lighthearted conversation, Vince, Leon, Sonya began a series of anecdotes explaining how they could easily write a book on the _do's and don't's of opening and **managing **a nightclub_.

Brian quickly joined in and soon Mia followed. Laughing was infectious, and he found himself unable to stop it as he pictured the scenes being told around him.

In the midst of his laughter, he glanced _her_ way. He hadn't since the conversation about his son.

But he did then, and found that she wasn't laughing with them.

Wasn't even paying them any attention.

Her gaze was away from the table, beyond it.

Following it he found the girls, near the edge of the house -- looking up.

Vince grabbed his arm, gesturing for him to imagine what they were talking about. When he looked back, Letty was off her seat and headed in the girl's direction.

"She always does that." Mia said still smiling, when she noticed her brother's gaze and her friend's departure, "She much more prefers their company than ours."

The others laughed, Dom didn't.

Something wasn't right -- he felt it.

"Isn't Taylor supposed to be with them?" He asked seriously, effectively chasing away the boisterous laughter.

"Maybe he's inside." Vince said, but Dom was already getting up.

He could see that Letty had reached them, and she wasn't happy.

In fact she was as upset with the girls as he'd seen anyone get so far, and she kept looking up.

"Do the girls have access to the repelling equipment?" he asked moving around the table, his voice hard, even as his stomach dropped at the thought.

Mia paled, she got up from the table faster than she'd moved in months, the men were right behind her.

==========================================================

"They wouldn't..." Leon started, as they strode over.

"Hell yes they would." Vince cut him off, his words hard.

No use pretending, if the girls wanted to do something, they'd do it.

Screw all else -- it's what they'd been taught all their young lives.

If you want it -- you can have it.

And it was a lesson they'd learned well.

If they wanted to repel without supervision -- they would.

And if they wanted to repel their cousin -- they would.

"Oh, my god." Sonya exclaimed when a tiny little figure appear at the edge of the roof.

Mia stopped, her hand at her throat, unable to move forward as images of the tiny boy splattered on the concrete below flashed in her mind.

Brian reached her and took her other hand, squeezing it tightly before pulling her forward.

Dom had taken off at a run the instant the child had appeared. He now skidded to a halt a few feet away from the girls and looked up, "Taylor," he yelled, "... get down from there. What are you doing up there?" his voice strained.

"Re-pel-ling." the boy said carefully, sounding out the word, "Cousins say it's fun."

Dom glanced at the girls quickly, they looked incredibly subdued and he would wager a guess it had something to do with the very quiet, very still Aunt that stood between them.

"It may be fun but you're too young to find out." Dom stated, his voice a little calmer.

The others had stopped behind Dom and had a perfect view of the little boy hooked up to the equipment and set to jump off the roof.

"No, cousins say..."

"Cousins are wrong." Brian yelled up, "You're too little."

"And you might not know how to do it right." Vince called out.

"He's right, lil-T." Vince yelled up, using the nickname he'd thought of Taylor at the garage the day before, "Let us teach you."

"Cousins taught me how..."

"Taylor, just come down from there." Dom yelled up.

"But Daddy..."

"Come Down, Tay." Dom said, in his end-of-argument voice.

There was a pause as the boy seemed to consider not just the words, but more importantly, the tone, "Now?" he asked, looking down.

"Yes, now." Dom replied his tone a little testy.

Mia gave a breathy laugh, "What a question." she said smiling slightly, as she turned to head back to the table.

The guys too, turned, ready to head back to this... all too emotional barbecue.

Taylor shrugging his little shoulders, took one more look down, and jumped.

"Oh God!!" Sonya screeched as she saw the little spot fall -- quickly, too quickly -- down.

As if in slow motion Dom turned to see his son basically free falling from the roof. The girls hadn't been ready for it, the rope slipped right through their fingers.

He wasn't repelling, he was falling.

He was too far to grab it. His mind registered that instantly, even as his body refused to accept it and lunged for the rope.

It was Letty, though, who grabbed it. She'd been surprised when the child had jumped, no more ready than the girls.

But quicker and stronger she'd latched on to the rope swiftly, causing a jerking motion, after which the boy was suspended in mid air.

"Holy shit." Leon muttered, when he turned around.

Mia's heart jumped into her throat as she saw her nephew just hanging there, rather limply.

For a few seconds no one did anything, no one said anything, it was as if the world had frozen.

Then though, a piercing howl rent the air, as the shock passed, and the little boy realized -- that had not been fun.

Dom was at Letty's side in less than a second, taking the rope from her hands, slowly lowering his sobbing son to the ground.

Then just as quickly, he was scooping the toddler up from the ground, swinging him into his arms, holding him close, and whispering comfort in that deep, rumbling voice that could send shivers through you.

"It's okay buddy, I got ya, it's alright, your safe buddy, shhhhh, it's okay now, Daddy's got ya..." he murmured, rubbing the boys back. Slowly the sobs, turned to sniffling and Dom pulled him away to look into his face.

"You okay, bud?" he asked gently.

"That was not fun." the boy sniffled, new tears filling his eyes, "That was scary."

"I bet it was." Dom stated softly before scanning the child's body, "Does it hurt anywhere? Did you hit anything?"

Taylor shook his head, before burying his face in his father's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dom took a deep breath and headed for the back door. Everyone followed -- silently.

Everyone except the girls.

They stood there as if made from stone.

No one was ready to deal with them, no one wanted to be the first one to ever punish them, but they all knew -- this required punishment, and one they'd never forget.

Fear made there steps slow as they followed their family. They knew they'd crossed a line -- what line they weren't sure -- but they knew they had. And the results would not be good.

Letty was the last of the adults to reach the back door. At the doorway she looked back and saw the slow approach of her nieces.

They looked so frightened, she wanted to wrap them in her arms and tell them everything was okay.

But she wouldn't because the truth was -- one instant of difference and things would never have _okay_ again.

They looked up at her when they reached the door, just looked. She looked from one to the other, saying nothing.

No words were necessary.

The girls knew -- punishment, like they'd never known, was imminent.

Letty knew -- she would have to be the one to administer it.

==================================================================================


	12. Chapter 12: Punished Enough

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.

I hope you all enjoy this one as well. This chapter and the next don't have much of Letty/Dom, but it's building up for a really good moment --which I've begun writing.

There are a few curve balls ahead, but it'll please all those Dom/Letty fanatics (like me) to know that they will be getting together at some point in the kind-of near future....

...how long they stay like that is anyone's guess. ;)

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, the next actually has no Dom in it, and I will be taking greenglowchaiss's recommendation and adding a chapter that fills in Letty's background -- in about two posts

Read and Review Please. =)

========================================================

"Here sweetie, drink that." Mia said gently, offering a glass of juice to Taylor, who pulled himself away from his father long enough to look at it and shake his head.

Dom took it for him and pressed it up to his mouth without asking, "Drink." he said firmly.

Taylor promptly drank.

Everyone was sitting around the living room. No one had said much, mostly because the little boy seemed to still be quite upset.

He wouldn't look at anyone or let go of his father. In fact he was quite inconsolable.

Mia was near tears, Brian was very worried because Mia was near tears, Sonya was trying to get Mia to calm down, and the guy were just watching Dom comfort his son.

"Alright that's enough." Dom said suddenly, and detach his son's arms from his neck, a bit roughly.

"Dom!" Mia scolded, her eyes wide.

The child needed comforting.

He glanced at her quickly, and Mia recognized the look. It was his I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"Look at me Tay..." he said, when the little boy looked up he spoke again, "Your safe now and your not hurt, so it's time to stop crying." his voice was firm.

"For christ's sake Dom, the kid just fell off the roof, let him cry if he wants to." Mia said aghast.

"I kinda agree with Mia, here bro, the kids' earned his right to cry for at least another hour." Leon added, Vince nodded his agreement.

But Dom didn't look up, his eyes were fixed on his son, who amazingly had stopped crying and now looked a little sheepish.

Without looking up Dom spoke, "Actually Mia, he didn't _fall _off the roof -- he _jumped. _After at least three people in this room told him not to."

The silence was interrupted by Sonya -- as she giggled, and Vince glared at her.

"What?" she said shrugging, a smile on her face. "It's obvious what the kid did." she said to the room in general.

The others just stared, all except Dom, who was still engaged in a staring contest with his son.

"He cried his head off, in hopes that his dad would forget he'd disobeyed--" Sonya clarified for the others, then added, "...gotta give the kid props for scheming."

The guys couldn't help but smile as the idea took root in their heads.

"You got a devil, there Dom." Brian said grinning.

Even Mia smiled a little.

The little boy sighed suddenly, as if relenting, then said softly, "I'm sorry Daddy."

Dom nodded, "I know you are, kid, but we've still got a problem 'cause you didn't do what I told you to do."

Nodding vigorously, Taylor defended himself, "uh-huh I did. You said come down, now, and I did."

"That isn't what I meant Tay and you know it."

"But it's what you said, Daddy."

"Do you remember what happened last time you did something like this?" Dom asked his voice very serous.

The child nodded, looking down, "I broke the car."

"And then what?"

"Then I was pu-shin-ned."

"Should I punish you now?" Dom asked, ignoring the mispronunciation.

Taylor shrugged, still looking down.

"Of course not." Mia said firmly, causing Dom to look up.

Her eyes were bright and her words crisp, "Are you insane? Whether he fell off or jumped off doesn't change the fact that the kid just had the shi..." she paused, reassembled her thoughts and began again, smiling slightly, "the shish-kabob scared out of him. He's been punished enough." she finished firmly.

Then added, looking at Taylor and opening her arms, "Isn't that right, baby?"

Taylor hesitated for a moment, before realizing this was his way out and rushing into her arms. Nodding from the safety of within them he stated, "Yes, push-i-ment enough."

Everyone smiled, including Dom, his son knew how to take advantage of a golden opportunity when one arrived, that was for sure.

"I don't know Mia...." he said warily, just to make Taylor appreciate his aunt.

"I do." she said firmly, taking the hint, "You're not punishing him and that's that."

Dom looked at Taylor and said smiling a little, "Well, buddy, it looks your Auntie Mia has saved you. No punishment... this time."

Taylor grinned, his eyes and nose still a little red. He looked up at his aunt, "Thank you Auntie Mia."

Mia melted, she squeezed him just a little tighter and dropped kisses on his head.

Taylor allowed her to, for a few moments, then he began to squirm, forcing Mia to relinquish her hold.

To her surprise he didn't leave her, though, just stood next to her side.

Dom glanced away from them for a moment as Letty and the girls came in. "Buddy why don't you go to the room for a few minutes kay."

Taylor knew he was still on thin ice, without further word he took to the steps.

The instant he was out of sight, Dom laid back on the sofa, his face up towards ceiling, his eyes closed.

Wearily, he rubbed his hand over his face a few times, taking deep breaths as he did so.

"You okay?" Mia asked, concerned.

He took one last deep breath and exhaled before sitting up again, "He wasn't the only one who got the shit scared out of him."

He'd never meant anything so truthfully, at the moment he didn't think he'd ever be able to erase that instant from his mind, the instant when he'd thought he'd lose his son.

The girls had quietly filed in after Letty, and the minute their parents laid eyes on them, the yelling started.

Brian was first, "What in god's name were you two thinking?" he started, standing, walking over to them.

"You could have killed your cousin!" Mia yelled, she didn't stand but the volume of and rage in her voice more than made up for it.

"You've pulled some stunts before but this... this is..." Brian was actually stuttering he was so furious. He didn't even know where to begin, this was so beyond anything the girls had ever done. "I can't believe..." he began again but never finished.

Letty cut him off, "Girls, go to your room."

"What?!" Brian and Mia exclaimed simultaneously. They looked at her as if she'd gone crazy.

They'd always allowed Letty rule with the girls, it was easier that way -- since she could usually get them to do things no one else could.

But this... this was ridiculous.

"Letty..." Mia began, her eyes angry.

"Girls, go to your room." Letty said again ignoring Mia. The girls glanced at their mother before running up the stairs.

"Letty, the girls have to be pun..." Brian began his voice as calm as he could make it.

He didn't like Letty undermining their authority, or rather his. When it came to discipline and punishment of the girls -- both usually fell to him.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Mia yelled, standing, cutting her husband off, "I will not allow them to get away scot free with this Letty. They could have killed him."

"Your right." she said, simply, as she walked over and stood next to the sofa.

"I am?" Mia said quickly, questioning a little, not that she was right but that Letty had agreed so readily.

"I am." she stated firmly, quickly thereafter. "I know am... and you know am... so why didn't you let us..."

"Why don't you sit." Letty interrupted her, knowing that this stress was not good for the baby, she motioned to the armchair.

Mia sank into it, feeling tired, suddenly.

"I didn't let you punish them..." Letty continued, her voice serious, "...because your right Mia. I'm the one who gives the girls leeway. I let them think they can do what ever they want..."

"You can't take the sole blame for that Letty." Brian interrupted, as he sat down.

"Yeah, we spoil them like crazy too." Leon said.

"Yeah, but I give them power." she said almost sadly. "You all give them things. I give them power, I let them decide where we go and what we do when we get there. I let them act like they're accountable to no one. I'm the one who talks their parents into letting them stay out late and not send them to school."

"Letty, you are not solely responsible for the girls' attitude." Sonya said softly.

"No." she agreed, "But I do encourage it enough that I may be solely responsible for it's size."

"I'd let you punish them Letty, but..." Brian shook his head, "You've never been able to. I think it's best if I do it."

"Brian..." Letty began.

"Last time you set out to punish them you ended up buying them doll houses so they wouldn't be bored in their room."

"This time is nothing like last time." She said a little angrily.

"What aren't you telling us." Mia asked.

She paused, then said softly, "The girls asked me last week if they could use the new equipment. I told them not to until some one showed them how to use it, because this one was different. I told them it didn't fasten onto the roof, like the other one. I explained that this one made for a faster descent but wasn't as safe. I told them when someone taught them they could, but not now. Actually, I even told them that after someone taught them they should only use it when an adult was present -- because it was more dangerous than the other one."

"They did it anyway." Dom surmised, his eyes on her. He couldn't help it. She looked almost hurt, as if their disobedience had hurt her feelings -- actually, he realized, that's exactly what it was. She was taking this as a personal, and was seriously hurt by it.

"Yes," she said turning to him, "...they did it anyway," there was pain in those words, confirming his theory.

Their eyes met a moment before she turned back to face Mia and Brian, "I'll deal with this."

"Letty..." Brian began still not convinced.

"She'll deal with it Brian." Mia interrupted him, her eyes boring into him.

He met his wife's eyes and sighed, "Fine, go deal with it," he said to Letty a moment later.

She nodded and turned slowly, heading for the stairs.

Once at of sight Brian spoke, "What's wrong with you Mia? You know how she is with the girls, they have her eating out of their hands."

"No, darling, that's you." Mia said sweetly. The others laughed a little, Brian found nothing amusing.

"She won't be able to..."

"Brian," she said softly, her voice shutting him up, "...the girls have never disobeyed Letty before," she said it calmly but there was a wealth of meaning behind that phrase.

It was a thought that had never occurred to Brian.

He sat down.

"Are you sure?" he asked incredulously, re-running in his head the girls' entire childhood.

Had they really never disobeyed her?

Mia nodded, "Yes. You, me, the guys, Sonya, they've disobeyed us all. But never her."

Everyone was silent.

"What does that mean?" Leon asked, he was a little lost.

"It means..." Mia said slowly, "...that even if she only makes them go to bed without dessert, they'll be devastated. Because she's disappointed in them, because they hurt her feelings by outright disobedience, because even if just for a moment... they aren't her little darlings."

They all considered the thought. The look in the girls' eyes whenever they saw Letty.

They worshiped her, she could _do anything_, as Dolly pointed out yesterday.

Mia was right, the fact that just for an instant they weren't her darlings would crush them.

"I'd say ..." Dom began softly, "...that maybe they too have been punished enough."

No one argued.

========================================================


	13. Chapter 13: Caring, adorable, spoiled br...

**Author's Note:**

I don't actually have any children so most of this chapter is based on things I've seen and nothing I've experienced. This chapter is all Letty and the girls and took me an unusual amount of time to write -- and I'm still not very happy with it but oh well.

The next chapter holds a very important conversation between our favorite couple, but it won't go up for about a week. (Most of the conversation is still in my head)

Thank you all so much for your reviews.

They were both sitting Indian style on one bed, looking very solemn indeed. They'd expected their mother or worse their father or even worse both.

When Letty walked through the door, their spirits soared. Auntie Let wouldn't punish them.

"We are very sorry." Dolly began, as Letty sat across from them on the other bed.

"We didn't mean for him to get hurt." Jessa added.

"He didn't get hurt." Letty said softly, looking at her precious girls, taking in the pixie faces and bright eyes.

The girls exchanged looks quickly, it was quieter than the reaction they'd expected, but they didn't think anything was wrong.

They were still too young to realize it was much worse when punishments began quietly.

Jessa corrected herself, "We didn't mean for him to get scared."

Letty nodded, her eyes watchful, not sure how to approach this situation. Last time she'd punished them she'd been nearly sick with nerves, because she hadn't known what to do, or rather what to expect.

This time, however, as she'd told Brian, was nothing like last time.

This time she knew exactly what to do and what to expect. She'd lay out new rules, lay out a punishment, and receive hysterics.

It didn't make it any easier.

"Auntie Let..." Dolly said hesitantly.

Her aunt had never been this quiet around them.

"I think I don't have to tell you two that what you did today was wrong, right?" she said slowly.

They nodded their heads, as she knew they would, "We knows." Jessa answered.

On their faces she could see they both believed that the punishment was almost over.

"And we won't ever do it again." Dolly continued.

"It was bad."

"And we won't do bad things anymore."

"I'm glad," Letty said thoughtfully.

Dolly sighed, "Thank god that's over." she said uncrossing her legs.

"Yeah," Jessa assented, swinging her legs off the bed.

"Let's go back to the bar-cue," Dolly said her gaze encompassing her aunt.

Together the girls headed out.

Letty's soft voice stopped them at the door, "I'm disappointed in you girls." Her voice was gentle, but touched with sadness.

"Huh?" they said turning to face her again. Surprised, she hadn't moved.

The smiles on their faces died, never in all their lives had their aunt looked at them like that, with no warmth, with no laughter. With nothing but sadness.

It made them feel cold.

Slowly they walked back to her.

"What do you mean? What is dis-pointed?" Dolly asked, a little nervous.

"I expected more of you," Letty answered her eyes firm, " I don't know why though, no one else does."

The girls eyes widened.

Was Auntie Let _mad at them? Is that what dis-pointed was?_

The concept was so far fetched neither one could really comprehend it. Mom got mad, Dad got furious, Sonya got frustrated, the guys got tired, but Auntie Let... she never got anything.

She was always laughing _with_ them.

"Everyone else in this house tells you to do or not to do something..." she continued, looking not at them but past them, "... then keeps an eye on you to make sure you do as your told."

She looked at them suddenly, first at one then the other, "Not me though, it never occurred to me you wouldn't do what I said."

The girls looked at each other again, "We didn't mean for him to get scared..."

"I told you not to use the new equipment, not unless an adult was with you," Letty continued, "I explained it you."

"But we knew how to use it, Auntie Let." Dolly explained.

Nodding, Jessa agreed, "Yeah."

"I told you not to unless their was an adult with you." Letty repeated, her voice still soft.

It was scaring the girls.

"We're sorry." Jessa added, quickly.

"That's good," Letty said her voice suddenly stronger, "Sorry is good. Sometimes sorry can fix things. Other times it can't."

"We will never do it again." Dolly said, her voice tremulous for the first time.

"I did what no one in this house has ever done, I trusted you to do as I said -- and you didn't -- you let me down." Letty continued.

"We forgot Auntie Let," Jessa said her voice also shaky, "We won't again, we promise, and everything's okay now."

"Yeah, everything, okay." Dolly agreed.

"I always thought we had an agreement girls..." She continued as if they hadn't spoken. "...true none of us ever talked about it, but I thought it was there nonetheless," she looking at them, making sure they were listening to her, "I give you everything you want and in turn you obey me. I buy all the junk food you want and in turn you go to bed when I say so. I take you anywhere you want to go and in turn you stop arguing when I say so. I thought that was our agreement."

This time when she paused, the girls said nothing. This time they just stared at their aunt, the beginning of horror on their tiny faces.

They were beginning to get the feeling that _disappointed_ was a lot worse than mad.

"I see now, I was wrong."

Dolly got frantic all of sudden, running to her aunt, placing her little hands on Letty's arm, and squeezing, "We won't do it again Auntie Let, we cross our hearts...."

"...and hope to die, stick a needle in our eye." Jessa added, still a few feet away, "We won't do it again."

Tears filled Letty's eyes suddenly, she couldn't help it, "Oh girls," she said breathily, reaching out she drew Jessa to her other side than looked at them both. Stroking their little faces, "You're just babies," she said almost to herself, "You have no idea what almost happened out there."

"Yes we do." Jessa assured her, a little put out at being called a baby.

"Taylor almost got hurt." Dolly continued.

Letty smiled shakily, shaking her head, "No, Dolly, Taylor almost got killed, he could have died."

The word meant nothing to the girls.

Died.

They'd never had anyone do that. They didn't know what it meant, the pain it caused, the absolute finality of it.

She saw the blankness on their faces, and pressed soft kissed to each brow, praying to above that they would never know.

"If he had," she continued, softly once again, "..._sorry_, would mean nothing girls. If he had, your promises wouldn't matter. Sometimes when we don't do as we're told things happen that can never be taken back, things that don't turn out _okay_."

"Do you girls understand that? When things aren't okay?" she asked, after a few second went by and neither said anything.

Jessa nodded, "Like when we broke the angel on the Christmas tree and couldn't put it back, cause the glue wouldn't stick it."

"Yes, like that." Letty nodded, "Sometimes things can't be fixed."

"Like if cousin died?" Dolly asked.

New tears filled her eyes, the moment of panic when the rope slipped, filling her mind again. Pushing it away she nodded, "Yes."

"Auntie, what happens if you can't fix something?" Dolly asked after a moment.

Letty took a deep breath and stood, walking away from the girls, looking down at them she began, "We move on. Your mom bought a new angel for the tree, right?"

The girls nodded.

"We, as in us three are going to move on too." She said firmly. Hardening her heart for what was to come.

The girls faced her, fear on their faces, "Wha....what do you mean?" Jessa asked.

"You are little girls and it's time I started treating you like little girls. That means no more missing school, no more weeknight trips, and no more late nights."

Tears filled their eyes instantly.

"But..."

"We're sorry..."

"So sorry...."

"We'll never disobey again..."

"We swear..."

"We'll be good..."

"Please Auntie Let..."

"I know you're sorry, and like I said that's good. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I have to do this..." she had never meant anything more.

Seeing their tears was killing her, but she knew this was the only way.

The girls were precious, but in danger of becoming not just spoiled brats but little monsters and she'd be damned if she'd let that happen.

"...but..." she continued taking a deep breath, "...it has to be done. We're going to have a new arrangement now. One we **are **going to talk about. From now on if you girls want me to take you somewhere, you're going to have to _earn _it."

"Ea...earn it?" Dolly stuttered, tears had started pooling in her eyes.

Jessa was faring no better.

"Yes, earn it." Letty affirmed, "That means behaving, and not just for me, but for everyone. When you want me to take you somewhere I'm going to need three people to tell me that yes, the girls _deserve_ to go."

"But... but what if we can't find three people..." Jessa asked.

"Then you don't go."

"But, that's not fair." Dolly whined, a tear sliding free.

Letty strengthened herself against those tears.

"It is perfectly fair, because if you deserve to go, you will."

"But what if we deserves to and somebody say no..." Jessa complained.

"That won't happen." Letty answered confidently, "If you deserve to go, you will, I promise. But if you don't, then you will not."

Tears came now, a rush of them on both faces Their breathing became more erratic, little chests began to heave. Sniffling started as the girls made their final plea. "No, Auntie Let this isn't fair..."

"...this is bad punishment...."

"...we're sorry..."

"...too much punishment..."

Letty took a deep breath, preparing to drop the bomb, "This is not the punishment girls."

They both stopped for a moment -- the pleas, the tears, the sniffling -- it stopped as they stared at her in panic -- what could be worse than this?

"This is simply the way things are going to be, this is our new arrangement. Since the other didn't seem to work too well." She waited for this to sink in.

"The punishment is that I won't be taking you out for the rest of this month, you won't be repelling for this month either or the next, and you owe your cousin and uncle an apology."

This took about five seconds to sink in before the girls raced over to her, wrapped their arms around her legs and howled.

Full throttle, head-on crying and pleading, while they looked up at her in despair.

"The circus ballet is next week...."

"You promised..."

"We go every year..."

"It's not fair..."

"We're sorry...."

"So sor...sorry..."

"Never again..."

It was too much, she couldn't take it. Her defenses weren't strong enough for this...

Dropping down quickly, she pulled them into her arms, pressing their wet cheeks against hers.

"Oh please girls, shhhhhhh, calm down...." she whispered tears stinging her own eyes.

Maybe she _should _have let Brian handle this, she felt about two minutes away from saying 'forget it'.

"...please Auntie Let..." their voices were hoarse from all the crying and Letty knew that downstairs everyone could hear their pleas.

"Girls, hey, hey girls, listen to me..." she said as firmly as she could. Pulling them away from her she, smoothing their hair, wiping at their tears as they took shuddering breaths.

"Why are you crying? What is the big problem?" her words were soft, as she knelt before them.

"We...we can't see the show..." Jessa stuttered, still sniffling heavily and ending on a wail.

Letty nodded, "Is that the only problem?"

If after everything she'd just said, that was the _only _problem, then they were in bigger trouble than she'd first thought.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the girls.

They were looking at each other, almost if they were talking -- nonverbal communication, that's what it was....

Suddenly, they both started to cry.

Not the loud, messy tears they'd just displayed -- but muted, sobs.

Sounds that tore at her heart much more.

"What else is wrong, girls?" she asked, she wanted them to say it...

She wanted them to see, to see how important other people's feelings could be. It's what had bothered her outside by that picnic table -- their complete disregard for their cousin's feelings, for everyone's. If they wanted to do something with someone -- that was all that mattered. What the other person wanted never even entered into the equation.

She wanted the girls to care, to care about what their actions did to people and how people reacted.

She _needed _them to say it, she needed to validate, for herself, that they weren't completely lost. That they could still be turned into _caring_, adorable spoiled brats.

"Girls?" she prodded.

"You don't love us anymore..." Dolly wailed, before covering her little face with her hands. A trait learned from her mother.

For a moment Letty was horrified, shocked into silence.

Then the world exploded as Dolly's words resounded not just in her head but her heart.

"Dolly how could..." she stuttered, not knowing where to begin, "...hey look at me... both of you..." she waited, "There is nothing you could ever do to make me not love you. Do you understand that."

They just stared at her.

"You're my ladybugs... always will be. I just... I always thought that us three, we were buds, ya know. I figured 'hey they may not be good for other people but they are for me'. So I didn't worry when your mom told me you got in trouble for not listening to the teacher, or that you were bossy with the other kids at school, or even that she was having trouble with you, because I thought if I asked you to stop, you would."

"We would," Jessa said quickly.

"No you wouldn't," Letty answer just as swiftly, "I should have worried, because today you proved that wouldn't stop. But that doesn't mean I don't love you," she said almost desperately, "I will always love you." she said softly, her tears finally spilling.

"Do you believe me?" she asked softly, her heart in her throat.

They nodded softly, looking at her almost shyly.

"Good. Now come here and give me a hug."

They went to her instantly, tangling their arms together in an attempt to hold onto her for dear life.

She was no better, wanting to hold them, smooth their hair, and wipe their tears at the same time.

She held them like that --tenderly, tightly-- for what seemed like an eternity wrapped in an instant.

Then a small, hesitant voice said in her ear "Auntie Let..."

It was Dolly and she was almost shaking.

Letty tried to pull back to look at her but the girl was clinging, hard. "What is it?" she asked, wondering if maybe she'd gone too far with her lesson.

There was a pause, then, "I'm sorry I dis-pointed you."

The five words shook Letty to the core. Not just because of the un-tainted sincerity in them, but because she'd said _I, _not _we_.

Dolly had just been the first of the twins to take responsibility for her own actions -- quite an accomplishment for a not-yet five year old.

Her grip on them tightened, as Jessa whispered a solemn, "I'm sorry too."

Letty closed her eyes and a released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

They were sorry they'd disappointed her -- their was hope.

===========================================================


	14. Chapter 14: Cutting bonds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the TFTF characters.

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. I'm a little disappointed, I didn't get very many reviews last chapter... am I boring you? Should I kill someone? ;)

Anyway, this is the second Dom/Letty alone moment. It is decidedly longer than the first and has a somewhat different ending...

Read and Review Please.

===========================================================

"...and they lived happily ever after." Letty whispered, closing the book softly.

They were sprawled out on the sofa -- her, the girls, and Taylor. All three children laying on top of her in odd positions, and hopefully all three were now sound asleep.

Mia was asleep. Upstairs. And the guys were at the club. It had taken a lot of coaxing but they'd managed to convince Dom to go.

Dom, who had steadfastly refused to leave his son this afternoon. Taylor had been no worse for wear after his little adventure.

After, of course, his lion had been returned to him.

The moment the boy realized he'd left it on the roof, he'd unleashed a scream that had everyone's blood curdling.

Leon had quickly run up and retrieved it for him.

"Thank you." he'd said, sniffling.

Afterwards Mia had asked if he'd like to go get an ice cream with her. He'd nodded, slowly, then smiled up at her, _"Yes Auntie."_

Letty had the feeling that Mia had won herself a loyal follower by being his side during his almost punishment.

She sighed quietly, examining the sleeping children, wondering if there was anyway for her to extricate herself without waking them.

Leon had told her that Dom had stood up twice during her ordeal with the girls, he'd been intent on putting a stop to it.

Both times he'd been detained by Mia.

Mia who had spent the afternoon with _Dom _and Taylor, instead of with _Letty _and Taylor.

It had been nice for her, a chance to get reacquainted with the older brother she'd so adored.

They'd spoken of nothing intimate, nothing that could produce too much emotion. This day had already seen enough of the stuff.

Letty had stayed in -- with the girls.

The girls who hadn't gone for ice cream.

Who wouldn't be going for a while.

She couldn't bring herself to actually leave the house to do something fun without them. So instead she'd taken two plates of food up to their room and just talked.

They'd ended up playing hungry-hungry hippos on the floor. Letty was hard-pressed to think of anything else she'd rather have done with her afternoon off.

Vince and Leon had convinced Dom to go to the club with them, Mia convinced Brian that it was alright for him to go too, and an hour after they'd left Letty had convinced Mia she needed to go to bed.

Dom had left Taylor ready for bed and the girls had been very docile all afternoon and into the evening. The result had been a very quiet night. She'd made sure they were all tucked in and then had wandered downstairs in search of left-over's and the remote control.

Everything had been fine until Jessa had rushed downstairs, her blue eyes wide with fright to tell her that something was wrong with Taylor.

Shit.

Was her first thought, not again. Racing up the stairs -- as quietly as she could, she didn't want to wake Mia -- she'd found Dolly sitting on the bed next to a thrashing Taylor.

He had been in the throes of a nightmare and Letty had had no choice but to wake him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It was just dream, sweetie..." she murmured, pulling him up on to her lap, "...just a dream, come on -- wake up," she added softly as she shook him a little.

His muttering ceased and his eyes shot open. He darted up in her arms, his body stiff, his breathing labored, his eyes flitting about the room still glazed from sleep -- he looked terrified, "Da...daddy..." he called.

"Daddy's not here, honey, but it's okay. It was just a dream." Letty said softly attempting to comfort the boy. She smoothed his hair gently and rubbed his back, "It's okay..." she repeated when he didn't seem to hear her.

"Why don't we go downstairs for few minutes so you can get some water." She suggested a few moments later when he seemed about to cry.

He nodded, reaching for the lion, that lay next to him.

She went to stand but he did not release her, so she lifted him with her, "Come on girls.." she said Taylor in her arms, "...and be quiet we don't want to wake your mom."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

And quiet they'd been, they'd traveled downstairs and sat in the kitchen for a good half an hour. At first she'd tried to coax out of Taylor what the dream had been about it -- that had led no where.

He didn't remember.

He was however, very clingy, and she was reminded yet again that he was really no more than a toddler.

A toddler who'd had a rough day.

The girls, too, had had a rough day.

At the thought a feeling, of wanting to make it up to them, swelled in her.

Had Mia been awake she would have adamantly told her absolutely not -- but Mia wasn't awake and Letty was the only other adult in the house.

So at 11:48 PM -- she, the girls, and Taylor had sat down at the kitchen table to color -- using Taylor's supplies -- eat cookies, and drink hot chocolate -- made by Letty.

The girls had colored one picture and Taylor and Letty another -- the lion. Afterwards she'd tried to herd them into bed, but Taylor had asked if he could wait for his dad.

Letty had said no, or tried to.

The result being the reason why she was trapped underneath the sleeping children. Her head on one of the arm rests, while Dolly lay parallel to her on the inside of the sofa -- her head on Letty's left shoulder, Jessa lay slightly diagonalled -- her head on Letty's right shoulder while her feet tangled with her sisters, Taylor lay half on top of Jessa and the other half straight across Letty's torso, the lion's tale on her chin.

It wasn't so bad when they were all awake and she could shift them, but with their full weight's atop her she was having difficulty drawing a breath let alone moving.

Sighing, she wiggled a little, Dolly moaned and cuddled closer -- can't do that. Shifting her foot slightly, she managed to free it, only to have Jessa flip over -- tossing her leg on top.

Great, she thought, rolling her eyes, _could this day get any better._

The key in the lock announced -- yes, this day could get better.

"That girl was all over you..." Brian was saying as he entered, a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhhhh" Letty hissed, as Taylor frowned in his sleep.

Brian stared, "What the hell...." he began, surveying her.

Dom shoved him, "Shut up." he whispered.

Brian walked over to the couch and stared down at Letty, grinning, "Having fun?" He whispered.

She glared at him.

Dom had closed the door and now stood at the other side of the couch, also grinning down at her.

He couldn't help it, the look on her face said she had no idea how adorable she looked; laying there covered in children.

"Need some help?" he asked quietly.

"If you wouldn't mind," she got out through gritted teeth. What the fuck did they think was so funny?

Brian laughed, he reached down and lifted Dolly off her. Dom removed Taylor and she sat up holding Jessa.

As quietly as they could they went upstairs.

Taylor suddenly came alive in his father's grasp, as they neared the door to his bedroom, "mmmmm, no, L-wetty..." he murmured sleepily.

"Time for bed, buddy," Dom answered him as lightly as could. Slowly, he entered the room. Ignoring the lurch of his heart at hearing his son call for Letty in that sleepy voice...

"Daddy?" he asked opening his eyes a little.

"Yeah Tay, it's daddy. It's very late, you need to sleep, now, kay."

Taylor nodded, his eyes closing, as he murmured, "....ba...dream...let...col..." He was asleep and Dom smiled tenderly at his little boy.

He'd get the full story tomorrow.

=========================================================

Out in the hallway both Brian and Letty were emerging from putting the girls to bed.

"You sleepin over Let?" Brian asked, grinning, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

She glared at him, "You know better." She stated, seriously.

He didn't seem to mind her mood, "Hey, just checkin, I mean your bed warmer's..."

She stomped on his foot, cutting off his next words.

"Owww!!!" he exclaimed, earning himself two simultaneous _"Shhhhhhhh"_

He was still hopping on foot when the door to his bedroom opened, Mia stood there in her nightgown. Her dark hair down around her shoulders, "Brian?" she asked drowsily.

He immediately forgot his foot, nearly running over to her.

Dom smiled slightly, Brian loved his sister, that was sure as hell.

"Dom you'll walk Letty out and shut off the lights." Brian said from the doorway, his arm wrapped proactively over Mia's shoulders.

It was posed as a question but no answer was expected, it was a command and by the look on his sister's face it hadn't come from him. Quiet "Goodnight's" were offered by both before the door was shut.

==========================================================

"Well..." Letty said softly, in the now too quiet hallway.

Dom nodded, "Well..." he repeated, studying her.

Her hair had long since come loose of the pony tail, falling around her face -- framing it, giving it the look of wind blown innocence that was so hard to achieve when one sought it.

She had no make-up on, and the jewelry had been removed sometime through out the day.

Probably when she'd been playing with the girls, he thought absentmindedly.

What did it matter when she'd removed the jewelry?

Why did he care?

Why did she have to be so god-dammed beautiful?

Why did she have to look at him with those dark eyes? Those eyes that never missed anything, that never forgave -- that told him before he dared ask that she would never forget.

The dimness of the hallway was too intimate for him suddenly. Without a word he turned and headed for the stairs.

She seemed startled when he moved, silently she too headed for the stairs, realizing that she'd been more right than she'd believed possible -- yes, this day could get better.

She'd been too right, indeed.

=========================================================

It was too much to hope he'd be waiting for her with the door open, Letty thought, sullenly as she finished descending the stairs.

He was waiting for her in the middle of the living room.

"Letty..." he began but she headed directly for the door.

"Thanks for walking me out, Dom. Have a good night." She said quickly opening the door.

He put his hand on it, stopped it from opening all the way.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Just one?" she asked quickly, smiling a little, hoping to distract him, to put this off.

She would rather eat dirt than _talk to him for a second._

He smiled a little too, but his eyes said he wasn't going to be put off, "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" he asked now.

"As appealing as that sounds..." she began her tone stating she meant the complete opposite, "...it is really late..." she was using the reasonable approach. It had never worked in the past, not with the old Dom, but this Dom seemed to be much more _reasonable_. "... or I guess you could say it's really early..." she shrugged lightly, looking uncomfortable, "...and I have to be at work in a few hours, so maybe we can do this some other time..." she finished.

He nodded, but made no move to release the door, "I'd say yes to that Let but I can't help but feel that you'll be avoiding me my entire visit." He paused, "At least that's what Brian says."

"He's wrong." Letty stated, firmly and a tad indignantly _Who the hell did Brian think he was? Talking about her to **him**_?

"I have no reason to avoid you." She said steadily, releasing the door knob and stepping back.

He nodded again, closing the door, "That's what I said."

"Great." She said, feeling anything back.

She was having that feeling again, the one she'd had when she'd first seen him in the kitchen yesterday,

The one that told her to get the hell out of there.

"The kitchen good for you?" he asked, "I'm starvin..."

She nodded, following him.

===========================================================

"So what happened with the kids tonight?" he asked as he opened the refrigerator, he was trying to break the ice, he was trying to get her talking, he was trying to drum up enough fuckin courage to do what he needed to do.

"Oh right, about that...." she said, suddenly concerned, "Taylor had a nightmare."

He stopped pulling out the trimmings for a sandwich, and looked over at her, his gaze compelling, "What kind of nightmare?"

She shrugged, not meeting those eyes, "He didn't scream or anything, just thrashed around. When he woke up though, he looked terrified and told me he couldn't remember what it'd been about."

Dom nodded slowly, going back to his raid of the fridge. When he was finished he stood at the counter, preparing his meal. It was obvious he had no plans to share any details of his son's life with her.

Which was fine. She didn't want to know anyway....

"Want one?" he asked as he laid out his ingredients, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She glared at him, "What the fuck Dom? I just told you I gotta go, say what you gotta say so I can leave."

The sudden outburst shocked him, he actually stared at her.

She sounded like... like...._Letty._

She **is** Letty, you ass, the annoying little voice in his head told him.

He knew it was true... it was just that she sounded like... like _his_ Letty.

As soon as the thought materialized he eradicated it.

The misguided thought did, however, serve to upset him considerably -- why the hell couldn't he stop thinking of her as _his?_

He found himself glaring back at her, "You don't gotta fuckin curse at me. I'm just askin."

She took a breath, set her jaw and answered, "No, Dom, I don't want a sandwich."

"Kay," he growled at her.

Only fuckin Letty could get him this upset in two seconds flat over a _sandwich_, he thought grimly, turning to get a knife.

"Well...." she said impatiently when he turned back.

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well what do you want?"

He looked down again, intent on smothering mayo and mustard on bread.

How was he going to do this? What exactly was he going to say to her? That he was sorry?

Hell, he'd beat the shit out of himself for sayin somthin lame like that.

"Shit," he growled, as the glob of mayo he'd had on his knife fell onto the counter instead of his bread.

He reached out to get a rag from the sink but when he brought it back he took the mustard bottle down. "Arrrg..." he growled, as he attempted to simultaneously, get the bottle back to its position and to wipe the counter clean.

All he did was create a film of mayo and mustard over the counter and spilling excess onto the floor. "Fuck!! what the hell is wrong with this?" he asked no one in particular, staring at the rag in his hand.

Letty shoved him aside, suddenly, ripping the rag from his grasp, "Move. Jesus Dom, you'd think you'd learn how to make a sandwich by now." She said as she wet the rag and then bent to the floor. Standing up, she continued, "How the hell do you feed that kid?"

"I **can**make a sandwich." he said as credibly as he could, trying to force himself back in front of the counter.

"Yes, I can see that." She said smirking and pushing him away, "Just let me, will you. Mia'll freak if you dirty her kitchen."

"Fine." he said angrily, storming over to the table and sitting down.

"Fine." She reiterated heatedly, slathering mustard on one side. "And be fuckin quiet will you, we don't want to wake the whole freakin house."

He made no response to that, obviously she was pissed.

What he'd done to cause that, he couldn't quite remember.

But then again that had always been the way with them -- they'd be angry with each other for days and by the time they'd make up neither could remember the original problem had been.

They'd always made-up though, and the make-up well....

She worked in silence for a few minutes, before placing the plate in front of him.

It had cheese on the side.

That's how he liked it -- cause sometimes he wanted cheese and sometimes he didn't, but he never knew until he started eating.

So she'd always put it on the side, for him.

She'd always made his sandwiches.

It was a stupid little gesture, probably unconscious on her part, but it brought with a surge of memories, a rush of feelings.

He grabbed her arm as she turned, "Letty?" he said softly, all anger gone.

She didn't turn, -- maybe not so unconscious, he thought, maybe she felt it too. The kitchen was filled with it suddenly -- with memories.

She couldn't turn, refused to, didn't want to look at him, to see the expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

Was that her voice? So tiny? So hesitant?

Oh god don't let him bring any of it up. Oh please.

She didn't want to talk about it, didn't want to remember it.

"Letty?" he said, his hand tightening.

Oh fuck you Dom, she thought despairingly, he was going to _make _her face him.

"What?" she nearly whimpered as she turned.

"Thank You."

Thank You?

He's thanking me...

... for the sandwich.

She sighed, smiling a little, "Sure, no problem, it's just food."

But he didn't release her, "Not just for the sandwich but... for today. If it hadn't been for you..."

She yanked her arm away, cutting him off, "It was no big deal."

Hurriedly she began stuffing ingredients into the refrigerator.

He stood, "It was a big deal. Letty..." She wasn't paying attention to him. He grabbed her arm as she shut the fridge door.

"Let go of me, Dom." her voice was steady, but she wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me."

He waited -- nothing.

She wasn't going to meet his eyes, she told herself, she couldn't think when she did.

...could only feel.

"Letty please..." he said softly, moving to stand in front of her. He released her arm and gently with his forefinger, lifted her chin until he could see into her eyes.

She let him.

"There is nothing I can say, nothing I could ever do to repay for what you did today."

His voice rumbled through her.

"I..." she couldn't speak, couldn't think.

He continued.

"I owe you my son's life." He said, his voice deep, reverberating with emotion.

They stood like that for few moments -- gazing at each other. Both refusing to think of what could have.

Both unable to _not _think of what **had **been.

She pulled away, suddenly, muttering a hasty, "You're welcome."

He let her pull away, had to, because what he was feeling... what he was feeling wasn't part of the plan...

His sandwich forgotten, he watched her wash off the knife and put the things away.

Taking a deep breath he put things back into perspective.

He was going to apologize, so he could finally cut all the emotional ties that bonded them together.

So that meetings with her would stop leaving him unbalanced and shaky, so that he could give everything he had to give to Kara, so he'd be free of her...

"Letty, I..." he began, as she dried her hands.

"I really have to go now Dom..." she said cutting him off.

"I want to talk to you." he said.

"You have, it's what we've been doing. And as great as its been," the sarcasm again, "..I need to go," she rounded the counter.

"Letty..." He called out his voice exasperated.

"What?" she demanded, turning to face him.

"I... I..."

She arched an eyebrow, waiting, impatiently.

"You don't sleep over anymore?"

Where the hell that had come from he didn't know. All he knew was that she was leaving and he had to stop that, he had to say something to stop her.

She sighed, angrily, "No, Dom, I don't. Look, today was long. I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow. Good-night."

He watched her turn around, she was leaving...

... she was at the kitchen door...

... about to open it...

"Letty, I'm sorry."

The words gushed out of him, not in the resolute glory he'd wanted them to. But in a mere whisper of words -- full of remorse and sorrow, tainted with pain.

She paused at the door...

...but didn't turn back -- wouldn't turn back.

Quickly, she exited the kitchen, wishing she could fly out of this house -- in reality she was practically running.

He reached her though, grabbing her forearm and swinging her around to face him.

Her dark eyes were angry, glimmering with unshed tears, "LET ME GO," she gritted out, as quietly as she could; her fists clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

He didn't though. He held her and said it again, "I'm sorry Letty. I'm so sorry..."

She struggled against his hold, refusing once again to meet his gaze, "For what Dom? huh? For what are you god-dammed sorry? For cheating on me? For treating me like shit the whole time we were going out? For making me feel..."

"I'm sorry for everything..." He said, cutting her off firmly, then added, grief tingeing his words, "...but especially for that night."

She stopped struggling.

In fact, for a moment, he thought she stopped breathing; then, slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet his.

The anger was gone, replaced by sorrow.

In those eyes he saw that night and in her pain he saw his own.

He hadn't factored that into his apology, the fact that she'd hurt him just as badly.

It hadn't occurred to him that when faced with her pain, he'd have to recall his own.

The anguish that had driven him to abandon everything he'd ever known; that had made him run --fast and far-- without ever looking back.

"Let's not do this, Dom," she whispered.

And he didn't doubt the wisdom of that suggestion.

Unfortunately, it was too late now.

He'd yanked off the wound's scab...

...and now it was oozing blood...

...now it demanded medical attention.

He released her.

"I don't want to _do_ anything Letty. I just... I wanted you to know that I..." he didn't know where to go from here, didn't know what to say.

She had those amazing dark pools fastened on his face and they were filled with that night...

Jesus, he could see every expression, hear every word...

God they'd been brutal.

"That you're sorry," she said her voice bitter, "...incidentally Dom, I spoke to the girls this afternoon about how _sorry_ can't fix everything."

"I'm not trying to fix it, I just..."

"Good, because you can't. What you did..."

"Hell, Letty I wasn't the only who _did_ that night." He said, angry suddenly.

"If I remember correctly, and I **do**, you did first!"

"Yeah well, I wouldn't worry cause you did worst!"

"_I_ did worst! Dom you slept with that tramp I called a _friend."_

"You did it in our bed!"

"You said my abusive, drunk, jackass of a father was right about me!!"

"You said Jesse was my fault!!!"

Their voices had been raised by then, it said a lot about the acoustics of the house that no one woke up.

Letty's eyes widened at this accusation, her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh god," she muttered, feeling nauseated suddenly. She'd known she'd said that, had given it much thought throughout the years. But suddenly confronted with Dom, hearing it from him, it hit home -- _she'd blamed him._

The tears that filled her eyes surprised Dom, made him look away.

He looked away because they weren't full of anger now or pain; now they full of remorse.

He didn't want to see her remorse.

"Dom," she began quietly, "...when I said.."

"Letty, don't." he cut her off.

She narrowed her eyes, taking a step closer to him, "Why not? Why do you get to apologize but not me?"

He faced her, and she nearly gasped. The pain etched on his features was deep, it was a sorrow that had worked its way up and out, not just from his heart but from his soul.

An injured soul.

She knew it instantly.

Had she done that?

Had she wounded his soul?

"Because," he answered her, slowly, firmly, his voice capturing all her attention, "I was wrong and you were right."

She couldn't think, his voice just rumbled around in her head, his words making no sense.

He took a step closer to her, wanting to see into her, wanting her to see into him.

"I was wrong," he repeated, then continued, "-- your father **was** wrong about you, very wrong, and had he been even a quarter of the human being you are, he would have realized that on his deathbed at least."

He paused, then continued softly, his eyes not meeting hers, "You were right -- Jesse's blood **is **on my hands."

She shook her head, vigorously, the tears falling -- they always did at the mention of Jesse, "No Dom, I was wrong, I was wrong to blame you. I shouldn't have."

He faced away from her, shrugging those massive shoulders, "Why not? I did. I do..."

Instinctively she reached out and touched his arm, wanting to ease his pain, "Well don't," she said firmly.

"How can I not Let?" he asked his voice tortured, his head bent.

She knew it was a question he'd asked himself a million times.

"He was my responsibility," he added, so quietly she almost missed it.

She brought herself directly in front him, moved her face so that it was mere inches away from this. The urge to help him, to ease his guilt, so strong in her, it blocked everything else.

In that moment she wasn't his ex, he wasn't the man who'd hurt her; she didn't have to go to work in the morning, they weren't in a house full of sleeping people; she wasn't engaged, he wasn't married.

In that moment, they were just two people who'd known each other for a very, very long time -- trying to make the hurt go away.

"Dom, everyone makes there own choices in life. What happened with Jesse was... horrible, tragic, but it wasn't your fault. He chose to bet his car, he chose to run, it wasn't your fault." She said her voice almost pleading.

She was drawing on the conversations she and the team had had during the past five years; conversations in which they'd all tried to ease the others' sense of guilt.

Still, Dom shook his head, "He counted on me to back him up. He counted on me to be there."

"You tried to be there but your human just like everybody else, Dom. You can't fix everything. Sometimes... things are just meant to be and we can't change them. No matter how much we wish we could."

She paused, and taking a deep breath continued, "I **was** wrong. If anything all of us were equally to blame for Jesse's death."

She saw then, there were tears in his eyes.

"I was more responsible." he whispered after a moment, looking into her.

Wanting to make her believe those words, yearning that she wouldn't.

"No," she insisted, "...you weren't. And I..." a lump formed in her throat, "I'm sorry I told you, you were."

As he'd done to her earlier, she reached out now, and gently moved his face so that he had no choice but to meet her eyes.

A sob rose up in her throat, "I didn't mean it." she cried.

He lifted his head then, moving his entire body to face her, looking into her eyes, caressing her with his eyes, "Don't cry, Let," he said tenderly, reaching out and wiping a tear away.

"I hate to see you cry," he added softly after a moment, his hand still on her cheek.

Neither was yet aware of just how close they really were.

They'd been standing near the staircase, when Dom had turned away from her he'd faced it.

In her effort to see his face she'd nearly pressed up against him.

With his hand on her cheek, it was only too natural for her to lay it against his palm, as she whimpered, "I miss him."

Dom nodded, his thumb stroking her face, his other hand instinctively finding her waist, "Me too," he murmured.

She leaned into him, his arm wrapped around her protectively. The hand on her face sliding over to her neck.

"I like to imagine sometimes what he'd be doing, you know, where he'd be in his life." he continued, his hand stroking her back, with the familiarity of days gone by.

His body had molded against hers, recognizing her instantly, his head dropping down -- laying his cheek against her hair, nuzzling her gently.

She nodded against him, muttering, "I do that sometimes too," as she inhaled a shaky breath. "Imagine what stuff he'd be coming up with for the garage, or what girls he'd be datin."

Her voice was so soft, her hair was so soft, hell all of her was soft...

"Imagine it had never happened..." Dom finished for her, his lips on her hair.

She nodded against him, then slowly looked up. Their eyes met for instant before he lowered his lips to hers.

It was nothing really, just feel of the others lips for nothing more than an instant, both relishing the feel -- without registering it.

When registration did come. It was a bite in the ass, it came sharp as a blade and loud as the blaring of a siren.

They sprung apart simultaneously, with the speed of a child singed by fire.

With wide eyes they stared at each other -- neither saying anything --horror evident on both their faces.

That had not been meant to happen, that much was clear.

Without so much as a pretense of decorum Letty turned around and ran out of the house, leaving the door ajar.

===========================================================

Sinking slowly to the floor, Dom dropped his head into his hands, it seemed his brain had taken an unexpected hiatus without informing him.

He couldn't even get to the door to close it.

He sat there, not knowing where to begin to organize what the hell had just happened.

The only thing he did know was that that had not gone as planned.

Apologies had not been forgiven...

...bonds had not been cut...

...he was not free...

If anything the bonds had been tightened, and he was now more than ever a prisoner.

Groaning, he stood up slowly, one thought swirling in his head -- _I need a beer._

===========================================================

_Next Chapter: Letty examines what the hell just happened._


	15. Chapter 15:Angelo, Torretto men, and a p...

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone.

Lots of things happen in this chapter. I considered dividing it in two. But changed my mind. I hope you like and don't forget to review! =)

**Nikki**:

I won't kill anyone important. =)

**Greenglowchaissis**:

Thank you for the input. I do like to take things slow, I'm glad you like it. I consider it one of my problems actually, but I'm working on it. For instance a week will go by in this chapter.

**Three Sisters**:

Angelo has returned from his business trip! He's not in much in this chapter but he will be later. Tell me what you think of him. =)

**La Mamacita Loca**:

lol! any excuse to watch the movie again is good one.

**Starshine2212**:

Thanks, I wanted the girls to learn a lesson and to show that they can be serious sometimes.

**Joani**, **Truemarine88**, **Ranger Webb**, and **Mailie**:

Thank you for your words of encouragement.

Thanks for everything.

Enjoy.

===========================================================

Shit, I need to pull over, Letty realized as yet another car honked at her. So she'd run a couple of stop signs, at the moment that was the least of her concerns.

Pulling over to the side of the road and killing the engine she tried to control her breathing, to stop the shaking, but..._oh god_.

Was that a kiss?

Had she just kissed Dom?

Shaking her head she took a deep breath, "no, no, no..." she muttered to herself, this couldn't be happening to her.

She couldn't have just kissed him, frowning deeply she laid her head on the steering wheel.

It hadn't been a kiss... it had been... his lips on hers....

Which is the definition of a kiss, idiot.

It had only been a second, a nanosecond...

Still a kiss.

No

Yes

No

Oh God I'm sitting here **arguing **with **myself**, she thought frantically, lifting her head, squinting her eyes against the lights of oncoming traffic.

"He's gonna drive me crazy..." she said to herself, her voice shaking. She hated that he could have this effect on her. She could hardly draw in a breath, she was so agitated.

How had that happened?

One minute they'd been arguing and then... suddenly... she was in his arms. And the worst part was, she hadn't even noticed!

Not until she'd actually felt his lips had she realized exactly what was going on. How can that happen?

It was as natural as breathing, that's how.

Oh, shut the fuck up, she growled at the part of her psyche that kept interrupting her perfectly good rant.

With a meaningful twist, she fired up the engine and flicked the radio station on -- no more little voice, telling her crap she didn't need.

Checking for traffic behind her she pulled back onto the road, "Just breath," she told herself softly.

Her plan was to go home, pull off her jeans, and climb into bed with a big, big, really big bottle of McCarty.

Unfortunately, those turned to ash the instant she walked through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angelo DaSylvia demanded, as she entered the two floor apartment they shared.

He's early, was her only thought as she faced him.

Angelo.

He'd picked up the pieces.

He'd put her back together after she'd shattered, and if only for that, she owed him.

But that wasn't all he'd done.

No.

He'd given her a life, one that didn't revolve around the garage and the team.

They'd been at a restaurant one night, waiting for their dinner when he'd gotten a phone call. While he talked she'd drawn on a napkin, she'd drawn this woman a few table over who'd been wearing the most hideous hat.

It was doodling only, but he'd seen potential.

It was amazing really what a person could do when someone believed in them. Angelo believed she could design, and amazingly -- she could.

At least _draw _the designs anyway. She could look at any item of apparel and find a way to add a twist to it.

Then draw and color it.

He loved it; called it her gift. Then he'd turned around and found a way to market her gift.

He had shared with her that he owned a modeling agency and would love for her to design clothes for it.

With this new development in their relationship, what would probably have only been fling, turned into something more.

They became business partners, and somehow as time went by, things turned serious, somehow they were suddenly, seriously involved in a monogamous romantic relationship.

It surprised the shit out of Letty, but she didn't really mind. He was kind to her, treated her well.

He turned her into his right hand. Taking her to meetings and dinners. And for that he'd trained her.

Teaching her etiquette and urging her to dress modestly.

She owed him so much; he'd taken a racer chick and turned her into a fashion icon.

And she'd relished it.

At first….

Then she'd begun to miss Mia. To miss the guys. To miss L.A.

She'd only mentioned it lightly one day. Two days later, he'd packed her up and taken her home, where he opened up the business for her.

She owed him so much.

Mia and the guys, they didn't really understand why she put up with his crap. Why she let him grill her over every hour she spent away from him. Why she let him pick out her wardrobe and jewelry. Why she allowed him to rule over in a way she hadn't even let Dom do.

Truthfully though, how could they?

How could they know she'd been living in a hole in the wall infested with rats when he'd found her?

That she'd been working, just barely enough to pay for it and clothes, at some low-down, dirty bar.

She'd met him by chance -- she'd been crossing the street and he'd almost run her over. He'd insisted on taking her home, she'd flirted, he'd asked her out.

Simple as that.

But it hadn't stayed simple. Quickly, he'd wanted more, and she'd given him everything he'd wanted -- her body, her talent, and finally her love.

She loved him.

How could she not? After everything he'd done for her, how could she not?

"Leticia, he-l-lo... I'm talking to you..." his annoyed voice broke into her thoughts.

She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Angelo, I... just... I'm a little surprised to see you is all; thought you weren't due back till Monday at the earliest," she said, walking up to him.

She kissed him lightly -- on the cheek.

No more lips tonight.

"I can see that," he exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been? It's almost three in the morning!"

"I babysat for Mia." She said lightly, heading for her bedroom.

He followed her, his green eyes narrowed, "I didn't realize Mia was staying out till early morning hours in her condition."

Normally, she'd begin an argument about how he didn't trust her.

But tonight, seeing as how he _really _**couldn't **trust her, she refrained from doing so.

Instead, in a calm voice she explained, "She was technically home, but asleep. It was Brian who was out with the guys. I offered to stay so Mia could get some untroubled sleep. The girls woke up around eleven-thirty and I entertained them until they fell asleep," she paused a moment under the pretense of taking off her sneaker, "I fell asleep with them and didn't wake up until Brian came home. Is that acceptable to you?" She added, after a moment. Her voice tinged with sarcasm.

"Don't take that tone with me." Angelo roared at her. Then walked into her bedroom and without so much as a by-your-leave pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

She would normally, respond readily. Tonight, she had all she could do to endure it without stiffening and not wipe her mouth when he was finished.

"I was worried when I arrived and you were not in," he said, his tone conciliatory, still holding her close to him. "You left your cell phone," he added nuzzling her neck.

She remained still and didn't respond. Mostly because he wouldn't like her response -- she'd been with everyone she'd want a phone call from.

After a moment, when he realized she wasn't going to react to his advances, he continued speaking, pulling away and smiling stiffly, "I missed your company... so I did only the necessities in Tokyo and promised to fax, e-mail, and e-conference to their hearts content."

She smiled slightly, lowering herself to the bed again, "I missed your company also."

That's a lie.

The annoying little voice was back.

"Yes, I'm sure you did." As usual there was no emotion in his voice, so she wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

The only emotion that was ever easily identified in his voice was anger.

"Go take a shower, I'll be waiting," with that he turned and headed off to his bedroom.

It had been something she'd insisted on when he'd asked her to move in with him -- separate bedrooms.

Sighing, she headed for the shower. It was requests uttered in those tones that made Mia and rest dislike him. Even when he added a 'please' to it, it still sounded demanding.

Requests that sounded more like orders, that's what Sonya said, usually followed by some smart ass comment from Vince.

How you put up with it is beyond me, Mia often added.

But then again Mia didn't know.

Didn't know how much she owed Angelo.

Didn't know that he was very caring with her, despite his brusque mannerisms.

Didn't know that he loved her.

As no one ever had... he made her feel loved... and not just when they were having sex...

...when she produced a new sketch, he loved her...

...when she strode down the runway in place of a missing model, he loved her...

...when she conversed with his associates at dinner about styles and fashion, he loved her...

She stepped into the shower, relishing in the cool liquid. Wishing it would rinse tonight away, knowing that it couldn't.

She and Dom had kissed tonight.

In two months she would be Mrs. Angelo DaSylvia.

And...

She and Dom had kissed tonight.

Dom was a married man -- with a son.

And...

She and Dom had kissed tonight.

Two rooms over her fiancée waited for her, so she could give him welcome-home sex...

And...

...all she could think of....

...all she could feel...

She and Dom had kissed tonight.

===========================================================

"Ms. Medina, Mia's here to see," the intercom rang out, in the silent office.

Letty had been running her eyes over some paper work, looking at it but not really seeing it.

"Mia?" Letty said softly, jumping up to go open the door.

As Mia walked into the large, airy office with bay windows on the far side, Letty began her assault, her brows lowered in confusion, "Mia, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Does Brian know you're here? Sit down, what's in the bag? How did you get here? If you tell me you took a bus I'll strangle you..."

Mia laughed, sinking gratefully into the plush sofa Letty indicated, "A quick hug and a hello would've been nice Let."

Letty stopped and stared down at her. Then grinning she sat down next to her reaching out to give her a hug, saying dutifully, "Hi Mia."

"Hi Letty." Mia replied, smiling.

"Okay..." pulling back she began, "...let me hear some answers... most importantly though, what's in that bag..." she added, eyeing the bag Mia had in her hand.

Mia laughed, "No, I didn't take a bus, Sonya brought me over. Said she'll pick me up in about half an hour. No, Brian does not know I'm here and there is no reason why he should ever find out. And these are brownies that I made last night, and thought someone might appreciate."

"ooooh," she said grabbing it.

"So what's up?" Mia asked, as her friend began stuffing her face.

Letty shrugged, answering, "Nothing much," with her mouth full.

Mia waited until she'd finished chewing, "You haven't been to the house in a week Letty."

"I was just..."

"Today is exactly one week since the barbecue, Letty. The girls are upset they think you're still mad at them, or to quote Dolly _dispointed _in them."

Letty frowned, "I call every night."

"And that's very nice." Mia said cordially, her tone saying that was completely not the point, "Why haven't you been over in a week?"

"It's been busy."

"Not only is it amusing that you're not meeting my eyes right now, but I recall you telling me few days ago that things were pretty smooth right now. That the show had gone well, that you'd finished your sketches for the next one."

She paused waiting for Letty to say something when she didn't, only continued eating, Mia added tauntingly, "...of course that was before you knew that my beloved big brother had decided to visit us."

Letty nearly choked, swallowing quickly she put the bag on the coffee table, "Mia, this has nothing to... me not going... some things have come up unexpectedly, that's all."

Mia nodded, her eyes sharp, "Oh really," she said warily, "...what kind of things?"

"Well... for one, Angelo came home early."

"Oh isn't that nice," her tone indicated otherwise, "...but wouldn't Angelo being here free up more of you time, since that means you'd have to here less?"

Letty nodded, avoiding her best friends eyes', "That's one way to look at it but... well...he likes me to be with him... when he does things so... really it... I still have to handle the things that come up... just, with him."

Again Mia nodded, "Oh, I see... okay sure -- Angelo the mega business man that he is, demands that you be there to hold his hand during all his dealings. Is that right?"

Letty scowled, "That's not what I said..."

"Then what is it you said Letty?" Mia cut her off.

Letty was silent.

Mia waited.

After a moment, she sighed gently, "This pregnancy is messing with my powers of keeping tabs on all you people," she said gently, capturing Letty's attention, "You see I've been pounding my brain all week long trying to figure out why you've been avoiding us... and you HAVE been avoiding us, Letty." Mia inserted firmly, when Letty opened her mouth to argue.

"Anyway, for days now I've been going over what happened last time you were at the house and could find nothing, and mean NOTHING that could bother you enough to keep you away for so long."

She paused here and said gently, "It hit me last night though, like a ton of bricks -- Brian asked Dom to walk you out that night."

She stopped there and said nothing more. Letty waited for her to continue when she didn't she looked over at her.

She tried to stop herself, told herself it was exactly what Mia wanted, that she'd be walking right into the trap -- but she didn't listen to herself very well.

Mia met her gaze then asked softly, with that sweetness that only Mia had, "What happened that night, Let?"

It was the sweetness, the gentleness, the knowledge that Mia would _understand,_ that she always did,that drove her up to her feet.

She got up and walked to the windows; sighing she made a shrugging motion, "You ever do something really stupid, Mia, without even realizing you were doing it?"

Mia didn't answer.

"I don't know how it happened. But..." she trailed off here, not wanting to continue.

Then suddenly she whirled on Mia, "Oh it's your fault anyway..." she cried glaring at her, ignoring her shocked expression, "Yours and Brian's! Who in their right mind leaves me and Dom alone together!"

After an instant of shock, Mia glared back, "Well excuse me! I happen to have heard from **both **your mouths that it's all in the past, that everything is _fine_. So why wouldn't it be _fine _for you to be left alone together!"

"Because... it just isn't," Letty stated, beginning to pace, her voice low and frantic, "because things are fine, when we're not... alone. But... when we are... it's... he's... he's..." she stopped and faced Mia.

"He's Dom," she finished quietly, her expression so vulnerable it broke Mia's heart, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Mia sighed, "...and you're Letty," she added softly.

Letty nodded, miserably, "Yeah," her voice broke and Mia was sure she was going to burst into tears.

But she didn't, instead she began to pace again.

"So what happened?" Mia asked, after a moment. Her tone tense, she was nervous, Letty was obviously very upset.

"The most horrendous, most terrible, most fucked up thing that could have happen, Mia that's what. I don't even know **how **it happened. It just did. By the time I realized it, it was over. I know you're thinking how can something like that just happen? But it **did**, Mia, it did. And it happened to him to. I saw it in his face; he was as shocked as I was. So how the hell am I supposed to be around him when I end up... you know... with him without even realizing it -- "

"Letty exactly what happened?" Mia interrupted a little more harshly then she meant to. She was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes wary, her mouth drawn in a tight line.

If her best friend and her brother had had… god she couldn't even think it. It would be horrible; it would definitely excuse Letty for avoiding them for a week. God, she was _practically married_! And he **_was!!!_**

Letty hadn't stopped pacing and her words were coming quickly and almost slurred together.

She had yet to state exactly what she was talking about, though.

Letty stopped and faced Mia, her face a mask of horror, "I... we... we... **_kissed _**Mia, Dom and I **_kissed_**," she whispered the word as if it were an abomination to mankind.

Mia stared at her a moment her eyes wide, before she succumbed to uncontrollable laughter, "That's it!!" she exclaimed when she could get a breath in, leaning back against the sofa.

Letty glared at, fury in her eyes, "What the fuck Mia, are listening to me! I just told you Dom and I **kissed!!!!!**"

She nodded, "Yeah, I heard that part. It's just I thought it'd be something worse, something..." she cut herself off, she was still laughing so hard.

"Worse!?!" Letty cried, walking over to where Mia sat, "What could possibly worse!!?"

"You could've dragged each other out back and had passionate, illicit, unprotected sex all night long." Mia said, still grinning, "Shit, girl, you scared me, talkin bout how it was the worst thing ever and stuff..."

Letty sighed, "But, Mia, we _kissed_."

Mia nodded patting the sofa, "Yeah, yeah, but come on don't you think you're exaggerating just a little..."

"Exaggerating..." Letty repeated as she sat.

"Yeah, I mean you and Dom may not be together any more but you were for a long time..."

"A long time..."

"Yeah, so it was probably just habit, you know..."

"Habit..."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Would stop repeating every thing I say!"

"Sorry, I just..." she shook her head as if trying to clear it, "...you really think so?"

"Tell me exactly what happened and I'll tell you." Mia said, pulling one foot underneath her.

Letty nodded doing the same, "Okay, he and Brian came in and we all went up to put the kids to bed..." she paused and scowled, "In the hallway Brian made that stupid joke about the bed warmer..."

Mia laughed, "In front of Dom?"

"Yeah, he didn't get it though."

"Didn't get he was your bed warmer?"

Letty shook her head, "Anyway we went downstairs and I tried to leave but he wanted to talk. So we went to the kitchen and he made a sandwich, actually _I _made the sandwich, you know Mia the guy still can't take two slices of bread and stick stuff between it. It's ridiculous, you'd think that at some point in his road trip he'd have learned -- "

"Letty," Mia interrupted.

She drew a breath, nodding, "Right, sorry. Anyway he thanked me for helping Taylor and I told him he didn't have to. But he did anyway and then I was leaving again… and he... he apologized and it just..." she shrugged again, "I don't know Mia, we got to talking about Jesse and... things just got... personal, really personal, you know… it hurt. I think I might have cried and he touched my hair or I touched his arm." She sighed, frustrated, "I don't know _how_ it happened, it just **did**. And then I turned around and... ran. Literally, I turned around and ran, I don't think I even closed the door, I just wanted to get the hell away from him."

Mia nodded, her dark eyes tender as reached out to take Letty's hand, "You were just comforting each other, honey, which is okay with people who've known each other for as long as you two have. Just because you two aren't together anymore doesn't mean you're not family anymore, Let. Whether either of you likes it or not, you'll always be family. So maybe the comforting went a little further than you meant it to, like I said, it was just the force of habit."

Letty sighed after a moment, "When you put it that way...." she said lightly, a small smile touching her lips.

Mia grinned, she couldn't resist adding dryly "And what's a little kiss between friends, anyway."

Letty glared at her.

Mia laughed, squeezing her hand, "It's just a joke, relax. A kiss is no big deal, Let. Only you would work yourself into hysteria without consulting the family therapist first," she said referring to Sonya's term for her.

Letty laughed, reaching for the brownie bag again, "On these gift from chocolate heaven I sweareth -- never again shall I plunge headfirst into hysteria unless you tell me tis okay to do so."

Mia laughed again, "Shut up and stuff your face."

"Don't have to tell me twice," she said biting into one, her eyes closing, "This should be illegal."

Mia smiled, "Thank you." After a moment she added, thoughtfully, "I guess this explains Dom's behavior all week too."

"What ya mean?" Letty asked, chewing.

"He's been... I don't know a little distant. I get the feeling he doesn't want to get attached, cause he plans to jet the second I push this little bugger out of me."

Letty arched an eyebrow, "Wow, how'd you get'm to stay till the baby?"

Mia smirked, "I cried and pulled some guilt. Anyway, Taylor says his dad's been trying to call his mom all week with no luck."

Letty paused, then added almost hesitantly, "How is Taylor?"

"He's perfect," Mia replied instantly, her eyes shining, "He's so... adorable. I mean he's serious and all but... I think it's starting to wear off a little. He's laughing more and he plays with the girls for hours at a time and he loves the garage and he Dom are putting together an engine and..."

"And you're in love with him."

"He's just so precious."

"He's not yours Mia," Letty said softly after a moment, wanting to prepare her friend, "He's not going to stay here, he's just visiting. Take Dom's approach and don't get attached."

Mia glared fire at her, "He's my nephew. I'll get attached if I damn well feel like it, she snapped.

"Fine. I just don't want you fallin apart when they leave," Letty snapped back.

"I'm not gonna fall apart, geez, Let, you make me sound like a mental patient."

Letty shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know how much you missed Dom, and how happy you are to have him here, but... he's not back Mia. He's just visiting and I don't want you to... feel unhappy, when he leaves."

Mia sighed, it was impossible to be angry at Letty when she spoke to you in that concerned tone, "Don't worry about me, kay. I'll be fine."

She paused then added smiling, "So what exactly did Brian say about your bed warmer..."

The two continued to chat for awhile; laughing so hard Mia had to get up to use the bathroom -- twice. God she couldn't wait till the baby was born.

When Sonya showed up it turned into a verifiable party.

The three got a long well and when they left Letty felt as though the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

Tonight she'd wheedle herself away from Angelo and his entourage of smarmy fashion men.

Tonight she'd hang up the evening gown and pull on jeans; wipe off the make-up and shove the high-heels in the closet.

Tonight she was going to visit her ladybugs and assure them that she wasn't dispointed -- only busy.

==========================================================

She was coming over later. The girls wouldn't stop talking about it. Hell, even Taylor was excited about it.

He sighed, forcing himself to focus all his attention on the engine in front of him -- or on top of him, since he was under the car.

Kara hadn't wasted any time.

The divorce papers arrived on Tuesday. He thanked all the gods in existence that he'd been alone in the house with Mia -- and that she'd been taking a nap.

The guys and Taylor had been at the garage and the girls had been at school.

He'd been trying to get in touch with her, to tell her what she could do with her fuckin divorce papers, ever since; but it was like bashing his head against a brick wall.

Her mother, her sister, hell even her counselor refused to give him the number to where she was.

It seemed -- they all agreed -- that for her to continue to do well, she needed to stay away from him.

Apparently, he was the cause of all her problems.

"Arrrgggg," he growled as he rolled out in search of a different tool. That wasn't exactly what was said. More like they had co-dependency issues and needed space in order to move forward.

Her mother had told him that he reminded Kara too much of everything that had gone wrong.

Well, too fuckin bad.

She was his kid's mother and he wasn't gonna let her just up and leave.

If he had to hire a freakin detective he was gonna track her down and tell her he wasn't divorcin her.

He'd already called a lawyer and had him start drafting a document to dispute the thing.

And then there was Letty.

He thought sourly, as he slid underneath the engine again. Just one more thing to add to the rising pile of manure he had going in his life.

He'd **_kissed_** her.

How that had happened he wasn't exactly sure.

He was, however, sure that it scared the shit out of him.

It terrified him because...

...it had been easy…

..._too _easy.

It terrified him because…

...it had felt right...__

... _too_ right.

So right, he hadn't even noticed what the fuck he'd been doing.

Her smell, the feel of her skin, her hair... it had felt too... familiar.

Like the barbecue... too familiar.

"Daddy?"

"What?" he nearly growled, realizing an instant later who he was talking to. Sighing, he rolled out to see his son, taking a few cautious steps back.

"Sorry, buddy, didn't mean to snap at you. What's up?" he asked wiping his hands on a rag.

Taylor nodded, accepting the apology, as he always did, "It's okay. Auntie Mia wants you to knows we're having another barcue, and she wants you to manner the gr-w-ill."

Dom's brows furrowed "To what?"

"To manner the gr-w-ill," he repeated, "You know watch the food."

Dom nodded, standing, his eyes flashing a little, "A barbecue? Is Mia crazy?" he said mostly to himself, "After last week?"

Taylor shrugged, "It is not the messenger's fault. So no biting heads, kay."

Dom paused, then kneeled down in front of his son, "What did you say?" he asked smiling.

"Sonya said that you bite people's head off, she said that she hope-ped you didn't bite the messenger's head off. And everybody laughed and Auntie Mia was kissin me again -- " he paused here, and cocked his little head to the side, "…she does that alots. How come?"

Dom laughed, "It's just the way she is, Buddy."

Taylor shrugged, "Okay,Uncle Leon said we should send lil T and that's me. Which makes me the messenger, and I don't want you to bite my head, even though I don't think my head would fit in your mouth, but just in case you know."

Grinning he scooped his son up into his arms, silently marveling at what one week here had done to him. Taylor was turning into the male counterpart of his vivacious cousins.

He chattered more and more, repeating almost everything he heard. But whereas the girls carried with them an aura of lightheartedness, Taylor proceeded as if each word out of his mouth was founded in concrete.

At the house, he headed directly to the kitchen to see Mia. As expected she had several bowls out and was in the process of making some type of salad, the girls were helping her.

"Uncle Dom!" Jessa cried, when he walked in. As if she hadn't seen him all day, when he'd been here when she and her sister had gottten home from school.

He found that whereas his son was loath to cuddle, the girls actively sought it. They liked hugs and tickles and being picked up. He liked hugging, tickling, and picking them up. So it was a win-win situation.

He set Taylor down, who immediately headed out back, and walked over to his blue-eyed niece, marveling yet again at her beautiful she was, how beautiful they both were.

"Hey sweetie..." he said hugging her, where she stood a stool.

"Me too, me too. I'm a sweetie too," Dolly cried from the other side. He grinned, reaching out and plucking her off _her_ stool.

"You absolutely are," he said pressing a kiss to her silky hair.

"Where have you been?" Dolly questioned, her dark eyes glimmering.

"At the garage, I hear we're having a barbecue," he said and only Mia who had yet to turn around to face him heard the displeasure in his tone.

"Yep," Dolly confirmed, "we're gonna pretend this is the first one."

"Yeah," Jessa affirmed, "cause the other one was a disaster."

"Mommy said so,"

"And me and Dolly and Taylor have to sit at the table the wholes time… and eat all our corn and potatoes, not just the chicken, for good measures."

"Yeah, cause if we pull a stut likes that last one we'll's never sees the l-w-ight of days again."

Jessa nodded, her eyes serious, "I guess that means mommy's gonna blind-folded us forever."

Dolly laid her head on her uncle's shoulder, saying plaintively, "That doesn't sound very nice, does it Uncle Dom?"

"No Dolly it does not," he answered in all seriousness.

"You wouldn't let her do that would you, Uncle Dom? You wouldn't let Mommy blind-fold us forever?" she continued, her blonde head moving under his chin.

He shook his head gravely, his eyes glimmering with laughter, "I can honestly say girls, that I would never let anybody blind fold you forever."

Dolly sighed, "Great."

"Yeah, great." Jessa confirmed.

"Girls, go outside with Taylor and your Uncle Leon, please." Mia interrupted the scene, her tone not crisp but definitely cool.

The girls didn't question there mother, but moved to do her bidding, albeit reluctantly.

The kitchen was silent when they left. Mia continued to work at the counter chopping something green into little slits -- with more force than necessary.

Dom just waited, he didn't know why she was angry but Mia had never kept her anger quiet for long.

"What the hell is wrong with you Dom?" she whirled on him suddenly, her eyes flashing, her hands on her hips – she looked like their mom.

He shrugged, smirking, "A lot of things but I'm not sure which one your referring to."

She glared at him a moment, before saying angrily, "Don't mess with her Dom, she doesn't need any of your shit; and I won't stand by and watch you ruin everything she's worked hard to build."

The smirk left his face.

He didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about, "It wasn't like that, Mia."

She made a slashing motion with her hand, "I don't care what it was like. I care about the fact she wasn't talking to me, that she was making herself sick with stress over it and that she wasn't coming over."

"Until you lied to your husband and went to see her so you could beat her with your ageless wisdom?"

She had the grace to look a little shocked, "How did you…"

"You'd be amazed at the progress I've made with Sonya," he cut her off, smiling a little.

Mia's eyes narrowed suspiciously -- _oh god not that_.

She was about to open her mouth when Dom cut her off, his eyes dark, "Mia if you say something stupid like she's Vee's girl I may just be too upset to finish this conversation."

Mia blinked a little, that was exactly what she'd been about to say. She'd been about to warn Dom to stay away, to keep his distance, to keep his hands to himself – essentially – to not fuck his best friends girl.

Why?

Because even though he loved Vince like a brother, even though he was committed to someone else, even though he would never intentionally break up their relationship…

Sonya was pretty.

And Dom was, as Letty had said, _Dom._

Things happened with Dom and pretty girls.

"Christ Mia, what do you think I am?" he said suddenly, wearingly; running a hand over his face. "I'm not a monster."

Her anger faded, "Oh Dom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she said softly, regret tingeing her words.

She sighed too, making a shrugging motion with her hands, "It's just you're so impulsive sometime... always have been. And it just... it scares me, the things that happen when you let your impulses win."

He didn't speak for a moment, just looked at her. She looked nervous and suddenly he remembered the words Sonya had flung at him last week, _Your sister has been worried sick for YEARS about you._

Kinda hard to be mad at your sister for thinking your an ass when you'd made a point to act like one for five years.

He smiled a little, "And they did win a lot didn't they?"

She sighed, relieved, he wasn't angry.

"But they don't win often anymore, Mia," he added after a moment. He went to her, wanting her to see his eyes, so she knew he wasn't lying.

"I've actually managed to grow up a little," he added ruefully.

She nodded, "So I see,"

"What happened with Letty… that was a... a hiccup in the time and space continuum."

Mia smiled a little. He continued, "We were alone, and it just... happened. But I promise you, Mia, it **won't **happen again. I love my wife, and I'm dad's son. I won't cheat on my wife."

"She was so upset and I convinced her it was just a… a habit; and then I got home and got to thinking what if… what if you meant for it to happen? What if you wanted to… to have some fun or something? The what if's just never ended."

She sighed, "I guess I got carried away."

Gently she touched his cheek, "Of course you wouldn't cheat on your wife. I know that. I don't think you're a monster Dom."

He smirked, taking her hand in his, "Just unable to control myself."

She arched an eyebrow, "I work on experience. You'll have to prove me wrong."

He grinned pulling her into a hug, "I will, Mimi Mia, I will."

She let him hug her for a second before pulling back and slapping his shoulder, "puh-leeeeeeeeese don't call me that."

He grinned, "But it's so cute,"

She turned back to the counter, "Get out of my kitchen… _Dommy_."

"Ouch," he said grinning, his hand on his heart, "haven't heard that one in... decades."

She smiled, looking down, "That musta been some talk dad had with you that day."

"He whipped me so hard I couldn't sit for a week."

Mia stopped chopping, "You deserved it."

"Mia it was humiliating, thirteen year olds do not get whipped."

"They do when they sit at the dinner table with their family and ask their father if he'd ever cheated on his mom."

Dom shrugged, "It was just a question. He didn't have freak out like that."

Mia grinned, "I thought, _yes, I'm gonna be an only child_."

Dom laughed, "Thanks."

"So what'd he say? You never told me, cause it..."

" ...was a man thing," Dom finished for her, smiling.

She nodded, her attention back on the food.

Dom spoke tenderly, his eyes glimmering as he saw his father in the garage, the light fading as the sun set. His tone serious as he imparted to his son a life's lesson, "He said Torreto men were known for being drinkers, fighters, hot-tempered, adrenaline addicted, never-faithful-to-their-girlfriends, assholes; but we don't cheat on our wives. He told me home-life was sacred, not to be messed with, whatever we did on the street was on the streets; at home we were loving husbands, caring fathers, and said grace at the dinner table. It was what would keep us alive. A wife was the mother of my children -- and there was nothing more special than that," he paused here and smirked, "To which I asked what if the mother of my children wasn't my wife, and he gave me this _look_, Mia, you shoulda seen it, than he said, _'If_ s_he gives you a kid, Dom, she sure as hell better be your wife.'" _

Mia laughed, "Sounds like sensible advice."

"Yeah, he finished up by telling me he was Torreto so, no, he did not cheat on his wife, ever. And I was a Torreto too, so I would not cheat on my wife, ever, either."

"That was a warning if ever heard one. So did he whip you before or after all that."

Dom smirked, "Before, to make sure I'd be listening."

Mia grinned, turning to him with two large bowls in her hands, "Well big brother, I take it you were. Take these outside, please."

He nodded, taking them for her.

"And watch the grill. Vince says he's doin it but Sonya's out there and he hardly knows when he's standin or sittin if she's around."

"You got it...." he was at the door, and couldn't reisist, "Mimi..." __

She tossed a carrot at his head, it missed of course, but the point was made.

The door shut and she started cleaning up the kitchen. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. For several reasons, number one it was a beautiful day, number two her brother was home, and number three... Dom and Letty had kissed.

She chuckled to herself, there were times when she agreed with her family: Pregnancy made her weird.

On the drive back, she'd sat in Sonya's passenger seat and sashayed between the fear that Dom was playing some twisted game and excitement that they'd kissed to begin with.

Her rant at her brother had been sincere. She didn't want Dom coming into the picture and destroying everything Letty had built -- unless of course he was going to build something new with her himself -- that would be entirely acceptable.

Who was she kidding? Ever since they'd first started going out she'd wanted nothing more than to be maid of honor at their wedding. To make Letty her sister-in-law.

For a long time she'd held that dream, but she'd had to let it go; let it go because it shattered.

Now though, against all odds, she was feeling hope again. The dream was coming back.

Logically speaking Dom had just put the final nail in the dream's coffin - he wouldn't cheat on his wife.

Letty was getting married approximately one month after the baby was born.

And yet she couldn't help it...

...they'd both pretty much said that they couldn't be left alone together; that things _just happened_ when they were alone.

She started humming to herself, her smile sweet -- it could be just a hunch, but it was beginning to look like all her brother and friend needed was a little push...

... and she'd be more than happy to provide it.


	16. Chapter 16: Why?

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Author's Note:

I have good news and bad news.

It's actually the same news: it's just good for you and bad for me.

This story is writing itself.

ALL THE TIME

I can't get it written down fast enough.

Which means I'm at work staring at the empty wall cause I have conversations going on in my head.

Anyway, here's next chapter -- I predict four more. Start the countdown!!

TrueMarine88:

Dom will meet Angelo in the next chapter. Hold your horses. =)

Pips24:

I couldn't have put it better myself!

Greenglowchaissis:

Hey girl, don't pass judgment on Angelo yet. I haven't really decided if I want you to hate him. I'm thinking he may have some redeemable qualities... _shrugs _We'll see.

Lou:

Sounds like you've had experience with plotting pregnant woman. =)

Phoenix224:

Don't worry. Dom will know it all... someday.

Three Sister:

Wow! Your compliments are just so amazing. Thank you so, so much. You're such an encouragement to me. I've put a lot of thought into what I want to do with the Angelo character. His role is pivotal, and since everyone wants to dislike him.... I think I might make it really, _really_ hard to hate him. ;)

La Mamasita Loca:

Thanks girl, I'm glad I made you cry -- that means it's good, right? Of course I'm a Dom/Letty fan. They'll get it right eventually, promise.

DomLetty4eva:

Dom's ex is probably not gonna make a personal appearance. But who knows... it could happen.

Ranger Webb, **LettyRodriguez01**, **Tp96**, and **LettyDomLuva:**

Thank you so much for reviewing.

Hope you enjoy. **_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

==========================================================

The barbecue went off without a hitch. No gaping at friend's girlfriends', no arguments, no little kids plunging to their deaths -- it was simply good food and laughter.

Letty showed up close to seven, they'd already started eating. The girls descended upon her and didn't leave her side until their bed time, an hour and a half later.

"Do we have to..." they whined, their eyes on their aunt.

Without so much as a smile Letty answered, "If you ever want to go anywhere again, I'd say yes."

The girls were silent a moment, as if checking to see if she was serious. When she didn't smile, they got their butts into gear.

They kissed everybody and headed inside, Taylor on their heels. For that last two nights he'd slept on a sleeping bag on the floor in between their beds.

He loved it, said it was like a party. Which made all the adults wonder what they did when the doors were closed.

No one really minded though, as long as the girls got up for school.

Quietly everyone moved into the living room, not wanting to be outside in case one of the kids needed something.

Vince had left to go to the club, Sonya had stayed behind. Brian was regaling her with the story of how he'd met the Dom and the Team.

"So I'm lookin up right, and Dom is standin there all godfather-like and he says, real deep, _this is one of those times where you have to be very careful of what you say_. And I'm thinkin _oh shit, oh shit, this guys squash my head with his shoe ---"_

He was making sound effects and hand motions as he spoke. Everyone was laughing so hard, they were falling over each other.

The phone rang and Mia, who'd been draped over Dom, took in two huge breaths and squeaked out, "hello."

Her brow furrowed for a moment and she made shushing motions with her hands, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Her eyes widened, in that universal way of apprehension and shock, that always manages to kill a party, "Oh, sure, hold on."

Taking the phone from her ear she looked over at Dom with wide eyes, "It's your wife," she said softly.

The entire room stilled; all eyes turning to him.

"Oh," he said simply, trying to figure out whether he should pretend everything was okay or just take the phone directly to his room.

He settled for a little of both.

Reaching for it, he said softly, "Hello,"

"Heard you been lookin for me."

He stood, ignoring everyone's looks, "You heard right."

He remained silent until he was half way up the kitchen stairs, "What the fuck is going on Kara," he growled at her. All pretense of calm gone as entered his room.

He sat on the bed, waiting for her answer.

She was silent for a second then sighed, _"I'm assuming you have the divorce papers."_

"We're not getting divorced Kara. If you want some time alone, fine - take it. But we're not getting divorced."

This time the silence stretched for a while; he waited, drawing on all his resources of patience.

"Why do you have to make this so hard, Dominic?" she said, as if he were the bad guy.

"I'm not making anything hard. Take as much time as you need, but we're not getting divorced," he paused than added, "I refuse to."

"You refuse to?" she nearly screeched at him,_ "Dominic, I can get a divorce with or without your consent. It'll just take longer,"_ her voice was tight.

He knew she was aggravated, possibly on the verge of tears, "We don't need a divorce Kara. You want time, that's fine. I'm going to be here for at least another three weeks, that's plenty of time."

"No Dominic, it's not plenty of time. We... you and me, we're..." her voice caught here, but she continued, _"We're over, Dominic, we're over. We have nothing left..."_

"Nothing left?" he cut her off, disbelief coloring his voice, "Kara we have **everything **left. We have a second chance here, a chance to start over, don't throw that away, please don't throw it away,"

He knew his voice was tinged with despair, but he didn't care.

He knew he'd said these words already, but he didn't care, either. He just wanted her to _hear_ him.

Her voice was small now; If he closed his eyes he could see her... see her clutching the phone, see her biting her lip...

"We do have second chances, but we'll take them with other people, Dominic. Please be honest with yourself -- from the moment we said 'I do' there's been nothing good."

"Nothing Good!?!" he roared at her, his patience wearing thin. "What about our SON, Kara!!! huh? What about him?"

She was silent a moment, then whispered, _"He was good for you Dominic, not for me. Taylor made you grow up, he made me realize I never had."_

Now it was his turn to be silent. He couldn't argue with that truth.

"He can be good for you too, baby. You're ready now," he cooed at her.

"Oh god Dominic, please don't do this to me. Don't make me stay with you," she whimpered, suddenly, _"You can do it, you have that power over me. You can talk me into this, into believing that we can do it. That I can be a good mom and we can be in love forever. You can talk me into this vision of raising our son and giving him siblings, of having grandchildren and growing old together... but Dominic I don't want it. I'll be settling; and I don't want to. I want to try for my dreams again, I want... I want a chance to find the girl you met. The one who's been gone for so long..."_

She was sobbing into the phone now and all he could was stare straight ahead into his wall. His grip on the phone so hard his knuckles were white.

"Kara..." he began, "I love you," he said gently, but she cut him off.

Taking a deep breath, she said somewhat firmly, _"I know, and... I love you... but Dominic..."_ she cut herself off, a ragged sigh escaping her body, _"Why do you have to make this so hard!? This is for the best, Dominic, it really is trust me -- "_

This time it was he that cut her off, his voice full of suppressed raged, "How can you know that? How can you see that this is for the best when all I see is us throwing away something precious, something that has the potential to be wonderful. What makes you so special that you can see what I can't? Huh?"

"I don't know, I... I just... I feel it Dominic. I know it hurts, but it'll get better. I know it will... it has to get better, it has to..." she stopped for a second, drawing in breaths, trying to keep the sobs at bay, _"It has to... if we do this, I just... I **know** things will turn out well... I just do; and... and I need to you to believe me, to **trust **me."_

He shook his head even though she couldn't see him, taking a moment to steady himself he responded calmly, "I do trust you Kara. But you're wrong about this. A divorce isn't the answer."

His voice was meant to soothe and when she didn't respond right away, he knew she was composing herself. When she did, her voice was steady - calm... almost still.

"_I saved you Dominic, that's what you said."_ she whispered, and he felt his skin crawl, _"You were always saying that, remember? That I'd come out of know where to save you," _she paused, _"Is it true? Did I?"_

She waited.

He didn't answer.

"Answer me. Did I?" She commanded softly.

He took a breath, closing his eyes, thinking back to those days, "You did, Kara," he confirmed, "...if I hadn't met you... It's pretty safe to say I would have ended up dead or in prison."

She was silent then continued, _"You said I mended your heart with my smile."_

"You did,"

"You said I healed your soul my laughter."

"You did," he repeated.

Somewhere in the back of his mind something told him to put a stop to this line of questioning, that nothing good could come out of it. But the voice was dim and he was in no mood to listen.

"You said I that I made you want to live again."

He whispered it this time, "You did."

She was silent now and he knew, as if he was standing in front of her that she was crying, that she was holding back sobs -- could see her sitting stiffly, clutching the phone, folding a golden strand behind her ear with a shaking hand.

"Dominic, I'm asking you to save me. I'm asking you to give me what I gave you -- the will to live again."

The reference to those times when he'd held her as she'd sobbed, left him reeling. During those sobs, she'd uttered often that she wanted to die. She'd never actually attempted to kill herself, but the thought had always been lurking about in their home; an evil shadow that made him jump when ever he heard the phone in his office at the garage ring.

The divorce would save her. That's what she was saying, that to rid herself of him would save her.

"Was I really that horrible to you?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

She gasped, the calm fading, _"Oh god, no Dominic, that's not what I meant. It's me. I'm the problem, I'm the one who can't handle it. You deserve a... a better wife. A wife who's gonna give as good she gets. One that's crazy but... stable crazy, you know. Someone who isn't going to cower when you glare at them, who yells back when you yell. That's not me."_ She paused, then said with humor in her voice, _"Someone who'll pelt you in the head when you act like an ass."_

"Kara...."

"Dominic," she interrupted, _"Since we've been married, you've never so much as cursed at me. Not when I lied to you, not one of the many times when I came home buzzed, hell not even when I let your son break his arm. And I... I know why -- " _he heard her take a shaking breath, _"... because your afraid I'll break." _

He glowered as he spoke, his tone harsh, angry, "So let me get this straight, you want to divorce me because I never cursed at you while we were married. Fine then: fuck you Kara, I'm not getting divorced."

She paused, _"We haven't been ourselves around each other since I told you I was pregnant."_

"That's not true..."

"Yes it is." She said firmly, enunciating each word.

Was it?

He was silent as he saw their life together.

She'd been so fragile during the pregnancy. He hadn't wanted to hurt her -- in any way. Physically, emotionally, spiritually... he'd been so careful with her. Then after, she'd been, as she insinuated, unstable.

She'd been -- angry, resentful; wouldn't accept any of the gentleness he offered her.

...she hadn't smiled like herself....

...he hadn't talked like himself....

...she hadn't told jokes like herself...

...he hadn't drunk like himself...

The realization was staggering - _they hadn't been themselves..._

"Dominic?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he said numbly. All anger gone, all everything gone.

All he could feel was the beginning's of that feeling that had overtaken him the day she'd left for Quebec.

That feeling of cold.

"Will you save me, Dominic?"

She was asking if he'd sign those papers. Asking if he'd let her go. If he'd let her have her second chance - alone.

He wanted to say no. But he wouldn't... couldn't.

Slowly a word worked it's way out of him from deep inside, emerging into the world as a ragged sob, and he swore he could hear his heart break as it traveled over the phone lines.

The word was, "Yes."

And with that one word he ended everything he'd fought so hard to preserve.

"Promise," she whispered, the sobs finally bursting free again.

"Yes," he repeated in the same tone. The coldness, the apathy, unfolding itself.

They stayed on the line for a long time. Neither one talking, neither one wanting to be the first to say goodbye.

He could hear her - crying.

If he closed his eyes, he could see her - holding her face in her hands - weeping.

It might have been five minutes, it might have been five hours, but suddenly he heard a tiny, hoarse voice, _"Dominic?"_ it said

She never calls me Dom, he thought absentmindedly.

"Yeah," he said, trying to summon some conviction to his voice. Unfortunately, his voice came out sounding as empty as he felt.

"I have to go now ...bye."

He nodded, but didn't bother saying anything; just stuck his finger in the off button and laid back on his bed.

It was a long time before a thought actually materialized in his brain, when it did, it was quite simple really. _I want to get drunk._

He hadn't gotten drunk in so long, a couple beers here and there; but not often. He'd never wanted Kara to smell liquor on his breath, he'd never wanted Taylor to see him drunk.

But Kara wasn't around... would probably never be _around _again; and Taylor was asleep.

And the sudden need was overwhelming. Without further thought he headed for the back stairs.

In the kitchen he opened the refrigerator, grabbed the opened pack of beer and rummaged in the back for the unopened one. Grabbing them both he stood to go back to his room.

He could still here voices in the living room, glancing at the clock he started a little -- it was barely ten.

It had taken less than an hour to finish off his marriage.

Interesting, he thought rather bitterly.

Once up in his room he put the beers down on the floor almost gently. Turning off any and all thoughts he pulled the manila folder out from his closet.

He didn't read the papers, didn't so much as glance them over. He just scrawled his signature wherever there was a red arrow. Then he carefully entered the papers back into the folder and placed it on the pillow next to his.

In the morning he'd take it to the post office.

In the morning he'd finish things.

Tonight he'd drink.

Nodding to himself, he proceeded to sit at the end of the bed and down one beer after the other. He paused only long enough to set the empty one down and open up another one.

He didn't let his mind entertain any thoughts.

Thoughts were bad.

No, he just sat there, drinking his beer. Wondering how the hell he'd been living without the taste of it.

We haven't been ourselves....

Her words kept trying to intrude on his time. This was _his _time, his time to get re-acquainted with the beer he'd spent much too little time with in the last five years.

Beer, he thought as he held it out in front of him, _remember me..._

As an answer he put it to his lips and drank.

...and drank...

... and drank....

===========================================================

"Don't leave..." Mia whined, latching on to Letty's hand.

Letty sighed pulling away, "Mia I can't wait till Brian gets..."

"But he trusts you to keep me company while he's gone."

"He shouldn't have gone," Letty stated firmly. Brian had gone with Leon and Sonya to the club, _for a minute._

"He'll be back soon. Don't go, I don't want to be alone down here."

Letty sighed again, "I have to go. It's not like last week..." she said softly.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Oh, that's right," she said, sarcasm coloring her voice, "The warden's back in town."

Letty narrowed her eyes, "STOP CALLING HIM THAT," she hissed.

Mia smiled sweetly, "Can't. It's his official nickname. We all agreed."

"I'm leaving," Letty said, firmly, "I'll see ya around."

Mia sighed dramatically, "Sure, go home to your warden; leave me here: the overblown, swollen, nearly nine-months-pregnant woman, who can't go up the stairs and can barely get up from this sofa without help, alone. After all who cares about a best friend when you've got a domineering, slick haired, control freak of a lover waiting at home for you. What does it matter that we've known each other for ever and that I could go into labor at any moment --"

"Uggggghhhhh" Letty growled, throwing herself on the sofa, "Fine, since your guilting me into staying here _you _call Angelo and tell him."

Mia smiled, effectively proving herself a liar as she got up rather swiftly to get the phone, "I'd be happy to have a chat with the warden. In fact I've got a bone to pick with him - what's with all that yellow rock shit he's making you wear?"

Letty arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she said as hauntingly as she could, while lying upside down on the sofa, "Those are Amber Chrystaliaums and they _in_ right now."

She met Mia's look before bursting out into the laughter, "The things are imported from the four corners of the world I think, expensive like you wouldn't believe. And you know he has panic attacks if I'm not wearing the hottest, most expensive shit around."

"You wore it when he was in Tokyo." Mia pointed out.

Letty nodded, "Yeah, cause just cause he's in Tokyo. Doesn't mean _he's _in Tokyo, if you know what I mean_."_

Now it was Mia turn to arch her brows, "He's still keeping tabs on you?"

Letty shrugged, "Only when he's away."

Mia rolled her eyes, and went to get the phone, "How you put up with that shit is beyond me?" she said.

Letty smirked.

Mia sat with the phone but made no move to make the call.

"He-llllll-ooooo" Letty said in a sing-song voice, "Clocks ticking, call'm would ya... The later it is the more pissed he'll be."

Mia nodded, "Do me a favor?"

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.

"Go check on Dom."

Letty swung herself upright and stared the woman she loved like a sister, "Have you finally gone off the deep end?" she asked softly.

"Letty," Mia began, she was cut off.

"Mia, I would rather face an army of would-be models, designers, angry-Angelo's then _go check on Dom._"

Mia smiled, Letty had just named the three things she hated most in her new life.

"I'm sure you would," she said, "But I'm worried about him. He hasn't come down since that call."

"Not our problem. He'll come down when he wants."

"I just want to make sure he's okay."

"He's probably asleep."

"Just poke your head in there to see. If he is, I'll be satisfied. If he's awake, ask him if he's okay."

Letty's eyes widened, "I'm not asking that! What if he answer's me!!!"

Mia sighed, "Fine, don't ask. Just tell him to come down here and I'll ask him."

"No."

"I'd go up myself but I don't want to do stairs."

"No, Mia. Didn't we agree that I shouldn't be alone with Dom."

"No we agreed that what happened last week was a flook." Letty didn't look convinced, "Besides," Mia continued, "You'd only be alone for a like a second."

"No."

"Please, Letty," she pouted, "I'm worried. His wife sounded so... I don't know, odd. Please."

"No, Mia."

"I'll owe you."

Letty eyed her, "Owe me what?" she asked.

"Anything you want."

Letty was thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, "How about that German chocolate cake with the fudge."

Mia glared at her, "That takes more than three hours to make!"

Letty shrugged casually, "He's probably asleep anyway."

Mia was stewed for a moment, "You aren't supposed to eat that shit, what if a model gets sick and you have to go on... you won't fit in the dress."

"Take it or leave it Mia." Letty said slyly.

Mia eyes narrowed, "FINE" she gritted out.

Letty nodded, "Good. I'll be right back." she said happily, visions of gooey chocolate filling her head.

When she was out of sight, Mia let the smile she'd been holding back bloom.

Oh my dear, sweet, naive little Letty, she thought gleefully, _how sweet of you to think you've won._

Mia had just given the first, of many, very small nudges.

She realized that in essence she was planning the destruction of a marriage, but in her mind it was a marriage that shouldn't have been in the first place.

She'd been rather quiet all night. Mostly because her conversation with Dom kept running in her mind.

It sounded as if... as if he felt like he _had_ to love his wife. He had to because she'd given him a child.

It sounded like he'd convinced himself into believing he was in love with this woman.

Well, Mia thought, _I'll more than happy to show him the error of his ways._

And Letty, well Letty was just one big bundle of denial.

Her thing with Angelo was deep. Mia knew that.

They had _something_, she wouldn't deny it.

But it wasn't the _something_ that Letty thought it was.

Hell, she thought as she punched Letty's apartment number into the phone, _they're both doing the same thing -- brainwashing themselves._

===========================================================

Maybe this isn't such a good idea... Letty thought as she stood at the foot of the hallway.

No duh, Sherlock

Oh god, not again, she practically moaned, he really was driving her insane.

Giving herself a mental shake, she took a few steps forward - slowly.

She took a breath, just look in and tell him Mia wants to see him.

That's it.

Four seconds tops.

The door was slightly ajar. She peeked in... carefully, slowly.

The first thing she noticed were the beer bottles... scattered all over the floor -- empty.

Nine of them, she counted as she opened the door completely, standing in the doorway; and the tenth one was in his hands.

"Dom?" she asked curtly, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled without looking at her.

It was such a typical _Dom _answer that she couldn't help it... she gave a _Letty _response, "Just for shits and giggles humor me."

He smirked, "Trying to get drunk."

Letty grimaced, "Dom you got three kids across the hall and a pregnant woman downstairs - that is not a good idea."

He shrugged, "Don't worry - it's not working. Apparently, I've still got a high tolerance for this shit."

Letty nodded, wonderful she'd had a conversation.

Time to cut this off.

"Great, Mia wants to talk to you."

She turned.

"Can't," he said simply.

"Yeah, Dom you can. She's downstairs waiting," Letty said turning back around, against her better judgment.

"I can't deal with Mia right now," he said softly.

Very softly... it sent shivers through Letty. He sounded... tired, weary... defeated.

And he looked it too. His shoulders were hunched and he was staring straight ahead as if the secrets of life were plastered on the wall.

"Are you okay?"

The words came out of their own accord. Letty's mind didn't tell them to go. In fact Letty's mind was telling her to get out of the room, but Letty's feet weren't listening. The feet, like the words, were doing there own thing and taking her further into the room.

He shook his head, "No actually I don't think I am," he said faintly, after which he finished the last beer.

He looked at the floor and then up at her with a lost expression on his face, "I have no more," he sounded so sad.

Making Letty suspect his tolerance wasn't as high as he thought.

She couldn't help it, she pouted, "awwww poor baby" she cooed.

He nodded his agreement, "I need more beer. I gotta get drunk. Would'a help me get drunk Letty?" he asked hopefully.

She grinned, "Sure," then added teasingly, "Let's head out right now..."

He nodded, standing up -- and promptly staggering back, "Whoa," he said holding his hand out, "Who moved the room?"

DON'T TOUCH HIM.

For once the little voice had a good suggestion.

"Sit back down, Dom, you're drunk," she said calmly, from a safe distance away.

He scowled in her direction, taking a few halting steps forward, "I am not. I don't get drunk off a pack and half of beer."

Letty smirked, "When was the last time you had a pack and a half of beer?"

He stopped, looked down and furrowed his brow, "By myself?" he asked solemnly.

She nodded, the smile still stamped on her face.

He contemplated a while longer the shrugged, "Can't remember..." and continued his trajectory.

Unfortunately, his eye-foot coordination was a little off and he staggered all over the empty bottles.

It was instinct. Later she would tell herself that there was too much _instinct_ where Dom was involved.

But for now, instinct drove her to reach out and catch his arm.

He stumbled, loosing his footing and falling forward; pulling her with him and landing on top of her.

They hit the ground hard; Letty was sure they'd woken the kids, sure Mia had heard, sure she'd broken something.

In actuality she was wrong on all counts.

She had the breath knocked out of her -- litterally.

At for a moment time held still, as she met his startled gaze, she thought he'd kiss her again. After all they were alone in his bedroom; he was drunk; he was lying on top of her -- all signs pointed to another kiss.

But he didn't.

Instead he brought his head down and laid in on her shoulder, pressing his face into neck!

To shocked to move, the only thing that raced through her head was: _that better be one hell of a cake._

Giving herself a mental shake, she shoved at Dom's chest, "Cripes Dom!! Get the hell off me!!!"

His head lifted, he looked shocked, "Why?" he asked -- really asked!! As if he didn't know.

Disbelief marred her face, "What ya mean Why?!! Your blocking the circulation to my legs, that's why!!"

Okay so that was the _least _of the why's. But what was she supposed to say? That she was feeling heat in places she shouldn't be feeling....

"Oh sorry," he said guiltily, and sat up. He blinked furiously a few times, "Is that wall wobbling? Brian should really get the foundation on this place checked. It's an old house..."

She sighed loudly as she stood up, kicking bottles away, "The walls' only wobbling in your head, Dom. Get up and go to bed," her words were harsher than she meant for them to be.

But her heart was pounding so fast she thought in might just beat away, her palms were sweating and she'd bet her career that her eyes were dilated.

He didn't move.

She looked down at the top of his head, "Dom," she hissed impatiently.

He didn't look at her, "I'm not up?" he asked ingenuously.

She rolled her eyes. She could just leave, of course Mia would ask what he was doing...

...she could lie and say he was asleep...

Problem was... at some point Mia would come upstairs and find him; and discovering him like this -- sitting on the floor amid empty beer bottles -- might result in no gooey, chocolate cake.

Okay, okay, _I can do this,_ she thought nodding to herself, _just put him in the bed._

He'd probably fall right asleep.

"No, Dom you're not up, you're drunk. But you gotta get up..." she reached down and pulled on his arm, "... come on..." she said pulling, "... you gotta help me Dom..." she gritted out.

He did - kind of.

After a lot of pulling and prodding, she managed to put his arm over her shoulders and they staggered over to the bed.

She dropped his on it.

"It's wierd..." he said as she put first one then the other of his feet on the bed.

"What is?" she said a little breathlessly, from the effort. She pulled his shoes off.

"I don't feel all that drunk...." he said, his words slurring a little, his tone mellow, "...just tired... maybe a little sleepy..."

She stared at his pants...

...uh-uh, no, don't go there...

True, very true.

"I'm going to turn the light off now, Dom, go to sleep okay."

She flicked the lamp off, leaving the room dim; illuminated only by the hallway light filtering in through the open door.

He nodded but he wasn't laying back.

"Lay down Dom." Letty said firmly, like she did to the girls.

She pushed on his chest a little and he put his head on the pillow. She frowned a little, "What is that?" she said seeing a shadow on the other pillow.

"Don't touch that."

Nothing mellow about those words -- they were sharp.

And she retracted her hand immediately, calling herself every kind of idiot.

She deserved to get her hand chopped off, what the hell did she care what that was!!

She didn't care.

Sure just keep telling yourself that.

Deep breath, "Goo--" she began but never finished.

He grabbed her hand suddenly, pulling her until she landed with a small thump on the side of his bed.

Frowning, "Let go, Dom. Mia's downstairs alone." she said tugging on her hand.

He let go easily enough but his words stopped her, "Things slip away so easily don't they Let?"

A lump formed in her throat, _oh god not again_....

"So easy..." he said softly, his eyes closing; and to her horror he pressed his face into her outer thigh -- snuggled -- actually. Between her and the mattress.

"I wanted things to be better," he continued, "I was gonna try...but she doesn't... she doesn't want to. She doesn't want _me_," he said wearily. Agony evident in the mellow words.

Her breath caught.

Her heart froze.

He wasn't talking about her...

"How come, Let? Why doesn't she want me?" The words were slurred but full of torment, like a little boy asking why mommy would rather be in heaven with the angels than here with him.

His anguish so intense, she could feel it.

Letty couldn't swallow let alone answer, but that was okay because he'd fallen asleep.

Just like that.

His breathing evened out and his words stopped.

Leaving her with an ache so deep she didn't know where it came from or why. Only that quite suddenly she wanted to wrap him in her arms and just hold him.

She swallowed hard as she stood slowly, not wanting to disturb him. He moaned anyway, moving closer towards the edge of the bed -- following her.

She bent down and slid her hands underneath him, shifting him away from the edge.

He always looked so... approachable in sleep. Like he wouldn't bite your head off.

She used to sit up in bed sometimes, to watch him.

No, she wasn't going to think, she wasn't going to analyze the feelings of... warmth, of tenderness that were filling her.

She was just going to feel them and then shove them away.

Feel them and shove them away... good plan. That would work.

Feel; shove away...

Her hand had somehow traveled up his arms, past his chest and neck and to his cheek.

She caressed it softly and keeping to her plan bent down and pressed a kiss where his lashes met his cheek -- because that's what she felt.

His eyes fluttered open, but looking into them she knew he wasn't awake.

Hovering above him, she whispered tenderly, "I can't imagine why she wouldn't want you, Dom."

His eyes closed again and she smiled softly... sadly.

...can't imagine why...

Straightening, she left the room; closing the door softly behind her and leaning back against it, her eyes sliding shut.

Don't think...

...don't analyze...

...just put them away.

She nodded to herself, repeating the phrase over and over again.

Praying that somehow it would work.

Knowing deep inside, that they wouldn't stay _put away_ forever.

=========================================================

She took the steps slowly and found Mia and Brian sitting on the couch, looking very comfortable and as if they'd been there for awhile.

"Well?" Mia asked smiling.

"He's asleep," she answered truthfully, "And you owe me one hell of a cake."

Mia grinned and shushed Brian when he began to speak, "I'll tell you later," she said to him then to Letty, "Come over on Sunday."

Letty looked at her a moment, "If I come over on weekends, Angelo comes with me. I don't want you to be rude to him Mia."

"I have _never _been rude to Angelo."

Letty arched an eyebrow.

"Sarcastic, condescending, facetious, yes. _Rude, _**never.**"

Brian laughed.

Letty shrugged, heading for the door, "Whatever you call it, don't do it on Sunday." She said steadily, accepting the invitation.

Mia nodded, looking a lot like the girls, "I'll try my hardest."

Letty couldn't help smiling, "I'll see ya. Oh, Brian?" she suddenly, poking her head back in before the door closed.

"Yeah?"

"You're outa beer."

===========================================================


	17. Chapter 17: No Right To Her

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

****

Author's Note: Okay, so Dom finally meets Angelo in this chapter... I used it as an opportunity to illustrate Dom's new self-control... which means there are no 4th-of-July type fireworks, just a few sparks...

I know, I know we all like the hot-head, don't worry he'll show up...

As for Angelo, I've changed my mind again, he is going to be hate-able... just not completely so. He has one redeeming quality. Can anyone guess what it is?

There are hints to it in this chapter but it will be more clearly displayed later on.

Anyway thanks for the reviews.

La Mamasita Loca:

Okay by me if they end up together... =)

Tp96:

I'm glad you like it.

TrueMarine88:

The story's writing itself, it's just life that gets in the way. I'm writing and posting as quickly as I can. Feed your horses a carrot or somethin, ;)

Pips24:

There's an Angelo description in here and you've got my other two characters right on the money.

Three Sisters:

Yeah, at first I wanted people to hate Angelo -- I mean he's not Dom, right? But then I reconsidered it and now I've decided for a middle ground kind of thing. He's not all bad, he's just... not Dom. Tell your sister thanks for me, compliments from people who don't even like TFTF are especially special; and thank you so much for your reviews, I always look forward to seeing what you think. =)

Range Webb:

Yeah, he really does love Kara.

Mad melma:

Thank you for taking the time to review.

LettyDomLuva:

Thanks, that lil drunk scene was meant to make people smile alittle, at least in the beginning.

The Phoenix 1224:

Yep, just like Taylor -- you caught that huh? Good job. =)

Thank you all so much and Enjoy....

Oh, and P.S.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

===========================================================

"Why don't you just pick the cake up?"

It was about one in the afternoon on Sunday. Letty had mentioned about twenty-seven times since breakfast at nine that she was going over to Mia's.

As usual, though, Angelo had insisted that she tag along with him, while he met client's and kissed their asses, in a social kind of way. It was business mingling, he said, and she nodded glumly, going along with it... with him.

Now when she had finally managed to get him to drive in the right direction he asked a question like that....

Her patience was running thin.

She rolled her eyes, as she turned to look out the passenger window, the light glinting in her amber earrings, "Because," she said a little snidely, "I doubt Mia has even started _making_ the cake and anyway even if it _was_ ready. I want to spend the day here. I told you that."

Angela kept his eyes on the road, his tone distant, "Didn't you spend the day here on Friday?"

"No, I spent the **evening **here on Friday. It is not the same thing," she replied her voice tight. He remained silent and she sighed, "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to Angelo."

"I wouldn't let you come alone on a weekend. I just have other things I would have liked to do is all."

Letty wanted to growl at him.

To tell him it was fuckin alright for her to do stuff on the weekends without him on her freakin tail.

Instead, she said, as meekly as she could, "It would be alright for you to drop me off, you know. I'd make excuses for you. No one would care."

"I would care." He said firmly pulling into the driveway, "I like spending the weekends with you."

Letty nodded, it was one of his friggin rules. He was only thirty-four but when it came to how he did things he might as well have been fifty. His ideas of how things should be done were set in stone... and probably came from the stone age.

"I know," she said, "...but you have to understand I like spending the weekends here," she paused then added softly, "I plan on spending a lot of time here in the next few weeks."

He took her face in both his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was always so gentle with her.

"You need to tell them soon, love. It's for the best, they'll understand that."

She nodded, not meeting his eyes. Then pulled away, breaking free of his hold and opening the car door.

Like hell they'd understand, she thought grimly, stalking up to the front door.

=========================================================

"Sit down, Mia, I'll take it from here," Letty said smiling as she pushed the plump woman into a kitchen chair.

"_I'm _supposed to be making it," Mia insisted but she still sat down.

"You did, I'm just sticking it in the oven and cleaning up. Besides, you look tired," Letty answered simply.

Mia shrugged, "I guess I am."

Letty and Angelo had arrived an hour ago and since then she and Letty had been in the kitchen baking and discussing what they were going to do all day.

Anglo was outside with Brian.

"Long night?" Letty asked, a little concerned. When she'd arrived Mia had been alone with Brian. He'd been pulling out ingredients and bowls for her while she sat at the kitchen table.

Dom had taken the kids to the garage, he was going to work a little. Today was Sunday and Mia was insisting on a proper, sit-in-the-dining-room dinner.

So everyone was expected to be here no later 6:30 pm _and _to be clean.... as in shoes, hair, shirt, pants... everything. Mia had specified.

She sighed, rubbing her belly, "He's moving around **all **the time now and kicking too. I think he's cramped and it's making him cranky."

Letty smiled, going over to sit across from her so she could reach out and touch the belly too, "You're still sure it's boy?"

Mia shrugged smiling wryly, "Not really. I think Brian's right and it's a girl but I can't let him know that, can I?"

"Of course not!"

They smiled conspiringly at each other together. Early in the formation of team, they'd agreed that guys had large enough egos without being proven right. So they would always try hard to prove them wrong, even if they were right.

The idea had stuck and remembering it now, had them both grinning; all of a sudden Letty got serious, though. In the blink of an eye she wasn't laughing anymore, her eyes stopped sparkling.

"What is it?" Mia asked quickly, looking behind her. There was nothing there.

Letty shook her head, a small smile on her lips, but Mia swore she saw a glimmer of tears before the other woman stood to finish the dishes, "It's nothing, when are the girls getting back?" She asked quickly, dismissively.

Mia eyed her back for a moment, there was something in the way Letty was standing that told her to let it go.

"Don't know," she answered softly, considering her options. She could pursue it and possibly have an argument or she could just wait till Letty wanted to talk about it.

She settled on the latter and continued, "Dom's taking them to get ice cream after he finishes up at the garage. He was an ass all day yesterday, and I think he's trying to make it up to them and Taylor."

"An ass?" Letty questioned, anything to keep the woman from questioning her about what had just happened. She remained motionless, her back still facing Mia.

"Yeah, it was bad. He was in one of those moods, you know the ones..."

"Where he wants to bash a guys face in for looking at him for more than a second."

Mia nodded, "Yeah, except he didn't actually do anything he just... he was biting heads off right and left. Got up early went out, when he came back I asked him if he'd bought the entire liquor store. He didn't answer me, he put the bags down, went upstairs and came back down, grabbed the bags and went out the door,"

"Where'd he go?"

"The garage. He stayed there all day. The kids went out to talk to him. They came back looking like their dog had just been run over."

Letty turned to face Mia at this, "He didn't do anything to them did he?"

"No, he just said and I quote, as Jessa said, _I want you three to turn around and go home right now. You don't want to be around me today,_" Mia smirked, "I wish he'd given us those warnings back then. Anyway, Taylor told us that sometimes his dad likes to be alone."

"And just like that the girls left him alone. I mean Taylor sure, he's used to it, but the girls..."

Mia smiled, "The girls have been really good lately Letty"

Letty smiled, "I can't believe how well they took the no ballet this weekend."

Mia nodded, "Taylor being around helps. They're really getting attached to him."

"He's a good influence,"

Mia shook her head ruefully, "It's like we're in the twilight zone... Dom raised a better behaved child than I did."

Letty laughed, drying her hands, "Well, Dom didn't have all of us to sabotage his efforts."

"Yeah, that's true," Mia paused, waiting for Letty to sit again, then asked, "You wouldn't happen to know why he drank all the beer in the house on Friday, would you?"

The image of a large manila envelope, sitting coolly on an untouched pillow in the dim room, flashed in her mind.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was in that envelope.

A week calling his wife with no luck.

She finally calls.

Takes the call to his bedroom.

Drinks all the beer in the house.

...why doesn't she want me...

"Earth to Letty..." Mia was snapping her fingers in Letty's face.

Letty started a little, "I'm sorry my mind wandered..." she considered sharing her knowledge with Mia but decided against it, he'd tell his sister when he was ready, it wasn't her place, "...uh... no I don't..."

Mia nodded, but her eyes were skeptical, "He was asleep when you got up there?" she asked.

"Uh... practically...."

"Practically but not completely," Mia replied.

"Well, he was... almost... he was almost asleep..."

"You're sure?" Mia asked suspiciously.

"Mommy we're home!!" The cry resounded throughout the house and Letty almost sighed with relief.

Almost.

She couldn't because Mia was watching her with those narrowed Mia eyes that saw everything.

"Auntie Let!!!" the girls screamed in surprise. Bypassing their mother and rushing into her now waiting arms.

Letty laughed at the onslaught of hugs and kisses. Her face pressed against loose strands of ebony and blonde hair. At one point in time the girls had had pony-tails, now they were just loose strands flying all over the place with a colorful hair-tie lost somewhere in the jungle.

They had matching shorts with little flowers on them; Jessa with a green shirt, Dolly with a blue one.

"We didn't know..."

"...you were coming..."

"...today..."

"I'm going to help your mommy with tonight's special dinner," Letty said looking into their faces.

The girls nodded, excitedly.

"Hi Taylor," Letty said softly. The little boy was standing by Mia's knee, his little hand lost in hers.

He was wearing little baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, his head covered with very short dark fuzz....

And...he was looking at her and smiling; and she couldn't help it. He was so cute... and, after all he was just a little boy.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" she asked.

He hesitated an instant before running into her arms.

"Hi, L-w-etty," he said softly.

Pulling away Letty smiled at the three kids, "So what did you guys do today?"

"Make me consider suicide."

She hadn't seen him come in, then again she'd been focused on the children.

He stood in the kitchen doorway, all raw male magnetism, in an open tan shirt with a wife-beater underneath and jeans, a smirk on his face and affection in his eyes as he looked at the three kids.

Taylor scowled at his father -- looking so much like him it was scary -- "Nu-uh daddy we were's good."

"Yeah," Jessa affirmed, "It was just that girls pushes my ice cream."

"Yeah," Dolly continued, "and I hafta protect my lil sister, cause I'm older by two minutes and seventeen seconds, so I hadta push her ice creams..." 

"Yeah, and I's can't let her lil dog bite cousins. I'd da man of the en-tree-ige..."

"Wait, wait, was their a problem today Dom?" Mia asked warily as her brother entered the room and sat opposite her -- next to Letty.

"They were angels at the garage. I took them to get ice cream, turn around for one second to pay the lady and when I turn back this old broad has Dolly and Taylor by the arm, a little dog that looks like a squashed cupcake is whimperin, and this girl with pigtails is howlin at the top of her lungs. Not to mention theirs a lot of ice cream on the ground," he explained simply.

"Oh, no..."

"yeah, so it turns out they were all pushin each other and Taylor kicked the dog."

"It was gonna bite cousins and..."

"Yeah, yeah," Dom growled, smiling a little, "You're the man of the entourage."

He looked at Mia pointedly, "Did you tell him that?"

"No I did," Letty said smiling. She couldn't help it, she would have _paid_ to see sweet, serious Taylor kick a dog.

Dom rolled his eyes, grinning, "I should have known, thanks a lot."

Letty smiled, "No problem," it seemed like he didn't remember the last time they'd seen each other.

Which was fine by her, the less he remember about her tucking him in, the better.

"Guys go upstairs and play a video game or something..." Mia told them, suddenly.

The stalled a few minutes before scattering. Only after they'd wheedled promises from Letty _and _Dom that they'd both be up later to play with them, though.

Mia snorted as she stood, "You two'd raise complete brats together..." the words were out before she could stop them.

Oh well....

She wanted to giggle, they both had identical startled expressions on their faces.

Well, no point in letting them ponder the words, smiling slightly, she said briskly, "Dom go out to the yard while Letty I finish up in here, please."

He nodded, told her to call if she needed anything and proceeded to leave.

She waited until he got up and was opening the door, "Oh, wait Letty, Angelo's out there. Why don't you go introduce Dom to your fiancée while I pull this out of the oven."

She wasn't facing them, so she couldn't see their faces. But she felt the pause in the air, though, as if they were both judging just how innocent the comment was.

When Letty spoke Mia knew that her best friend, at least, was not fooled.

"Mia, you're tired. _I'll_ pull the cake out of the oven," she said and Mia felt Letty's hands on her shoulders -- the grip rather firm -- "_You _go outside with your brother," the voice was tight.

It took all of Mia's will power to shrug carelessly, as if it didn't mean a thing to her, and say simply, "Sure that sounds good."

She smiled kindly at Letty and received a suspicious glare in return. Dom was looking at her a little warily and she knew she had to back off a little.

Apparently, they might not be as dense as they seemed.

Outside, Angelo was standing - he didn't sit on their old, worn, and what he termed _filthy _patio furniture - in his two-suit as usual, completely immaculate; while Brian attempted to clean the yard up a little. The look on his face said that once again Angelo had been discussing the merits of investing ones monetary assets....

"Mia!" Brian exclaimed his voice relieved, he dropped the bag where he'd been picking up trash and ran over to her, taking her in his arms, he whispered for her ears alone, "One hour you left me alone with this."

Then out loud, "What have you been doing in there?"

"Baking," Mia answered pleasantly. Then looking to Angelo she added sweetly, "You're still here? I'd have thought you'd leave."

He met her gaze a moment, his look almost amused, before he answered, "As always I'll wait for Letty."

Mia nodded her eyes shining as she watched Angelo notice Dom.

Dom who hadn't taken his eyes off the man since they entered they yard.

"Angelo this is my brother, Dom, he's staying with us for awhile. Dom this is Angelo, Letty's fiancée."

She knew Dom had already heard that he was Letty's fiancée, but she wanted to rub it in. To make him grasp what that meant...

If there was one thing about her brother that she could count on: it was the fact that he was insanely possessive of people he felt were _his_.

And Letty would always be _his._

Whether he liked it or not. It was hardwired in him. And Mia was gonna use that.... she had every intension of playing on that...

"I've heard a lot about you," Angelo said in his smooth voice, extending his hand.

As for Letty, Mia thought ruefully as she looked at the two men, _no one could fault her taste in men._

They were as different as day and night, but they were both gorgeous,

Dom with his shaven head, rugged good looks, and intense dark eyes was the polar opposite of Angelo's dirty blonde spikes, refined features, and light green eyes.

Dom was tall, muscled, rough around the edges.

Angela was tall, slim, smooth.

Dom was wild, stallion roaming the open fields... admired and tempestuous.

Angelo was sleek, gelding trained to compete... admired and demanding.

Dom was jeans, boots, and beer...

Angelo was slacks, shoes, and wine...

"I've heard about you too," Dom said in his deep voice, taking the hand Angelo offered. They shook quickly and then just studied each other.

As far as she knew Angelo didn't know exactly who her brother had been to Letty, but he knew he'd been _something._

"Brian would you help me inside for a second," she asked sweetly, walking towards the door.

Brian frowned, "Help with what? You just got out here. I thought you wanted me to clean the yard...." he said his voice a little petulant.

"I just need you to help me in the kitchen for a second..." she said again this time not so sweetly as she gave him a little push in the direction of the door.

"...Letty's in there, it's not like you've started cooking yet," he continued, not really budging, "I can't do the yard and help in the kitchen at the same..."

"It will only take a minute, Brian," Mia interrupted her voice tight with suppressed irritation. _God, couldn't the guy take a hint...._

"Fine," he said pouting a little.

She smiled to herself as they walked into the kitchen -- pregnancy was hard on Brian.

She often gave him four or five things to do all at the same time, and of course expected them to get done. She'd throw fits if the groceries weren't put away, the girls in bed, the dishes in their spots, the garbage taken out, and the dirty clothes in the laundry room, by the time she finished telling him to do it.

And of course, he did the best he could... she'd have to do something really, _really_ special for him after the baby was born...

=========================================================

"So how long are you here for?" Angelo asked, as Mia and Brian entered the house. He knew the man in front of him was the cornerstone of this family.

That much he understood.

Why? Was another matter entirely, one he planned to figure out.

At the moment the more he understood this family the better. It would give him an understanding of Letty, one he would need over the next few weeks.

It would be hard for her, but it really was for the best; and he would be there for her. To help her, to care for her -- as always.

Dom shrugged, walking over to the table, "Jus till the baby's born," he said eyeing the man.

This was the guy Letty was gonna marry.

What the hell was she thinking?

She could eat a guy like this for breakfast. He looked like he spent more on hair gel than she did on clothes....

Used to, he reminded himself harshly, _what she used to spend on clothes..._

He didn't know how much she spent on clothing anymore...

It didn't matter, he thought, the point was she could steam roll over this guy and he wouldn't even know she was doing it. Letty needed someone with a firmer hand, someone....

What the fuck do you care what Letty needs!?! The little voice screeched at him.

Good point.

"That'll be nice for Mia," Mr. Gel was saying, walking over towards him.

"Take a seat," Dom said motioning towards the bench.

Angelo shook his head, "No, thank you."

Christ, he was polite too!

"How long've you been wit Letty?" The question was blunt and asked in a harsh voice... and popped out of his mouth before he actually heard it in his head.

Angelo stared at him a moment -- ice in his eyes -- _maybe she **wouldn't **be able to steamroll over him_, he thought suddenly, a little amused, _at least not on the first try, anyway._

"I've been seeing Letty for several years," he answered coldly.

"How long is several years?" Dom asked, his voice dropping a few degree's too.

Angelo was silent.

Dom waited.

"She's been mine for the last five years," the words were frigid, the meaning clear.

This ass was issuing a warning...

"She's never been yours," Dom replied instantly, veiled fury in his tone.

Angelo arched his brows and had the nerve to smirk, "I'd wager she'd say different."

Dom stood, "I wouldn't" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

Angelo wiped the smirk off his face and almost took a step back. The man looked like a bear on the verge of attack.

Dom turned suddenly, and headed for the cooler, "Beer?" he asked roughly, not out of politeness but simply habit. He always offered a beer to whoever he was with when he took one.

Angelo shook his head, "I don't drink."

Dom jerked his head around, almost dropping the bottle in his hand, "You don't drink?" he asked baffled.

"I don't drink," Angelo confirmed.

Letty was dating a guy who didn't drink?

Letty was **marrying **a guy who didn't drink?

Hell, Letty **knew **a guy who didn't drink?

Dom took a long swig from his bottle as he went to stand across from Angelo. "Ever?" he asked.

"On average maybe once or twice a year."

Dom nodded slowly his brows arched, "You know... Letty... she drinks," he said a little smugly.

"In my presence," he said slowly, confidently, "...she does not."

The urge to rearrange his face was swift and fierce.

In fact, his arm actually came up, luckily it was the arm with the beer so he just brought it to his lips.

He couldn't hit the guy. That would probably not go over too well...

Nodding slowly, he turned and went to the table again. Asking himself where the hell Mia was and just how long he was expected to be out here with Mr. I-don't-drink-but-my-hair's-shiny without beating the shit out of him.

======================================================

"Letty would you get the trash bag Brian left out there?" Mia asked from the table.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Were the responses she got, both people stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

She had the greatest urge to roll her eyes, but she couldn't, that would ruin the innocence ideal.

"Brian was cleaning up but he left the bag just lying out there. Could you go get it and put it in the trash can," she explained, calmly as if nothing was out of the ordinary, "I don't feel like getting up and he doesn't want to leave me, so could you get it for him?" She finished her smile saying she was sorry to ask.

Brian was staring at her with wide, surprised eyes, he opened his mouth to speak but she elbowed him under the table.

Letty eyed her oddly, "Mia, it doesn't matter..."

"Please Letty,"

"Ok, okay..." Letty said slowly her brows furrowed, she was giving Mia weird looks, "be right back."

The instant she was out the door, Brian turned on his wife, "What the hell do you think your doing Mia?"

"What do you mean?" she asked sweetly.

He reached out and took her hand, "Leave it alone Mia," he warned his eyes searching hers, "Don't get involved,"

"Brian, I don't know what your talking," she said smiling a little; her eyes though, were stormy, as she pulled her hands away.

"They're both committed to other people and they don't need you messing with their lives. They..."

"...can mess up there own lives?" she asked sarcastically, dropping the pretense.

"Pretty much, yeah," Brian responded, "Leave it alone."

"Don't worry about it Brian," she said a little annoyed.

He sighed, "Don't get mad, I just don't want you... to expect things to happen."

She didn't respond.

"Hey look at me," he waited till she did, "don't get upset. I just don't want you to have expectations that they're gonna somehow end up together, when most likely they won't"

"They belong together," she whispered.

Brian tilted his head to the side, "Maybe... I see it, you see it, Leon and Vince see it, but they don't see it Mia, and they're the ones that matter. So I mean it, stop interfering."

She stuck out her bottom lip, "If I tell you I will, I'll be lying. If I tell you I'll try, I'll be lying. If I tell you I won't, you'll be mad. So I'm not saying anything."

Brian sighed, a grin stretching across his face, "Fine then, but I suggest you work out better plans cause today's really suck... way obvious," he said as he leaned to kiss her.

===========================================================

The instant she set foot outside, she knew why Mia wanted the trash picked up.

"Hey Let," Dom greeted her, his voice tight.

When Mia and Brian had come inside, she'd figured Angelo had left. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Mia'd leave Dom alone with Angelo.

Dear God, that was just asking for bloodshed.

"Nice of you to join us," he continued, and she knew he was hanging on to his last thread of civility. Angelo, of course, would have not idea how close he was to being mushed into paste.

"I've just met your future husband." he added, when Letty still said nothing.

"Oh," she said her voice small as she headed for the bag abandoned near the grill.

She went to lift the bag; Angelo was there suddenly, lifting if for her, "Where do want this?" he asked kindly.

"Uh, the trash can..." she said hesitantly.

What would Dom think of Angelo lifting things for her?

What the fuck do you care what Dom thinks!?!

Good point.

"Why don't we all head inside, " she said, whatever the two had been talking about before she got out here, had not been nice. The air was thick with tension; Angelo looked more aloof than usual and Dom looked downright grim.

At least inside, she'd have Mia and Brian as buffer... although Mia was acting a little weird....

Dom nodded getting up, he was rounding the table when he saw it... and couldn't help himself.

Bending he scooped one up, holding it out to her, with an expression of such innocence it would have given Mia a run for her money, "Want a beer, Let?"

"Sur...." she said automatically and started reaching for it, but stopped herself.

Angelo was here.

Unconsciously, she turned her head a little to meet his eyes, her hand still outstretched. She didn't drink when Angelo was around, he didn't like it, so she didn't do it.

... but Dom was holding it out to her... waiting for her to take it...

...she met his eyes and found him smirking and his eyes dancing with laughter...

Was he laughing at her?

Why would he? He couldn't possibly know... unless... she looked back to Angelo quickly... they **had **been out here for a while.

Her eyes narrowed as she faced Dom, her hand dropping, "No thanks," she said her tone telling him she knew what he was playing at.

His smirk turned into a smile as he shrugged carelessly, removing the cap on the bottle he walked towards her. "Too bad, it's hot today."

It was a useless statement, everyone knew it, it was hot **everyday**. It served only to increase Letty's want for one.

When he was less then a three feet away, he brought the beer to his lips and took a long drink. Tipping his head back a little but keeping his eyes fastened on hers.

"Ahhhhhhh," he said, satisfied, "that's good," he was smiling at her.

And she wanted to hit him....

Of course, she wanted a beer and he knew it too.....

Her eyes were still narrowed and as she watched him pass her and head inside, ooooooh that was cruel.... taunting her with the beer... but she'd get even, he could be sure of that.....

"Letty?" Angelo's soft voice broke into her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" she said turning her head but her eyes still on the doorway he'd walked through.

"You wanted to go inside?" he said motioning for her to go in front of him. That was the polite thing to do, not like Dom who'd just turned his back on her and left.

Ladies first, that was the polite thing, and Angelo was polite.

========================================================

Now why did you do that? Dom asked himself as he entered the kitchen. Like he didn't have enough problems without goading Letty into a mood.

It was just... the guy didn't drink!

It was just .... inconceivable.

At least in a guy Letty was dating.

Mia murmured something to him, he wasn't really listening, but murmured something back. He was headed for the stairs and planned to spend some quality time with his son and nieces.

He'd ignored them yesterday.

Yesterday had been a bad day.

It had taken all his hard learned control to keep him from smashing things yesterday.

He'd taken the papers to he post office.

In a few days he'd be divorced.

The thought had made him want to destroy. Anything. Everything.

He was angry.

At Kara for being so sure... she was right... it was for the best...

... for asking him to save her...

At himself for being so unsure... was she right?... was it for the best?...

... for saving her...

Cars and liquor that's what he'd needed.... a race would have been good too. But that hadn't been possible at the moment so he'd taken what he could get.

At about eight last night -- after snapping at everyone who came through those doors -- including the kids. He'd come to a decision.

Maybe she was right. Maybe they did need a divorce, but not forever. Just a chance to break for a while...

He'd made the resolve to follow her to Canada, when he left here, but instead of pleading his case as he'd planned to. He'd make her fall in love with him again.

He'd show up there, rent an apartment or something, and proceed to wooing her.

It wouldn't be hard.

She loved him

For some reason though she'd fixated on this divorce, okay, he'd done that but he wasn't letting her go.

The little voice, which he'd shoved to the back of his mind, kept niggling at him though; kept insisting that he was still bashing his head against the brick wall.

That he was being purposely obtuse and refusing to accept what was clear as day in front of him.

He ignored that little voice, though, he had to. Because he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to accept that he'd lost her.

That for the second time in his life, he'd let the woman he loved slip through his fingers.

It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose her too....

So he decided to spend the day in the girls' bedroom laying on his stomach, his chin in his hands while the girls both sat on his back, alternating between who sat in front and who sat in back. They were playing the latest Spiderman game-- and failing miserably. The skill level required was a little more than they could handle. It took him about an hour to realize they didn't even _like _the game.

"Mommy," Dolly explained earnestly, "...she says that da' guys jus use us as excuses to buy da stuff d'they want to play."

"Yeah," Jessa confirmed, "...cause once we's wanted dis Barbie game an d'they said d'they'd get it for us later, but instead's they bought us dis race car game..."

"Which was fun..." Dolly interrupted.

"yeah, jus not Barbie." Jessa finished.

Taylor frowned up at them from his seat next to his dad's head, "Why would you wants a Barbie game?"

Dolly scowled back, "Cause we like Barbie, dat a problem?"

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Kind of, she's a girl."

Dom sucked in a breath, uh-oh, not a good thing to say....

Dolly narrowed her eyes, "We're girls Taylor...."

He nodded, "yeah, but..."

"And Mommy's a girl...." Jessa added.

"yeah, but..."

"And Auntie Let's a girl..."

"I know but...."

"So what's wrong with Barbie bein a girl?"

Taylor sighed, "Nothin, I guess."

"That's right Taylor," Dolly affirmed her eyes back to the screen, "d'there's nothing wrong with bein a girl, you'd be _lucky_ if you were a girl. But your a boys so you're not."

Dom wanted to laugh. He didn't of course, he didn't want a tongue lashing from the mini activists on top of him, but the urge was strong.

His poor son, never even got a word out....

He didn't look over at the boy either, but later he'd have a talk with Taylor about the things one just didn't say in front of girls....

======================================================

"Shit Dom, what's wit you. We're losin money here..." Vince whispered furiously at Dom, later that day.

Letty had entered the room about an hour and a half after he'd gotten there, proclaiming it was her turn to play with the kids. The instant she'd walked into that room he'd slid the girls off him and claimed he wanted to check on Mia.

He didn't want to be around her. Didn't like the things that happened when he was.

He couldn't seem to remember... anything when he was around her.

Not Kara, not Taylor, not the life he wanted with them... all he could remember was _them._

What she and him had been.

How they'd been -- the good times. The teasing, the smiles, unspoken innuendos -- it was all he could remember when he saw her. When he met her dark eyes....

"What the hell you talkin about?" he asked Vince, his brows furrowed.

Dom, Vince, Leon, Brian, and Angelo were milling around the yard. All were dressed nicely, although no one as formally as Angelo.

They had all been kicked out of the house; Letty and Mia claiming they were all just in the way. The guys just wanted to start up the barbecue but Mia was dead set on this dinner.

And anyway, Leon had informed him, Angelo didn't like the barbecue's.

"What you mean he doesn't like the barbecues? Why the hell not?" he'd asked.

Leon had shrugged, looking a little pleased, "Got me," he'd said carelessly, "...but he doesn't like it when Letty comes either. They always have a big fight when she comes to one if he's in town."

Dom had glowered at the man across the yard.

Vince answered roughly, still scowling, "I had you in for one hour at the most... it's been all day...."

Dom scowled back, "What the hell are you talkin about and why the fuck are you whisperin!" He, nonetheless, whispered back.

"You haven't even so much as taken a swing at the guy!"

"What guy?!"

"Angelo!"

Dom was gonna respond in the same heated way but instead took a moment to calm himself as the implication of what Vince was saying hit him.

"And why would I swing at Angelo?"

"Why?... would... what?..." he sputtered his eyes going round, "Why the hell do you think?"

Dom smirked, and shrugged carelessly, looking over to where Brian, Leon, and Angelo were gathered in the dimming daylight. He felt a pang of sympathy for Brian who'd been forced to hang out with the guy all day.

"I have no idea..." he said simply looking back at Vince.

"He's marryin Letty..."

Dom nodded, "So I heard."

Vince just stared at him incredulously, "And your okay with that?" he asked something akin to horror in his face.

Dom glowered at him, "What the fuck does it matter what I'm okay wit? It's her life, Vee, not mine."

Okay so his voice was harsher than he'd wanted it to be, but geez, the question had hit him hard...

Was he okay with that?

HELL NO!

Why wasn't he okay with that?

He didn't know.

He should be okay with it, but.... there was something that just didn't... seem _right_ about Letty marrying this guy.

He was too... suave.

Too polite.

Too poster-boy for the American dream...

Arrrrg, he didn't know _what_ it was exactly, it was just something, that didn't mesh with the type of guy Letty should be with...

And how would you know what type of guy she should be with?

"Chill, bro, it was jus a question," Vince's words stopped him from acknowledging the little voice. Thank God.

Dom took in a breath, running his hand over his head, "I know, I know. Look, Vee, Letty... she can do whatever she wants. It's not my place to be or not be okay with what she does. I don't have that right, anymore."

They were probably the wisest words he'd ever said concerning himself and Letty.

Now if he could only get himself to truly believe them, things would be great.

Vince looked extremely put out for a minute, before facing away from Dom and stating in his regular tone, "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard since Dolly told me she didn't mean to flush Jessa's new Malibu Barbie mirror down the toilet."

Dom smirked, the light was fading but he knew Vince was grinning, "Fine so I get the urge to put my fist into his face every time he opens his mouth... and I want to go in there and shake the crap outa the girl until she picks up the freakin marbles she lost at some point in the last five years -- but I ain't gonna do it Vee."

Vince sighed, "You're sure? Cause I was hopin you'd at least shove the guy into a wall..."

Dom couldn't help it, he laughed, "How much do you get if I shove him into a wall?"

"Before dinner: $80; After dinner: $40; During dinner: $30."

"You need me to do it now, huh?" Dom asked, amused.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to wait till after dinner and that you wouldn't during dinner cause the kids'd be there."

Dom nodded, "I'm impressed, Vee, you thought that out real well..."

"Thanks," he said beaming with pride, "That's Sonya's influence, she says if I think before I do things they usually turn out better."

"Good advise."

Vince nodded, "yea..." he started to say but never finished.

Mia appeared at the door then, signaling that it was okay for them to come back in now.

Hey, they'd only been outside for an hour or so.

"Thanks for having us..." he murmured to Mia as he passed her. She swatted his shoulder.

Brian was wrapping his arms around her when he turned back around and he had to grin at them... he hoped they'd always be like that.

"Dinner's ready, you can go into the dining room," Mia said as Brian nuzzled her neck.

A glance at Angelo found him glaring daggers at the amorous couple. Dom frowned at him, "You got a problem?" he asked roughly. His voice silenced the room as all attention fell to him and Angelo.

The guys started twitching with excitement.

Angelo removed his gaze from Brian and Mia, he said coldly as he spoke to Dom, "Display's like that are unnecessary when there are guests in ones home."

Dom opened his mouth to speak but Letty beat him to it, "There aren't guests in their home, Angelo, there's family," she said sweetly as she walked up to him.

Their eyes met for a moment and when he looked up he smiled, "I suppose your right, I may have overreacted..."

"Quite possibly," Mia interjected, from the doorway, where Brian hadn't so much as moved an inch.

"Let's go eat, people," Letty said leading the way... and pulling Angelo with her.

The guys all had decidedly disappointed looks on their faces, while Dom's expression was hard.

In the dining room, the kids were already seated -- and dressed very properly.

The girls were wearing identical dresses with satin bows on the side and Taylor slacks with a shirt tucked in.

Sitting next to his son, Dom asked softly, "Did you thank Auntie Mia for tucking your shirt in?" The little boy hadn't yet mastered the skill of inserting the clothes into his pants and pulling his hand out without pulling the clothes with it.

"No, " he answered simply,

Dom's brows rose, his son was usually very good with please, thank you, and excuse me -- courtesy of his mother, "Why not?" he asked.

Looking at his father, Taylor said easily "... cause L-w-etty did it. She got all us, ready for dinner. Auntie Mia did the table."

"Oh," Dom said, not knowing what else to say.

Letty had dressed his son.

The image had him searching her out across the table.

She was talking to Angelo -- smiling at him.

What did she see in that guy?

He sighed turning his attention back to his son.

It didn't matter...

....she wasn't his concern...

...he had no right to her...

Sure keep telling yourself that, the little voice said; and as Brian said grace and Mia passed around bowls of food, he simply -- did.

Hoping, praying that if he repeated it over and over again, it would be true.

Knowing deep inside, that it never would be.

===========================================================


	18. Chapter 18: Simple? Place your bets

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

**Author's Note**: Wow! the response for the last chapter was great. Thank you all so much. This took longer to post, not because it took long to write but because I was at the shore for a week with my family. No computer allowed. Or cell phones. Or anything else entertaining... like cd players or game boys (that's my lil brothers complaint) It was... interesting.

Anyway, I'm back now. There is this quote I plan on using in this story. I found it on website with only _Lewis_ to identify it. I did do some research and tracked it down to C.S. Lewis, whether or not it is found in this particular book I have no idea. It seemed right.

The quote isn't actually in this chapter, it will come up later, this is just scaffolding.

Anywhoooooo.....

**Tp96**:

Did you get my email? Just in case: Thanks again

**Sweetest Addiction**:

Thank you. Yeah, the story is sort of on a sad track, but its has a happy ending.

**TrueMarie88**:

This took longer to post, sorry. I bet your horses went wild. Thank for the review.

**Lou**:

We'll see...

**Phoenix452**:

He might, He might not.... keep reading....

**LettyDomLuva**:

Mia continues her efforts in this chapter... the girls persistent...

**Starshine2212**:

Thanks and Angelo does have one thing that saves him from being a **complete** asshole. Letty will tell you next chap. He's not in this one.

**Nikkioola**:

Interesting name. I'm glad you like Taylor... =)

**Pips24**:

Sure go ahead and hate his guts ;) Yes they are moving but _shhhhhhhhhhh_, the Team doesn't know yet...

**Range Webb**:

Mia will try and get them together again and again and again and again.....

**RxBrat**:

Wow, a review from a non-Dom/Letty fan... I'm flattered. I'm really a diehard Dom/Letty fan so this fic never had chance for them not being together. But thank you so much for the compliments, I really appreciate the encouragement, and would like it if you continued to read the story.

**November-Leaves**:

That's high praise! but I'll take it =) Thanks. I'm glad you like it...

**Three Sisters**:

I'm glad your sister likes it. =) As for Dom and slugging Angelo... I'm not sure I want that to happen. It might sometimes the characters get away from me, but I don't think it will. Your right Letty is caught between a rock and a hard place... thankfully for her she doesn't realize it yet. She will, but first Dom....

**DomLetty4eva** and **Tanya**:

Thank you for reviewing.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Thank you all.

**__**

Enjoy and please review!!

===========================================================

"What's wrong?" Brian asked quietly, blinking away sleep. It was close to four in the morning and he could feel Mia sitting up beside him in bed.

"Can't sleep, going to the kitchen," she whispered back.

He pressed his face into her back, murmuring gently, "Want me to come with?"

She smiled softly, turning to face him a little, "No, go back to sleep. I'm fine, I'll be right back."

He nodded and she stood, quietly making her way out of the room and down the hall.

It had been three days since the barbecue and the guys were still disappointed that Dom hadn't even so much as swung at Angelo. They'd been bellyaching about it constantly -- when he wasn't around, of course.

Who was she kidding... she was disappointed too. She'd expected a bigger reaction from her brother. She'd expected him to yell or slam something; to be the hot-headed, put-my-fist-through-a-wall, can't-stay-quiet, you-don't-want-to-mess-with-me brother she knew and loved; instead what she'd gotten was a grim, very quiet, somewhat well behaved version of him.

Like watered down beer...

She sighed as she descended the steps, Letty had been coming over a little more, but she'd also gone from covertly trying to avoid Dom to she-didn't-care who-noticed avoiding Dom.

And he was no better.

How was she supposed to gently and subtly shove them together if they were never around each other?

It was beginning to piss her off.

"Mia?" Dom's voice cut into her thoughts as she entered the kitchen; he was sitting at the table.

Just sitting there.

Not drinking...

...not eating...

...not looking at a magazine...

...nothing.

Just sitting there.

She frowned lightly at him, "What are you doing up?" she asked.

He smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes, he stood walking over to her and lead her to a chair, "I could ask you the same thing?" he said.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to get myself something to drink," she said, searching his face.

He looked... tired.

He nodded, "Want me to make you something?" he asked avoiding her gaze.

"Sure," she said dismissively, "What about you? What's got you up so late... or early..." she asked gently.

He shrugged turning away and rummaging through the cupboards. She watched him for a little while.

Waiting for him to answer. She had a feeling if she gave him time, he would.

She watched as he pulled the milk out of the fridge and poured it into a pan muttering something about milk chocolate, it became apparent to her that he was making her hot cocoa.

"You okay Dom?" she asked softly, when he poured the chocolate into the milk and put the pan on the stove.

He was silent for so long that Mia feared he wasn't going to answer her, then softly without looking up at her, he said, "My wife used to do this for me, whenever I couldn't sleep," he paused, "... in the early years that is, before..." he didn't finish.

She waited for him to continue, when he didn't, she asked the question that had been on her mind since he'd shown up on her doorstep, "Is everything okay with you two?"

He was searching her spice cabinet, sprinkling cinnamon into the chocolate, "No," he finally whispered as he put the little bottle, "...it isn't."

"She called here," Mia said softly, as he poured the liquid into a mug, "...before you came. She called and... and she wanted to know... abou... about Letty..." she finished unsteadily.

Her brother was sitting next to her now, he handed her the mug, but remained silent, just looking at her.

"I didn't want to tell her anything, but, she... she insisted..."

Dom nodded, "I know, she told me," Mia didn't like the sound of his voice -- it was dull.

"What happened Dom?" she asked, sounding so much like their mother, he just wanted to cry.

She reached out and laid her hand on his arm, he looked at it -- the slim hand on his tanned skin, without looking up he whispered raggedly, "She wanted a divorce,"

Mia gasped.

"And I gave it to her..." he finished miserably.

"Oh, Dom," she said forgetting the cocoa and standing so she could hug him.

Wrapping his arms around his sister's large middle, Dom laid his head on her belly, "I didn't want to," he whispered, "But... but she was... is... she is so sure it's what we have to do."

Mia smoothed his back gently, just letting him talk.

"I don't know why but she is; and she... she convinced me somehow to sign it away... all those years. All that work trying to keep things okay, trying to keep it together, trying to make it better... and she convinced me to sign it away."

"Oh honey," Mia whispered her heart breaking, what the hell was wrong with this woman!

"Mia," he said peeking up at her, looking so much like Taylor, she was sure her heart must be bleeding, "I would've tried harder," he said raggedly.

Then laying his head again he continued, like a little boy, "If she'd let me, I would've tried harder. "

"Oh, Dom, I... I don't even know what to say?" she said softly, bending to press a soft kiss to his head.

"She says, one day I'll understand. That it's better for all three of us like this... Taylor... he thinks she's on vacation or something. He thinks he'll see her again... but he won't. She doesn't plan on ever coming back... she doesn't plan on being his mother.... she doesn't _want _to be his mother..."

He was crying now. She could feel the tears soaking her night gown; and as she rubbed soothing circles on his back and murmured wordless sounds of comfort, she fought to silence that little voice in the back of her heart that was screaming for joy.

For christsake, her brother was in pain over this!

...but she couldn't help it, a woman who didn't want to be that sweet little boy's mother, who refused to try harder with a man who so obviously cared deeply for her, didn't deserve to have them.

In her mind: that was that.

If only she could make her brother see it.

After a few minutes, she pulled a little and took his wet face in her hands, placing a kiss to his forehead she said firmly, "Taylor is going to be just fine... and so are you. You two are wonderful and if this wo..." Mia stopped suddenly, she didn't know _this woman_'s name.

She didn't know the name of her nephew's mother.

Dom read her expression and had the grace to look a little ashamed, he really shouldn't have cut her off completely from his life, "Kara," he whispered, "her name is Kara."

Mia nodded, focusing once again on him, "... if Kara can't see that than she doesn't deserve you."

"...but I love her," Dom said, in probably the closest to a whine he'd come since reaching the ripe old age of seven.

"Why, Dom?" she asked before she thought better of it, "Or better yet, how? How can you love someone who would turn her back on her son?"

He scowled at her, all traces of Taylor vanishing from his face, he pulled away and said defensively, "You don't understand, Mia, things have been difficult for Kara."

Mia nodded, sitting back in her chair, "Okay, they've been difficult, but that doesn't justify leaving her son."

He was silent.

Then said softly, "I'm not letting her go," his voice was steel and Mia felt the little light of hope in her heart begin to fade.

She knew that voice; it was Dom being stubborn and not just any stubborn, but Torreto stubborn.

No one would talk him into or out of anything while he was using that voice. He had to work it out for himself when he was in that mood.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little warily.

"I mean, I'm not letting her go," he repeated steadily, "I know she's made mistakes, but so have I, so have you. So has everyone else. We can work past those mistakes, I'm gonna make her see that. I... I'm going to make her fall in love with me again."

"Oh, Dom,"

"I'm serious, Mia."

She nodded, "I know. That's what worries me. What makes you think you can just waltz into her life and make her fall in love you again."

"She loves already, she said so. I just have to make her see how right we are together," he said, still using that tone.

"And what if you're not, Dom"

He scowled at her, this time getting up, "Of course _you'd _say something like that!" he snapped angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" She snapped back, her eyes flashing.

"You know what it means!" he hissed, "You think the only person that's right for me is Letty! Well newsflash Mia, she's getting married and I was happy with Kara!!!"

His voice was louder, harsher, than he'd intended it to be. He turned around angrily, running a frustrated hand over his head.

Mia said nothing.

He went to the table, picked up the untouched cup of cocoa, and stuck in the microwave.

After warming it up he placed in front of Mia again, a peace offering, saying softly, "Drink that and go to bed. Don't bother with clean-up I'll do it in the morning..." It was the closest to an apology she'd get.

When he turned to leave, she called out to him softly, "Dom,"

He turned back to her, looking at her with deep, shuttered, dark eyes.

He was grieving and didn't want her to see it.

Didn't want to show her his pain, because she wouldn't _understand_.

She stood, "Regardless of what I think," she whispered, "I am sorry you're unhappy, I'm sorry you're hurting."

His eyes filled suddenly with tears and at the sight of them hers too filled.

She opened her arms to him. He came to her and she held him tenderly, as he'd held her so many times in the past.

She murmured to him that it was going to be okay, that everything would be okay, over and over again. Like he'd done to her, in those day so long ago when Brian had left her life and she hadn't known if she'd ever see him again.

She'd thought her heart would wither away to nothing from the ache of not having him, and Dom had held her.

He couldn't have been very pleased with Brian, couldn't have liked him very much right then.

But he'd mourned with her, **for **her.

Now she did it for him.

She didn't cry because his relationship with _Kara_ was over. She cried because he cried. She hurt because he hurt.

And as she murmured over and over that it would be okay, she knew as sure as the sun would rise in a few hours that it would only be okay if he let this woman go.

It would only be okay when he was finally _with_ Letty -- for good -- then, only then, would it be okay.

===========================================================

"I always make the same mistake when it comes to you Dom," Brian said almost sadly as he entered the garage, a slight smirk on his face. It was nearing dusk outside, and he could see the other man's outline against the window.

A week had passed since the brother-sister conversation.

Mia was enormous now; looking like she was ready to blow any second, and acting like it.

She was grouchy, always tired, and constantly running to the bathroom.

Everyone was doing their part to make her feel better, but the truth was simply, she was driving them all nuts.

They didn't want her to be alone, but no one wanted to be alone with her.

Letty came over every afternoon of the week, that helped a lot. She kept the kids entertained, did a little cleaning, and started dinner before leaving promptly at five -- before Dom and Brian came home from the garage.

No one asked how she managed to leave the office so early nor how she managed to break free of Angelo each afternoon. Everyone knew the man was still in town, and it wasn't like him to allow Letty to spend so much time away from him.

Still no one asked.

And the arrangement was working well.

It hadn't escaped Mia's attention that Letty and Dom were still avoiding each other, nor that they were getting damned good at it.

Letty managed to leave just before Dom walked through the door.

Dom managed to avoid all of Mia's not-so-subtle attempts at getting them to _accidentally_ run into to it each other.

It was annoying as hell; and an annoyed Mia could get rather... irritating, for lack of a better word.

When Brian had come home without Dom, she had only to look over to the couch where Letty was playing Barbie's/Action-figures/Race-Cars with the kids -- a combination of the three, that left most people baffled -- to realize why.

It was Friday, Letty stayed later on Fridays...

Obviously Dom had picked up on that and was staying late at the garage.

She'd dragged Brian into the kitchen and told him to go talk some reality into her brother.

And the fact of the matter was Brian was more than happy to do it. He liked Dom, loved him like a brother, and it was really paining him to see the guy behave like a freakin ostrich.

Mia had told him it would take something big to reach Dom, in the state of denial in which he found himself.

She'd told him to use personal experience, and after a lot of coaxing he'd agreed.

So now, instead of sitting at his dinner table with his wife and daughters. Brian was preparing for a conversation he didn't really want to have.

A conversation that in all actuality had a good chance of leaving him with a black eye, a busted lip, or both.

Mia was gonna have to do something really, _really_ special for him once the baby was born...

===========================================================

Dom was sitting on a stool, facing the windows, that faced the street... a beer in his hand.

The place had been closed for almost two hours, but he didn't want to go back to the house yet.

He knew he was avoiding _her_...

...but unbeknownst to his beloved sister, Dom had already taken one very large step in terms of accepting reality, as she referred to it.

He had accepted, that yes -- he had **reason **to avoid Letty.

He had acknowledged: They couldn't be together.

All his rationalization of everything, all his thinking things over, and trying to figure out how to free himself of her boiled down to one thing.

One concrete fact that was wholeheartedly irrefutable -- they just couldn't be together -- alone or otherwise -- without something happening.

Because, there **was **_something_ there...

It was a _something_ that neither of them wanted to explore...

... but it was there nonetheless...

So the conclusion was obvious... it was safer to be apart. Even causal encounters should be kept to a minimum.

Furthermore, there was one blatantly obvious fact... he sure as hell couldn't be present at her wedding.

"Dom?" Brian hissed, bringing him out of his thoughts, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yea, yeah, what are you talkin 'bout?" he said, not bothering to look over at him.

"When I worked you as a case I didn't believe it was you pulling the jobs. You know why?"

"No, but your gonna tell me," Dom answered his voice uninterested as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I am. I thought you were too smart for it. Just like I thought you were smarter than this, but you proved me wrong then, and you're provin me wrong now."

Dom sighed, taking another drink, still not looking at his brother-in-law, "Gonna hafta be more specific."

Brian scowled at the side of his head, "You gonna tell me it's escaped your notice that Mia's been callin here before closing, everyday all week with some lame excuse to get you to go over there?"

Dom shrugged, "I don't think she'd appreciate you callin them _lame _excuses."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "Yesterday she called and asked you to go over and mow lawn."

"So?"

"It was raining!"

Dom smirked, "She hadn't looked out the window yet."

He still hadn't looked over, if he had he would've seen Brian's eyes flash.

"She's getting married, Dom!!! You understand what the hell that means!!" Brian growled, sick and tired of beating around the bush.

Mia had been hounding him all week about _it..._

...about Dom and Letty and how they belonged together...

...how she and him and the guys had to work out a way for them realize...

...how neither was ever going to be happy until they were together.

The woman was constantly talking about it!

He adored Letty and Dom, and wanted to see them happily married as much as the next guy but... frankly he was just sick of hearing Mia talk about it!

Dom's reaction to his outburst, though, was a little more -- _heated_ --then he expected.

In one swift motion the muscled man stood, turned, and flung the almost empty-but-not-quite beer bottle into the far wall.

Shattering it into millions of shreds and spraying beer all over.

"**She's not mine anymore, Brian!!! Do _you _understand what the hell _that _means!!**" He roared, and Brian swore he felt the walls shake.

He flinched, expecting the blow.

It didn't come though.

Nothing came...

They were both quiet for a while. Brian facing the window Dom had been looking out of.

Dom facing the wall dripping with beer.

It wasn't the first time this week he'd been attacked by one of the guys.

Two days ago Leon, had approached him to tell him to wake up and smell the shit of life. _You're lettin **your **woman marry someone else_, he'd said. And it had taken a lot of self-control to keep from throwing a wrench at his head.

He knew he'd just snapped a little, but he couldn't help it. It was like a conspiracy to shove Letty up his nose.

Absentmindedly, he wondered if _she _was getting any of this harassment.

"She's not mine anymore," he whispered, and he found that the idea actually hurt.

It took a great deal of courage for Brian to speak again after the rage he'd just seen displayed in that single action, "Where did you get an idea like?" he asked quietly.

"You just said it, she's getting married... and I... I love my wi..." he stopped himself, "I love someone else."

Brian paused, then said softly, "Mia, told me what happened with your wife. I'm sorry about it."

Dom was silent.

Brian watched him take his seat again.

Then added, when the man seemed to once again lose himself to memories, "It sucks to fail at somethin,"

Dom didn't look up at him, so Brian continued, "You put somethin together and when it starts to fall apart. You swear to yourself you won't let it, you can keep it whole. You work at it night and day, keeping it together by sheer determination. You work so hard, it becomes a part of you, you won't let fall apart. You can't. You won't. You can't imagine _being _if it does. You won't let it fall apart. And then it does." He paused, "Nothing quite like that kinda hurt."

The garage was silent, then: "You speaking from experience?" Dom asked, gruffly, Brian's description hitting a little too close to home.

"Yeah," the man answered softly, his eyes on a far away spot.

"I had a life before you guys, Dom," he started, "You, the garage, Mia, the guys, you were all one thing -- The Torreto Case. Just one case among the dozens of others I'd worked and planned on working. And I can assure you when I first looked through that file I never in my wildest dreams thought it would bring me here."

He paused. Dom was silent, still not looking at him, but Brian could feel the man was listening, "I had a girlfriend. We were pretty serious, had plans and shit. I had friends, I had family. I had a life. I'd worked hard to bring it to that point. I hadn't always been on the right side of the law; growing up I... I was probably a lot like one of you. Racing, fighting, stealing. It took a couple of close calls and a chat with my baby sister -- in which she plied me with so much guilt she would'a put Mia to shame -- to get me to straighten up. I was happy by the time I got this case. I had everything under control. I was settled."

He took a breath, "Then all of sudden The Torreto Case wasn't one thing anymore, it was you, it was the garage, it was the guys, but most importantly, it was **Mia**. It wasn't just a case among the other dozens. All of sudden I wasn't in control anymore. I wasn't settled. I tried to be. After I gave you the car. I tried to get things to go back to normal. To forget. To keep it together. To keep this life that I'd created from falling apart."

He stopped again, "I didn't want to let go," he said passionately.

"I'd fought so hard to get to where I was. I **wasn't** going to just let it go. Not for anything. I was going to continue with my plans. I was going to keep my job, I was going to hang out with my friends, I was going to marry my girlfriend. I wasn't letting go. I'd fought hard for the life I had. I wasn't letting it fall apart."

He finished here. Just stared out the window.

"What happened?" Dom asked, his voice very quiet.

"It did," Brian replied in the same tone, "It fell apart. I couldn't stop it. At first I tried to ignore it. To act as if I could fix it. I tried hard, then I tried harder, and would have kept on trying. I'd probably still be trying today, if..." he trailed off.

"If what?" Dom asked.

There was a part of him that was screaming to just get up and leave; that what Brian was saying was nothing like what was happening to him and Kara.

But he didn't move.

Didn't move because that chill had appeared again.

And now he knew what it meant.

The chill was a truth he didn't want to be true.

The chill was reality.

"My sister had another little chat with me. Little by little she poked holes in the life I was trying so hard to keep together. It was easy, until she got to the girlfriend. I was deadest: I loved her. My sister didn't argue, she's the bookish type so when I saw her pull out this little book, I rolled my eyes. I remember thinking _here we go_. She held it up, and said, _If she's what you see when you read this, then go ahead and try. If not than suck it up and get on with life._"

Brian stopped here.

Dom took a deep breath and turned his head to face Brian. The blonde man was looking out the window, lost in memories.

After a moment, he met Dom's gaze, "It was good advise. I was right, I did love that girl, I still love her... in a way... but she wasn't what I saw. So I got on with my life."

"You came here." Dom said, softly.

It wasn't a question but Brian answered anyway, "Yeah, I came here. I let it go. And it hurt -- a lot, but..." he couldn't stop the smile that lit his face.

And in that smile Dom saw not just happiness, but peace.

This was a man who'd gotten to where he'd always wanted to be.

"I got Mia in the end. I got the girls." The smiled turned into a grin, "I couldn't have done better."

Dom didn't reply, and Brian remember the words Mia had said to him last night during one her many tirades, _he's hurting so much...._

"It still hurts like hell, though, realizing you can't fix it." He added, the smile gone. His voice thick as he remembered.

They were silent for a long time, both lost in thoughts.

Dom shook his head, finally, standing again.

There was a part of him that recognized Brian's words as truth, a part of him that identified with what he'd said... but the there was another part... a part that just couldn't let it go, "...it's not the same thing, Brian," he began, but Brian cut him off.

"Mia said you'd say that. That the only person who'd talk you into reality was yourself."

Dom glowered suddenly, "Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that! What is the freakin reality I'm supposed to see?!"

Brian arched an eyebrow, "I repeat, I really thought you were smarter than this."

He met Dom's dark glare and smiled a little, "Let me spell it out for you. Everyone in this family wants you to get your head out of your ass, stick your fist in Angelo's face, and ride off into the sun set with Letty."

If possible Dom's look got darker, "Not gonna happen, I..."

Brian nodded, cutting him, "Yea, yeah, you love someone else," he reached behind him and pulled out a little pamphlet that had seen better days.

He didn't hand to him, he tossed it onto the hood of a car they were working on, and smirking said, "Take a look at that. If it's her you see. I swear I'll get everyone off your back."

He turned to leave, when he heard the question, "And if it's not her I see?"

He didn't turn around, "If not, than I suggest you take steps to making the families dreams come true."

He was almost out the door, when he decided to share with his brother-in-law one of the hardest lessons he'd ever learned in his life.

His voice was gruff with emotion, as he offered the gift simply, "The hardest part is letting go, Dom."

===========================================================

The hardest part is letting go...

If it's her you see...

....

It **would** be her...

It would be Kara...

...who else was it gonna be?

The answer came quickly...

...way too quickly.

He shook his head making his way over to the car. He stared at the little pamphlet on the hood, making no move to retrieve it.

Brian had insinuated that that little book is what had brought him back to the garage... to Mia.

Brian'd seen Mia when he'd read it, so he'd come back.

He would see Kara, so he'd go back.

Right?

He walked back and forth in front of it, reluctant to pick it up.

It was just a book... not even a book.

More like a few pages bound together... just a few... not more than... twenty or twenty-five....

...how was a tiny little book like that gonna redirect his entire course of life...

He sighed, it's not like he was child or something. His mind once made up, didn't just change.

He wanted a family with the mother of his son and his son, why was that so hard to understand?

A little book wouldn't change that...

....roughly he reach out and snatched the thin volume.

The Four Loves

Excerpts from C.S. Lewis

That was all he read when a trio of little minions ran through the door... Mia had pulled out the big guns.

"Daddy, come pl-w-ay with us..."

"Yeah, Uncle Dom..." Jessa assented.

Dolly walked up to him, tugging on his hand, "Don't you like us anymore?" she questioned, her dark eyes wide, her blonde hair standing up at odd angles.

"You never play with us, no more?" Jessa continued.

"Puh-lease Daddy..."

Dom smiled, how could he not?

Mentally, sighing, he quickly stuck the pamphlet in his back pocket.

"What kinda question is that?" he said laughingly as he bent and scooped Dolly up high into his arms, swinging her in the air, "huh? Your one of my two favorite nieces...of course I like you."

Dolly giggled as he set her against his side, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm da o-d-ther, right, Uncle Dom," Jessa asked as they began walking out of the garage.

"Yep," he said smiling down at her, his hand on top of her head.

Outside he put Dolly down so he could lock the place. The kids chattered to him about the things they'd done today. Things they wanted to do tomorrow.

Somehow he found himself agreeing that he'd play with them tomorrow morning before leaving for the garage.

They never got tired of playing...

He hardly recognized his son anymore. Because he had Mia to rely on he'd allowed himself to spend more time away from Taylor than he had since the child had been born. He'd leave the little boy in bed in the mornings -- not asleep, just _not ready to get up _-- and come back around five or six in the evening. At which point Taylor had already had dinner and was usually outside the girls.

At bedtime the boy never failed to regale his father with his exploits, but still, the change and speed at which his son was blossoming was almost alarming.

He'd made a liar out of his father by not being absolutely any way _problematic_, as Dom had mentioned at the real first barbecue. The little boy ran around like a gazelle, leaped around like a monkey, and occasionally shrieked like a hyena but one word from anyone and he'd stop.

He allowed Mia to smooth his hair and kiss his face on a regular basis and allowed Sonya to pick him and sometimes he even sat on her lap.

Even his seriousness was beginning to wear away... leaving behind laughter... a lot of it.

It was wonderful, he was happy about it, he wanted his son to laugh... but the laughter worried him.

It worried him because...Taylor hadn't asked when they were going home in a week and a half.

That scared him.

Last night as he'd tucked the little boy in, he'd told him that when he his Auntie Mia had the baby they'd go find mommy.

Taylor had said nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

You could have heard the proverbial pin drop.

Usually at the mention of his mother Taylor was always contented, if not animated. _Some _type of emotion was always present... except for last night...

He sighed as the kids continued to drag him up the street. They were moving rather briskly, he noticed suddenly, and they'd stopped chattering.

In fact, he realized suddenly, looking down at them, Taylor had his right hand and Jessa his left and they were pulling him... as if he was walking too slow.

Dolly was in the lead, practically running, and she kept shooting sharp looks at him.

He was about to say something when Taylor exclaimed "Hey! That's L-w-etty!!" he cried pointing at the car driving away.

To his astonishment the kids all stopped and stared at the quickly disappearing car.

Pouts on all three expressions.

"This means no ice cream," Dolly finally stated to her two young companions, just when Dom was about to ask what was going on.

She glared up at him, "Ya had to lock da door, didn't ya, Uncle Dom?" she asked him, her dark eyes glowing.

"Auntie Mia was gonna give me extra whip cream..." Taylor said sounding desolate as he began walking again.

"And me extra cherries..." Jessa added, following him.

Dolly said no more, but her now slow gait, showed she too had been promised extra something.

Dom watched them head up the street and grinned realizing what the their words meant...

Mia must be hitting rock bottom on her plans.

'Cause bribing the kids to bring him home... that was low.... _real_ low...

Shaking his head, he walked after them, already rehearsing his speech of indignation.

===========================================================

He didn't **have** to read it... he thought, shutting the door to his bedroom firmly behind him.

He'd had a nice little chat with his sister after dinner. She'd denied having _any _knowledge of _anything _that could _possibly _have to do with her bribing the children to help her bring him and Letty together.

Then she smiled sweetly at him, kissed him on the cheek, and asked him to help Brian get the kids ready for bed.

Which he'd done. Brian had been tactfully quiet during the process and Jessa had asked if Taylor could sleep in their room... again.

The answer, as usual, was yes.

So now he found himself walking around his room getting ready for bed while the little pamphlet burned a hole in his pocket.

He had the whole night ahead of him...

... he wasn't going to the garage tomorrow morning, he'd promised the kids he's stay and play with them...

... so he had time...

... he had opportunity...

... he just didn't' _want _to...

It's not like anyone was watching him, ensuring that he read it.

He could just let it sit there on the bed, no one would know. In fact, know one but Brian knew he had the book.

He didn't **have **to.

But then again why **wouldn't** he read it?

It was just a book.

And his mind was made up...

And once he told Brian that he saw Kara -- and he **_would_** see Kara -- Brian would get everyone off his back.

It was a good solution, one that would make his life simple again.

With a determined nod, Dom sat on the bed, picked up the thin volume and began to read.

==========================================================

He read it four times.

===========================================================

And when he was finally finished...

... life was anything but simple.

===========================================================

"The hardest part is letting go..."

The phrase kept repeating itself over and over in his head... his aching head.

A few hours ago, in a moment of blind fury, he'd had flung the book across the room, it had fallen behind the dresser.

It was almost five in the morning, if he sat in this position much longer he'd be crippled for life.

He could feel his muscles aching to be stretched, they weren't used to inactivity for so long.

His eyes burned from lack of sleep and reading in the dim light of a lamp.

His throat ached from holding back the emotion that threatened every time he finished that cursed little book.

...in short, he was a mess...

He wanted to put his fist through something, to destroy things, to _fight_, to hold on for dear life and **not** let it fall apart.

But it was too late.

It had.

It had.

It had fallen apart.

He'd tried hard.

He'd had to.

It was not in his nature to fail. To let things just slip away. He was used to fighting for what he wanted, used to getting it, to winning.

Dominic Torreto did not fail.

But he had this time; and he had to man enough to admit it; strong enough to live through it.

His relationship with Kara was over.

It was over.

The realization hurt...

...but it also...

... he was relieved in a way.

It was over.

He didn't have to work so hard any more. Their married life had been hard, exhausting really. Nothing he'd ever done had pleased her, nothing had made her happy.

And that was all he'd ever wanted...

...to make her happy.

But her happiness wasn't with him, she claimed.

So he had to let her go.

It was over...

... and she could be happy.

Great.

There was still the small matter of their son.

Their son.

A beautiful, smart, lively little boy who deserved a mother.

He groaned, that's what the family didn't understand, that Taylor deserved his mother.

That the boy needed her.

Shaking his head, he stood swiftly he decided to take a shower. He needed to stop the thoughts, to clear his head...

===========================================================

"You're up early?" Brian said as he entered the kitchen.

Dom was sitting at the table a mug of black coffee in front of him.

Without looking at the man, he said "Sit down," in a gravelly voice,

A voice Brian recognized from years ago, the one he'd been joking about the day Dom's wife had called.

Without a moments hesitation Brian sat.

"I want to tell you something and I want you to pay close attention Brian because I don't plan on repeating myself and I'm counting on you to pass it along," his eyes were hard, serious.

Brian nodded.

"My relationship with Letty is over. It has been over for a long time. I am fully aware that there is still chemistry between us, however that does not in anyway mean we will get back together. My relationship with Kara is also over. That too, whether I realized it or not, has been over for a long time. I care very deeply for her but we will never be in a romantic relationship again."

He paused, his eyes boring into Brian's, making sure he was getting all this, "She is however, the mother of my son," he continued, just as steadfastly, "...so when Mia has her child, I still plan to go find her and demand that she take an active role in his life."

Once again he stopped, this time for emphasis, "Anyone, and I mean _anyone_, who brings up the subject of me and Letty again is doing so at their own risk."

With that final warning, Dom stood and went back to his room. Had he looked back he would have seen that far from looking intimidated his brother-in-law looked rather smug.

Yep, he thought snidely, _that lil book works miracles..._

As for the _my-relationship-with-Letty-is-over_ shit... Brian thought, grinning as he stood to start breakfast...

...now seemed like the perfect time to start a betting pool on how long it's going take them to get back together...

==========================================================


	19. Chapter 19: The Reason Why

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

**Author's Note**: This is pretty much a fluff chapter. I wanted to show Letty and Angelo's relationship.

It's about them. No Dom, sorry. Next Chapter is coming soon.

I've actually got the end written up, I just have to figure out how to connect what I've got with where I'm going... does that make sense?

Oh well, I understand myself =)

(most of the time,)

Hope you all like and **_PLEASE REVIEW_**

==========================================================

"No, Letty, not today," Angelo's said firmly, adjusting the knot of his tie.

It was Saturday morning, she was fully dressed in shorts and a top; and ready to walk out the door. After informing her fiancée that she was headed over to Mia's.

"What do you mean not today?" she asked, as calmly as she could. Walking back into his bedroom.

"I had the clients from Chicago flown in for the weekend. We're having brunch with them," he said, still looking into the mirror.

"We are?" Letty asked, her eyebrows arched, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Angelo eyed her sharply through the mirror, before saying coldly, "Yes, we are."

"_I_ was not told." Letty replied, feeling her hackles rising. Angelo had been in a bad mood all week, hell, he'd been in a bad mood since his return from Tokyo.

'Cold mode' is what Letty called it, where you couldn't define a single emotion in his tone of voice.

Recently, he'd been spoiling for a good argument, and as much as Letty would like to oblige him, her emotions were out of whack too; and she feared she'd end up saying something she shouldn't.

So she'd been good, she'd let all his little remarks slide off her back. She'd been calm and collected and even though she'd itched to slap him a few times, she hadn't.

Hadn't risen to the bait, not even once...

However, she wasn't made to resist arguments and he was pushing it...

"I'm informing you now," he said turning around to face her. His eyes cold, they'd been cold for a while now, even Mia had commented on it.

Angelo was not in any way a part of the Team, he annoyed the hell out of the guys, enjoyed glaring at Brian, and on a regular basis traded snide remarks with Mia.

But he was usually in good spirits while he did it. Lately, he'd been an ogre and Letty was getting sick of it.

"Angelo, I promised the girls I'd stop by this morning..." she began but never finished.

"All you **do** is promise the girls!" he nearly screamed at her, his eyes flashing angrily, "I've hardly seen you for a week, you spend **every **afternoon there and when you're **not **there you're on the phone **talking **to someone there. The boutique hasn't seen you in almost two weeks, the House has complained that you're being brusque with the models, the color scheme for the Chicago House hasn't been picked out, and you haven't so much as called Victoria to see what's going on with YOUR WEDDING!!!"

Her eyes flashed back... enough was enough!

"It might as well not be MY wedding!!" she screeched at him, "You let Victoria pick everything anyway!! EVEN MY DRESS!!!"

Angelo rolled his eyes, motioning angrily with his hands, "Are we back to that!" he growled, "I told you to tell her what you wanted,"

"Yeah, after she'd already ordered what SHE wanted!!" Letty yelled back. They were standing face to face now.

"You didn't make you're wishes known until it was too late!!"

"No one asked me!!!"

"STOP YELLING!" He roared

"YOU FIRST!!!"

Angelo opened his mouth to respond... but didn't.

Instead he blinked a little before a grin covered his face -- a real, honest, this-is-ridiculous grin.

One that made him seem not only much younger but a good deal less stuck-up.

He took a step back and eyed her, "Okay," he said softly, his green eyes twinkling, "me first."

Letty took a deep breath and nodded, a feeling relief unfolding itself in her as a small smile touched her lips.

"About time your sense of humor made a reappearance," she said, the smile growing, the tone teasing, "Next time it goes on vacation, could you send out a few memos please."

His grin wavered a little, "I've been tense, worried about things. We have so much going on right now," he paused and looked down, then looked at her through long lashes, "I want everything to be perfect. And... I've felt a little neglected too. I've missed you," he said softly, kindly.

She felt all her annoyance with him melting away, he could do that to her, erase her anger with his gentleness.

She sighed, "I know there's a lot going on. And I know that I haven't been around much lately but... I just..." to her astonishment, tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't stop them, "I'm gonna..."

She was in his arms suddenly, his lips on her hair, "It'll be okay, baby, I promise everything is going to be fine." He soothed her gently.

She let him hold her for a while, feeling comforted by his tenderness.

When she pulled away, she did so rather abrupt, "I want to go to Mia's," she insisted firmly.

Angelo sighed, running a hand through his hair, watching her. His lips drawing into a thin line.

"Her big brother wouldn't have anything to do with that would it?" he asked after a moment, his tone light but his eyes intense.

She met them and was able to truthfully shake her head, "No, he doesn't."

That was the god-honest truth.

Letty was completely avoiding the _big brother._

"I promised the girls that I'd go by in the morning to hang out with them. There still grounded so they're not getting many treats and I feel bad. I just... I want to spend as much time with them as I can. Can't you understand that, Angelo? I _need_ to spend as much time there as I can." She asked him, her voice that of a child's seeking understanding.

He continued to hold her gaze before sighing reluctantly, "I cannot deny you anything when you use that voice," he paused before smiling, "... and you know it."

She smiled too. After a moment though, his smile died and he pierced her with his gaze.

"I don't like the brother," he said flatly.

Her smile died.

"He thinks he's got claim to you Letty," Angelo continued seriously, "Does he? Is there anything I should know."

Is there anything you should know?!!

A hysterical laugh rose in her throat, she bit it back.

...claim to you...

Anything he should know...

"Dom and I..." she began hesitantly, "...we were.... involved once. That's all," she finished as inconspicuously as she could. Her eyes, however, couldn't meet his.

Sure, the little voice said, _that's all...._

Angelo nodded, eyeing her for a moment, taking in her sudden discomfort and the way she wouldn't meet his eyes.

There was a lot of history in that single word... _involved..._

...not in a relationship...

...not dating...

...not together...

...._involved._

It was his policy, however that history... was best left in the past....

Drawing her to him, he sat on the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

"Are you sure you don't want to come... it'd really be a shame..." he said putting his lips to hers.

She smiled slightly, recognizing the change of subject, "Really... why is that..."

"I was going to order you cinnamon French toast with fresh strawberries and extra powdered sugar...."

Letty bit her lip, "Mmmmmmmm" she moaned, closing her eyes and allowing him to kiss her, "That sounds good..."

"Sweet..." he murmured, his lips on hers... tasting her... loving her...

After a moment he said, smoothly without taking his lip from hers, "You should change... can't go in shorts."

She paused in the kissing, and opened her eyes a little, he was looking at her expectantly.

She sighed roughly, shoving him back as she stood up.

"I'm not going. I promised the girls," she said heatedly looking down at him.

He sighed shrugging carelessly, "No harm in trying...." he took her hand, "...is there?"

She smirked, taking a seat next to him, allowing him to smooth her hand with his.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, than she asked for the first time, "You've been a bear since Tokyo, did something go wrong?"

He shrugged, "Not really, I didn't get as much funding as I wanted but it's still a good amount."

"Okay," she said condescendingly, "So why..."

He cut her off, "It's nothing, really, like I said... just a lot of stress," he sighed suddenly, "I'll have to cancel brunch with Chicago."

She shook her head, "Don't cancel. It won't look good, just go without me."

He shook his head, "I can't go without you,"

She sighed the beginning of exasperation on her face, "Why not?"

"Because it's your business," he said simply.

She opened her mouth but shut it quickly, _that was true_, she thought.

Until they were married, that is, at which point he would own 49% of everything. Forty-nine, he'd insisted, that way she could boot him out if she got sick of him.

The modeling agency was his but the boutique and combination house was hers. There were several of his agencies scattered across the U.S. but only one boutique and combo house.

It had been her idea...

... it had been his gift to her.

And it was flourishing... doing better than most of his agencies... which was what had brought on the proposal...

She gave a mental sigh, Angelo was right the business was hers and they'd want to talk to her...

"How about we reschedule... do lunch instead... a late lunch..." she asked him, a little hesitant. He looked like he was about to retreat into Cold Mode.

"I don't know..." he started, then stopped when she sat on his lap again.

"Come on..."

"What do I do with them until then?"

"Hire them a tour guide or somethin..." she said putting her forehead to his, their noses nearly touching, "... show'm something cool about LA or give'm the morning off or send them complimentary breakfast trays or..."

He grinned suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and locking her into an embrace, "Got all the answers, huh?" he said.

She nodded, leaning back a little into the security of his arms, "Most of'm, yeah," she said cheekily. Her grin relaxed, there was nothing better than when Angelo was in a good mood.

He made her feel light and special. It reminded her of why she'd agreed to go out with him, to be his girlfriend, to be his wife... because, although Mia would never believe it, he did have his good moments.

"Kay, then miss-know-it-all, what do I do while you play with your _ladybugs..._" he said the last word sardonically but she let it go.

Touching his hair she smiled sweetly, "You could always join us. I'm sure the girls would love it."

He seemed to consider it a moment, before saying softly, "Although they're by far the most intellectual residents of that family I'm gonna hafta to pass..."

Letty pouted, "Awwww, whyyyyyy?"

His hands moved to her hair, "I think I might be a little out of place,"

She shook her head, "Never..."

"You and I could play...." he said, slyly, his hands unlocking and moving to her sides.

She leapt off him, holding out her hands in front of her, as if ward off an attack, "uh-uh, no, uh-uh" she was shaking her head emphatically but her dark eyes were twinkling.

"I'd _love_ to play with you..." he said standing and advancing on her.

"OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh...." Letty cried running around the bed.

"Come on...." he started following her, his eyes a menacing green, "You wanted to play didn't you..."

"Don't you have a phone call to make or something..."

"But you wanted to play..."

"No, no, no," she insisted, they'd been rounding the bed slowly and were now almost back to where they'd begun.

He grinned, "Yes, yes, yes..." he advanced more quickly on her, they'd gone completely full circle now.

"Don't, Angelo, don't... you have... you'll be late..."

"I'm going to a late lunch now... not brunch..."

She met his eyes and faked a move to the right but went left. He was fast though and had long arms which he used to snake around her waist.

She screeched with laughter as he lifted her up and tossed her onto the bed, following on top of her.

He began tickling her as they rolled around on the bed; she in her shorts, he in slacks, a shirt, and tie.

"Stop, oh god, stop it, stop it..." she gasped out between laughs. She could hardly breathe, she was laughing so hard, her eyes glittering, her dark hair flying wildly around her face...

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed suddenly, almost reverently.

She stopped too, stopped to look up at him, the caring and affection in his eyes was undeniable.

This is why, she thought all at once, wishing she would show Mia those eyes. _This is why I put up with it, she realized._

He loves me.

She reached up to touch his face gently, "You're not so bad yourself..." she whispered. The laughter gone, leaving warmth in it's place.

He backed off her a little, leaning on his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

He looked a little embarrassed that he'd spoken aloud, "I'm sorry I've been such a pain lately," he said quietly.

She smiled, "It's okay, you're right, there's a lot going on right now."

He nodded but didn't smile back, instead he studied her, after a moment, he asked seriously, "Are you happy?"

She started a little, "Of course," came the automatic reply.

He studied her again, "You're sure?" he asked hesitantly, "I know these next few months are gonna be hard for you... If you want to change your mind..."

"I don't," she cut him off firmly.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving her face, "All I want is for you to be happy. You know that don't you? I promised you."

She nodded slowly, looking down, "I know," she whispered.

"The move will be hard, but if you let me Letty. I will make you very happy. I promise."

Yes, she thought, he'd certainly try. Just like he had since they'd met. Since they'd been together... he always wanted her to be happy.

"I know," she said more firmly this time, looking into his face, "I know you will."

Of course he would... and she was happy now. Why wouldn't she be? She had a wonderful family, a thriving career, a blossoming business, a wedding on the way, and a man who adored her. How could she not be happy?

"I'm happy," she whispered, "I am."

He smiled at her gently, the way he had when she'd agreed to be his wife, "Good," he said sincerely.

Angelo had his faults, he tended to lose his temper, was rather domineering when it came to her -- everything about her -- clothes, food, jewlrey, hair etc.; he demanded the best of her and expected no less, and had mood swings that rivaled those of Mia in a pregnancy... but he loved her.

Adored her really, and the thought made her melt inside.

He stood suddenly, pulling her up with him, "I want to give you something," he said quickly. Grabbing her hand and tugging her out of the room.

They went past her bedroom down the hall and into the guest bedroom, which was void of anything but a bed and a dresser.

Opening the closet, he reached up onto the highest shelf and retrieved an envelope.

He was grinning when he handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked as she started opening it.

"I know you've kind of been stonewalled out of your own wedding. I admit Victoria is a tad aggressive for a publicist, she means well but I know you've resented a lot of her meddling." She was looking up at him now, her eyes wide and suspiciously moist.

"Anyway," he continued, "I figured... you'd appreciate your choice of a honeymoon."

The tears spilled and she threw her arms around his neck, squealing with delight, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...."

He laughed, holding her tight.

In her hand she held a piece of paper that extended the lease on their apartment for three weeks.

They'd honeymoon right here... which meant... she didn't have to leave right after the wedding... she could stay a little longer...

==========================================================


	20. Chapter 20: THAT!

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Author's Note:

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm not going to respond to each one personally, because it's late and I'm tired.... but.... I will post.... not one but two chapter! =)

I hope you like. We're nearing the end.

Enjoy.

==========================================================

"What are you doing?" Brian asked his wife as he walked into the living room. She was standing at the window, her eyes glued to the street, with a feather duster hanging limply in her hand.

"Uh, dusting the curtains..." she said quickly.

He smiled, "So you managed to keep Dom in the house this morning, huh? I bet Letty's gonna show up any minute now."

She turned to scowl at him, "If you could stop being so amused by all this I'd appreciate it."

Brian shrugged, walking up to her and taking the duster out of her hand, "If I'm not amused by it Mia, I'd have to be a little upset about the fact that _my_ _wife_ has spent that last couple of weeks focusing **all** her energy on what a lot of people might call a lost cause, instead of focusing on the very imminent arrival of her new daughter - "

"- son - " she interrupted.

Brian didn't even pause, " - her twins, and most importantly her husband." He paused here, then added, "So I choose to be amused."

Mia smiled reaching up and pressing a quick kiss to his lip, murmured, "Amused is good," then headed towards the kitchen.

Brian was right, she thought a little glumly as she sat at the table. Her due date was quickly approaching which would ensure Dom's departure and Letty's wedding.

Things should have progressed a little further by now.

According Brian, Dom had finally let the notion of staying with his wife, _ex_ wife that is, go. But he still refused to see... _Letty_ and the future that was there_._

And well... Letty just refused to see. She shot down every attempt to open up the subject. And she was good too, could see an opening from miles away and managed to be needed by the kids just as Mia was getting there.

The kids...

It was up to them, she realized.

She hadn't _bribed_ the kids as Dom had accused, she'd simply _suggested_ that they go get him and _offered_ them ice cream if they could bring him back before Letty left.

And it was almost as if they'd understood her subtle commands. Because, although her husband would never believe her, she hadn't been the one to invite Letty over this morning or to keep Dom home.

That had been _all _them.

She sighed, feeling tired, she'd been achy since yesterday but decided to keep it to herself. Brian hovered over her as it was, she'd hate to see what he'd do if she told him she wasn't feeling well.

"Brian!" she called out suddenly.

He bolted into the kitchen before she'd even closed her mouth, "What?!" he exclaimed his eyes wide, "Are you okay? Is it time?"

"No, no," she said impatiently, she was getting tired of people asking her that, "I was just thinking we should have a barbecue tonight..."

Brian put ran his hands through his hair, in an expression of exasperation, "Christ Mia don't yell like that!" he said, collapsing into a chair across from her.

She shrugged, "Sorry, so what'ya think?"

"If you want, sure," he eyed her warily, "Is there a plan to this?"

She nodded, "Yes, to have you, the guys, and Letty do all the preparation, cooking, and cleaning up while I lie on my bed upstairs and listen to calming, soothing music."

Brian smiled, "Okay, I think I that can be done."

She nodded, "Good."

"Why don't you go take a nap before you listen to the music?"

"I just got up..."

"That doesn't matter," he said, standing, "You look tired, come on. I'll walk you," he said kindly as he helped her up.

Up in there bedroom she sighed as he helped her lay back, her eyes were already closing, "But I won't see Letty," she complained.

"She'll be here when you wake up," he soothed, smoothing her hair.

"I guess...." she whispered, her eyes closing.

Brian smiled tenderly at her before pressing a kiss to her brow and leaving the room.

===========================================================

"Come upstairs with us Auntie..." Dolly said, tugging on Letty's hand.

They'd arrived about half an hour ago to find the house relatively quiet. Mia was asleep, Brian on the phone the garage, the guys were actually at their places for once and the girls and Taylor were playing video games.

She'd gone upstairs to say hi, leaving Angelo with Brian, but as she'd approached the room, she'd heard _his_ voice... and slowly backed away.

No need to run into him and especially not today. She was happy, she'd decided, so instead she'd headed back downstairs and talked to Brian about the upcoming arrival of the baby and what the plan was for when Mia went into labor.

Until the girls had looked out the window, seen the car, and barreled downstairs to see her.

"Please Auntie..." Jessa continued.

"Uncle Dom bought us a Barbie game," Dolly added, walking forward.

"You can come too, Angelo, if you want. Daddy's already played," Jessa added.

Angelo smiled at the little girl, thinking one day --in the far, _far_ future -- he wanted one just like that, "No thank you, honey. Barbie is a little out of my league."

Letty would have loved to say the same thing... only she couldn't...

...because these were her ladybugs.

"Just for a minute, okay, guys..."

The girls nodded excitedly, "kay, a minutes, good..."

She allowed herself to be pulled up the stairs.

Taking deep breaths and telling herself that it was no big deal -- she was happy.

So what if she hadn't seen him in over a week, so what if in that time he'd invaded way to many precious seconds of her life, so what if she'd already spend more energy on thoughts of him than she did on clothing lines.

It didn't matter, she was happy.

Meanwhile, Brian watched as the girls dragged her up the stairs, a small smile on his face.

Mia would have loved this, he thought, as Angelo asked him a question.

===========================================================

"Hi L-w-etty," Taylor said happily when she entered the room. He and Dom were sitting on the floor in front of the TV. On the screen a long-legged blonde woman rode a horse and jumped fences.

Dom actually froze.

His son had offered him his turn with turn with the game. His hand had been reaching out to take the controller from him, but it froze in mid air.

__

Oh god... he thought desperately.

"Hi Taylor," he heard her say softly. She had a little hand in each of hers.

"Auntie Letty is going to play our new game with us, Uncle Dom! Isn't that gr-w-eat!" Dolly exclaimed, bounding into the room and hopping into his lap.

He nodded slowly, realizing they expected a reply, "Yeah, great," he said, grateful they were too young to recognize sarcasm.

"Hi," he added as an afterthought, locking his gaze with hers.

She was silent a moment, a deer caught in headlights, then shook herself out of it .

She nodded slowly, allowing the girls to pull her in and push her onto the bed, "hi," she said just as softly.

"Da game is lots of fun Auntie. You'll likes it..." Jessa began.

To be preceded by her sister, "Taylor likes it and he doesn't even like girls..."

"Except all of us..."

"cause we're family..."

"And family's different..."

The girls explained in all seriousness.

As they finished their little speech Taylor stood from the floor, the controller still in his hand.

"You can play my turn, L-w-etty. I was gonna let Daddy play but he played already, so you can if you want," he said sweetly, looking at her with those dark eyes that made her want to squeeze him.

She smiled, "Thank Tay but I think I'll watch you for a while until I get the hang of it."

He grinned, "It's really easy and I'm really good, jus watch," he said confidently, sitting back down.

Dom blinked a little, looking at his son, now engrossed in the video game, it was just one of the many new things developing in his son's personality since they'd been here.

Confidence.

And lots of it. It surprised and pleased him. His son had always been rather hesitant about things, what he said and did.

That was gone now, and he had his family to thank for it.

Letty, on the other hand, just smiled gently at the boy, sighing softly.

She hadn't been able to stop it. She'd tried, but... there really was no hope.

Not since the moment she'd opened the car door to take him to the carnival and he whispered _thank you_.

She was in love with this little boy.

Completely, whole-heartedly, in love.

And it mattered not one zilch that he was Dom's son.

... Okay maybe it mattered... a little... but not much. She had a feeling that she'd love this little boy even if he wasn't.

She'd been resolved not to, but looking back on the past few weeks... she'd never had a chance.

Mia was too big to really do anything around the house and Taylor was an energetic little boy... a little boy who didn't have playmates until three-thirty every afternoon.

The guys tried to help but they had work to do, and as much as Taylor enjoyed going to work with his father -- it wasn't like New York, where Dom just did his job and nothing more.

Here, he was with the guys and they tended to horse around and drink and talk crap.

So Taylor was underfoot more and wasn't allowed by his father to go with him every day.

That left the child alone with a very, sweet, loving Aunt who was the size of a small whale.

Mia had asked Letty for help, so she'd begun arriving at the house around one and had taken it upon herself to watch him, while Mia built up enough energy to prepare herself for the arrival of the whirlwinds; also known as her daughters.

She played tag and go seek with him, colored with him, and even started building a model car with him.

She smiled slightly, at the memory of how excited he been.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

__

"Oh, really L-w-etty? Really? that would be so gr-w-eat!" he exclaimed happily.

She shrugged ruffling his hair, "Yeah, well we gotta have somethin to do while the girls are at school," she said kindly.

He'd hopped up and down, nodding vigorously, "Yes, yep, we do," he'd agreed with her enthusiastically.

"...Oh and we can paint it and d-w-raw on it and I can put it mine and daddy's room! and he will be so 'cited. Oh can I call'm L-w-etty, can I call'm an tell'm! Daddy loves cars an me too. Oh thank you, thank you..." he'd babbled, reminiscent of the girls.

That dampened her mood a little, she didn't want Dom finding out she was doing something with his son.

Not bothering to examine why that was, she chose to put clip it in the bud.

Kneeling before the boy and said conspiratally, "How about we surprise Daddy?" she whispered, and to her astonishment the brightness in his eyes dimmed.

He looked at her seriously and for a moment she swore he could see right through her, then he asked softly, "You want it to be our little secret?"

She didn't know why but a chill raced up her spine, there was something about the way he said that....

... something that made her reluctant to agree...

...yes that's exactly what she wanted but...

...he made it sound horrible.... beyond horrible... he made it sound sinful.

So she shook her head, "No honey, you can tell your Auntie Mia. I just think you'll daddy will like it as a present... a surprise present."

He regarded her with that solemn a gaze a moment longer, before completely wiping it from his expression, "Okay, that sounds fun. It'll be a surprise."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The end of the memory killed the small smile. Later she'd asked him casually what was so bad about secrets.

He'd remained silent, then just when she'd been about to change the subject, had confided that there was nothing really wrong with them, that he and his mom had a lot of little secrets.

She hadn't pressed for more information, not when his voice was sending those chills of apprehension through her again.

"Auntie...."

"Hel-looooo..."

The girls were staring at her, shaking her slightly, she realized suddenly that she'd been looking at Taylor for a while now and that the girls had been talking to her.

"I'm sorry girls, my mind wandered. What is it?"

"Is it true we're goin to da boutik tomorrow?" Dolly asked her dark eyes inquisitive.

__

Shit.

That's right, she thought, suddenly, the girls had their final measurements for the flower-girl dresses tomorrow.

"The boutique...yeah, yeah," she said absentmindedly, "We are. It's the last fitting," she told them.

"Can Taylor come?" Jessa asked.

The question was to be expected, except for school the girls didn't go anywhere without Taylor.

They were going to be crushed when he left, she realized suddenly.

"Oh, girls I don't..." she glanced quickly at the little boy who'd taken his eyes off the television and was now awaiting her answer.

"... do you want to come Taylor?" she asked him, "The girls are going to be trying on their dresses for my... wedding. There won't really be anything fun to do."

So she'd paused before saying wedding... who cares.

It had nothing to do with the boy's father who was looking at her much more intensely than he needed to.

In fact, she'd gotten the feeling as she caught the look from he corner of her eye, that he'd been watching her for a while now.

Taylor shrugged, looking away, "I guess not..."

She sighed quietly, the girls were looking at her pleadingly, "Well...." she began hesitantly, "I guess... if I can find three people to tell me the girls have been good... we can go to the park and then get some lunch afterward."

All three faces lit up.

"Oh goodey..." Jessa exclaimed.

Dolly nodded, "Ask Uncle Dom... ask'm... he can be number 1. Ask'm Auntie..." Dolly insisted, shaking her arm gently with urgency.

Letty remained silent, not looking at Dom, she'd hadn't actually faced him since entering the room; the surge of awareness that she'd felt when she'd met his eyes then, had warned her against doing again.

"Yeah," he purred, breaking into her thoughts, "Ask me, Letty," his voice was quietly amused.

And when she met his eyes she found them, dark with an emotion she couldn't begin to identify. There was heat in them and she felt herself flush.

"Dom..." she began but had to stop, her voice was hoarse, after clearing it she continued, "...have the girls behaved lately?"

He eyed silently a moment longer before nodding slowly, "Yes, Letty, they have. The girls have been very good lately."

"YES!" the girls screeched, jumping up and pumping there fists in the air.

Completely missing the fact that their Aunt Letty and Uncle Dom were staring at each other.

Taylor, however, was much more observant.

"Is somethin wrongs?" he asked his father quietly. Then transferred his gaze back to Letty. The confident look gone, replaced by doubt. "If you don't think it's a good idea... I won't come..."

It took a moment for his words to register with her, for her to hear his tone, for her to realize that the girls had stopped screeching.

Simply because for a moment.... all she knew was _Dom_.

She shook it off, though, like she had the other times it had happened.

She was happy.

"No, honey, I don't think it's a bad idea. As soon as I get some more people to tell me the girls have been good, we'll be all set," she said soothingly, smiling away his hesitation.

He grinned at her and girls smiled.

"Oh..." Dolly said, running over to the door, "Daddy will tell you... I'll get him..."

"Me too, you wait here Auntie Let, we'll get Daddy," Jessa continued, on her sisters heel.

"Come with, Tay..." Dolly called leaving the room.

Taylor shoved the controller in his father's, "You play my turn Daddy," he said quickly before rushing out after Jessa.

The kids were out the door like flashes of light, before either Dom or Letty could even open their mouths.

Dom had turned his face, opened his mouth, in what Letty assumed was a protest but it never got out.

So he closed his mouth and eyed her a moment, before smirking and turning back to the game.

As far as Letty could tell, the game was basically a day in the life of someone who had a lot of money and no job.

You could go shopping, try on outfits, drive a car, ride a horse... pretty tame stuff.

"So where's Mr. Sorry-I-Don't-Drink?" Dom asked gruffly, without turning around, his eyes on the screen.

Letty glared at the back of his head; all rational, just-brush-it-off, thoughts fleeing her mind, "My _fiancée_, is downstairs with Brian," she said deliberately emphasizing the word.

Not that he would care... he _shouldn't_ care....

He remained silent, immobile almost, and when she saw the screen in front of her pause.

She stiffened, waiting.

But still he said nothing, when he did finally speak, his voice was deep, husky,

"You know what you doin, Let?" he asked with way too much concern for her liking.

He had no right to ask, was her first thought.

But it was that concern that bit back the angry retort on the tip of her tongue.

It was the concern that unarmed her.

She was thankful he wasn't looking at her. Thankful because he would've seen a flash of uncertainty cross her face, a shot of fear slice through her eyes.

She wiped them away though, and responded as firmly as she could, "I always know what I'm doing, Dom, you know that."

He was silent again, than said slowly, but firmly, "He doesn't... seem... your... _type_."

Her eyes narrowed, _"My type?"_ she asked him, "What would you know about my _type_, Dom?" her voice was tight and he heard the warning... he didn't heed it, but he heard it.

Dropping the controller, he swiveled around to face her, "A helluva lot actually!!" he growled.

"Yeah," she hissed at him, "FIVE YEARS AGO." She didn't yell but it was pretty close.

"So you... you like... _THAT_... now?" he said, his tone accusing, tinged with disgust.

Letty stood, her eyes flashing as she looked down at him, "What the hell does it matter to **you **what **I **like now?!"

She didn't let him answer, didn't even let him open his mouth...

"But for the record, YES. I like that now. You know why?"

Again he never got a chance...

"Because _THAT _doesn't come home drunk every other night, _THAT _doesn't show up drenched in another woman's perfume, _THAT _doesn't have some whore's lipstick on his shirt, _THAT _doesn't lie to me, **doesn't make me cry! **_THAT _is plain **NICE **to me, Dom. He doesn't think beating the crap out of a guy who looks at me is showing affection. He _loves _me and he doesn't think it makes him less of a bad-ass if he shows it. So freakin excuse me for liking _THAT_ now."

She was furious and whirled around to leave the room, just as Brian and the kids were entering it.

"Why'r you yellin Auntie?" Jessa asked, sweetly, a worried frown on her face.

Dolly looked to her Uncle, still sitting on the floor, but with a decidedly somber look on his face to her aunt who was trying to control the fury she was obviously feeling.

"Did Uncle Dom not want to let you play?" she asked simply, and all the anger simply vanished from Letty as she looked into the innocent dark eyes of her niece.

Letty smiled a little, kneeling down, "Something like that sweetie," she said softly.

Realizing as she said it, that it was closer to the truth than anyone would ever know.

She was his toy, he didn't want her anymore but he didn't want anyone else to play with her either.

__

Selfish bastard.

She thought, with a touch of humor. Dolly frowned entering the room, "Uncle Dom, Auntie hasn't played yet and it's her turn."

Dom looked at his niece, forcing himself to care about what she was saying, "Yeah," he said a little dully, "... it is her turn."

Standing he walked to the door.

"She can have _that_," he said as he left, looking her right in the eyes, making sure she understood his meaning. He didn't so much as glance at Brian, his son, and Jessa as stalked down the hall.

Letty shivered slightly at the coldness in that voice.

===========================================================

Yet another thing he shouldn't have done...

They were really piling up now...

...kissing her, the thing with the beer, now this....

"Ugh!" he growled, entering his room.

__

What the hell is wrong with me! he thought desperately. 't just let the silence stretch... **had** to ask stupid-ass questions... had to freakin talk to her in the first place!

He prowled his room for a minute trying to find something he could smash that wouldn't be missed But he stopped, stopped because he could see a little white corner from behind his dresser.

He stared at it in horror for a moment, slowly realizing that it was the very last thing he needed right now -- _the_ _damned little book!!_

__

Who gives a shit if he hadn't seen Kara!! he thought angrily, _Who gives a shit if it was.... **her** he'd seen..._

It was just a book... not even... it was just quotes... a lot of quotes...

"Ugh!!!" he hissed again into the empty room.

He needed to get out of here.

Wrenching the door open, he prowled down the hallway, and out the door, slamming it in his wake.

==========================================================

__

Well, that was interesting, Mia thought as she sat up slowly in bed.

She hadn't heard what had set Letty off, but she'd sure as hell heard the rant. Could almost see her friends fury, could almost see Dom cringing....

It wasn't really promising...

She sighed, maybe it was time to just let this go. She was tired, both physically and mentally.

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Brian asked softly as he entered.

She didn't bother answering, "Did the kids?" she asked him.

"Yeah but it went right over their heads, they were having their own conversation."

"Where's Dom?"

The door slammed shut just then and Mia nodded slowly, "Guess that answers my question."

Brian studied her a moment, "You okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded, "Just taking some of my own medicine and accepting reality."

Brian frowned, he didn't like that, that didn't sound like his wife, "Mia they just had an argument... if you recall they did that _A LOT_."

"Yeah, but... she's right... she and Dom weren't always that happy."

Brian opened his mouth, she cut him off, "Don't get me wrong they..." she sighed, "I still want them together it's just... I don't know. They don't have a middle -- there really in love or really in pain when it comes to each other. And I think she wants a middle, you know, Angelo can give her that."

"So just like that, it's over. The great Mia Plan to get them back together has ended. You're giving up."

"Angelo loves her. He loves Kara. They'll be happy."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said Brian," she cut him off, "... and I meant it -- they'll never be as happy with those people as they could be with each other. But they want to settle... and I think... I think I'm gonna let them."

Brian just stared at her. Shaking his head he went to her and wrapped his arms around her. But he remained silent, just holding her.

"What do you want me to make for the barbecue?" he asked when the silence had stretched long enough.

She sighed and began giving him instructions, thankful for the change in subject.

Brian, however, was not listening.

His wife wanted her brother and Letty together -- so that's what she was gonna get.

There was still one card left in the deck.

===========================================================

**__**

REVIEW THIS ONE BEFORE YOU GO ON TO THE NEXT!!

PUH-LEEEEEEEEESE =)


	21. Chapter 21: He saw

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Author's Note: So here's the last card left in the deck ;)

This chapter isn't as long as the others but I didn't want to combine it with anything else. I think it deserved to be on its own.

Hope you like.

===========================================================

"Baby if you could jus wait for me at the house..." Vince commented as he and Sonya made there way to the garage.

She frowned up at him, "Why?" she asked, then with a small smile added, "Do you have a hooker waiting there for you and you don't want me to know about it?"

Vince nodded in all seriousness, "Yeah, two actually, maybe three depending on how fast one of'm drives. So if you could..."

Sonya was already opening the door and sauntering inside, "No hooker but I did find a disgruntled mechanic," she said as he walked in.

She was standing in front of Dom, who was sitting -- or rather slouching into a chair with a beer in his hand.

"This family drinks too much," she said happily, before removing the beer from his hand.

He scowled at her, standing, "Give that back," he hissed, his fists clenched.

She glared up at him, "I may be an emotional basket-case sometimes, Dom, but I grew up with four older brothers and two male cousins... make no mistake I can drop-kick you right here," she hissed back.

Vince came up behind her, nodding, "She sure as hell can, man. Trust me she's done it to me."

Dom glared at her again, before shrugging and moving around to the cooler, "Keep that one then, I got more," he said, proving it by pulling one out, removing the cap, and bring it to his lips.

She sighed, "Hopeless," she muttered handing the one in her hand to Vince, who shrugged and took a swig out of it.

"I bet Mia could use help with that barbecue..." Vince cooed after a second, looking at her pleadingly.

Sonya chuckled, looking from Dom to Vince, "Kay, kay I get it. I'm leavin but next time you threaten me with hookers you better be able to deliver..."

Vince couldn't help it... he grinned at her retreating form.

How a girl like that could be interested in a guy like him was something he didn't like to think about... no use looking a gift horse in the mouth.

She was; and that was good enough for him.

He turned to look at his friend and found Dom staring at him with a look of awe on his face, "Shit, you really love her don't you? She's like your true love and shit..."

The grin on Vince's face transformed in a scowl, "How the hell would you know?" he growled at a now startled Dom.

Dom met the angry look with one of confusion, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You wouldn't know true love if it bit you in the ass..."

Dom blinked, "Wha - "

"It actually **has** bitten you in that ass and you **still** don't see it!!" Vince nearly roared at him.

Dom's look hardened, his eyes turned to ice. He very carefully set the beer down, before taking a menacing step forward, his fists clenched, "If this is about - "

Vince cut him off, taking his own confrontational step forward, "Yeah it is. Maybe Brian is scared off by the threat of a few punches but I sure as hell ain't."

Dom remained silent, his knuckles white, his eyes so dark you couldn't see the pupils... he didn't need this shit right now.

"If you wanna beat the shit outa me, fine. But I'm gonna have my say first!" Vince continued, completely ignoring the warning in his friends demeanor.

"LEAVE IT ALONE, VEE," he grounded out through clenched teeth; using all his self control to not put his fist through his friends face.

Vice rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, "All bullshitting aside Dom, your fuckin up your life...." he stated with less heat but no less conviction.

"How do you figure?"

"'Cause she's if for you Dom and you know. You're just bein too freakin stubborn to admit it."

Dom's glower if possible turned even darker, "Your wrong," he said darkly.

Vince took another small step forward, proclaiming angrily, "**NO**, YOUR WRONG."

It was enough.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't listen to yet one more person spout off theory on how to fix his life.

He swung at Vince, but the man had decades of experience dealing with Dom and had been expecting it.

The blow had hit nothing but air.

That didn't deter Dom though, he was furious, no longer thinking only reacting.

The men swung at each other and soon they were on the ground, trying to strangle the life out of the other.

They rolled around, knocking over tool boxes and running into machinery. Putting each other in choke holds and yelling out obscenities.

In ten minutes they both had busted lips, bruised faces, and were panting for breath.

After knocking the cooler over and rolling over the beer bottles which shattered -- making it so that they were rolling over glass they both realized they should probably get up off the floor.

So they did, only to swing at each other some more.

"Your. Wrong." Vince said, struggling with Dom's chokehold, "You. Know. That."

"NO VEE, I DON'T!!" Dom growled as he released the man, his eyes shooting daggers at him, "What I do know is that every freakin person around me seems to know what the fuck is best for MY LIFE!!!" He finished yelling.

"That's becuase you refuse to see. You make up your mind and that' that,"

Dom didn't respond.

So Vince continued, both their breathing was ragged and on more than one occasion they'd spit blood onto the floor, "You don't admit when your wrong."

Dom still remained silent; and Vince decided to take his chances.

He walked over to the man, stood in front of him again and met those dark eyes, "She's it for you Dom. She's what Sonya is to me, what Mia is to Brian. And you used to know that," he said softly.

Then cringed waiting for the next blow.

It didn't come though, instead Dom hissed something under his breath, before running a hand over his head and turning around.

They both let the silence stretch.

After a while Dom turned around, "What the hell do you want me to do, Vee? She's getting married."

Vince grinned, or tried to, his face was in a lot of pain right now, "A little detail like that shouldn't stop you."

Wiping the grin off his face he added seriously, "That girl's in love with you Dom. She's always been in love with you. Since she was like 11. All you gotta do is remind her."

Dom met his eyes, the idea beginning to take shape in his mind.... _Letty....him and Letty....together...._

He shook his head though, "No, no, Vee," he said stubbornly.

"Why not?"

Dom paused, then said softly, "Because Mia asked me not to screw up her life and I'm pretty sure that's what I'd do. That's what I always do."

Vince glared at him, "Shit, bro, it's not like it happens by accident, just don't play her and everything'll be fine."

"No Vee, it's not like that, its - "

"I'll tell you what it's like, bro," Vince interrupted him yet again, "It's like, this is your second chance and your blowin it cause you too chickenshit to put yourself out there and admit that she's got power over you. 'Cause the great Dominic Toretto ain't accountable to no one, right? That's why you screwed all those whores, right? To prove, that sure, Letty was your girl, but she didn't own you. Well, newsflash, dumbass, that girl owns you mind, body, and soul and the sooner you accept that the sooner we can all get back to normal."

He hadn't raised his voice, hadn't so much as pushed him a little. But Dom felt as if his best friend had just hit him in the head with a two-by-four. The breath left him.

Was he scared of Letty? Of what she did to him? Of having no control when he was with her?

Turning around quickly he began pacing the garage.

His mind a whirlwind of thoughts and images.

The finality of which came down to one thing --- _the woman owned him mind, body, and soul._

Facing Vince again, after nearly wearing a hole in the garage floor, Dom stated his one last argument.

The one thing that stood between him and accepting that he wanted Letty and should make a go for her.

"My kid needs his mother, Vee, he needs a mother. I can't just ignore that."

Vince met his gaze and Dom swore that man looked almost amused.

Walking up to his brother, Vince put an arm around the guys shoulders, "Shit, bro," he said, "...you don't gotta go thousands a miles away to find your kid's mother... just open your eyes.... and _see _what's right in front of you."

With that Vince exited the garage, feeling like he'd done everything he could.

Everyone had done everything they could.

It was all up to him now.

===========================================================

Dom stayed in the garage another hour. Trying not to think and failing miserably.

He picked up the stuff off the floor, massaging his jaw and rubbing a few other achy spots on his body.

What the hell did Vince mean... _see what it's in front of you._

His head was starting to hurt, along with the rest of him. It might be a good idea to just go for a drive... a nice long, fast one.

He didn't want to go face anyone yet.

Stepping outside, he began the short walk to the house. The sky was losing it's bright blue color -- now it was a pale gray... threating rain.

He sighed, this day just got better and better.

He smelled the coals burning a few blocks away, and groaned, another barbecue. He didn't want to be faced with every memeber of his family right now.

He took his time walking to the backyard, not bothering to go into the house first.

Mia was going to freak when she saw him... she probably had already freaked when she saw Vince.

Rounding the corner slowly, his thoughts a little muffled, he looked around.

Everyone was there.

But he didn't really see that, didn't really notice... because the moment he'd rounded the corner his eyes had been drawn to the far side of the yard.

A small grassy patch...

And everything else faded away, nothing else existed but what he saw on that little patch of grass.

His son was laying on his stomach, Letty at his side; a coloring book between them and seemingly hundreds of coloring supplied littered around them.

She was smiling at him...

... ruffling his hair...

He was grinning at her...

... leaning his head against her arm....

And their was love in their eyes.

Love for each other.

Letty loved his son.

His son love Letty.

The realization made the world spin, it rocked him to very core of his being. Dashing every single excuse, every single argument, every single thought from his mind, everything except the words of friend.

You don't gotta go thousands a miles away, Vince's words began ringing in his ears.__

...your kid's mother...

...just open your eyes....

****

...see what's right in front of you...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

What's right in front of you...

Your kid's mother....

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The world around him stopped

...he couldn't think....

... couldn't so much as breathe...

...but finally...

... he could see...

....finally he **saw....**

===========================================================


	22. Chapter 22: Rights to her

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine

****

Author's Note: This is pretty much just more fluff. I've got the important sections of the story written out. So I just type it up and work on in between scenes. I predict about four more posts and an epilogue.

****

Truemarine88:

Thanks for the compliments! I don't write for a living, I don't do anything for a living -- I just turned 18! lol. But thanks again, your words really encourage me to continue this.

****

LettyRodriguez01:

lol. Actually Dom was getting on my nerves too. I had to make his see, or else I was gonna hafta to kill him off for being stupid.

****

Leticia Rose:

Don't Die Please!! I don't want to be responsible for killing off members of the fanfiction community... plus if you die you'll never get the end.... =)

****

Lady LP:

Thanks, I'm glad you came out of hiding.

****

Maile:

lol, I'm glad I can motivate you.

****

Ranger Webb:

Mia has temporarily given up. But let's keep in mind the woman is almost 9 months pregnant and she doesn't know about Vince's conversation with Dom. You have a lot questions and there's only answer... come on say it with me... _read on...._ lol. =)

****

Greenglowchaisis:

You're right, they get together in the end... of course. I'm a diehard Dom/Letty fan. And you're right again, it hurts how far apart they are but trust me it's only gonna make so much more sweet when they come together...

Oh! and at my house Mac & cheese is practically a food group, not mention that you may want to stock up on tissues... not this chapter but for later. Things get kinda mushy after this chapter....

****

DomLetty4eva:

Another one who threatens with their death! Don't Die!! You can't review if you die...

****

Nessie16:

lol. So after 20 you could wait but not 21, that's funny. You're right I am a diehard romantic and I tend to be a little dramatic... but oh well. Anyway thanks for putting me on your fave author's list, that's always an honor. As for OBF, that story is so different from this one that I can't write both at the same time. In this one characters have lived through five years since the movie, Jesse didn't survive and the mood is altogether more serious. In OBF it's only been six months and they're basically no worse for wear. So the moods lighter. When I finish this, I'll get back to work on that one.

****

Jada9:

Thanks, he's gonna put up a fight, promise... next chapter.

****

Pips24:

It's okay, I forgive. I wanted Dom to see why Letty went to such a polar opposite from him for her choice of a husband...

Thank you all for your kind words. I hope you like....

===========================================================

"That turned out well," Mia said, wringing her hair in the sink. They had just put the chicken on the grill when the sky's had opened up on them and unleashed a torrent of rain.

And not an 'oh-good-I-can-cool-off' type of rain, either. More like a torrential rain that got you soaked in seconds.

Everyone had made a wild dash to grab the food and the kids and everything else, as quickly as possible.

It didn't help.

They all still got wet.

Leon and Vince had retreated to the basement to use that shower and change. Letty had taken the kids to the upstairs bath, and Mia had plans for the one connected to the master bedroom.

"It was your idea..." Brian commented as he wrapped a large, dry towel around her shoulders.

"It wasn't supposed to rain..." she pouted, her eyes downcast.

He smiled gently at her, she'd been a little sensitive lately, "Don't worry about it," he said lifting her chin, with his forefinger, "...we'll finish it tomorrow."

"The food got wet..."

"Not all of it, it'll be fine, don't worry. Tomorrow it'll be sunny and we'll have a great barbecue... almost as good as the second first one," he added jokingly, after a moment.

She smiled a little, but her eyes were still sad, "Is Dom back?"

Brian looked puzzled suddenly, "He was in the yard..." he looked around as if his brother-in-law were hiding, "...right before the rain... I didn't see him come in though... that's weird..."

Mia sighed, "I'm going to go take a long, hot shower," she said quietly, heading for the door.

He followed, "Want help?" he asked her, his blue eyes twinkling.

She shook her head slowly, "Naw, not tonight," she said gently. He looked disappointed so she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "Maybe tomorrow. In the meantime you could go help Letty or keep Angelo company, he's in the living room."

Brian turned into her hand and rolled his eyes when she mentioned Angelo, "There's a tough choice."

That garnered a small smile from his wife, "You go up this way, I'll tell him you're helping Letty."

He smiled, "Thanks, the other day I had to spend the entire day with the guy..."

"He's not so bad..." she whispered, trying to convince herself too.

"No of course not. He only has the need to subtly criticize everything we do and how we do it."

"He means well...." at Brian's looked, she chuckled a little, "... I think."

"Anyway..." she said, glancing at the clock, "You might as well help Lett get them into their PJ's. It's almost their bedtime anyway."

He nodded, wrapping her in his arms. She laid her head against him for a moment.

"It's gonna be okay, Mia," he whispered.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked concerned, worried really. Trying to reassure him, she summoned the best smile she could, and whispered back, "I know, Brian, I know."

Exiting the kitchen, she wished she really did.

===========================================================

"Hey there!" Brian exclaimed as he entered the hallway and encountered Letty carrying a freshly bathed Jessa wrapped in a towel, "Did you get a bath from your Auntie Letty?" he asked.

Jessa nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, we all did!" She said happily as Letty deposited her on the bed.

"All of you?" Brian asked, going to the dresser and retriever the Pajamas.

"Yeah, me, Dolly, an' Taylor. We took bath together," she said grinning, "We played with da water."

Brian smiled sweetly at his daughter, then transferred a not so sweet version of it to Letty as he handed her the clothes, "Was that a good idea?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Probably better than me standin here yappin to you while the other two are alone in the tub," she said a little gruffly as she slipped the shirt over Jessa's head.

Brian pushed her aside, "Go," he said almost urgently, realizing the damage two kids and a tub full of water and soap could do to Mia's bathroom, "I'll finish here."

She nodded, ruffling Jessa's hair before nearly running from the room.

The worry was unfounded.

She sighed with relief as she entered the bathroom to find Dolly and Taylor sitting amid the bubbles, playing with Barbie's and match box cars.

Taylor had made a huge concession the day before yesterday and agreed that _maybe_ Barbie's weren't so bad as long as you made them like his Auntie Mia or _L-w-etty._

The child's mispronunciation of her name always pulled at her heart strings. It was one of the few things that showed his age.

The good behavior, she knew, had to do with the very stern, almost harsh, warning she'd given them all about not getting water on the floor. If they did, she'd told them, she would never let them take a bath together again.

And she'd tell Mia.

"Okay, who's next?" she asked with another big towel in her arms.

They were silent a moment just looking up at her, then Dolly sighed, standing, "I'll go. Taylor wants to stay longer."

She opened her arms, waiting for Letty to come fish her out.

Letty smiled at the little girl, feeling a bubble of gladness that the child had put her cousins feelings first.

Lifting her and wrapping her securely in the towel, she looked down at Taylor, "You stay right there, mister, got it?" She said firmly.

He nodded without looking up, dunking Barbie's head under water then running a car into her face -- so maybe he wasn't as okay about her as he'd claimed.

"Okay missy, lets go," she said to Dolly who nodded, smiling at her as if she too realized that Taylor just didn't like the leggy blonde.

Entering the girl's bedroom, they found Brian leaning against the headboard. A flushed and sleepy looking Jessa snuggled against him.

"There's my other Angel," he cooed when they walked in.

Shifting Jessa he stood and took Dolly from Letty, "Go finish with Taylor, I'll finish up in here."

She started nodding, then paused, "Where's Dom?" she asked as carelessly as she could.

Brian met her gaze, chastising her for running. She lifted her chin slightly, giving him a _so what_ look.

"Don't really know. He kinda disappeared on us."

She nodded, then looked to Dolly and Jessa lovingly, "I'm gonna leave after I get Taylor settled in. So I'll see you guys tomorrow, kay. Sleep well."

They nodded wishing her the same and demanding hugs and kisses before she left.

When she entered the bathroom again, she found Taylor sitting just as she'd left him.

Quietly, drowning Barbie then running her over with a car.

She watched him silently a moment, realizing that he must have great practice with this.

-- playing quietly, on his own.

The girls couldn't. They would've been standing up making waves at each other; or gotten out of the tub to follow her -- dripping water all over the bathroom and hallway; or tried standing on the side of the tub and jumping in like they did at the pool.

The girls had never in their lives played quietly on their own.

They _absolutely _**required **supervision.

Of course it wasn't fair to put them in the same category as Taylor. They were twins. They'd literally, never been on their own in their lives.

She had though.

Before she'd met the Toretto' s, she too had been expert at playing quietly on her own.

She didn't want to bother her dad. That had been the main concern of life for close to the first nine years of her existence.

Not bothering dad.

Because when you bothered dad... bad things happened.

Watching the little boy play... so calmly... she knew he was in his own little world.

She knew because she'd been there once too.

It was a world that existed for little kids who didn't want to bother their parents...

The thought made her sad.

"You're back," he said sweetly, breaking into those thoughts.

Shaking the remnants of them away, she walked fully into the room, "Yep, I'm back. Now get up and I'll wrap you up like the girls."

"Why?"

Letty eyed him, "'Cause I don't want to get wet," she stated simply.

"How come?"

"I'm not takin a bath," she said lowering the towel and sitting gingerly on the side of the tub.

"Sometimes, it's okay to get wet even if you're not taking a bath," he stated sincerely.

"Is it?" she asked smiling. Thinking how adorable he looked in the big tub, surrounded by bubbles and Barbie's.

"Yeah," he answered her, his dark eyes shining as he looked at her, "Sometimes mommy plays with me in the tub," he offered softly after a moment.

It was the second time he'd mentioned his mother to Letty.

And it was killing her.

She had resisted all thoughts of the woman who had borne Dom a son.

Had done so from the beginning.

From that day when Mia had called her -- hysterical -- to tell her that Dom had finally called.

That he'd said he was married...

... that he'd had a son....

It had taken Letty almost an hour to calm her down. An hour in which Mia created every possible scenario her brother could be in.

That night Letty had quietly excused herself from dinner, claiming she had a headache, then entered the bathroom, locked the door, gone into shower, turned it on, and sobbed her heart out.

Sobbed because it was finally real...

...because it was final now....

....because - now - they really were broken up.

She'd admitted to herself, that night in the shower, that even though she'd recreated herself, even though she'd found herself a new niche in the world, even though she was no longer the girl he'd met, even though she was with Angelo....

...she'd still hoped that...

... someday they'd be together again...

It had been romantic... naive... childish...

And she was none of these things.

That night she'd let him go....

... not because she wanted to...

...but because he'd let her go...

It was, and she told herself, would be, the last time she'd ever cry for Dominic Torreto.

Later that year, when Angelo had proposed, she hadn't even hesitated.

She'd said yes.

And why not?

There was no reason for her not to accept his proposal. There was nothing left to wait for.

Dom was married.

Inside though, she was scared. Scared that she was making a mistake, that she was marrying the wrong man....

.... thus the long engagement. Not that Angelo minded, that had given him time to plan the ideal wedding.

Not just a ceremony where two people in love bonded themselves together for ever, but another _business mingling_, thing as well.

"She would splash water at me," Taylor's small voice broke into her thoughts.

She stared at his bowed head a moment, before asking gently, "Do you miss your mom?"

He shrugged still looking down, "Sometimes," he whispered, but looked so very sad, his little brow furrowed in thought, his hands still.

"She used to splash water at you, huh?"

He nodded solemnly

"Like this?" she asked cheekily, splashing a little water into his face with the tips of her fingers.

He blinked up at her a moment, surprised, before a huge grin covered his face, "Yeah like that and I used to do this...." he said and even as he spoke he sent a huge wave of water and bubbles at her.

Letty sprung back, surprise on her face now, "Hey," she exclaimed, but Taylor was grinning and she liked it. Liked the way his dark eyes twinkled and beads of water glistened on his lashes.

So leaning in she splashed him back.

What proceeded was a water fight in which **he **had _all _the advantage -- being in the water and all.

"Okay, Okay," she gasped a few minutes later, breathless from so much laughter.

She rubbed a hand over her wet face, "Stop," taking a deep breath, "I think we gotta stop..."

And Taylor being the darling he is, sent one more huge splash her way before, running a hand over his own wet little face.

She couldn't stop smiling.

Even as she surveyed the damage and realized that there was water everywhere. Literally. On the mirrors, walls, ceiling, trash can, toilet, cabinets... not to mention the floor.

But still... she couldn't stop smiling.

She'd never done that with the girls... not in the bathroom... in a pool, sure. In a bathroom... never... she couldn't.... the girls wouldn't stop. Not until they wanted to. _Although_, she thought,_ maybe with this new attitude adjustment... she'd try it._

"I guess we can't use this now, huh?" she said, holding up the limp towel.

He shook his head, "Nope,"

Letty turned to the closet to pull out another one, missing the shadow that moved away from the door.

"Okay, here we go. Let's get you outa here, Lil T. It's passed bedtime," she said going to him.

"I never had bedtime in New York," he said conversationally. As she lifted him.

He was lighter than the girls, she thought absentmindedly, as she secured him against her.

He was little.

And the thought made her tighten her hold just a smidgen.

"You didn't?" she asked as she walked down the hall.

"Nope, I went to bed when Daddy went to bed."

"Really?" she asked, as she opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his father.

The bedroom she'd once shared with his father.

There was a lamp on so she didn't bother with the lights, "Yeah," he said as she set him down on the bed, "we didn't share a room d'though."

"You didn't?" she murmured as she finished drying him off.

He shook his head, as she dried it off, "No, he shared with mommy. But if mommy was away then he'd let me sleep in his bed."

"That was nice of him," she said as she went to the dresser and pulled out his pajamas.

Days of taking him out of his PJ's had familiarized her with where Dom had put all his clothes.

"Yes, my daddy's very nice. He lays on his front and lets me sleep on his back," the little boy offered, sweetly, "It's very comfy."

Letty almost paused on her way back to the bed.

The image of Dom asleep _on his front_ as Taylor put, surfacing from her memories, unbidden into her mind; add to it the small boy draped over his back, and a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm ready, L-w-tty," Taylor said, his little arms raised above his head, just like she'd taught him, so that it would be easier for her to slip the shirt on.

"How 'bout I I that," a gruff voice from the corner and Letty jumped back, dropping the clothes.

"Holy Shit! You scared me!" she hissed, her face flushing. _He'd been their the whole time?!_

"He's like a sponge Letty," Dom said quietly as he stood from the chair he'd been sitting in. He glanced at his son so she'd understand.

She looked a little sheepish, then seemed to remember he'd scared her and glared at him.

Dom smirked a little, "Sorry," he said simply but his dark eyes were watching her intently... searching her.

He walked into the light, bending to retrieve the dropped item, "You looked almost maternal there for a second Lett," he said lightly, like he was teasing, but the tone did nothing to diminish the intensity of his gaze.

She looked away, walking over stiffly to Taylor, "Kay, T, your dad's here so... I... I'm gonna go..." she said as steadily as she could. Which wasn't much considering, she knew was shaking a little.

"Wait," Taylor said quickly, grabbing her hand, "...my lion, he's in the bathroom..."

Letty nodded, leaving before he could finish talking.

__

Holy Shit! she thought again, as she entered the bathroom, her heart still pounding, the ass had scared the shit out of her. If Taylor hadn't been in the room, she would've given him a piece of her mind.

Sighing, she looked for and found the lion, behind the trash can --- wet.

She grimaced, looking around, this was gonna take a while to clean up. Angelo was still downstairs... and very likely pissed.

They'd gone to the late lunch this afternoon, but Letty had rushed it, in order to get back here.

She paused at the door of the bedroom, did she really want to go in there again?

Couldn't she just toss the lion to the kid and run?

__

No, and you know it. So suck it up and just do it! The little voice commanded. So she did. Realizing as she did so, that listening to the voice could be a bad idea.

"D'that's da difference a'tween boys and girls, Daddy. Did **you **know girls don't got one of d'these?" Taylor was asking his father when as she walked in.

She nearly peed on herself when she saw Taylor holding up his little boy penis for his father to see.

"Alls they have is a lil hole." he continued explaining, as if Dom didn't know about the _lil hole_. "Did you know, Daddy?" he asked.

Dom had a decidedly ruddy color to his complexsion now, that hadn't been there when she'd left.

He looked at her as he attempted to get his son into the underwear. She shrugged, "He and the girls took a bath together," she said simply.

Placing the lion on the desk, "You should leave this here, T. 'Cause it got wet in the bathroom.

"Nuh-uh," Taylor said vehenmtly, his head shaking as he held onto his father for balance as he slipped into the pants, "I always sleep wit Leroy," he told her, in a voice that brooked no further argument.

She smiled slightly, they'd picked the name together, "Okay, if you say so."

"I do. Daddy do you know why girls don't got one?" Taylor went back to the issue. His father sighed, obviously uncomfortable talking about body parts with his son.

Sitting on the bed so Taylor could crawl all over him, he said wearily, with one more resentful look to Letty, "Why?"

"Cause then things wouldn't be no fun," the boy said confidently and Dom's eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"L-w-etty says when we's get bigger she'll tell us what the fun is. But fore's now we's jus got to take her words for it."

He looked at her incredulously. She shrugged again, "I don't believe in lying to kids."

He nodded slowly, looking back down to his son, "I think Letty's got one hell of a point there, kid. And let me tell you she would know. Letty really knows how much fun the difference between boys and girls can be."

She felt like she was gonna choke, she couldn't breathe... what hell was he saying?

Then he looked at her and her mouth went dry... he was remembering... the fun...

"I... jus... I gotta... go... I have to go..." she stammered, turning to leave, she just wanted to get out of the room.

"Goodnight, L-w-etty," the tiny, sweet voice gave her pause -- it wasn't his fault his dad was a jerk.

Looking back she sighed softly, "Goodnight, sweetie," then proceeded to rush out of the room.

Not noticing that Dom's gaze hadn't so much as wavered away from her.

Not noticing that there was more in his eyes than just memories....

....there was future in his eyes...

Not noticing that he saw.

===========================================================

While putting his son to bed, Dom turned his thoughts off. He cradled the boy in his arms until he fell asleep then gently slipped him under the covers.

Being a parent was odd. It was something he'd realized it long ago, on a cold night as he'd watched his son sleep... like he was doing now.

A parent had to give roots... and wings.

It was a complicated thing to do and very easy to screw up.

It was at times like these, where he just looked at this child -- who depended on him for everything, who would know only what he taught him -- that he understood why it scared the shit out of Kara.

Sighing he stood up.

Tonight his thought weren't on Kara, though.

Tonight, they were on _her_.

He felt a knot form in his throat as he sorted out everything he'd seen today.

As if the scene in the yard hadn't been enough.

He'd happened to be walking down the hallway when he'd heard his son's voice, intent on telling Mia to let him finish, he'd nearly walked in, before realizing it wasn't Mia who was there.

It was Letty.

Letty holding a big towel and inching towards his son.

They hadn't been facing the door.

So he'd stood there unnoticed... and seen.

Seen the chat -- the way his son seemed to wither at the mention of his mother. Seen the concern in her eyes, the determination to make him smile.

Seen the water fight, the laughter, the sweetness...

Then in the bedroom -- he'd seen the way she chatted with him, so naturally, seen as she dried him up, as she pulled out his clothes...

... she'd done that before...

... he could tell, she knew where things were...

And the way Taylor talked to her... he was beginning to get the feeling that his son and Letty had been spending more time together than he was aware of.

__

She's it for you, bro

Vee's words had been ringing in his head all day now. God where the hell had the guy come up with that shit?!

It had been... right.

__

Really right.

__

Ugh!, he thought suddenly, _Sonya's more of a bad influence than a good one, if you ask me, _he thought sullenly.

But just as quickly the mood cleared as he thought of the look on Letty's face when he'd Taylor that she really knew about how much fun the difference between boys and girls could be, she'd actually blushed!

She was beautiful when she blushed... she was always beautiful, he thought, a small smile touching his lips.

Taking a deep breath he walked over to the chair he'd been sitting in when she'd walked in.

Lowering himself into it, couldn't help but grin when he remembered how high she'd jumped when he'd spoken.

I love her, he thought, trying to organize his feelings.

__

You've always loved her, that's not news, the little voice reminded him.

He'd admitted to himself that in a way he'd always love her.

The difference was that now he realized he _really_ loved her -- the forever kind.

And that **was **news.

He'd never concretely considered marriage when he was with Letty. In an abstract way he'd always figured they would, but he'd never given it much thought.

After all they'd had bigger fish to fry. Marriage, kids, commitment that wasn't the kind of stuff you thought about when you were king of the streets.

But it's the kind of stuff he thought about now.

Racing was good, he planned to do some before he left, but it wasn't everything. Living life a quarter mile at a time, didn't get you very far, and not letting anything else matter meant you broke a lot of hearts, a lot of promises on they way.

It seemed though, that now, it was a case of too little, too late.

She was getting marred, presumably in love with guy.

__

...in love wit you...

...all you gotta do is remind her....

Vince's words filled his mind again. He'd been so firm. So sure that she was in love with him. That he was the one calling the shots. That he could have her back if he wanted.

__

Could he?

Should he?

Did he want her?

The answer came instantly...

...Yes....

He wanted her.

And not just her body... although that was nice.

No, he wanted **all **of her; her smile, her hair, her laugh, her voice, her thoughts, everything.

He wanted rights to her. The right to know where the hell she'd been and what she was wearing and what she doing. The right to ask why and when. The right to walk up to her and kiss her if he wanted. To smash a guys face in for looking at her too long.

He wanted everything he'd had and thrown away...

Everything and more...

Because, he wanted her trust, too.

Now he wanted all those rights and more.

He wanted to share her laughter.

To know her smiles.

He wanted to be the one who comforted her when she cried, not the reason.

He wanted to be her _type._

Clenching his fists, he remembered her words. She seemed to like this guy a lot.

He _nice_ to her, she'd said.

Well fuck nice. Letty need more than nice. She needed passion and heat and speed... he knew that.

Nice was good, but it wasn't nearly enough.

She needed him.

And he needed her.

And he sure as hell wasn't gonna let _that_ get in the way.

Angelo could find someone else to turn into executive Barbie,

Letty was his.

And tomorrow he'd start reminding her of that.

=========================================================

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	23. Chapter 23: Telling her something

****

Disclaimer: Not mine.

****

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long. I got a little carried away with this chapter. It has a lot happening in it. I know you were all excited to see what Dom was gonna do to remind Letty. I decided to not make it one gesture but several. I hope you like...

TrueMarine88:

Thank you so much for your encouragement. I really appreciate it.

Maile:

lol! Girl don't drop outa school... at least BS your way through it! lol. Anyway, your reviews are anonymous so I can't check out this story your writin. What's it called?

Jada19:

Thanks for the compliment. I figured _someone_ had to get through to Dom. And Vince having known him since third grade seemed like a good possibility. =)

Leticia Rose:

Yeah I like developing the relationship between Taylor and Letty.

VinsBaby1989:

Hey girl! How ya been? I'm glad you like the story.

DomLetty4eva:

lol! It is so hilarious when little kids start asking those kinds of questions. I couldn't leave it out.

Greenglowchassis:

Okay, so I didn't update soon... but I did update a lot. =) That makes up for it right?

ThePhoenix1224:

ummmmmmmmmmmmm.... naw I don't think he's doing the wedding planner... not yet at least. =) Thanks for reviewing.

Pips24:

Yeah she is good to Taylor. I'm glad your still with me. Keep reading.... =)

Tehzo:

Thanks, I always like to hear that the story is realistic. =)

Anonymous:

Yes, everything is falling into place.... soon all will be well.... ;)

Ranger Webb:

lol I'm glad you liked it.

LettyDomluva:

I hope you're feeling better. Being sick sucks! Thanks for the review.

Sugar Happy:

Wow!! Thanks so much. I read your review like five times. You absolutely made my day. All reviews make my day. But your review... grins it just made me so happy. Thank you. I like to think that I'm staying as true to the characters as I can be, considering it's five years since the movie, but it's good to know that even if I'm not the story's still good. I hope you like this bit.

LettyRodriguez01:

Okay... it's here for when you get back... =)

Vinsdaredevillvr, **Angelmexicana84**, **Supergurl1616**:

Thank you for reviewing.

Thank you all.

=========================================================

"You're still pissed at me aren't you?" She said lightly, crawling onto the bed as he put on his shoes.

"No, Leticia, I'm not _pissed_ at you. I'm upset with you," Angelo responded, his voice cool, "You know how important these Chicago connections are. Yet here you go blowing them off to spend yet another afternoon aimlessly milling around at Mia's."

Letty bristled, "I don't aimlessly mill around -- ever. And anyway... I went to the lunch yesterday," she argued.

He turned to glared at her and she realized she probably shouldn't have mentioned that, "You mean the lunch where you had _just a salad_ and didn't order desert so that we could be out of there in half an hour?"

She cringed, ok so he had a point there, "Angelo you know how I feel about this. I'm just as excited about the Chicago house as you are, but we're _moving_ there remember... Don't ask me to sacrifice the few weeks I have left here for them, cause I won't," she stated firmly.

"It's not weeks, it's a day!" He exclaimed, then sighed, "And speaking of the move, are you planning on **ever** telling your family about it, or do you plan on just stealing away in the night."

"I'll tell them," she whispered.

"You've been saying that for almost a month now," he reminded her, his voice gentling a little.

Her eyes sharpened, "Mia'll go into premature labor if I drop something like this on her," she snapped at him.

The gentleness vanished as he rolled his eyes, "You are not the first person in the world to move away from their family, Letty, hell your not even the first to do it in _this_ family. The brother lives in New York for Christ's sake, we're only going to Chicago."

Letty tensed slightly at the mention of Dom, "I'll tell them Angelo, don't worry about it."

He studied her a moment, his eyes cold, before sighing and reaching out to softly touch her cheek, "We could do it together Letty, I'd help you tell them if you'd let me."

She shook her head, effectively dashing away his hand, "No, I'll do it. Alone. It'll be easier that way."

He nodded, "Fine, but about today...."

"I'm not spending the day with those grease monkey's when I could be in sun with my..."

"_Ladybugs," _he snarled at her.

She nodded, meeting his glare head on, "Exactly," she stated.

"I was downstairs waiting for almost two hours last night, Letty."

"I apologized for that,"

"Yeah but that's not the point. Your _my _wife not their mother, if someone was going to put them to bed it should have been..."

He was talking to air...

Letty was nearly to the door before he caught up with her, grabbing her forearm, "Don't - " he began but never finished.

She whirled around to face him with so much fire in her eyes that he took a step back and released her, "Those girls might as well be mine I love them so much," she hissed, "I am NOT your wife YET, and even when I am don't you ever expect to be put before them in my affections, Angelo, because it won't happen. I will ALWAYS be there when they need me and that isn't going to change when I'm a few states away, so if you concocted this whole Chicago idea for that, I suggest you backtrack a little."

"Letty, I didn't mean - "

"I don't care about what you didn't mean. I just cannot believe you said that...."

He cut her off, angrily stating, "Well forgive me for wanting to be a priority in my fiancée's life!"

"Oh please, Angelo!" she growled out in disgust, "Mia's almost..."

"YES! I freakin **know** she's almost nine months pregnant, I know the girls are grounded, I know Brian has to work, I know the guys have a lot to do with the club, I know there's another kid runnin around!! I KNOW all that, but for christs sake Letty is it possible for you to live just one freakin day without running it by them first!!!"

"Is it possible for you to go 4 hours without checking your voicemail!! Is it possible for you to go one afternoon without checking in with the office?!! Can you spend ONE DAY without runnin everythin you do by Victoria!!!"

"This isn't about the office..."

"No, you're right it isn't! This is about you not understanding that I'm relocating hundreds of miles away from my family, at a time when they're going to need me. Mia is counting on my help with the girls when the baby's born, and I'm leaving, Angelo. I'm leaving her, I'm leaving the girls, I'm leaving them all, and I'm doing it for you." Her voice had quieted a down, a deep sadness creeping into it, suddenly though the fire was back, "So don't you fuckin stand there and tell me your not a priority in my life!!!"

With that she whirled back around and left the room.

Running an aggravated hand through his hair, he followed behind her.

========================================================

"You two are really quiet today," Sonya commented lightly as she, Letty, and Mia worked in the kitchen.

Both dark haired woman looked up suddenly, Mia from her place at the table, Letty's from hers at the counter.

Both tried to smile reassuringly at her.

Both failed miserably.

Letty had been dropped off at the Torreto house about an hour a half earlier. No one had commented on the fact that Angelo had never done that before, not with look on her face when she stepped through that doorway.

For once the Torreto household remained tactfully silent.

Angelo had gone to the hotel where the Chicago reps were staying, was going to spend the morning with them; and although he hadn't said so, was probably going to show up later today.

Mia simply found herself exceptionally tired and in a really bad mood. She'd spent the morning snapping at Brian and had had the urge to yell at the girls -- twice.

It was just not a good day for her.

"Did something happen?" Sonya asked, tentatively, trying to get them to open up.

They were silent a moment before Letty said softly, "Not that I know of."

"Everything's fine," Mia added her tone a little testy.

Sonya nodded, her eyebrows arched, "Oooookayyyyy," she said slowly, her tone telling them she wasn't buying it.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," she offered after a few minutes, the tension in the kitchen suffocating her.

The kitchen was noiseless when she left.

"So what's up with you?" Letty asked after a few minutes.

Mia stared at her a moment, "You first," she said firmly.

"I had an argument with Angelo," she answered directly, knowing that Mia would return the same amount of information she offered.

"About?"

"The amount of time I spend here."

"And you...."

"Went psycho on him -- twice. Once in his bedroom and then again in the car. I told him if he got out to walk me to the door there was a good chance I'd deck him,"

Any other time Mia would have laughed at the thought, commented that she wouldn't mind seeing that; today she said seriously, "Your marrying the guy in a few weeks Letty, don't you think it's time to start talking things out instead of threatening him?"

Now it was Letty's turn to stare back. That was Mia's version of getting in your face. The woman wanted to argue.

"Your turn," she said simply, ignoring the bait.

"I can't tell you," Mia said firmly, her gaze avoiding Letty's.

"You can't tell me what's got you in such a bad mood?"

"No, I can't," Mia confirmed, knowing the last thing Letty wanted to hear was that she was upset cause she and her brother didn't seem to want to make a go of it.

"Why not?"

"You'll get pissed at me and you'll have a right to," Mia said honestly.

Letty nodded, "Does it have to do with why both Dom and Vince look they went up against the heavy weight champion of the world?"

Mia paused, "No, actually. I don't know what that's about. I asked Vince and he avoided the question and I haven't seen Dom since yesterday morning."

"Really?" Letty asked surprised.

Mia nodded, "I didn't see him yesterday and he was gone before breakfast today," she stated her voice devoid of emotion.

"Oh," Letty said softly, her eyes on a distant spot.

There was something in the way the other woman said that that perked Mia's interest slightly, "Did you see him yesterday?" she asked neutrally.

"Uh... yeah... after I gave Taylor a bath.... he was in the room... and I took... Taylor.... to the room... you know, to get'm dressed for bed and..."

"He was there," Mia finished, humor tingeing her voice.

"Yeah."

"And...." Mia prodded.

"And nothing. I left Taylor so he could get him ready for bed and then cleaned up the bathroom," Letty said, irritation ringing true in her tone.

Mia was silent a moment before sighing softly, "We're in bad moods," she said her tone grumpy.

Letty nodded, "Yeah," she agreed.

"We need ice cream,"

"With hot fudge..."

"...and caramel..."

"...and butterscotch..."

"...and nuts..."

"... and whipped cream..."

"...and sprinkles..."

"... and cherries..."

Mia nodded, "A lot of cherries..."

"I agree,"

"Where would we get these delightful creations?"

"I could go to the Dairy Shack and bring'm back..."

"Ice cream _here...._ for _us_ and not the kids?"

"We'll hide from them, sneak into your bathroom, lock the door, sit in the tub, and draw the curtain...." Letty added her tone eager all of sudden.

Mia laughed, shifting in her seat so she could face Letty, "God that was a long time ago," she said the memories of their teenage years filling her mind. They used to do that -- hide in her dad's bathroom so they'd have time to talk and not have worry about Dom or Vince overhearing.

"Doesn't mean we can't do it... or something like it," Letty responded.

Mia grinned nodding, "Okay that sounds good.... go...."

"NOW?"

"Yeah, now, go...."

Laughing Letty went to her purse pulled out her car keys and some money, she paused at the door before leaving, "Meet me in your room in twenty five minutes,"

===========================================================

"Ooooooooooo this is SO good," Mia practically moaned as she licked fudge off her spoon.

The two woman were on her bed with the door locked and two huge sundaes with extra everything in front of them. They had remained silent for the first five minutes of eating, both enjoying the silence almost as much as the treat.

Then Letty had laughed motioning towards the way Mia rested her ice cream container on her protruding belly and commented how convenient it must be to carry around one's own personal table.

To which Mia had promptly shoved a huge spoonful in her mouth and then licked the spoon.

Letty laughed at her friends proclamation, "Okay that's much better. I can be in a bad mood but not you... cause then my precious lil nephew is..." she said leaning in and laying her head on Mia's belly, "...and that is not acceptable...."

Mia laughed, "Get off me and it's a girl."

"You sure?" Letty asked sitting back up.

"Pretty much,"

"Too bad... I hate it when's Brian's right..."

"_You _hate it, I'm the one who's gonna hafta to listen to him explain how he knew all along it was gonna be a girl..."

Letty laughed, "On the bright side my adorable, baby niece is going to be here to soften the blow..." she said her voice dropping an octave or two as she once again leaned in and placed her head on Mia's belly.

"If I drop ice cream on your head will you get off of me?" Mia asked, her dark eyes staring down at Letty's head.

"Probably not but I might reach up and pull it into my mouth," Letty answered in mock seriousness, rubbing the side of her face against the belly as the little person inside kicked.

Mia laughed, feeling her mood lift "God Letty, what would I do without you?"

Letty sat up as if burned.

"What happened? She kick you?" Mia asked dipping cherries into her caramel.

Letty shook her head, her attention focused on her ice cream.

"What is it, Lett?" Mia asked concern in her voice now.

"You'd be fine, Mia," Letty answered softly without looking up, "... if I weren't here you'd find a different way to work yourself out a bad mood, that's all. You'd be fine in the end."

Mia was silent, studying the way Letty swirled the contents of the sundae in it's container.

A knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Letty?" Mia questioned her voice barely audible. All desire for her ice cream gone.

Letty remained silent, cursing herself, this is not the way nor the time she wanted to tell Mia.

Lie to her, **lie to her**, **lie to her**...

And she had every intension to, until she looked up and met the warm brown eyes of the only girl in the world she'd ever been friends with.

"Mia I'm - "

"Mia are you in there?!" The question accompanied by a pounding on the door interrupted her.

Mia completely ignored it, her eyes boring into Letty, "What is it Letty?"

Letty glanced at the door, before trying again, "I - "

The pounding stopped, "Mia why's the door locked?"

"HOLD ON A SEC, BRIAN," Mia growled, then added gently, "Go on, your what?"

Letty shook her head, "No, no, forget it, we'll talk later..."

"Letty - "

"No, really, I promise. We'll talk later..."

Mia looked uncertain, "You're sure?"

Letty nodded, getting up and off the bed, "I'm sure," she said as she opened the door, "What's up B?"

"Oh?" Brian said clearly surprised to see Letty, "I didn't..." he looked passed her to the bed and saw Mia propped up against the headboard and the ice cream proudly displayed around her. "I..." he continued, "... didn't see Angelo downstairs, so I thought Mia was alone up here...."

"Angelo's not here," Letty answered simply.

Brian stared at her, then seemed to snap out of it and asked, "Is Mia..."

"I'm fine," Mia called out, cutting him off.

"So I see," he turned around, "She's up here, Dom!" he yelled.

"Okay!" the deep voice carried upstairs.

"Did you send out a search party?" Letty asked, smiling.

Brian looked a little sheepish, "Kind of," entering the bedroom he examined the bed, "You two better not let the kids find out what your up to..."

"We won't," Mia answered, "You gotta relax Brian. I'm not due for like another two weeks."

He glared at her, "The girls were early."

"The girls were twins, and we'd been told there was a possibility that they'd be a little early. No such luck with this one," Mia stated, the remnants of her bad mood shining through.

He sighed, "Anyway, it's almost noon what should I feed the kids?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, they had peanut butter and jelly yesterday..."

"I'll fix them something," a voice interrupted from the doorway.

Dom stood there his eyes taking in the scattered pillows and ice cream containers and spoons. He seemed very amused at what he saw in front of him.

"_You'll_ fix them something," Letty said before she could stop herself.

He smirked at her, "Yes, _I'll _fix them something... and you can help me," he added quickly before glancing at his sister, "That way Brian can stay up here and instruct Mia on the fact that given she's practically nine months pregnant we need to know where she is at all times, so we don't give ourselves heart attacks running around the house and not finding her."

Mia glared at him and then at Brian, "It's not like I left the house," she complained.

"Didn't know we had the fixings for that kind of ice cream desert," Brian commented.

"I went out and got them. We wanted time to ourselves, that's not a crime..." Letty stated.

What was it with men and needing to be the center of their women's actions.

"No, it is isn't," Dom agreed, "We still need to get three kids fed though, so lets get going..."

"But..." she commented, not understanding exactly had she and Dom had become a _we_ so quickly.

"Come on Letty, no time to waste," he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the room.

==========================================================

"Did you see that?" Brian asked his wife as he collected the plastic containers and spoons from the bed.

"See what?" she said sliding down, intent on taking a nap.

Brian stared at her, "Dom grabbed Letty's hand and dragged her out of the room, that doesn't seem odd to you?"

She shook her head, "Not really, he wants help making lunches."

"Mia," Brian said patiently, "A week ago you couldn't get Dom to touch Letty with a ten foot pole."

Again she shrugged, "He probably forgot."

"Forgot that he didn't want to be anywhere near her?" Brian asked in disbelief.

A smile tugged at her lips, "Careful Brian that almost sounds like you _want _me to see something there."

"Maybe I do."

"Why?"

"Because maybe there is."

"And you would know _because_...." she drew out the word.

"'Cause I helped put it there," Brian answered smugly.

She sat up, "What did you do? And since we're on the subject, what the hell happened to him? He looks like he had a bar-room brawl with five guys named Moe."

Now it was his turn to shrug, "I think he and Vince had a.... conversation, yesterday. As for me, I did what you asked me to do. I talked to him."

Mia eyed him warily, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad. I just think we should keep our eyes," he said encouragingly.

She shook her head, laying back, "You keep your eyes open, I'm taking a nap."

=========================================================

"Don't get me wrong, Dom, I think it's a great idea.... it's just...."

He turned to face her, with the grater in one hand and the block of cheese in the other.

"I think mini pizza's are little ambitious for a man who can't handle a sandwich."

He glared at her before turning back around, "I'll have you know, I can too handle a sandwich. It was late that night, is all. Anyway, I've done this before."

She arched an eyebrow as she watched him grate away at the mozzarella cheese, "Have you?" she asked skeptically.

He nodded, "Yeah, I used to make this snack for Taylor and his play group..." he said simply, frowning a little he added, "...until Taylor kicked them out that is..."

"Taylor kicked them out of the house?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, something about all those grimy little kids touching his stuff," Dom answered in all seriousness.

"You're not serious?"

"I am, it was earlier this year. I wanted him to make some friends, so I signed him up for it. He did fine while it was at other kids' houses but the day it was our turn to host... well... they started touching his cars.... he asked them to stop but when they didn't... he through a tantrum and..."

"Kicked them out of the house," Letty finished for him. He nodded as he finished the cheese and set it aside.

"I don't believe it," she said after a minute, "Not Taylor.... he's a sweetheart."

Dom turned to face her and grinned, a very friendly grin... and she felt her heart rate kick up notch, "He has a temper, can't imagine who he gets it from though."

She found herself grinning back, shaking her head mockingly, "Can't imagine," she confirmed.

"Hold that," he said passing her a stack of large tortilla chips.

A few minutes later he had six little pizza's ready to go in the oven.

He kept going though, putting together a few more.

"Dom I don't think the kids are going to eat more than two a pieces," she said, frowning a little; wondering why she was here when he seemed perfectly capable of handling this himself.

"These are for you," he answered without looking up at her.

"Oh no, I just had ice cream," she said.

He didn't even pause just added it to the baking sheet and stuck it in the oven.

"They'll be ready in seven to eight minutes."

They used that time to put things away and wash the dishes.

He washed... she dried and put away.

Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Dominic Torreto was doing dishes when she realized that they were standing pretty close and bumping into each other a lot.

Standing back, she tucked an errant strand of dark hair behind her ear before, saying, "I'll finish up in here,"

He shook his head, "Naw, I'll do it plus I want to see the kids eat the pizza and I want _you_ to eat one too."

"Dom - "

He was pulling out the tray and she had to admit they did look pretty good, but still, "I'm not hungry," she stated, "I'll go get the kids..."

"Nu-uh," he said grabbing hold of her wrist, it was the second time he'd touched her today, "Try one first."

"Dom - "

"Humor me," he said.

She shook her head, "Dom I don't really eat pizza anymore anyway..."

He gave her a look that simply shut her up, "You don't eat pizza anymore?" he asked his voice unbelieving.

She avoided those intense eyes, eyes that seemed to be searching her, "Not really..."

"Why not?" he asked, his tone losing it's disbelief and the casualness it had had earlier.

It was hard now and she knew why.

It was because he knew the answer.

"It's greasy and has a lot of cheese and Angelo..."

"Don't tell me he has you on a diet, Letty," he growled out and the eyes burned.

"No, no, it's not like that. I just have to fill in for models sometimes so, it's better if I watch what I eat... it's not a diet exactly," she finished off lamely.

His eyes were searing into her, she could feel the heat of his gaze as it traveled up and down her body; to her astonishment though, he didn't say anything.

Instead he lifted one of the pizza's off the tray, blew on it a little to cool it off, and brought it up to her lips.

"Forget Angelo. Close your eyes and take a chance Letty; remember how good it was," the way he said it had her eyes flying to meet his over the bubbling cheese.

Was he talking about the pizza?

With the warm, gooey cheese at her lips, she had no choice but to open her mouth.

And it was good.

Really good.

He was watching her. Watching her chew, watching as she licked her lips a little, watching with those dark eyes that were telling her something she wasn't ready to see.

And as if he read the message, he broke eye contact and set the pizza down.

"See," she heard him say, "it's delicious."

She nodded, taking a deep breath as she did so, trying to calm herself, "Yeah, I'm impressed."

"Of course you are," he said cockily.

She laughed lightly, "Okay I'm going to..."

Before she could finish, the kids came barreling into the kitchen.

"I knew it!" Taylor exclaimed, "I knew you was makin the lil pizza's."

Dom grinned, "Everyone take a seat."

Lunch was a long affair and Letty ended up eating both the little pizza's Dom had made for her. The kids loved it and she... she had fun.

Dom kept making jokes and goofing around with the girls. And the girls for their part were soaking it up, thrilled to have both their favorite adults in one place.

"Sounds like some heavy duty fun is goin on in here," Leon commented as he walked in.

He was surprised to see Dom and Letty sitting side by side and laughing but hid it well, "Uncle Leon!"

"mini-people!!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to lap up there hugs. He looked up for a moment, "There's a phone call for you in living room," he said looking at Letty.

"Thanks," she said still smiling.

She smiled all the way to the living room. Couldn't help it. That had been fun.

Her smile died though, when she picked up the phone, "Hello," she said happily.

"I'm bringing you an evening dress. We have reservations for 7:30 and we're not going to bail, Letty, or be late. They're leaving tomorrow morning. Victoria's been to the house and selected the make-up and accessories you'll need. I'll be there around 5:00 that should give you enough time to change. I suggest you take a shower and use Mia's hair-dryer before I arrive."

With that he hung up.

She stared at the phone in her hand a few moments.

Okay, so he was still pissed....

She put the receiver down and waited for the wave of anger that should follow being ordered around like that.

It didn't come though. Instead she felt frustrated, that once again, she'd have to leave early in order to accompany Angelo somewhere.

Sighing she leaned back against the couch, listening to the babble from the kitchen.

She couldn't make out what they were saying but she could here their voices. The girls were excitedly telling something and Taylor occasionally offered some of his serious input, as if to lend credibility to the thing.

She could hear Leon's laughter, the girls giggling...

...tears stung her closed eyes as she realized how rare these moments were going to become.

She wasn't going to be able to lay on the couch and listen to the sounds of her family all that often any more.

What was now common, would be become an erratic experience....

"Everything okay?"

She started when she heard his voice, her eyes flying open. He was standing above her, looking at her intently as he'd been doing all day.

"Yea...yeah," she said unsteadily, sitting up, blinking back the tears.

He eyed her curiously.

She prayed he'd leave.

He didn't.

Taking a seat next to her he said gently, "It does look like it," he said softly, perceptively with a gentleness that disarmed her.

Later she'd be able to explain exactly why she'd burst into tears.

She'd realize it was because she'd almost had to tell Mia, because Angelo was mad at her, because her life was going to change so drastically it was going to leave her head spinning.

It was because he was too close, because the voice was too gentle....

At the moment though, all she could do was bury her face in her hands as the tears started flowing.

"Now it _really_ doesn't look like it," Dom commented softly, his brow furrowed in worry.

Tenderly he moved her hands away from her face, "What is it Letty? What's wrong?"

"I can't... I haven't told anyone..." she whimpered, fighting the urge to crawl into his arms.

"You can tell me, what is it?" he whispered.

She shook her head, her eyes closing as more tears spilled out, "I thought I could do this, but... I don't know..."

"Do what?"

"Move away," the words were on strangled on a sob, accompanied by another rush tears.

He froze for an instant, his heart pausing in it's rhythm.

__

Dear God she was leaving!!

Now, when he'd **finally **made up his mind to try for her... now she was leaving...

It hit him then, though.... he was leaving too... eventually...

He was leaving too.

...right?

"What do you mean _move away_," he asked his voice suddenly hoarse.

She looked up, her eyes full of sorrow, "Angelo and I moving to Chicago."

She almost sighed when she said the words. All she'd done since agreeing to the move had been repeat them over and over -- to herself.

She hadn't said them out loud -- ever -- and the look on Dom's face reminded her why.

"Your what!?!" he hissed at her, pulling away.

She sat up straighter, her eyes wide with sudden fear, "You can't tell anyone Dom, no one knows... I don't..." she paused, taking in deep breath, dashing at the tears with the back of her hand, "I don't even know why I told you... it's just... I don't want Mia to find out now... and... I know it means she'll have less time to get used to the idea, but she'll be so upset... and I don't think I could really make her feel better since... since I'm kinda upset too...." she trailed off.

He was staring at her, "Is he making you do this?" he asked his voice tight.

Hoping she'd say yes, so he'd have a reason to kill the guy.

She shook her head no, her eyes not meeting his.

"Promise me you won't say anything..." she pleaded suddenly, desperation in her eyes.

"Letty..."

She sighed, miserably, "I don't even know why I told you..." she regretted again.

He stared at her a moment, she looked dejected all of sudden, and his breath caught. He didn't want to make her sad... he was trying to be _nice_ to her.

"You told me because I asked," he said, reaching out to wipe away the remnants of her tears, "I won't tell, Letty, I promise."

She nodded, meeting his eyes, feeling his fingers on her face, letting it soothe her.

He always could.

Soothe her, make her feel calm, even if the world was falling apart around them.

He was right, she'd told because he'd asked.

It was that simple...

....had always been that simple...

...had always been the problem.

He'd ask for forgiveness, she'd give it.

He'd say he'd never do it again, she'd believe him.

He'd say it was going to be okay, she'd trusted that it would be.

He was doing it now.

Gently smoothing her cheek, caressing her with those dark eyes, telling her it was going to be okay, that he was there, so everything would be okay.

And god help her... she sniffled... she _believed_ him.

===========================================================

The kids had interrupted the moment, with Leon close on their heels. Letty had been ready to fly apart, Dom hadn't.

The hand at her cheek had slid to her arm and suddenly she'd found herself hauled up to her feet as he was proclaiming that, _'sure he'd walk her upstairs'_.

The kids and Leon stared at him like he'd gone insane, Letty too, until they'd reached the base of the stairs and he whispered, "Go wash your face before somebody asks why you've been crying."

The smile that touched her lips was grateful... and sweet... and confused...

....what was going on with him?

He'd left her there after that, walked out the front door, leaving her with a tearstained face and a heart that was telling her something she didn't want to hear.

===========================================================

"Where's Letty?" Dom asked a few hours later as he surveyed the yard.

Vince and Leon were playing cards at the table, where Mia was sipping iced tea. The kids were playing jump rope and Brian was setting out the things needed to resume yesterday's barbecue.

"She's taking a shower," Mia answered him without looking up, "Apparently she and Angelo are headed off to some dinner later."

Dom's eyes narrowed, "We're having a cookout."

She shrugged carelessly, "It's business and Angelo hates the barbecue's anyway, so he doesn't care."

"Letty cares," Dom argued.

Mia sighed, finally looking up to meet his gaze, "Letty doesn't fight him on business things."

Dom remained silent, turning around he headed back inside.

He took the stairs two at a time, and stood outside the bathroom door.

Okay, Einstein, now what?

Good question, now what?

He stared at the door, listening to the sound of rushing water. _Now what?_ He wasn't going to go in there... that would probably not go over to well...

Staring at the door, he realized the question was quite applicable to his whole relationship with Letty.... _Now what?_

He wanted her, but that's as far as his reasoning had gone.

Marriage would be great, but she was engaged to someone else. He had a son, a business, a wife - yeah she was an ex-wife, but still the mother of his child.

He had a life that wasn't here.

And she had a life that was taking her away from here.

And together they had a past that would never go away.

Turning he leaned his back against the wall, and sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated.

It didn't use to be complicated, the voice reminded him, _You had your chance at uncomplicated._

He'd had his chance... there had been a time when she'd loved him and he'd loved her.

A time when she'd belonged to him and he to her.

A time when there had been nothing in the way of that.

Nothing except his idiotic belief that they had time. That he could do it tomorrow, say it tomorrow. That things would always be the same.

He'd been wrong. Things didn't stay the same. Time was unforgiving and with it's passage it brought forth complications.

The door opened, suddenly, but he didn't move instead inhaled the scent of vanilla that he knew was her favorite.

He remembered how she'd kept bottles of the soap in the bathroom, of the perfume in their bedroom, of the lotion at the garage...

She loved it and he loved it... because it was _her...._

The smell comforted him now.

Maybe...

Not all things changed.

She stepped out, her hair dripping wet, wearing tiny shorts, a wife beater, and no shoes. Pausing before turning, she ran a hand through the wet mass of hair on her head.

"So no barbecue for you tonight, huh?" he asked.

She jumped back, her hands flying out in front of her, "What the fuck is wrong with you Dom!!!!" she screeched at him, "...you **wanna **give me a freakin heart attack!!" she finished angrily.

He grinned, "Of course not,"

"It's the second time you do that, cut it out!" she said glaring at him.

"Kay," he agreed amiably, "So no barbecue today?" he asked again.

She shook her head, heading towards Mia's room, he followed.

"I have a business dinner to go to," she said a little warily. In the bedroom she went to the dresser and pulled out brushes and a hair dryer.

"Do you need something Dom?" she asked, wanting him to leave her alone. She wasn't in a good mood, not after having broken down in front of him; not after having trusted him with one of her secrets.

He's always guarded your secrets well... the voice reminded her.

Thankfully he broke into her thoughts before she had a chance to examine just how true that single thought was.

"Do you like your business Letty?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, glancing at him quickly, "I love it."

"That's why you're moving cause you love it so much," he said a touch of reproach in his tone.

The glance turned into a glare as she went to the door and shut it firmly, "Don't talk about that," she said a little angrily, "What if someone had been walking by?"

"You can't keep it a secret forever."

"I don't plan too - just until the baby's born," she told him, her voice irritated, he had no right to rebuke her.

He frowned at her, "So you're just gonna leave, right when Mia needs you - "

"Why not?" she cut him off, "You did?" she spat at him, doing nothing to hide the bitterness, the resentment in her tone, "You left right when we needed you. Why can't I!"

His fist clenched, this was not going well, "You left too Letty. I know you did."

"Yeah, but I came back Dom." she spit out, "You didn't."

"I'm here aren't I!"

She turned away from him quickly, "Your too late," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, his brows furrowing as he took a step towards her.

"Nothing, I just.... get out please. I have to do my hair."

He stared at her, studied her again. The hair dripping on the carpet, the shorts clinging to her long brown legs, the wife-beater revealing the curve of her chest.... the mouth drawn into a tight line, the anger evident in her stance... the hint of uncertainty in her eyes...

"I wanted to go out for a drive with you," he rumbled out.

It took a moment for the words to register with her, when they did, her entire poise shifted and her mouth dropped in a silent '_O' ,_ before she whispered, "Why?"

He smiled softly, shrugging, "We used to," he continued, "...remember? Back when we were friends... we were friends once Letty... remember?"

She stared at him an instant before nodding dumbly, a funny feeling filling her body.

"It wouldn't be so bad to get that back, to try for that... so I wanted us to go, before the barbecue..." Reaching out he tugged on a strand of damp hair, "It's too bad you can't."

She said nothing, so taking another step forward, he whispered, "Rain check?"

And she found herself nodding, her eyes wide, as she envisioned herself with Dom in a car.

They'd gone out for drives in the beginning. When she'd still been in her teens, he'd taken her to places - no where special. Just to get ice cream or sit on the beach or walk the board walk.

They would drive into the next county and that single part of the day --the drive -- would be the best part.

Because she'd gotten her two favorite things in one: Speed and Dom all to herself.

It had been intoxicating and the memory of it blocked out everything else.

"Good, we'll go tomorrow," he said firmly.

Then very slowly brought the strand of hair up to his lips, "I'll see you outside," he said lovingly.

Turning he left the room, closing the door behind him, and leaving Letty trembling with that same feeling she'd been getting all day.

He was telling her something.

The looks, the words, hell, even the actions...

He was telling her something loud and clear; and she knew what it was. Deep inside she knew it, felt it, relished it.

But her conscience self wouldn't allow her to accept it.

She was happy.

Taking a deep, steadying breath she made her way back to the dresser.

She was happy.

And it was too late....

===========================================================

Angelo was pacing the yard, checking his watch every three seconds, and attempting, with little luck, to avoid the smoke coming from the barbecue.

Brian and Dom were watching amused from beside the grill.

"I think I'm gonna go offer him a beer," Dom said a small grin on his face as he started to move.

"He doesn't drink," Brian offered.

"I know," he responded.

Brian laughed, "Do what you want, but watch the grill too. I wanna go check on Mia."

Brian was a few steps away when he realized that by him leaving, Dom and Angelo would be alone outside.

"Don't hurt'm please. Mia made us all promise not too, the first time Vince swung at him and Letty got pissed."

Dom smirked, "_I_ didn't promise."

"Dom," Brian warned.

"I'll try. It's the best I can do."

Brian sighed, considering the wisdom of leaving.

"Just go," Dom encouraged.

"I'll be right back," he said nervously. Wishing Leon or Vince or even Sonya would show up.

"Want a beer?" Dom asked a few minutes later, as he walked over to Angelo.

The man glared at him, "I. Don't. Drink." he said slowly, his green eyes flaming.

Dom smiled, "Right... I forgot," he said as he took a drink, his entire stance telling Angelo he hadn't.

The air between them was tense with palpable dislike.

"I'm ready," a soft voice said between them.

He looked down...

His breath caught for a moment. He'd never seen her like this. Taking a step back so he could see her fully, he marveled at the clear-as-glass fact that his racer babe had truly and fully disappeared.

The dress was a long, a pale gray silk that clung to all the right places. It had tiny, black, spidery vines crawling up and around it with slight straps at her shoulders to hold it up.

Her hair was up, with a single strand... the one he'd kissed... touching her face.

She was stylish and graceful, and elegant, and the polar opposite of what she'd been.

"What took you so long?" Angelo hissed as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She started... she'd been as caught up in Dom's gaze as he'd been with gazing at her.

"I..." she mumbled as she faced her fiancée, "I..." then frowning she said, "I'm early. You said reservations were for 7:30, it's barely 6:00."

"We have to do cocktails, Letty," he said frustration shining through his voice.

He surveyed her, coolly, nothing like the way Dom had, "The dark blue would have been better don't you think?"

Letty shrugged, "Your golden girl chose it."

Angelo's eyes narrowed, "Victoria does the best she can Letty. If you took a more active interest in your wardrobe her job wouldn't be so difficult."

Letty sighed, not wanting to get into an argument in front of Dom, she turned to face him again and found that he had been waiting for her.

His eyes met hers instantly and he said softly, his eyes burning with intensity, "You look divine."

Absentmindedly, she felt Angelo tighten his hold on her, but at the moment all she knew were _his_ eyes.

Eyes from her past....

"Thank you," she croaked out, her mouth suddenly dry.

He smiled sweetly at her, not an ounce of pretense, "You're very welcome. I'm sure you've heard it often, but I've got to say it anyway, you're beautiful."

"It's good to hear it from you though," the words were out before she could stop them. She wanted to cut her tongue out.

He just smiled, "You could hear that and much more if you wanted to," he said, then tipped his beer at Angelo and casually walked towards the house.

As if he hadn't just flirted with his ex-girlfriend in front of her fiancé.

Letty just stared after him, her face flushed, her eyes wide. Her heart thumping in her chest as that part of her -- the one deep inside -- shouted out the message he was telling her. The message she was afraid to see.

"What the hell was that?" Angelo growled in her ear.

His arm still firmly around her waist, she turned out of his arms. "What was what?" she asked, her expression as guileless as she could manage.

His eyes narrowed, "What was..."

"L-w-etty..." Taylor interrupted softly, tapping her leg with one hand as he held cup of soda in the other; he extended his small foot forward, "...can you ple-w-ase tie my shoe?"

Letty looked down at him a smile on her face as she prepared to kneel down. Angelo was faster though, "Are you blind, kid? Can't you see she's busy? Get lost..."

Taylor took a small step back, his eyes wide with alarm, "I jus..." he began, Angelo cut him off.

"I said get lost!" he yelled motioning with his hand - and knocking the cup from Taylor's grasp.

The cup flew out of his hand, spilling the bubbly dark fizz across the patio and splattering over his clothes.

Taylor stared up at the tall man in the suit, before his eyes filled with tears, and he turned to run away. No one had spoken to him like that since coming to his Auntie Mia's and he'd forgotten how to listen to it without letting it hurt his feelings.

He was halfway to the house when he felt Letty grab his arm gently, turning him to face her.

"I'm so...s-w-orry," he said as the tears spilled out.

He wanted his Daddy.

The pale silk rippled as she knelt in front of him, her eyes as kind and gentle as they'd been since the day he met her, "No, no, baby, you don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, kay..."

He sniffled shaking his head, "You busy and I.... I so-w-rry..."

"I'm never too busy for you or girls, kay, I want you to stay right here for a minute," she soothed.

"...bu..."

"Right here, kay,"

He nodded, "kay."

She smiled sweetly at him. The instant he couldn't see her anymore the smile vanished from her face. Walking back towards Angelo it took every restraint she had to keep from breaking his nose.

Her eyes burned as she glared at him, "**Don't you ever talk to him like that again**..."

"...Letty..."

"**_EVER _**again Angelo, because I swear you'll see a side of me you can't even imagine exists."

She glared at him a moment longer, making sure he understood he was not to follow her, before turning around and stalking over to the little boy. In one smooth motion she lifted him into her arms and settled him against hip.

Reaching the table she sat with him on lap. _Watch the dress_, something told her, she ignored at as she looked into the boys eyes. They were no longer filled with tears. Instead they were dark, darker than she'd ever seen them.

"Which shoe did you need tied, sweetie?" she asked him. He didn't say anything just very slowly extended his foot.

As she tied it, he spoke to her in a very quiet, solemn voice she hadn't heard since the day she'd been introduced to him.

"I would'a asked daddy or Uncle Brian but d'they's was busy. An' Uncle Leon an Uncle Vee not here an Auntie Mia is nappin an I not supposed to 'other her. I didn't know you was busy too. I s-w-orr - "

"You don't have to apologize, Taylor. It wasn't your fault. Angelo's in a bad mood and he took it out on you. Do understand what that means?" she asked after a moment.

He nodded, "He mad at everybody for nothin," Taylor explained, "...it's somethin grownups do."

Letty smiled, "Your dad told you that?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mommy gets mad like that," he answered, then added, "I'm so-w-rry anyways..."

"You didn't do anything wrong, lil T. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay."

He stared at a her a moment before nodding as a huge grin covered his face. She smiled back ready to take him back inside when suddenly he threw his arms around her neck and cuddled against her.

She was shocked stiff for a moment -- he'd never done that -- never hugged her.

After a moment though, she wrapped him securely in hug, closing her eyes as she smelled his baby scent.

"I love you, L-w-etty," he whispered in her ear.

The breath left her in gasp. The sweetness, the seriousness, the absolute sincerity in those words robbing her of breath.

"I love you too," she whispered back, realizing how true the words were. She was going to be as heartbroken as Mia when he left.

She pressed a kiss to the side of his little face, holding him tightly.

He sighed happily as he pulled away, "I'm gonna go get anoth'der soda.'

She nodded releasing him, "Okay honey."

She watched as he ran to the house, once he was inside her gaze sought out Angelo. He was on his cell phone, a scowl firmly in place.

And things had been going so well... She thought miserably.

He wanted her complete devotion to him and the business, and she was willing to give it...

...just not yet.

Why couldn't he understand that?

She was leaving with him...

... going to be all his... forever,

In a city where she'd know no one, be no one...

...a city where she'd be completely dependent on him...

What more did he want?

Her thoughts turned to Dom suddenly. What was up with him? He'd been acting strange lately.

She flushed just thinking of the way he'd been looking at her earlier...

...undressing her with his eyes...

...reminding her that he knew every curve, every line of her body...

He remembers, and he wants you to too, the voice told her, _he wants you to remember how good it used to be..._

That's what he'd said about the nacho pizza's he'd made, but he'd been talking about something else.

She'd felt it then, she knew it now.

He was talking about them, about how good they used to be.__

Sighing, she stood and stretched a little, noticing the dress was wrinkled.

It was too late, she told herself, too late.

She was happy.

Intent on making her way over to Angelo, her eyes were drawn away from the business man to the patio door which flew open with so much force it slammed against the side of the house.

Through it strode Dom.

Dom with furry in his eyes.

Fury directed Angelo who was too engrossed in conversation to realize the imminent danger he was in.

A glance behind him showed a worried Mia holding the hand of a wide-eyed Taylor, as she maneuvered the boy inside, so he wouldn't see what his father was about to do.

Shit, she thought, as she headed over to Angelo. Knowing Dom would reach him first -- especially since she was in heels -- but just hoping she'd make it in time to stop the murder.

By the time she got there, Dom had Angelo by the neck and shoved up against the fence, "You wanna smack things outa ma kids hand, huh? Your a tough guy?"

They were rhetorical questions since he was blocking Angelo's airway and the man couldn't breath let alone talk; he was turning colors.

"Dom let him go, let him go, Dom," Letty tried as she grabbed onto his shoulder to push away.

She couldn't.

"The ass yelled at my son," Dom gritted out, shoving the nearly unconscious Angelo against the wall every other word.

"Let him go! You're strangling him!! LET HIM GO!" Letty screeched.

"He deserves it."

"Let him go or I'm gonna knock you on your ass Dom!" she yelled at him moving to his other, "I'm not lettin you go to jail over this!" She was pulling at his other arm.

He glanced at her quickly and finally released the man.

Angelo doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"What the hells wrong with you?" Letty yelled, shoving Dom back, as she bent to see if Angelo was okay.

Dom ran a hand over his head, shaking it, clenching his fists. He was going to leave had already turned around.

"If you... if you taught the kid some manners... it wouldn't've happened..." Angelo gasped out before Letty could stop him.

Dom bit down hard on his lip.

It didn't help.

In one swift motion he turned and delivered a solid fist to Angelo's face, dropping him to the ground.

He didn't wait to hear Letty yell at him or to see the guys face swell up, although that would have been. He just turned and left.

Letty watched him, ignoring Angelo's groans for the moment.

She couldn't blame him, she'd felt the urge to deck the guy twice today.

She looked down at him, he was sitting up, "The guys a Neanderthal; I'm gonna take him to court, he can't go around attacking people like rabid animal... I'm gonna sue his ass...."

Letty kneeled down in front of him like she'd done with Taylor earlier, "He's not a Neanderthal, he's a dad," she said simply, then reached out to help him stand, "And no your not," she said firmly.

"I know you don't have much experience with kids, but let me give you a pointer," she said when he was up, "It doesn't matter whether it's a mother or a father, whether they're 4'9 or 6'3, do that to a kid and you can expect to get messed up."

His hand was still holding his side, "The kid is..."

"...probably the best behaved three year old on the planet," she cut him off.

He tried to glared at her, but found the process to be to painful.

"Let me see," she said softly after a minute, moving his hand away. She winced the whole side of his face was one swollen mass that was changing colors.

It had to hurt, but she honestly couldn't find any real sympathy inside herself for him.

"You had no right to yell at that boy," she said as she pulled out of the yard and towards the door. He needed to put ice on that.

Angelo remained silent. Thankfully the kitchen was empty as Letty put ice cubes in a small towel.

"I know," he said quietly as he took it.

She just watched him as he pressed the ice to his face, "You're not suing him," she repeated.

He stared at her, after a moment he asked her, "Why because he's your best friends brother or because he used to be your lover?"

She leaned back as if he'd slapped her.

"Just how _involved _were you two," he continued, his gaze hard.

"Angelo..."

"Don't give me bull shit Letty. I want the truth."

The truth...

"We were together from my sixteenth birthday until three months after my twenty-second. I've known him since I was nine. And he was my first..." she paused, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze, "...everything."

He was silent a moment, digesting the information, "Everything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Crush, kiss, boyfriend... lover. My first everything," she said softly. Her gaze never wavering.

He nodded slowly, "What happened?"

It wavered now, suddenly, she couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, "We broke up," she said her voice hoarse.

"Why?"

"Because..." she cut herself off, sighing. Anger and frustration evident in her every move, she stood quickly, "...because we did! It's none of your business! It was over before I met you and that's all you need to know."

"Letty - "

"Can we go please?"

"Go?!" he asked shocked, "I'm not going looking like this! What am I supposed to tell them!"

"FINE," she gritted out, "_I'LL _GO," at the moment she just wanted to get out of the house while everyone seemed to be busy doing something else.

He stood, nodding, "I'll drop you off."

They were at the door when Vince and Leon opened it.

"Whoa Warden, what the hell happened to you?" Vince commented.

Leon opened his mouth to do the same, but a look from Letty silenced him.

"Don't ask," she growled, grabbing Angelo's arm and pulling him out of the house.

Vince and Leon stared after her.

Slowly they faced each other -- grinning. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, one solid punch that made you face feel like it was gonna explode was Dom's trade mark.

It was time to add money to the betting pool....

===========================================================

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	24. Chapter 24: The Important things don't

****

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

****

Author's Note: The fans of this fic can be very proud of themselves (especially DomLetty4eva and Nessie16) This is the first time I've actually been goaded into posting a chapter. :)

This was originally supposed to be part of a longer post, _but_ not wanting to actually provoke any mental breakdowns... I decided to post it now. ;)

I will admit though, that I did a bad thing...

I began another story. Which means I now have two sets of characters vying (or rather screaming) for attention in my brain. Oh well...

Here's the next bit...

****

_Please Review__ as it will help your set of character scream the loudest. (hint,hint)_

I'd like to reply to you all personally as usual but it's late and I think if I set that task out for myself this might not get out till tomorrow... so...

Instead:

Jada91

Sugar Happy

Melody

Maile

Emma (that's my name too =)

Ranger Webb

DomLetty4eva

Nikki-da-latina

Pips24

Greenglowchassis

TrueMarine88

Pandemonium

LettyDomluva

ThePhoenix1224

KatherineValmont

LettyRodriguez01

Lou

Alex-Diesel

Thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Is this a good idea?

She was standing on the front steps of the house, asking herself the same question she'd been asking herself all day. It was close to four o'clock now, she was much later than usual, but than again she was so backed up with paper work at the office she knew she shouldn't be here at all.

She shouldn't have left...

....wouldn't have left.

If not for a certain rain check she'd give anything to be able to forget.

It wouldn't leave her mind though, the intensity in his gaze, the ripple of emotion that had coursed through her when he'd said, _we were friends once...remember..._

Of course she remembered.

It wouldn't be so bad to get that back... to try for that... something warm and tender had unfolded itself within her at those words.

Making her realize just how much she **would** like that back. How much she would like for Dom to be back in her life, for him to be her friend again.

Throughout the years they had been many things to each other...

....but first they had been friends.

She had trusted him... with everything... because he'd been her hero.

He'd talked to her... about everything... because she'd always been willing to listen.

And so she was here. Standing outside the door, debating whether or not it was a good idea to go in there.

To take him up on his rain-check.

To let him back into her life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She'd left last night.

Had gone to the restaurant to dine with the execs.

Had entertained them and regaled them with stories - all in all last night had a been success.

She'd made excuses for Angelo and charmed the pants off of the stiffs --not literally -- with smiles and good wine. They were looking forward to working with her in a few months time.

All the while though, the memory of his voice had plagued her. She'd tried to ignore it, to tell herself she'd probably forget; she'd known though as surely as she'd known this morning and as surely as she knew right now.

She was going for a drive with Dom.

She'd gone home with that thought last night, had wanted to go to bed and dream of it. Instead she'd found Angelo waiting nearly at the door when she'd gotten back to the apartment.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"How'd it go," he asked urgently, as she stepped through the door._

_"It was good, they're excited about the project and can't wait for us to get to Chicago," she said lightly as she walked up to him._

_After slipping off her shoes, she inspected his face coldly not an ounce of sympathy in her eyes._

_Angelo noticed, "You could be a little more sympathetic here Letty. My face is throbbing and I'm not even gonna get to sue the guy."_

_She smiled slightly, "I would be if I didn't feel like you deserved it," she said as she bent to scoop up the heels._

_He followed her, "You think I deserved this?" he asked almost horrified._

_She nodded, tossing them into a corner as she turned, motioning for him to unzip her dress, "Yes," she responded, as he began unzipping, "...I do. But we discussed this already, didn't we? Plus he had let you go and then you went and spoke again..." she added casually._

_The dress fell to the ground, a puddle of gray silk._

_Angelo eyed her bare back as he undid the clips in her hair. The dark waves tumbling around her shoulders, "I'll apologize to the boy," he offered turning her to face him, "Will that make it better?"_

_She smiled slightly, "That would help. He's a sweet kid, Angelo."_

_"Doesn't get it from his father."_

_"Dom can be sweet," she defended, before cringing a little. After their conversation in Mia's kitchen that was the last things she should be saying._

_He eyed her a moment, his hands dropping from her arms, "Can he?" he asked coolly._

_"Uh... yeah..." she said taking a step as she retrieved the fallen dress, "...to his nieces, to Mia, to - ""... to you?"_

_She paused, then said softly, "Sometimes," she sighed as she straightened, "I'm getting tired of talking about Dom, Angelo."_

_"I'm getting tired of hearing about Dom, Letty."_

_They stared at each other._

_He didn't like the way she reacted around Dom._

_She could see that... hell... **she** didn't like the way she reacted around Dom._

_Softly she offered him the only reassurance she had to give, "I'm committed to **you**, Angelo. I'm going to marry **you**. What Dom and I had is in the past."_

_He met her gaze, searchingly. She believed what she was saying, he could see that._

_He wished, though, that there was some way he could erase the sadness that dwelled in her gaze whenever this man was mentioned._

_He stepped forward again, bringing his hand to the side of her face, cupping it gently, " I'm happy to here that. I love you Letty."_

_She smiled up at him, doing her best to banish the nearly overwhelming wave of sadness that had washed over her as she'd said those words._

_Instead of responding to his words, she reached up and kissed him. Trapping his mouth with hers._

_She didn't want to hear him say anything else._

_Didn't want to hear how much he loved her, how good the move would be, how happy they were going to be..._

_Didn't want to hear anything at all..._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They'd had sex. At some point from that kiss to when he'd started to take his clothes off she'd managed to move them to his room.

She didn't like to have sex in her bed.

And in the morning he'd kissed her and told her he'd pick her up at Mia's around eight.

It was the closest to an apology for his behavior she was gonna get.

She'd showered, changed, gone to work and been in the process of signing document from two weeks ago when the memory had assaulted her, drowning out everything else with such force she knew she wasn't going to get anything else finished.

_"Rain-check...."_

_"Good, we'll go tomorrow..."_

The smart thing would be to just let it go, to pretend she'd forgotten. The smart thing would be to turn around, get back in the car, and drive away.

Something inside told her that.

She wasn't that smart though.

There was nothing wrong with wanting to be friends with Dom. He'd been a very large part of her life for a very long time.

It was logical that she'd feel a sense of comfort, of rightness, when she was around him, when he smiled at her...

...when he touched her....

Sighing in frustration she pushed the door open.

"Auntie Let!!" Jessa exclaimed, as Letty walked in, grinning up at her.

She smiled at her niece, all anxieties and worries melting away as she observed Jessa, Dolly, and Taylor sprawled on the ground... race cars among them.

Race cars and no Barbie's.

After greeting them she commented as much.

Dolly shrugged, "Yesterday Taylor played Barbie dream house with us..."

"... so today we play Nascar with him..." Jessa finished.

Letty grinned, "That's a good compromise girls. Where's your mom?" she asked.

"In da kitchen."

"I'm gonna go say hi to her..."

They nodded in general consensus, returning their attention to the game.

In the kitchen Mia was putting a pots and pans away.

"Should you be doing that?"

Mia glanced at her quickly, "Should you be here?"

"No."

"Ditto."

Letty grinned, "Sit down, girl,"

Mia laughed lightly as she took a seat.

"how ya livin, Mi," Letty asked taking up the job.

Mia grinned, "Same as yesterday, 'though I would have paid to see Dom whack Angelo. Rumor says his whole face was swollen up..."

Letty arched an eyebrow, "You didn't stick around?"

Mia shrugged, "I figured Dom was gonna do somethin aggressive and didn't want Taylor to see it."

"Good, cause Dom nearly strangled him before he punched'm."

"You don't sound very upset. You were furious that time Vince swung at him," Mia commented.

"He didn't deserve it that time. This time he did," she paused, "Kay... maybe not the strangling part..."

Mia laughed softly, but said nothing.

The silence stretched, slowly neither one feeling the need to fill it.

Letty continued to put the dishes away and Mia simply studied her.

After a while, Mia said softly, her eyes sharp, "Dom's expecting you."

It was an instant only but Mia noticed it, had been looking out for it.

Her friend had paused, a look of simultaneous fear and excitement flashing across her face before her features were tamed and she said merely, "Is he?"

Mia nodded, "Yeah, at the garage. He said you'd know what it was about."

Letty finished what she was doing, the silence continued to stretch. When she'd completed her task she went and sat in front of Mia.

"I do," she said, smiling slightly at her friend.

"Are you going to share?"

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

Mia nodded, "What idea?"

"We aren't getting back together," Letty said firmly.

Injecting into her voice every ounce of confidence she wished she felt.

"You're not?" Mia asked.

"We're not," Letty confirmed.

"Then what's going on?"

Letty shrugged, looking down, "I... guess... we're trying to get along, you know... trying to be... family again."

Mia said nothing, Letty looked up suddenly, "It was his idea," she stated.

Mia stared at her a moment, her husband's words ringing in her ears...

_...'cause maybe there **is** somethin there..._

She smiled knowingly, murmuring softly, "I bet it was..."

Letty eyed her warily, "What's that supposed mean?"

Her suspicions only drew a grin from her friend, "You'd better go... to see what he wants... go on..." Mia urged, smiling, "I'm going to sit in the living room with the kids... go..."

Letty stood still feeling a little apprehensive at Mia's sudden change in mood, "I'm goin, I'm goin," she stated heading for the back door, she paused before exiting it, though,

Asking herself, yet again...

_Is this a good idea?_

"Letty go," Mia encouraged.

Sighing, she muttered her goodbye to Mia, telling her she'd be back later, and left.

Pulling out of the driveway, the thought plagued her...

_Is this a good idea?_

... finally pulling into the garage...

She answered herself...

_... time would tell..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

She was here.

The guys were teasing her about how she hadn't been to the garage in a lifetime...

She was asking for a beer, demanding to know what was going, what they were working on...

They filled her in, a fair amount of ribbing in the process.

Rolling out would be good, anytime now...

After all she was here for him... he'd told Mia to send her over once she got there.... had been expecting her hours ago...

"Yo Dom, come see who's gracin us wit her presence," Leon called, taking the decision out of his hands.

He slid out and stood, his eyes downcast as he cleaned his hands on a rag.

"Lett's gonna spend the rest of the day wit us, right girl," Vince continued.

Dom looked up then, studying her in her navy blue slacks and sleeveless top, "Naw, man..." he rumbled out as his eyes met hers, "She's spendin it wit me,"

"Wit you?" Leon sputtered, dribbling beer onto his chin as his mouth swung open and his eyes widened.

Dom swung his gaze over to his friend as he walked towards Letty, "Yeah, bro, wit me," he answered, suppressed laughter in his voice.

Even Letty was grinning at the dumbfounded expression on Leon's face. His eyes kept darting between the two of them as if looking for signs of insanity.

"Alone?" he squeaked out, "Is that safe?"

Letty couldn't help it she laughed, Dom didn't, he scowled.

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" he growled.

Leon shrugged finally, wiping at his mouth as he tried to play it off as if nothing unusual had happened, "Nuh... nothin, I'm just saying... d'that... sometimes da two of you... I mean... not that I don't think you can control yourselves.... it's more like that not bein enough...

Letty laughed again, "shhhhhh," she whispered, "...stop while you can..." then walking over she patted him on the back, her eyes twinkling, "Do you need to borrow a sippy cup from the kids?" she asked sweetly.

He shrugged her hand off, and glared at her, "Aren't you leaving?" he growled.

She smiled.

"Gimme a minute to get changed and we'll go Lett," Dom said softly, hid dark eyes watching her.

She nodded, feeling butterflies in her stomach, as she watched him walk away.

Watched him go into the office.

Imagined him peeling off that shirt...

A smothered laugh from Vince, drew her away from her salacious thoughts, "What?" she asked her voice a little crisp, she knew she'd been caught staring.

He shrugged, "Jus wonderin if you're gonna go give'm a hand?"

"Why? Afraid I'll take your place?" she hissed, her eyes telling him to shut the fuck up.

He simply grinned, saved from having to make a comment by Dom's re-entrance in the room.

"Ya ready?"

She nodded, squelching the nervousness inside her. So she was deliberately putting herself in a situation where she'd be alone with Dom.... she was an adult... she could handle it... nothing would happen that she didn't want to happen...

...that, my dear, is exactly the problem... the little voice stated, ...the things you **want **to happen...Shutting herself up she followed Dom outside, her jaw nearly hitting the ground as she examined his a Mazda RX-8 outside.

How she'd missed it on her way in, she didn't know, but there it was, parked on a side street in all it's glory.

Dom grinned, "You didn't think I'd take you for a ride in anything else, did you?"

"I haven't seen this car since you left," she said softly, her eyes eating it up.

He laughed as he watched her slowly circle the car, "Me either."

She gave him a no-shit-Sherlock look before opening the door and sliding in. He joined her a moment later.

They were silent as Dom maneuvered the city streets. She didn't ask where they were going, he didn't ask where she wanted to go.

Silently she flicked on the stereo, the speakers began pulsing with the sound of heavy metal.

Once out of the city Dom kicked up his speed...

He didn't look at her, but could almost feel her light up with every mph he increased...

She didn't look at him... instead she lowered her window, allowing wind entrance into their vehicle...

.... the wind was strong, making her blink rapidly against it...

Dom looked over quickly, before lowering his window too.

Abruptly, she realized... they were going up...

...the wind pulled her hair out of its style... whipping it around her face...

... they were going up...

And she knew, suddenly, with startling clarity exactly where they were going.

"I don't think we should," she said softly, her voice husky, her eyes gazing out the passenger window. Watching as the appearance of houses lessened and the line of trees darkened.

He didn't respond. Didn't trust himself to not lay out his heart right there.

He'd wondered how long it would take for her to notice.

Now he knew -- 33 minutes.

Neither said anything more. Twelve minutes later he stopped the car on the side of the road, at a spot where the road was giving into one of many sharp curves.

The road curved up the rest of the mountain until you reached a resort of sorts.

He didn't need to go up there. This was the spot he wanted.

He got out.

She didn't.

He opened the door for her, "Come on, Lett," he said smoothly, holding out his hand to her, his gaze dark.

Slowly she took it...

....she let him draw her out...

....let him lead her to the railing, so they could look out at the city below...

... to the spot where twelve years ago he'd kissed her for the first time...

"Hasn't changed has it..." he asked her softly.

She wasn't looking, didn't want to see...

She'd been fifteen, and working on a project about something she couldn't remember now. She'd needed pictures of the city, to paste on the poster board. He'd given her a ride up here.

Mia had been supposed to come with them... but had backed out at the last minute. So she and Dom had made the drive alone. Had come here alone.

And while she'd taken the photos she needed... he'd watched her... and she'd felt him watching...

The kiss had been brief... and sweet...

And just what was needed to set the stage.

A few weeks later she'd gotten the best birthday gift she could've hoped for... Dom.

"Look at it Lett," he was saying softly.

And God help her...

...she did...

"... No, it hasn't..." she whispered back, her eyes studying the view that had first beheld her and Dom together.

He let her study it a moment before turning her to face him, lifting her chin so that their eyes could meet.

"Something's never change, Letty," he said.

She swallowed hard, not wanting to understand what he was telling her... it would complicate her life... she didn't need that... she was happy...

"...something's do," she repeated, hoarsely.

He smirked, "The important things don't, Lett, the important things never change," he said with certainty.

_Oh god, oh god... what is he saying???_

But that was the problem...

...she knew exactly what he was saying.

Looking away, she summoned every ounce of will power she possessed and pulled away from him.

Walking over to the railing, she stepped over it and sat down against it, facing the view.

He nodded slowly, in the direction where she'd stood, accepting that she wasn't ready. Then he moved towards the railing and followed her example.

They were silent for a long time, both just sitting on the railing, looking out at the panoramic view...

...not looking at each other...

...not touching each other...

Just remembering.

"I like your shoes," Dom said suddenly, he'd been looking around, searching his mind for something neutral to say, something that wouldn't start an argument, something nice.

Letty's eyebrows reached her hairline, "You do?" she asked doubtfully.

He shrugged, "Yeah I guess... there nice an'.... pointy," he finished, examining them more closely.

"Pointy?" she asked, her tone losing none of its skepticism.

"Yeah and..." he angled his head, his eyes focusing on the shoes, trying to come up with anything else that could be said about them....

"...and they're blue... a nice blue..." he finished, pleased with himself.

When he looked up he found Letty looking at him with an incredulous expression on her face.

Before she threw her head back and laughed. A throaty laugh that had him picturing her half naked on his bed as he prepared to pounce on her.

Scowling slightly, he asked "What?" not enjoying being laughed at.

"Dom..." she said breathless with laughter, "...these are five-hundred dollar shoes..." she said gasping, "... and you think they're nice because they're pointy..."

He blinked at her incomprehensibly, "500 dollars!!!" she nodded silently, still laughing, "Girl, have you gone out of your mind!!" he gasped, looking down at them again.

She shook her head, trying to regain her breath, "I don't... I don't buy them," she finished taking a deep breath.

He stared at her, distracted for a moment by the sparkling of her eyes, before a chagrined expression appeared on his, "I suppose you have Mister Fiancée, for that."

She continued smiling, nodding vigorously, "Yep, He's the one who likes to see me outfitted in the shit he can cough up the dough for it," she stated.

"He buys all your clothes," Dom asked.

She nodded, the smile fading, "He pays for it, Victoria chooses it..."

Dom processed that, "...and Victoria would be..."

"His Personal Assistant," she said her tone emotionless, the laughter gone, her gaze back on the view.

Dom studied her profile, "Doesn't that bother you?"

She smiled slightly, tilting her head so that she could see his face, "What? That I'm their freakin Barbie Doll? Should it?"

"Uh... you wouldn't even let me pick out your belt... so yeah..."

She smiled, but it was a sad smile, "I don't have that much to prove anymore," she said softly.

"To prove?"

She nodded, "I always felt like I had to prove something... to the crowds... to show them that I was..." she paused, not wanting to say it.

"Go on..." he prompted, "...to show them what?"

"That you didn't own me," she said, pushing the words out, "And I couldn't very well do that if I was wearing something you picked out for me, could I?"

He eyed her, there was more...

"The only person, besides you, who would know I picked it out was me..." he said.

She wouldn't look at him. But he got the message.

Nodding, he said slowly, "So you didn't want me to think I owned you, but it's okay if he thinks it..."

Letty sighed heavily, before looking at him, a pointed expression on her face, "I don't really care if Angelo thinks he owns because he doesn't. I cared with you because... you did."

He opened his mouth...

"If you make one comment about that sentence Dom, I'm gonna shove you down this nice cliff-side," she said looking away.

He peered over the edge, "Thanks for the warning..."

She nodded, seriously.

"So... been to any good races lately..." he said casually after a few minutes.

She blinked a little before letting a grin bloom on her face. It was the perfect question. Soon they were both lamenting how little they got to race in their present lives.

"I actually haven't raced since I left here," Dom said.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, before a devious gleam entered her eyes, "In that case... I challenge you to a speed contest."

He eyed her, "The terms?"

"Fastest one from here up the mountain and back, gets to drive home...."

"You do realize I don't like anyone but me driving my cars," he stated pleasantly.

She nodded, looking like a devilish imp, "I realize that... afraid of losing?" added, a curious tilt to her mouth.

"You're on," he stated.

By the time they were finished, the sun had disappeared into the horizon. He'd timed her and she'd timed him. They'd had to do it twice because on Dom's first try a car had decided to pull out in front him just as there was one approaching from the other side.

He'd claimed that didn't count and Letty had obliged him.

"Perk up, babe, I'll buy you ice cream on the way home."

The offer was met with stony silence as they sped down the mountain side, the windows down, the stereo blasting, and a dark-haired woman's husky laughter echoing in the distance.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"As a consolation prize this is lacking in... consolation..."

Letty eyed the puddle of liquidly ice cream in his cup as they pulled into the driveway.

"You shoulda eaten it instead of fiddlin with the radio," she stated, shutting off the engine.

"That song was givin me a freakin migraine..." he stated, before looking at her in the drivers seat, "I woulda won that thing if..."

Letty laughed, getting out. When he followed her, she leaned over the hood and laughed some more, "Coulda, woulda, shoulda.... you **didn't**. **I** did. **_I_ **beat **_you_," **she stated, enjoying the moment.

Dom nodded, walking up behind her as they entered the house, "Keep that up, girl, keep it up," he warned.

She nodded, grinning, as she plopped down on the sofa, "I will... for a long, _long_ time..."

"I demand a rematch," he stated sitting down next to her. Registering somewhere in his mind that the living room was dimly lit and they were alone.

She grinned, "Anytime, anywhere..." she stated arrogantly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I'll smoke you... _again_," she said, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

He laughed, his eyes taking in her childish delight at beating him.

"When did you stop loving me?" he asked all of a sudden, his tone suddenly serious.

The question caught her completely by surprise and she was answering it before her brain actually processed it.

"I didn't."

That was a good answer, he thought, a feeling of warmth filling him.

He smiled sweetly at her, "Good," he said satisfied.

Leaning in he put his face near hers, she could feel his warm breath on her mouth, "... cause we've wasted enough time," he whispered, before reaching out gently and tilting her face towards his.

He kissed her gently, his tongue barely skimming her soft lips.

Then he commented something to the effect of, _let me know about the rematch_, before he left the room.

Leaving her short of breath, the room spinning around her and not entirely sure whether that had actually happened.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Mia looked up as the kitchen door opened.

"What has you looking so smug?" she asked her brother as he strode into the room.

"Nothing much," he answered smiling, setting the little ice cream cup on the counter.

Before heading for the stairs, he went around to her and from behind wrapped her upper body in a tender embrace.

She returned it gratefully, asking, "What's this for?"

"For being you," he said planting a kiss on her temple.

She smiled as he let her go, "Did you see Letty?"

"Yep."

"Did you do what you were gonna do?"

"Yep."

Mia frowned, "She said she'd come back here when you were finished,"

"She did."

Mia eyed his askance, "Did she leave?"

"Nope," he said grinning wide.

"Oh, god," Mia said nervously, "What did you do to her?" she asked, not like the looks of that smile.

"Hopefully?" he asked, but trailed off.

"Hopefully what?" Mia questioned, her eyes wary.

"Hopefully I just rocked her world."

He was up the stairs before she could ask what that meant.

It was okay though.

Because he'd left her with the first, real, grounded, actually-have-a-reason hope she'd had since he'd arrived.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_**Don't Forget to Review!! Pretty Please...............**_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_


	25. Chapter 25: Truly Happy?

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. I was almost giddy when I got them... =)

Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much Dom/Letty action but the next one... well... it's a doozy... I mean that... (it's only written in my head though, so it'll be at least a week... sorry)

Anyway, from here on out things start speeding up. And yes I am aware that every four or five chapters I say that I predict three or four more... but this time I mean it... three chapters and an epilogue.

I'm sorry to announce there will be no sequel as the epilogue will pretty much seal this package up and mail it out.

**Nessie16**:

Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate. I'd love for you to read my Charmed fics. I've got two. A newer one and one I started a while ago. And your scream did help this set of characters win. =)

**Maile**:

lol. Well here's another... although I'm sorry to say... this one ends too. lol. Thanks so much!

**Emma**:

Here's an update! Thanks for reviewing. =)

**LettyRodriguez01**:

Yeah it is kinda sad when a story ends. I'm going to miss writing it.... but of course then it'll leave me alone... so I wont' be _too_ sad... =)

**DomLetty4eva**:

lol!! Girl I think you're the first person who's told me Dom and Letty are adorable!! lol thank so much... I was going for kinda cute up on that moutain/cliff/ hill thingy... =) I don't even know what it was... but anyway I wanted them to be sorta cute. So I'm glad you got that...

**LadyLP**:

I'd love to tell you hun, but... I like keeping my reader on the edge of their seat... (yes I know that is rather evil of me... :)

**Supergirl1616**:

Letty **is **finally getting the idea. Now we just have to work on her _accepting _the idea...

**Piperwest12**:

Thanks for the review. My other story had Dom and Letty as a couple but it's more focused on the team. It's a cross-over with TFTF 2 so mostly it's about the interactions of the two teams.... and that kinda stuff. In fact I think it only has one chapter of definite Dom/Letty fluff...

**Greenglowchassis**:

Glad you liked!! They are close aren't they... or so you'd think..... (cue eerie music ;)

**Welshychick**:

He did. =) To bad she's in denial....

**Leticia Rose**:

Here's anther chapter... and faster than two weeks... =) See I'm an easy person to get along with.... =)

**Sugar Happy**:

Girl, do you know how many times I read your review? A lot. I kept it on my screen for like an hour. Thank you so much!! lol I did get a few objections to Letty having sex with Angelo... yours was definitely the most... graphic! lol.

This chapter, has less to do with her reaction and more to do with her refusal to have a reaction. Like I said in the note above though, things will be speeding up now... the end is near girl... hold on to your pants....

**LettyDomluva**:

Well no one can say Dom doesn't go after what he wants...

**Flame31**:

I did ignore the other characters... for a while... I updated them yesterday... and these today... I used those time management skills they shoved down my throat last year at freshman orientation...

**Queen B 83**, **Anonymous**, **Lou**, and **Dreaminmylifeawy**:

Here's another chapter!!

Thank you all for the reviews!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_oh _

_fuck no... that did that just happen... god no... he did not just... say... that.... _**do** _that..._

Silently she willed herself to get up, to leave, to go in the kitchen, to go upstairs and give him a piece of her mind for... doing _that_... for saying _that_....

... to do _something..._

...anything...

Anything but sit here and go over and over what had just happened.

He'd asked her a question... where it had come from or why... she didn't know...

The point was he'd asked and she'd answered...

...truthfully...

If there was one time in her life she should have lied - this was it... and she hadn't.

She'd told him the truth.

She hadn't...

She'd simply resigned herself.

But she hadn't... ever stopped loving him... didn't actually know **how **to do that.

And she'd told him that.

She hadn't lied...

Why?

Because he'd caught her off guard...

...because he'd looked at her with such passion...

...because for a moment she'd forgotten every thing but him and her...

... him and her...

...always...

...him and her...

But mostly because for the last month her emotions had been on a roller coaster.

Because his presence made her question her new life.

He made her remember, more vividly than she'd like, the person she'd once been.

When she'd come back to L.A. life had been different. With both her and Dom gone; Mia, Brian, Leon, and Vince had moved on.

They'd all created new lives, as best they could, so when she'd showed up with her new life it had been easy to fit back in.

Easy to push the memories away.

Because everyone had changed and they all knew it... they even joked about it sometimes.

Occasionally they let themselves go, behaved and acted like _before_ -- went to a race together, got drunk together.... but mostly... they simply... **didn't.**

Mostly they let those days rest.

Leon and Vince they talked about those days the most, Mia sometimes, Brian almost never... Letty never did.

She didn't talk about that time, tried to not think of those times... ever...

Now Dom was here and every time she looked at him, every time she was near him, every time their eyes met...

... she remembered...

And it was tearing her up inside.

The memories flooded her brain bringing with it image after image. She remembered it_ all_.

The anger, the passion, the speed that had dominated those days.

They'd been fast and furious...

... and they'd loved it...

She remembered the way she and Dom had worked together, the smoldering looks and teasing touches...

She remembered the heat...

... the intensity that existed between them... in _everything_ they did - working, fighting, making love...

She remember **how** much she'd loved him, how the fierceness of that love had filled her -- completed her.

Shuddering as a rush of that emotion swept over her...

She pushed it away though. The way she did with the memories...

Remembering had her comparing Angelo's kisses to Dom's...

... had her stiffening when he touched her...

... had her wanting to chuck her entire wardrobe, which after five years she still thought of as _new_, out the window...

... had her neglecting the boutique...

... had her snapping at models....

It had her yearning for speed, for oil, for the smell of fumes and the satisfaction of hearing an engine purr...

Remembering had her wanting **_him_**... like before....

... and that was not acceptable....

She was getting married.

She was happy.

"Is there a reason you're sitting here in the dark?" Mia asked as she dropped down next to her.

Letty actually jumped, her hand going up to her throat...

"Are you _both_ trying to kill me?" she spit out.

Mia eyed her blankly, "Uhhhh.... okayyyyyy... what's up with you?" she asked, keeping her tone neutral.

Letty shook her head refusing to meet Mia's eyes, "Nothing, nothing... has Angelo been by?"

"He called around seven-thirty to say he was going to be late... something at the office... he didn't want you to leave without him..." she said trailing off, as she realized Letty really wasn't listening...

"You sure your okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... did Angelo say anything... or did you...?" she asked, stuttering a little.

Mia grinned, "Do you mean did I tell him you were spending the evening with my brother?"

"Do **not** say it like that," Letty hissed, a bit more harshly then she meant to.

It had no effect on Mia though, she just smiled if possible, larger, "You'll be relieve- " she cut her self off, "...I mean _pleased _to know that I did not," she said smugly, "..but I did mention that you weren't here,"

"Did he say what time he'd be by?"

"Nope."

They were silent.

Mia studied her friend, yep, she did indeed look like her world had been rocked...

"I saved you food," Mia offered suddenly, wanting to get some animation into Letty's features.

Letty nodded, "Thanks..." she said softly, her eyes not meeting Mia's.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't mope... I can't stand it," Mia stated firmly.

Letty smirked, shaking her head a little, then she shifted to face Mia, "I am **not** _moping, _I **don't **_mope_."

Mia smiled, "Come on, let's get out of the darkness, where you can eat and I can try to pry information out of you in comfort."

Letty laughed as she was dragged into the kitchen. After a big plate of pasta and some beer... this situation didn't seem so grim.

At least that's what she told herself as she and Angelo drove to the apartment.

He'd showed up just as she was finishing the beer, muttered a greeting to Mia, and told her he'd wait outside.

She knew something was wrong... but she could spare no energy trying to figure it out... all her energy was devoted to blocking out Dom's words and actions...

They were both pretty quiet on the way there, both lost in their thoughts.

Once in the apartment, he was the first to speak, "Letty we need to talk," he said seriously.

She nodded, how much more horrid could this night get?

Slowly she followed him into the dining room. The room was elegant and refined and seemed so very austere when you'd just come from Mia's kitchen. An intricate china sculpture at the center of the long, gleaming table was evidence that it was barely used, the thing was huge and would block at least three people from seeing the person across from them.

They sat at the far end, across from each other; like adversaries at a trial.

"I want you to tell your family," he said gravely.

"Angelo we had this conver - "

"Letty what is the date today?" he asked, his tone not varying an iota.

She huffed, "I dunno, Angelo I can't - "

"Was there anything important you were supposed to do today?" he asked again, and she felt a chill run up her spine.

Her eyes widened and she felt sick suddenly, "Oh god,"

He nodded grimly, "We are now officially three weeks behind."

"Oh my god Angelo, I completely forgot..."

"Liza called you every five minutes for an hour, Letty," he continued, his voice still in that tone.

"We can... we'll reschedule..."

He nodded, "We will. We have. The next appointment is in three weeks,"

"Oh god Angelo I'm so sorry," she whispered. She'd completely forgotten... at five o'clock she'd had an appointment with the agency that was handling the interior decorating for the Chicago House. The materials and

"I want you to tell you family we're moving Letty. I'm done waiting. You do it or I will."

"Angelo - "

"I don't mind you spending all your free time there as long as it is just that... _free_ time and not time that you are supposed to be working."

"Do **not** talk to me as if I were one of you're teenage, star-struck office lackey's," she hissed.

He stared at her motionless, and she realized he'd never been this upset with her before.

"Letty what you did today is called unprofessionallism. It's called bad business..."

It's called cheating on you fiancée...

The thought popped unbidden into her mind, maker her lose track of what he was saying.

"... we lost time today and in our business time really is money..." he continued, and she had the sudden urge to stand up, smash the sculpture against the wall, give him the finger and walk out...

... instead she took a calming breath and asked, "What does any of this have to do with my family?"

He paused, "They're distracting you," he stated simply.

"Angelo we had this conversation already..."

He nodded, "I know..."

"I'm not saying a word until the baby's born... **and**..." she added forcefully, "...neither are you," the threat was evident.

Angelo stared at her again. His expression completely unreadable, his green eyes dark.

"The **day** she gives birth," he said bleakly, "...you tell her. The very same day."

"Angelo I can't do that..."

"Yes you can Letty and you will. Because I've been very understanding about this whole thing. Because I've let you leave the office early every day for the past three weeks. Because I've decided to give you a honeymoon right here and because I'm not going to make you explain why you left the office early to spend the evening with Dominic Torreto."

She gaped at him a moment, before anger covered her face, "You're spying on me! **AGAIN!!!!**" she yelled, standing, "You have no right to do that!!"

He opened his mouth but she cut him off, her eyes flashing with fury, "**You need to check yourself Angelo!! **I am **not **your property!!"

"No!! But you're my fiancée!!!" he yelled standing also.

"I don't give a fuck!!"

"Well I do!!! I demand that you give me and our relationship the respect that is owed!!"

"You sound like a fifty year old!!"

"And you like a fifteen year old!!"

"Ugh!!!" she growled, running a frustrated hand through her hair, "We **cannot** keep doing this," she hissed, lowering her voice, "All we do lately is fight."

He took a deep breath, also calming his tone, "I'd wager I know the reason why," he said a hint of anger still roaming in his voice.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze, she knew too.

That was the problem.

Slowly the words fell out of her mouth, "I'll tell Mia the day she gives birth," she whispered to mollify him, to stop his doubts, his suspicions... all of which were correctly founded.

He nodded, looking anything but appeased, "Good."

She nodded, confirming, "Good," and then turned and left.

That night she locked the door to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's too soon," were the first words out of her mouth as she entered the hospital waiting room. Her eyes frantic, her heart beating too fast.

Everyone but Sonya, who'd stayed with the kids, was there.

Her gaze skipped over them all though, instinctively seeking him. When her gaze met his, he smiled reassuringly at her. A smile that slowed her panic somewhat, if Dom smiled at her... like that... it was okay...

"Only by a few days," he was saying, his deep voice soothing her, "Doctor says it shouldn't be a problem."

She nodded, walking forward and dropping into a plastic chair next to Leon who had a suspicious glazed look in his eyes.

"Wake up," she hissed shoving him in the ribs, "Mia's giving birth and you're fallin asleep."

He blinked a few times, before shrugging, "I'd only been in bed for an hour," he whined.

She smirked, the call had had come in at two in the morning from Dom. Mia's water had broken and they were taking her to the hospital.

She'd hung up right away, she knew what hospital it was so didn't even waste time asking. Pulling on a pair jeans and t-shirt with light speed she was nearly out the door by the time Angelo wandered out from his bedroom to ask who had called.

She'd answered and been out the door before he could utter a word.

She felt Dom sit beside her, but didn't turn to face him.

Tapping her foot insistently on the tile floor she said to him, "It's not supposed to happen yet," the words were quiet, and full of fear.

She didn't like the thought of Mia being in pain... and there were so many things that could go wrong...

His hand was suddenly engulfing her smaller one, his fingers intertwining with hers, "She's going to be fine," he said firmly.

And she believed him.

Two hours later, when activity around them was starting to increase, when the sun had begun to shine on the city of angels, when the silence between them was permeated with fear... a glowing Brian bounded into the waiting room.

"I was right!!" he exclaimed proudly bringing the team its feet as one, "We have another girl. A beautiful 7lb and 4 ounces girl, who looks just like her momma!!"

The room erupted in a flood _thank god's_ and _about time's_, soon everyone was hugging each other and Brian was proclaiming that Mia was fine and if they went to the glass he'd show them their new niece.

The release of tension made them all giddy, laughter and grins overcame them all and they were all so exuberant that even strangers were congratulating them.

Quite unexpectedly she found herself in in Dom's arms... he was hugging her...

She could feel his sturdy arms around her, his warmth and scent surrounding her.

Silently she placed her cheek on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart.

His hold tightened and for a moment - just a moment - she closed her eyes and wondered what it would be like to be back with Dom.

To have these arms at her disposal again, to be held by him, cared for by him, protected by him...

But the moment passed and she quickly pulled herself out of his embrace, refusing to meet his gaze.

Instead she walked the short distance to the glassed in area where the newborns were kept.

Brian was inside, displaying for a them a tiny, pink bundle. At the sight of her all other thoughts fled... she grinned widely and joined the others in cooing at her, "hi, little baby," she called waving, Brian, still grinning, lifted her tiny hand and made a wave motion.

She was small and asleep...

...with dark fuzzy hair...

...long silky lashes...

...and a pursed, little mouth....

....and Letty wouldn't see her grow up....

The thought made her stomach plunge and the smile drop off her face.

She wouldn't see her grow up...

_...the **day** she gives birth... you tell her the very same day..._

The words assulted her... making her want to sob her heart out... it was time to face the music... you can't avoid things forever...

... with a heavy heart she continued to watch Brian and the baby through glass. Memorizing every inch, of the niece she'd know mostly through pictures...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't she beautiful, Dom?" Mia asked him, a few hours later.

They were all in her room, meeting the new member of their family. It was his turn now... Letty had been first... and he was holding her very gingerly. She was so tiny and pink and fragile looking...

... but _beautiful..._

He wouldn't use that term... exactly... she was... a baby...

Baby's weren't supposed to be beautiful right after birth. They were always a little weird looking, a nurse had told him that when Taylor was born.

Looking at Mia though, he knew she wouldn't appreciate hearing that.

"I love her," he said instead, bending and placing very gently kiss on the little girls head.

Mia smiled contentedly, basking in the glow of new motherhood.

For the next hour, the team became acquainted with Brianna Caroline O'Connor.

They cooed and pretty much made fools of themselves, while she mostly blinked at them and yawned.

"I think we're boring her," Vince said looking down at the little bundle in Letty's arms, she looked decidedly sleepy.

Letty laughed, "Remember Vee, the girls didn't find you worth their attention until they were about six months old," she teased.

He scowled, "Brianna's going to have better taste than that aren't you baby-girl," he said, peering down at her, then looking up, he sent a wry look at Mia, "We **need** a nickname -- it takes way to long to say her name..."

Mia's brow furrowed, "But I like her full name..." she complained, looking around the room.

"Didn't we have this conversation about the girls..." Leon added after a moment.

Mia nodded, "Exactly since the girls have nicknames... I was thinking we could call Brianna... Brianna. It'll be a good change," she said happily.

The room was silent, before Vince said slowly, "Well.... if you insist..."

She grinned, "Good, and it is a nice name isn't it," looking to Brian, "... she's named after her daddy - "

" - who knew she would be a girl all along - " Brian interrupted, his eyes radiant.

Mia discreetly rolled her eyes, before saying dutifully, " - who knew she'd be a girl all along - and her paternal grandmother."

Everyone nodded, agreeing that it was a nice name, and as they were assuring Mia that would all call her 'Brianna', an assurance that would last maybe the rest of the week, a nurse walked in to collect the tiny baby.

After which they all began to leave -- to check on the kids and Sonya, to check on the garage, to get some sleep...

Letty found herself alone with Mia. Listening to her best friend rant about what a pain Brian was being about the whole _girl_ thing, about how happy she was happy, how wonderful it was to be able to look down and see your feet...

It took an entire ten minutes, but slowly Mia became aware that Letty was not sharing in her enthusiasm.

She frowned at her, "What's up with you?" she said, "That look is definitely not happy enough for a new aunt."

Letty took a deep breath, and moved the chair closer to the bed, "We need to talk, Mia," she said softly. The nervous feeling spreading throughout her body.

Mia felt her stomach drop, suddenly she remembered they're interrupted conversation in her bedroom, "We do?" she asked hesitantly.

Letty nodded, not meeting her eyes, and Mia felt the anxiety spreading...

"I've put it off for so long," Letty was saying, her voice low, "But last night I... I promised Angelo I'd tell you the day the baby was born and... well... you had the baby...today... so..." she trailed off, feeling sick suddenly.

She couldn't do this... couldn't say the words...

"Just say it girl," Mia said firmly, refusing to let herself assume anything, "...don't beat around the bush, just spit it out."

Letty took a fortifying breath, looking up to meet her friends eyes, she did as she was told, "Angelo and I are moving to Chicago three weeks after the wedding."

Mia blinked at her a few times, "Wha... what?"

Letty nodded, moisture glistening in her eyes, "He... he wants to open a boutique there... wants to combine it with the modeling house he has in the city."

Mia remained silent, her eyes wide.

"He wants me to run it the way I run this one."

Still nothing.

"He has plans to add Boutique's to all his agency's...." Letty continued, the tears beginning to fall as she stared into her best friend's horrified eyes.

"God Mia, say something..." she whispered raggedly.

Mia started shaking, bringing a slim hand to her mouth. Shaking her head softly, the tears falling quickly, "I..." but she couldn't finish.

A sob rose up in her throat, "You're not serious," she whimpered.

Letty nodded, tearstains on her face, "I am."

"But Letty... you can't... you can't be okay with this..." Mia croaked out, her throat tight, her heart hammering in her chest.

Moving to Chicago...

"I wasn't... at first. I argued and fought and yelled.... but Mia... he's given me so much and - "

"So you're leaving us for him?"

"No! no of course not!! It's not like that - "

"Letty you **can't** leave... the girls!! The baby... I just had a BABY... remember?"

"Of course I _remember_!!!" Letty yelled, her heart breaking in half.

"Don't you _want_ to know her..." Mia continued, her eyes wet and pleading, her hands Letty's arms, "...to be her godmother..."

"I can come back for the christening..."

"You'll miss everything!! You won't **know** her! And what about the girls?! they start kindergarten this year... don't you want to - "

"I want to do this Mia," Letty interrupted, placing her hand over Mia's, her eyes wet but steady.

That stopped the hysterics.

"You do?" the woman questioned.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because it will make him happy," Letty responded firmly, "It will make him truly happy."

And looking into her eyes Mia knew with certainty, her friend was going to do this.

But she still had to try.

"What about you, Letty? What about _your_ happiness?" she questioned gently.

Letty shrugged, lowering her eyes, "I'll never be truly happy anyway, might as well do something to make it happen for him."

Mia stared at her a moment, then began shaking her head, "Letty - "

"No, Mia," Letty said resolutely, shaking her arms free, "Don't talk me out of this. Just accept it, okay. Accept it and help me make it work."

The words were confident, but Mia saw the fear.

They both knew that Mia had the power to talk her out of this, she could do it because deep down inside Letty didn't really want to leave.

She was lying to herself...

... and they both knew it.

But she was asking Mia to let it go.

To let her go.

And because Letty was her best friend...

... because she couldn't imagine life without her...

... becuase she was a second mother to her girls...

... because she could trust her with anything, rely on her for everything...

Mia had not choice but to accept that...

Nodding softly, she pulled away, giving free reign to the pain blossoming in her heart, "Okay..." she sobbed, "Okay..."

Letty nodded, letting her face scrunch up, as she too cried.

Reaching for each other, Letty moved onto the bed and they embraced.

Sobbing into each other.

Sobbing because she was moving away...

....because in all the years they'd known each other, the longest they'd been apart was six months...

... because things would never again be the same...

... because they were afraid of what distance and time would do to their friendship...

.... sobbing for the death of a mutual dream...

They would never be sister's-in-law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26: Just Grab Her!

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

**Author's Note**: Sorry I took so long... School has started and with a vengeance... I got so much homework the first day my head was spinning!! lol!

I have the rest of the story outlined... I'm going to do my best to work on it at least twice a week.

I know... that doesn't sound like much... but really it's a stretch... I have like _hours_ of reading to do every night.

On the bright side... like I stated before things are on the move.

Once again I'm not going to respond personally... (it's late) but I'm going to say a general thanks to all and state some things.

-- Special thanks to the people who email me (I'm sure you've noticed that usually works ;)

-- Taylor and girls come back soon

Thank you all!!

I hope you enjoy!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Vince whined as Mia took the beer out of his hand.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" she hissed, glaring at him.

She'd been home for three days -- and had been putting this off for just as long. It was four o'clock on a Monday, the guys had spent the almost the entire weekend over... with Sonya dropping in every hour or two.

The garage was in the hands of the hired mechanics today, because none of the three guys felt like going back to work after the new _addition_. They were acting as if they'd been the ones to deliver her.

Mia was grateful though, with them around their was always someone to pay attention to the girls, so they didn't resent the amount of time their mother was spending with their little sister.

All three kids had been note-fully quiet and withdrawn around the baby. They didn't mention her or ask to see her... they kind of ignored her.

It was something to worry about... but not now.

Now she had bigger things to worry about...

She'd told Letty she'd take care of it.

And she'd meant it too.

With the wedding two weeks away Letty was swamped with work. Plus the woman didn't particularly _want _to face the team with the news of her departure. It had been so hard telling Mia, and afterwards she'd been exhausted. So she'd gratefully agreed when Mia had offered to break the news to the team. Then she'd mentioned a little sheepishly, that Dom already knew.

That had surprised Mia, it was both a good sign and a bad one.

It meant Letty and Dom were talking, that she trusted him, that he'd kept her secret...

It meant they could expect no arduous reaction from him that would cause her to stay.

"Brianna's asleep you idiot, and I need you focus on _me_, not the beer," Mia continued.

Leon and Vince just stared at her, their expressions blank, telling her this better be good. After all she'd pulled them away from the PS2 for it. Sonya was sitting between them, a small smile on her face. She always loved watching Mia treat them like five year olds.

Mia sighed, sitting down across from them, "I have news," she said gravely. Not stating what type of news, just news.

And the blank expressions turned serious and concerned.

She was silent a moment, trying to figure out if she should just say it or prepare them a little first.

"What is it Mia?" Leon asked.

And looking into his anxious green eyes, she decided to extend to them the same courtesy Letty had given her, "Letty's moving to Chicago after the wedding," she said quickly.

They stared at her.

Sonya was the first to speak, "What do you _moving_?" she asked warily.

Mia shrugged, "I mean - going to live there - permanently."

The blank stares were back.

"That means she's not going to live here anymore..." she continued since apparently they couldn't comprehend what that meant.

They jolted up a little, "That's impossible," Vince stated firmly, "This is her home."

Leon nodded his agreement.

"She told me she _wants _to do it," Mia continued, "Angelo's opening up another boutique and she's gonna run it."

The guys were silent.

Sonya shook her head, "No way," she stated, her hair sliding off her shoulder, "... nope, I don't see it happening."

Mia stared at her, "She's going to run that boutique. She told me so and she meant it when she said it."

The silence stretched.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Vince asked scooting forward, towards her a little.

"What plan?" Mia asked, pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"_The_ plan..." he answered, "... the plan to get her to stay..."

"... there's _always _a plan," Leon finished for him.

Mia sighed, looking down, "There's no plan," she murmured.

"What!"

She nodded, "I have no plan..."

Again the silence.

"Alright, that's no problem, you've been busy. Sonya can come up with one, right babe," Vince offered.

"No Vee, she can't. Cause Letty wants to do this and we're gonna let her," Mia said as firmly as she could manage.

"We are?" Leon asked.

She faced him, "We are."

Again the silence.

"No," Sonya said again, "I just don't see it happening. I don't see her leaving everything she has here, for the big, fat nothing she's got in Chicago."

"She'll have Angelo," Mia said quickly, then regretted it.

Leon's eyes flashed, "The assholes forcin her to do this, ain't he?"

"I'll kill'm," Vince stated, standing, his fists clenched.

"Sit," Mia said firmly, pointing to the spot he'd just vacated. When he did, she continued, "She says he isn't. She says she wants to do this because it'll make him happy."

"I don't care what she _says_, I **know **she doesn't want to go," Sonya stated confidently, she may not be an original member of this Team, but she was one now... and knew them well.

Mia sighed, acknowledging that Sonya was right, "So do I. But I also know that in the end she will go. Not because she doesn't have enough balls to tell Angelo she 'no', god-knows she does, but because she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to tell him no, she wants to make him happy and this will make him happy."

"But we still have to try Mia," Leon stated, "We can't just let her up and leave."

"It's Letty," Vince continued, "We need her here... who the hell's gonna fill in when I screw up the schedule?" he asked.

"And she needs us," Leon added, upping the sales pitch. Mia felt pride swell in her heart -- she'd taught them to manipulate like that...

"... we're her family..." Leon finished.

Sonya nodded her concurrence.

Mia studied them, all three pairs of on her. She'd always been they're schemer, they're strategy-coordinator... but this time she couldn't be.

She told them as much.

"But why..." Vince whined.

"We can't just let her leave..." Sonya added.

And Mia agreed.

Silently at least.

She couldn't let her best friend move states away without fighting for her.

She at least had to give it a shot.

Making the decision she took a deep breath, before smiling slyly, "I **can't **do anything. **I** told her, 'okay'. I told her I'd accept it," she paused, a twinkle in her eyes, "However, I don't have any control over you what _you _guys do, right?"

The guys stared at her blankly, Sonya blinked a little, before a grin bloomed on her face, "No you don't," she answered.

Mia nodded, "Right, so even though _I_ can't do anything. I can't stop _you _from doing..."

"But if you **could** do something..." Sonya prompted her eyes smiling.

"If I could - I can't of course - but if I could. I'd take into account that the only person influential enough to get Letty to change her mind would be my brother. Who already knows about the move... but who has had pretty much no reaction," she paused, "So if I could, which I can't, but if I could, I'd gently, in a very forceful manner tell him to get his ass into gear and do something before it's too late... heavy objects may be required at this point... to instill in him a proper sense of gravity. This means bashing him over the head with the reality of how quickly the wedding is approaching. Then I'd tease, prod, provoke, and manipulate him into being alone with Letty. With me so far?" Mia questioned.

The guys shook their heads, Sonya nodded.

"Good, then if I could, which I can't, but if I could -- I'd convince him to actually tell her in plain English what it is he wants - namely her. And I do believe when Letty hears it, she won't be going anywhere..."

She studied them a moment, "But of course _I_ can't do any of this, _I _told her it was okay for her to move away."

Sonya nodded, "We completely understand, don't we guys," she said looking over at them.

They looked at each other.

"Uh...yeah...

"... sure... of course..."

There was a pause before they said simultaneously, "No clue."

Mia laughed, "I'm going to check on the kids. Good luck,"

"Good luck with what?" Vince called after her.

"We have to work on a plan, girl," Leon reminded her.

But Mia kept walking, her laughter trailing after her.

"She gave us a plan," Sonya said softly, after she left, "All we have to do is work it out."

Vince frowned at her, "Baby, where did you hear a plan? All I heard was she would do if she could - "

At Sonya's pointed look, clarity visited the two men on either side of her and they grinned.

"I love that woman," Leon stated emphatically.

Sonya laughed, for twenty minutes they bashed it out on who was going to go talk to Dom. Vince claimed he'd already done his time and wasn't going near the guy -- his face was just starting to take on a normal color.

Leon stated he had no desire to end up looking like Vince.

And Sonya added that she didn't know well enough for it.

-- They played rock, paper, scissors --

Sonya lost.

"I don't know him well enough to give him this type of advice..." she whined again.

The guys smiled, "Just pretend like it's me," Vince said helpfully.

"And he doesn't hit women so you don't have to worry about that..." Leon offered.

"... well don't _really_ pretend like it's me..." Vince continued, frowning, "... don't kiss him or anything..."

"Just talk to him..." Leon picked up.

Sonya glanced from one to the other, before sighing heavily... "Only 'cause Letty gets me free clothes..." she stated getting up.

They laughed.

Mia was the manipulator... she could get you to do anything she wanted 'cause she knew what buttons to push.

Sonya though -- Sonya got you to do anything she wanted simply 'cause she told you to -- and when she said -- you wondered why you'd considered doing anything else in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found him upstairs in the nursery, baby Bria in his arms.

"She was waking up when I walked by," he said quickly when she walked.

Sonya smirked, she highly doubted that.

One thing she'd learned about Dominic Torreto since their talk on the porch the day of the _real_ first barbecue -- when it came to his family he was a softy... but when it came to the _females _in his family -- he was mush.

More likely he'd been in here watching her sleep and had scooped her up the instant she'd twitched or something.

"Of course," she said just as quickly.

Another thing she'd learned - he didn't like his mushiness mentioned - ever.

"She's pretty now," he said suddenly and she burst out laughing.

"What?"

"_Now?_" she asked, giggling still.

He shrugged, "now as in.... prett_ier_..."

"Sure, sure, don't let Mia hear you say that..."

He nodded looking back down at the baby in his arms, her dark eyes studying him. She looked a lot like his sister. More than either of the girls. The girls were mixes of both Brian and Mia.

Brianna was all Mia.

"So what do you want?" he asked Sonya, "Or are you just standing there for fun?"

She glared at him, remembering why she didn't like to talk to him, "Letty's moving," she spit out and then realized, Mia would probably have been more subtle. Oh well, subtlety was not her strong suit.

Dom nodded without looking at her, "Yeah, she is,"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Kind of, yeah. What do you want me to say?"

"To me nothing. To her... _please don't_... would be good."

He looked up, those dark eyes shuttered, "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I can't ask her to stay, when I'm not going to," he stated.

She rolled her eyes, "Give me that baby," she stated, frowning, "I don't want your stupidity to rub off on her." Taking Brianna, she gently laid her in the crib. Then turned back to the infant's uncle, "Do you or do you not love this woman?"

"It's more complic - "

"Answer the question."

Dom sighed, "I do... but..."

"That's it, Dom. That's all that matters. You do."

"No Sonya, that's not all that matters. Trust me, I've given it a lot of thought. I've spent the better part of a week acting on my feeling for her, I've let myself ignore the fact that she's engaged, that she's moving, that I don't live here... all I have to say is -- thank god she didn't."

Sonya growled as she turned around, Dom followed her. They sat across from each other at the small circular table Mia had set up in corner.

"I was under the impression that you'd decided to try with Letty," she said, her frustration thinly veiled.

Dom eyed her a moment, deciding whether or not she had the right. Making his decision, he sighed, "I had, I did, it's just - "

"Dom the wedding is in two weeks... actually forget two weeks it's more like ten days."

He glared at her, "It's not like I haven't been trying! Hell! I kissed her for godssake!!"

Her eyebrows arched, that was new news...

"A kiss isn't enough. If you want her you have to tell her," she stated point-blank after a moment.

He shook his head, "What am I supposed to do, walk up to her and tell her I love her. That I don't want her to marry that loser. That I want her to come to New York with me."

Sonya frowned intensely at him, "Of course not, you idiot. You want her to live **here** with you... you **both** want to live **here**."

Dom rolled his eyes, "I have a business in New York - "

"Sell it..." she stated simply, "... give it away... hire a manger... do something with it, anything but moving back to New York."

He stared at her a moment, "I thought you were sweet, when I met you..."

Sonya smiled brightly, "I am... most of the time... So what's the deal muscle-man, you gonna grab her and kiss her or what?"

"I did that already!"

Sonya stared at him skeptically, "You grabbed her... like _grabbed _her... by the shoulders... and kissed her. I mean really_, really, **kissed**_ her," she infusing her words with melodrama.

"Well... no... not like that... but - "

"Well - nothing. Do that - just grab her and kiss - a kiss that makes up for the last five years.... And tell her you want her to stay. Tell her you're going to stay. And tell her you're doing it for her," Sonya stated confidently, standing up.

Dom began shaking his head again, "I'm not going - "

"You know, I expected a lot more assertiveness from the King of the Streets, I really did," she said softly, looking down at him from where she stood.

That did it.

She saw it.

Saw the anger and determination flood his gaze. Saw the ego take over all other mental functions.

He stood towering above her.

She glared _up_ at him now.

"And you can say the same to Letty. Tell her the Queen of the streets ought to be more bitchy bravado and less the complacent dish-rag she's become lately..."

With that she turned and left him standing in the nursery. Hoping she hadn't gone too far. And praying he wouldn't _actually_ tell Letty she'd said that... 'cause the girl could pack a helluva left-hook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you want her you have to tell her..."

Yeah, sure a lot easier said than done.

Assertiveness -- she thought he'd be more assertive.

He had been.

Once.

Was still -- About most things... but about this... about Letty... there was so much at stake... so much emotion...

"If you want her you have to tell her..."

He **did** want her. He wanted her so much it hurt inside. But if she said no... if she didn't want him... he didn't' think he'd ever recover.

You're never gonna know until you give it a shot

The voice at the back of his mind told him. And it was true...

...he had to try...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mia where does Letty work?" he asked as he barreled down the back stairs. Mia had Jessa on the counter and was tying something into her hair, looking up she smiled widely.

"20087 Sunrise Dr. 11th floor," she spit out instantly, "Huge building, tell the girl at the front desk, Liza, that you're Mia's brother," she finished happily.

Dom blinked a little, taking that in, before nodding and heading towards the back door.

"Uncle Dom," Jessa called.

He paused, "Yeah, sweetie,"

"Tell Auntie Let to come play wit us," she said sweetly.

Dom smiled at her, "You got it babe," he said as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi," she said as he walked in.

She was standing in front her desk, wringing her hands and asking herself what the hell he could be doing here...

Liza had buzzed her a few minutes ago, telling her that there was a man who wanted to see her... a man claiming to be Mia's brother, but that he looked nothing like her... that he was rough and tough looking - should she call security?

It had taken a moment for the words to sink in... _Mia's brother_...

When they had she'd nearly screamed NO into the phone, and then taking a deep breath had informed Liza, in a semi-normal voice, that he could come in.

And he had.

He was in.

He stood there, in a pair of jean, boots, and a t-shirt stretched across his broad chest, examining her office.

Finally those dark eyes landed on her, "Not bad, Lett," he murmured.

And her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. It was like being 11 again and having that sweet, agonizing crush every young girl goes through on their quest for womanhood.

"Thanks," she murmured back, before asking more firmly, "So what's up?"

He was silent, studying her, his eyes thoughtful.

"The girls want you to go play with them," he finally said softly.

She smiled, "I wish," she stated her voice wistful.

"Can't?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Naw, I've got a lot of things to do."

He nodded, "Your wedding's coming up," he stated, she answered anyway.

"Yeah it is."

"You wanna sit, Dom?" she asked suddenly, forcing cheerfulness into her voice, motioning towards the sofa's.

He nodded, they sat facing each other.

"Did you come here for something, Dom?" she asked him suddenly, breaking the silence.

His gaze sharpened, "For you, Letty," he said simply.

She looked away, her fists clenching as a wave of exaltation coursed through her... _he wanted her..._

She pushed the moment away though -- it was too late -- she was happy...

"Dom don't, please... I... just don't," she stuttered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"It's still there Letty," he continued, his soft voice going right through all her defenses and piercing her heart, "I know you can feel it. I see it in your eyes."

She shook her head -- standing -- turning away from him, "You shouldn't have come."

"I should have come sooner," he corrected standing also, moving in behind.

Running his hands over arms, feeling the silky skin... the scent that drove him mad...

"No, Dom," she said pulling away, still not facing him, "... you need to liste - "

"....just grab her and kiss her..."

The words rang out in his head, as reached out and seized her arm, turning her to face him with such alacrity and ease, she never saw it coming.

"No," he said heatedly, "YOU need to listen... listen to _**this**..._"

Lowering his head he determinedly captured her lips with his, the gentleness evident in his last kiss was gone. The purpose of this kiss wasn't tenderness, it was memory... this kiss was firm and steady.

This kiss was suppose to make up for that last five years...

With that thought he deepened the experience. Molding his body against hers, his tongue sliding into her - tasting her. He moved against her, pushing her up against the wall as his arms wrapped around her, his hands splaying out across the small of her back.

There was a moment of no reaction, a moment when his heart stopped beating...

... before suddenly, almost violently, she jerked; her body reacting to him.

Remembering him....

Arching against him, she pressed herself closer; working on pure instinct... every thought dashing from her mind as her senses overloaded with the taste, feel, and scent of the one man who'd ever really owned her heart.

Heat suffused them as a they frantically began to tear at each, trying to get closer to each other... both knowing there was only way for that to physically happen...

Together, separating only for instants to draw ragged breaths, they moved to the sofa.

Dom going down first, Letty on top of him, his hands sliding underneath her blouse, pulling the buttons free. Her nails digging into his back, claiming him as hers. His hands moving down - caressing the curve of her hip, as his mouth slid to the arc of her jaw.

"mmmmm," she moaned her eyes closed, her breathing uneven.

"...are you... listening..." he gasped out, unable to form complete coherent thoughts, his mind focused on the vixen atop of him.

She was off him in an instant, leaving Dom with nothing but air to hold.

Moving away from him, her hands outstretched as if to protect herself. In her haste to get away as fast as she could, she was stumbling backwards, tripping over her own feet and nearly falling flat on her ass a couple times before she reached the other end of the room.

Her eyes wide, her lips swollen, her hair undone, and her clothing wrinkled beyond repair she eyed him with so much anger and fear, his stomach knotted.

The ardor slowly leaving his muddled brain.

He sat up taking a few deep breaths, "Letty - "

"I want you to leave," she interrupted, her dark eyes blazing, trying fiercely to hide how much that had affected her.

He stared at her, his surprise evident, "What?"

She glared at him, "I can't believe you just did that!" She accused, trying to work up some anger, trying to drum up some rage. _Needing_ it to get her mind off the humming of her body, off the sweet delight of feeling him again...

He stood angrily, "ME?!?" he yelled, "You were a pretty active participant there Lett!"

She stared at him, the fire leaving her eyes, the glimmer of tears replacing it, "Dammit Dom! can't you see I'm a basket case right now! Can't you see I have no idea what to do or where to go or even what the hell I want!!" she was yelling now, "You kissed me so I kissed back!! Because that's what I do... I'm your freaking dish towel... you pick me when you want and stick me in drawer when you're finished!!"

"That's not true!!"

"**FIVE YEARS DOM!!**" she yelled, her voice breaking with pain.

She would've continued, but the door opened then, cutting off her angry words, "Is everything alright in here? Should I call... that person I mentioned earlier?" Liza asked, eyeing her boss askance.

They both turned at the interruption, Letty remembering who the _"person" _was shook her head and said dismissively, "Everything's fine."

The woman looked at her skeptically for a moment before nodding and closing the door on her way out.

Letty took a deep breath, as she turned back to Dom, "...five years and not a word from you," she continued, he opened his mouth, she cut him off, "Yeah, we broke up, I know, but it just... it didn't..."

"...feel real..." he finished for her.

She met his gaze, "It must've felt pretty real for you... you got married."

"I didn't think about it - ever," he said softly, pausing as walked towards her. She tensed, "Thinking about it complicated things. Thinking about it made me realize _it _was still there."

He took her chin in his hand, "It's still there Letty, you can't deny it... not after this..."

"What do you want Dom? What do you want from me?" she asked desperation tingeing her voice.

"You," he answered, "All I want is you and I think we still have something, I know we still have it..."

She stared at him, before a small, bitter smile touched her lips, "_It's_ not enough Dom. I want more. I want it all, not just the sex. I want a **relationship**, someone I can count on. Someone who'll give me the place and respect you never did. I want to be someone's _right_ _girl_, not just there _right-now_ _girl_," she finished coldly. Referring to the day, years ago when he'd stated cockily at the garage that there was a big difference between the right girl and the right-now girl.

He hadn't been talking to her, but she'd felt the words smack into her. Had wondered which she was... had cried when she'd found out...

He said nothing.

She pulled herself out of his grip and walked to the door, holding it open.

"It's real now, Dom. I'm getting married. And I need you to leave, okay. Just leave."

It took a lot of energy to keep the quiver from her voice, but she managed it. She managed to look cool and composed even as her lips still throbbed from his kisses, even though she could still feel his hands on his skin.

Dom studied her a moment, before leaving, without saying another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could still taste him.

It was almost midnight and she was sitting in her kitchen, letting the waves of misery descend over her.

How her life got so screwed up she wasn't sure... in fact - it hadn't... it was practically perfect...

... still... here she was miserable.

You want him...

The voice had been telling her that since he'd walked out of her office.

She'd lost herself there for a moment, had let passion take hold. A few more minutes and she'd have christened her office sofa the love couch.

If he hadn't spoken...

...if she hadn't realized that he was making a point...

... showing her he was right...

.... she would have gone through with it...

And what bothered her the most, was that instead of being grateful that he'd spoken, that she'd realized before it was too late.

She was furious because he'd opened his big, fat mouth!

Then there was the small problem of his being -- right.

It was still there.

And she knew it too, could feel it, had been feeling it since she glanced up at him in Mia's kitchen.

Still though, she need more than _it _now. She wasn't willing to settle for any less. Not anymore.

She heard his footsteps and braced herself for another argument. After all, all they did was argue now... about everything...

He sat across from her, she lifted her chin, preparing for battle.

What she found were the gentle green eyes that had encouraged her throughout her career.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

She was going to say yes, but a small "no", was out faster.

"I know we haven't been getting along lately... I'm sorry for that..."

"It's my fault too," she said, her voice still small. She felt tears sting her eyes suddenly.

It was late and she hadn't slept in a week and her wedding was coming up and she'd made-out with Dom at the office and it was too late...

The tears spilled.

His eyes became concerned as she lowered her head, tenderly he reached out and lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"If you tell me what's wrong... I'll fix it Letty, I promise," he said softly, his tone sincere. His eyes telling her he'd do anything.

He'd said that to her once before.

When she'd been homesick and crying for Mia.

She'd told him and two days later he had them on a plane to L.A.

"You can't," she whispered.

"I can try," he continued, "...tell me and I'll do my best to fix it."

I want him...

She lowered her gaze, fearing he would read it in her gaze.

"There are some things that can't be fixed Angelo."

"Only death," he responded, patiently waiting.

Instinctively she looked up, her eyes meeting his, "Sometimes things die, pieces die," the words slipped out, before she got a chance to ponder them, to examine what she meant by them.

It didn't matter though, he understood, he read it in her eyes.

She told him, with her gaze, with the tears that pooled in them again -- that she wanted _him._

He released her.

"But we get things in return Letty," he offered her, "... we get other things, things that aren't the same, but still good."

"Sometimes we can be happy, even if pieces die," he continued.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said slowly, her heart throbbing with sorrow.

He was silent, a moment, then said resolutely, "We'll be happy Letty, I know we will."

She smiled at him, as best she could, "I know we will," she whispered gruffly.

Not completely, you'll never be completely happy...

The voice said, and she _felt _the truth of those words, felt them deep inside her soul; understood them as her fate, as the finality of her life -- she would never be truly happy.

And the reflection of that understanding glimmered in her eyes.

And he saw it.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, reaching out to gently touch her cheek, "I'm so sorry, I can't fix it."

She nodded, keeping her face composed, the tears dry.

He stood and walked around the table to her. Gently, he brought her to her feet, drawing her to him, into an embrace.

She craved the tenderness suddenly, and clung to him.

"I'm sorry I can't make it right," he whispered to her and she responded, her eyes closed, "It's too late."

Neither slept much that night. Both were lost in the contemplation of their future.

He wanted to give her so much -- but realized that in the end it would mean nothing to her. No matter how much he gave - it would never be enough. _He _would never be enough for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27: An incorrect assumption

**Disclaimer**: Not Mine

**Author's Note**: Hi!!

How is everyone? ) I know it's been awhile… on the bright side… there are **two** chapters instead of one! Yeah!

Anywho, according to my outline we have five more chapters and an epilogue coming!!

And yes I'm actually going to stick to my outline this time.

**I'm giving you all fair warning**… you will very likely be frustrated by the end of these two chapters… you will feel like bashing these characters (if not me) in the head with a brick.

However for your continued patience I offer up this promise: It is the last time these two (and we all know which two) characters will do this.

So have faith and keep reading….

Thank you all for your support. )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guys had gone back to the garage today -- actually it had been Mia who'd kicked them out -- claiming she was sick of having them in her house.

He would've gone too...

.... but one thought kept resounding in his head. It turned up at every corner:

It was time for him to leave.

So he'd stayed behind. Enjoying the time spent with his sister, with his nieces. He played with them and listened to them and did his best to block out every word and action that was associated with his last encounter with Letty.

A week had gone by...

... her wedding was in four days...

Mia and the guys kept giving him looks... these **do­**-something looks.... and he wanted too... it was just...

It would be easier to leave... to turn it all off and go...

Mia had given birth.... he'd only promised to stay till she had the baby.

Brianna was here -- adorable and thriving -- it was time for him to go.

He _should_ go... but there was Letty.... and he loved her... and there was not escaping that...

She was fighting though, like he had....

...only she was better at it...

She'd managed to look him square in the face and tell him it was over. To hold the door open for him and demand that he leave her alone. To tell him it was over without so much as flinching.

She'd been so convincing that he wondered if it was stupidity or faith that kept him thinking they still had a chance.

If he was, once again, fighting a losing battle... or if he was right... and she was lying... putting on false bravado to keep him at bay.

She was expected to visit today. The girls were whining that she hadn't been over in _forever_.

He groaned, the thought of leaving the girls making his gut twist. It was going to be harder than he'd anticipated. So much had changed since he'd come here.

His marriage was over and he understood that, accepted it... he still hadn't told his son though.

The garage in New York was barely a blurb on his radar anymore. He might as well sell it to the guy who was running it, he hardly ever spared it any thought and when he did it was to bemoan the fact that he had to call and check up on things.

The whole prospect of going to back to New York, of putting thousands of miles between himself and his nieces -- was unsavory.

The thought of staying if he couldn't have Letty was unacceptable.

He stood suddenly, needing to do _something, _besides sit and brood.

Downstairs Mia was running around; the baby monitor in her hand as she picked up after the girls.

"You didn't go to garage today," she stated.

He just stared at her, no response was necessary.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged, talking about it, was not high on his list of priorities.

She nodded, after a moment of his silence, "My dress was delivered today. For the wedding. I'm the Maid of Honor. Do you want to see it?" Her words were slow and steady... and mocking in such a subtle way that made his fists clench.

"I'm not going to force her to run away with me Mia," he stated.

She smiled sweetly, "You couldn't if you wanted to, Dom."

He glared, "You're such a brat," he stated.

She grinned, "Maybe but I'm a brat with common sense."

"What that suppose to mean?"

She set down the baby monitor, along with a pair of sandals she'd picked, gently on the end table. Then folded her arms, giving him a pointed look.

"You stroll into her office, tell her you _want_ her, grab her, kiss her, and then wonder why she tells you she wants more..."

"How - " he began, his expression shocked.

Mia smirked, "She called like an hour later... needed to know if it was okay to freak out. I told her you were a jackass. Now I'm telling you - you're a jackass."

He frowned, "It's what Sonya told me to do."

Mia nodded, "Yes it is. And it's good advice... the only problem is that Sonya is not privy to the information I have -- which is that you have absolutely no common sense."

He stared at her blankly.

Mia sighed, "She told you tell her you wanted her, but she assumed, incorrectly, that you'd be intelligent enough to tell Letty _why_ you want her."

Dom frowned, "Wha - "

Mia rolled her eyes, her hands outstretched, palms facing forward, "Tell her you love her!" she blurted out, exasperation coloring her voice. She needed her brother to do something! The wedding was in four days!!

"But she kno - "

"No, Dom she doesn't. She doesn't know. And you didn't tell her. You haven't told her in a long time."

He stared at her as if she'd just uttered the secrets to life.

Once again Mia rolled her eyes, scooping up the shoes and monitor, "Thank god I have girls," she muttered as she headed for the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Was that the problem?_

He marveled silently, wonder etched across his face. _Did she not know?_ _Couldn't she see...._

Resolve stamped itself on his face.

Well, today, he'd show her. Today she'd know.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can I talk to you for a minute Letty?" he asked, softly.

She looked up, Taylor was on her lap and there was one girl on either side of her. They were working on a puzzle on the floor.

He'd waited patiently all day.

Had planned carefully what he wanted to say... how he wanted to say it...

"No, she can't," Dolly responded before Letty could open her mouth.

"She's our-w-s today, Uncle Dom," Jessa continued.

"Yea, Daddy," Taylor added, nodding against her, "L-w-etty's playin with us."

He looked at all three faces, "I just - "

"Why don't you go play with da baby," Jessa interrupted, returning her gaze to the puzzle. Her tone almost scathing.

"Yeah you like _her_," Dolly finished.

Dom stared at their bowed heads a moment, before meeting Letty's gaze, she too returned to the puzzle quietly.

In an instant he was down on the ground, "I like you too," he said softly.

Dolly cocked her head to one side, "We know, you know just like her better..."

"...cause she's new..." Jessa continued.

"... the way we like new toys when we get them..."

Dom stared at them horrified for a moment, before he looked to Letty for help.

She met his gaze a moment as if deciding whether or not to help him out, than said softly, "Girls, that may be true about toys, but people aren't toys. Your Uncle loves you just as much as he loves Bria."

Dom nodded and to his astonishment the girls grinned, their eyes twinkling, "We know," Dolly answered cheekily.

"Just double checkin..." Jessa added.

Dom stared in surprise... god there was _so_ much of his sister in them.

Before his eyes narrowed as reached for the dark-haired girl, "Just checkin huh?" he said as he started tickling her.

She giggled begging him to stop, the other three looked on, smiles on their faces. He stopped after a moment, looking at Letty seriously, "When you're done here... I need to talk to you."

She nodded silently.

He met her gaze steadily a moment before, saying goodbye to the kids and leaving the room.

His heart was pounding as he thought of what he had to say... pounding with excitement, with expectation, with fear....

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"If this is about..." she paused, "I don't want to talk about it," she said the moment he laid eyes on her.

She'd just walked into the kitchen and spit the words out -- in front of Mia, who was now all ears.

He glanced at his sister quickly, before looking back at Letty, "Well, I _do_ want to talk about it," glancing at Mia again, "...but not here."

He walked towards her, intent on leading her out the door, **Don't**," she said sharply, "...touch me."

He paused, then nodded gravely. Silently they left the kitchen. Mia's eyes following them the whole through.

In the living room though, they found Leon, in the hallway Brian, in his bedroom Taylor...

... and so forth...

There wasn't an empty room in the house.

Suddenly, he grabbed her, shoved her into a room, and shut the door.

She glared at him, "Dom this is a bathroom," she said, her eyes flashing.

This was ridiculous, he'd dragged her from room to room and now shut them together in a bathroom?

_Together!!_

Did the man learn nothing??? _They couldn't be Alone!!??!!_

He grabbed her again, pulling her to the far end... away from the door.

"I don't want to talk about what happened..." she said again, "And definitely not in a bathroom."

"You don't have to talk. You have to listen... and what I have to say I'd rather say in private..."

She stared at him. He looked tense, but determined. Nervous, but confident. She knew that look. Had seen it right before they'd gone out to pull the last job. __

Had leaned to fear it.

"Dom - " she began.

He cut her off, "You said you never stopped loving me," he said smoothly, his deep eyes piercing.

Her heart stopped.

He reached out gently, snaking his arm around her waist. He was done beating around the bush. She was pulled against him firmly.

Shock at his abruptness kept her still.

"Neither did I," he continued, "Not for a moment..."

She shook her head, struggling a little, pain glimmering in her eyes, "You got _married_," she whispered, her throat tight.

His grip tightened on her, "I won't lie to you Letty. I loved Kara. I always will -- she gave me Taylor, but it's - "

She tore away from him suddenly, ripping herself out of his grasp, "**Why do you have to keep doing this?!"** she cried, tears glistening.

"Isn't it enough that you tore me apart everyday for years!! That you broke my heart?! Why do you insist on bringing this up!" she was yelling now, the tears falling, her eyes wide with rage and pain.

"It's over Dom!! You and me are finished... and we were finished a long time before you left!! And every time you look at me and say things like that, it... it kills me inside..." she trailed off a moment, before her eyes were rejuvenated with rage, "So stop it!! Stop acting like you loved me all this time when you freakin _married_ someone else!!! Stop acting - "

"Dammit Letty it's not acting!!! I LOVE YOU."

The words roared out of him, cutting her off, and making the bathroom reverberate.

Her mouth remained open, even though no words came out.

He took a deep breath, thankful that she'd finally shut up. Slowly he reached out and took her hands in his. " I love you Letty," he repeated softly.

She stared at him a moment longer before pulling her hands out of his grasp, "Dom don't..."

"Your smile, you laughter, your hair, your eyes... your... everything..."

She took a small step back, her heart stilled, her breathing stopped.

He took a step towards her, baring his heart, his soul to her. "I always have. It's just before... before I used to think we didn't have the grow-old-together kind of love. I used to think we were too fast, too furious to slow down for it; that we were to volatile to last. And after that night I... I was sure everything we had was over, that _we_ could never be again."

He paused, and gently reached out to her again, taking her hands in his -- intertwining his fingers with hers.

She was mesmerized by his words, by the sincerity in his eyes, the ardor in his voice.

"I was wrong, Letty," he said intently, "You and me... we have every kind of love that exists. I know that, I can feel it... and if you let yourself, you can feel it too, Lett. We belong together... Letty, you're not just my right-now girl, your my right girl.... and I want you to be my wife."

She stared up at him uncomprehendingly.

"Will you marry me, Leticia?"

It might have been his use of her full name or that perhaps his words had actually managed to trickle into her brain, but suddenly she yanked her hands out of his and her eyes took on a frantic quality.

"Wha- what?" she stuttered out, taking another step back.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, his heart in his eyes.

She met those eyes for a moment and was nearly torn in half.

Her heart cried yes.

Her brain screamed no.

"I...I... oh god... oh god...I'm...I'm engaged...I... think... I'm going to be sick," she cried, and started backing away hysterically; turning her back to him.

"Letty - "

"No! Don't come near me!" she yelled, grasping at the doorknob... trying to turn it... but her hands were shaking so badly... she fumbled with it...

"Letty - "

"No, no," she cried, pausing for a moment, her tone defeated... weary... as she leaned her forehead on the wooden door, "I can't... I can't... oh god I can't..." she sobbed, pure agony permeating her voice.

His heart broke -- for her anguish -- for his -- he tried one last time, "You can."

She was a silent, then she lifted her head, "No, no, I can't..." the words were barely above a whisper, but they were final.

She wrenched the door open and barreled down the stairs and out the door, without a word or a glance to anyone else.

Dom stared at the open door.

The chill once again, taking over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_READ AND REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO PRETTY PLEASE!!!!_**

**__**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	28. Chapter 28: Losing them both

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine

**Author's Note: **I Hope you reviewed before coming here… if you didn't… pretty please do it at the end of this one….

Enjoy….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Letty?" the soft word, queried with tremendous concern, reached her as if through a fog.

Her eyes focused and she found Angelo's green eyes in front of her. Some how she'd managed to get inside her car. Ignoring Mia in the living room, the kids in the yard... even more amazing was the fact that she'd managed to get to the office without smashing her car into something.

She'd parked, gotten out, and walked in like a zombie. Vaguely she'd heard her secretary ask her something, had registered concerned looks, and murmured that she was not be interrupted... mostly though she'd focused on the door -- and getting through the door.

Inside she'd sought the comfort of her chair -- large and leather -- she'd craved the coolness she knew she'd find there.

Sitting down, she'd pulled her legs under her, laid her head on knees, and done her best to just turn everything off.

The phone, the intercom, her brain, her heart...

"Letty? You're scaring me..."

His voice was soft and deep and riddled with worry.

She forced herself to lift her head up, to meet his eyes, to shake away the apathy that had her immobile, the shock that had her frozen.

His hands were on her shoulders now, shaking her, "Letty?!" his voice a bit sharp.

She blinked at him, "I'm okay, I'm okay," she whispered.

He stopped, staring at her intently, before sighing heavily, "No you're not," he stated, a note of resignation in his voice.

Gently he scooped her up into his arms and sat down with her on his lap.

He stroked her hair silently and after a while he began to tell her it was going to be okay, that everything was fine, that they'd be happy....

She let him hold her -- more for his comfort than hers...

...she couldn't be comforted...

Not now, not ever.

Dom had asked her to be his wife.

And she'd said no.

The thought was paradox in itself... almost incomprehensible.

Dom had proposed...

... to her...

... and she'd said no....

She'd told him, she couldn't.

And had been repeating it to herself over and over since then.

She couldn't.

_I can't._

Repeating it over and over though, wasn't making it any easier.

She loved Dom.

_And he loves me..._

It should be easy.

But it wasn't.

She had responsibilities now...

... promises to keep...

... someone else who loved her...

It wasn't easy -- because he'd left her.

He'd made the choice to move on with his life.

And so had she.

It wasn't fair that just because he changed his mind she had to drop everything....

_But you love him... deserve him..._

She snapped that thought shut instantly.

Angelo had stopped talking, and she registered briefly that he must be as lost in his thoughts as she was in hers.

He was a good man, a man who didn't deserve to get his heart broken simply because Dom had changed his mind.

He shifted her suddenly so that she was looking up at him.

"Do you want to tell me?" he asked almost hesitantly.

_He knows the answer_...

She thought suddenly, as realization dawned that Angelo wasn't stupid... he had to know.... at the very least suspect...

She was silent.

He sighed again, this time it was almost a growl, "Do we or don't we marry in four days Letty?"

The question was hissed out in frustration, she felt his body tense.

She could tell him now...

... he'd opened the door...

...she could tell him that she loved Dom...

... that she'd rather marry him...

That she'd always wanted to marry him.

...to be Mrs. Torreto...

That she'd never been able to picture herself married to anyone else.

But she didn't.

Instead she whispered, "We do," and wondered why.

"Why?" he asked her, echoing her thoughts.

She blinked up at him, considering the answer. Then answered him sincerely, "Because we're good together."

"We'll be happy," she added after a moment.

It seemed to be a mantra for them both. If they said it enough, thought it enough... it would be true.

He smiled at her gently... with a touch of sadness... "l have no doubt that we can make this work, Letty..." he said slowly, "If you do, I suggest you speak up before it's too late."

She said nothing, looking down she held herself absolutely still.

They stayed like that for a long time, in the dimming office, both lost in their thoughts, neither sure of what was happening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house was quiet.

The girls were asleep -- all three of them -- a minor miracle.

Brian was in the shower.

The TV's were off and the only sound distinguishable was the gentle hum to the air conditioner.

Mia hadn't heard or seen her brother since Letty had raced out earlier that day.

She'd tried calling Letty, with no success. Liza had told her Letty was locked in her office, refusing to see and/or talk to anyone.

Dom was in his room.

The door wasn't locked... but it might as well have been. The deathly quiet of the room scared her.

But she'd had enough.

If she didn't find out what had happened she'd burst.

She climbed the stairs quietly, thought about knocking on the door, but realized she was going in whether he said she could or not -- so didn't bother.

He was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Dom?"

She walked in more, peering down at him, "Dom what's wrong?"

Again he was silent.

She kneeled down in front of him, "Dominic?!"

"I asked Letty to marry me," he said softly, without actually acknowledging her presence.

Mia blinked at him.

"You did _what?!?_" she asked, her voice a pitch or two above normal.

He didn't move, didn't meet her eyes, "I asked Letty to marry me," he repeated dully.

She feel back on her bottom, staring at him, "What? Where? How? When? When did this happen?" she stuttered out, her voice incredulous.

Her heart thudding painfully.

"About five hours ago."

Mia was silent a moment, "What happened?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"I love her," he said softly, "I asked her to be my wife, but she can't."

"She can't?"

"She can't," he confirmed.

"Oh Dom," Mia said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, so very, very sorry..." and this time she meant it.

He nodded, acceptingly, "I knew. I told myself it didn't matter, but I knew I was too late."

"I'm too late. She's not mine anymore... I knew that... I just... I had to try. You know, Mi, I just had to try. And even though... even though I _knew_... I just you... you know.... I hoped..."

She was nodded, the tears she'd promised herself she wouldn't shed, streaming freely down her face.

Her brother was finished trying... this was the end.

"I can't stay here for that wedding, Mia, I can't..."

"Oh Dom no, no Dom, please don't leave..." she pleaded, reaching out to him, laying her hand on his arm.

He looked down at the hand, then back up at her, his eyes dry.

"I have to. I called the airline already... kinda funny... no flights to New York available except for that day... so..."

"Dom please... don't... I need you here..."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Mia, but I can't. I'll be back in a few months."

She shook her head again, her hair flying around her head, "But Dom - "

"Don't make me stay here, Mia. It'll break me if I have to watch."

The words were so sincere, so true, they sent a shiver through her.

She met his dry gaze with her wet one -- both full of sorrow.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I swear it... but for now... I have to leave..." he trailed off.

She nodded slowly, then crawled over to him, holding on tight as waves of grief flowed over her.

He was leaving.

Letty was getting married.

Then she too would leave...

She was going to lose them both...

... and there was nothing she could do about it...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**_PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!! )_**

**__**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	29. Chapter 29: You could be happier

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Author's Note:** Hi!!

Okay I know it's been a long time; it's just the longer I waited the better I felt the chapter had to be.

I'm not really happy with it as is, but I need to finish the story already! (Don't ya think?)

Anyway, I'm posting two chapter instead of one and after this you can expect two more chapters. The last one and an epilogue.

There won't be a sequal.

The epilogue will pretty much wrap everything up.

Thank you so much for all the support, and the patience.

I hope you enjoy.

And pretty, please reivew! )

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**"What What are you doin, Daddy?" Taylor asked curiously as he entered the bedroom.

It was next morning, the sun was shining brightly and Dom had started packing.

He'd rented a motel room for the following night.

Letty was getting dressed at the house on her wedding day... and there was no way in hell he planned on being there while she did.

Tonight would be the last night he and his son slept in this room... at least for a while.

"Daddy?" Taylor asked again, pausing as he looked up at his dad. His dark eyes shining, his little mouth ready to smile... that's what a month and a half had here had done to him...

... had taught him to laugh...

Dom smiled slightly at him... the boy was four now. His birthday had been celebrated with cake and gifts and, of course, a barbecue. It had been a good day.

All of their days here had been good.

"I'm packing, buddy," he answered, turning back around, not wanting to see the disappointed look he knew would cover his child's face, "It's time for us to go home," he finished.

Dom wasn't looking at his son anymore... if he had been, he would've seen that disappointment was a paltry description for the emotion that crossed his son's face. He would've seen the boys mouth drop open, the way his eyes widened....

... would've seen that the farthest thing imaginable to him was that they would be leaving.

"Bu - I... No..." he said, shaking his little head, some of the brightness leaving his eyes...

Dom paused, looking down at him, frowning a little, "Yes, Tay... It's time to go home."

Taylor shook his head again, frowning up at him, "No," he stated defiantly.

Dom dropped down onto the bed so that he was closer to eye level with his son, "I'm not asking Taylor. The day after tomorrow we're leaving L.A."

"I don't want to," the boy insisted, his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Taylor - "

"I like here! Cousins here!"

"I know you like it here Tay - "

"Auntie Mia here!! L-w-etty here!! I stay! I want to stay!" Taylor screamed, his fists clenching and his eyes flashing.

Dom saw it coming then -- the tantrum.

"Listen to me Taylor," he began resolutely.

Taylor was not open to that option though, tears filling his eyes he stamped his little foot, "No, no, no I don't want to go!! I'm not going!! I want to stay!"

Dom reached out, firmly grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Don't do this, Taylor... we're going home..."

"No! NO!" the little screeched, his voice rising along with the color in his face.

"We're going to see Mommy... don't you want to see Mommy?" Dom asked, that made the child pause, conflicting emotions playing across his little face....

Dom sighed in relief... Taylor would want to go see his mother.

... the relief was short lived though... as Taylor's face clenched again, his eyes narrowing, "I wanna stay!! I don't wanna go!!!"

The howling started then. Long, mournful wails that tugged at your heartstrings.

The door burst open suddenly, "What happened?" Mia exclaimed her dark eyes wide.

Taking in the scene, Dom sitting on the bed holding a hysterical Taylor by the shoulders, she almost sighed in relief -- no blood.

Behind her were the girls, both still wearing their back-packs and looking frightened by the crying.

"We're having a disagreement," Dom stated above the wailing.

Taylor's little chest was heaving and he continued to scream, "I'm not going!"

Mia went to the boy, kneeling in front of him, "Taylor... sweetie... shhhhh... it's okay honey," she tried to soothe. Smoothing his hair and peeling Dom's hands off the boy so that she could turn him towards her.

Taylor was not being soothed though, if anything he howled louder, when he was facing his aunt, "Noooooo...."

"...doooon't.... waaannnnnaaaa..."

His face was almost maroon colored and he was heaving for breath. The more Mia said his name, the more she tried to calm him, the more agitated he got.

"Dom do something!" Mia exclaimed finally a few minutes later, truly frightened now that she hadn't been able to calm the boy.

Dom reached for his son again, "Taylor, you're scaring your Aunt and no matter how much you scream... we're still leaving."

The wailing continued.

"You're not going to change anything. We aren't staying here," Dom continued.

Taylor took heaving breaths, pausing a moment as he looked at his dad through wet eyelashes, before taking a deep breath and starting over.

This time he pulled out of his dad's grip and stamped his foot, "NO, NO, NO, I don't wanna go... I stay.... I wanna stay... don't wanna... don't wanna..." the pitch of the words kept rising and suddenly he threw himself on the floor.

Pounding his fists and feet and illustrating for Mia just what Dom had meant when he'd said his son could be _"problematic"_.

Another wail joined Taylor's as Brianna realized that it wasn't quiet enough for her to sleep.

The girls still stood by the door, stock-still, eyes wide, staring at the little boy who was the sweetest, most patient child they'd ever met... up until five minutes ago.

"He's going to make himself sick," Mia screamed at her brother.

Dom's eyes were fixed on the flailing figure in front of him, "Go get Bria," he told his sister, "Take the girls with you."

Mia stared at him a moment, "Don't... don't punish him..." she stated, a little hesitantly. True he nephew was throwing an uncalled for tantrum... but still... he was _Taylor_... and nothing he _ever_ did deserved punishment.

Dom met her gaze, "Go," he said firmly.

Mia nodded, grabbing each of the twins by hand on her way out.

When the door shut behind them, Dom swooped down and lifted his son off the ground.

Holding him kicking and screaming up in the air, he said softly, "Stop it."

"NO...NO..." Taylor yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YES!" Dom yelled back, resisting the urge to shake him.

Taylor seemed to finally realized that he was alone with his father... and that he was being held up in the air by his forearms. Still though, he cried, "No... No..."

"NOW!" Dom continued, his voice harsh.

Taylor paused, that tone reaching him through the haze of anger that enfolded, he shook his head again, "no... no..." he said again but they were whimpers now, accompanied by erratic breathing, "I don't wanna..." he pouted once more.

"We don't always get what we want Taylor," Dom stated, adjusting the way he held him as they moved over to the bed.

The little boy shook his head, his chest still heaving, his bottom lip quivering, "I... I..."

"We'll come back Tay, I promise... but this was just a visit... you knew that buddy..."

"I forgotted..." the boy said on a moan, as he hiccupped.

Dom nodded as he started rubbing soothing circles on the boy's back, hoping to calm him, "I can see that... this isn't... we don't live here buddy..."

"But..."

"But what?"

"Cousin's here and Auntie Mia and Uncle Vee and Uncle Leon and... and... L-w-etty... everybody's here, Daddy..." the child stated plaintively.

Dom stared down at the top of his head, "Your mommy's not here," he reminded Taylor.

Taylor looked up at his father, "Sometimes, mommy's and their little boy's can't be's together... even if they's love each alots... they jus can'ts."

Dom's heart thudded, "Who told you that?"

"L-w-etty... I was sad 'cause I missed my mommy... and me and her were workin on da car and she tolds me that sometimes things effected people..."

"... _affected..._" Dom corrected automatically, his eyes going instinctively to the model car on the dresser.

Letty had presented it to Taylor on his birthday. Apparently they'd been working on it together and he'd accidentally dropped it. She'd taken it to her house and had returned to him -- on his birthday all fixed and painted with a card.

A card that he hadn't been allowed to see.

"Yeah, things affected peoples and that make things happen... things that maybe aren't too good... like mommy's and their little boy's not being togethers. That doesn't mean they's don't love each other, 'd'though... they probly think about each o'd'ther every day."

Dom was silent a moment, "You love Letty, huh Tay?" he asked softly. Already knowing the answer.

He nodded, sniffling, "She's my friend," he said softly, his eyes fastened onto his father's.

Tears pooled in the child's eyes and spilled quietly onto his soft, cheeks, "I don't wanna go, Daddy... please can't we stay..."

The words were soft and pleading and infinitely harder to refuse than all the kicking and screaming he'd done earlier.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he said sincerely, "... but no we can't."

The sniffling started again, this time silently and Dom held him close, telling him they'd come back and that everything would fine.

"You know what?" he said suddenly, pulling the boy away from him for a moment, "You and me we haven't spent the day together in a long time... how 'bout we go out and do somethin?" he asked his son.

Taylor blinked back a few tears, wiping at his face with a little hand, "... just us?" he asked.

Dom nodded, "Yeah... how 'bout it?"

Taylor considered it a moment, his dark eyes almost assessing his father, he tilted his head to the side a little, "Okay... but... I still think we should stay..."

The smile that bloomed on his face caught him by surprise, it was just... his son was so... endearing...

"You know what I think..." he stated lifting the boy off him and placing him on the ground, "I think you need to go talk to you Auntie Mia... you scared her..." he frowned suddenly, "Speaking of which... haven't we talked about that whole throwing-yourself-on-the-floor-and screaming-your-heart-out thing?"

Taylor shrugged innocently, "We have?" he asked, trying to walk away.

"Yeah, we have... as in don't do it..." Dom gazed sternly at the boy, "You've been really good lately that's why I'm not making this an issue - "

"What's an ish-ue?" Taylor interrupted, doing his best to divert the topic of conversation. His dark eyes the picture of ingenuity.

"- otherwise we'd be having a talk that could lead to some serious no-garage time," Dom finished ignoring his son's attempt.

Taylor's eyes widened a little, "I didn't mean to Daddy... I forgot I'm not allowed to do 'dat. I'm gonna go see Auntie Mia now, Kay... then can we go?"

Dom sighed letting a small form on his lips again, "Yeah," he said, "I'll be down in a minute."

Taylor nodded, skipping towards the door as if nothing had happened.

Dom stood, shaking his head slightly as he finished the packing. Today he was going to spend with his son. Tomorrow with his nieces and the day after that he'd leave.

Simple.

Still though...

.... it was going to be a long couple of days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were sitting at the table eating a snack when Taylor walked in. Mia was at the counter, drying the dishes.

"You okay?" she asked as her nephew walked towards.

He nodded, "I'm sorry I scareded you," he said sweetly.

She smiled warmly at him, "It's okay honey... just don't do it again," she added, a bit sternly.

He sighed, "I jus... I don't want to leave..." he sadly.

"What?" Jessa asked quickly, shifting in her seat so she could look over at her mother and cousin.

"You're leaving??" Dolly asked suddenly, surprise coloring her voice.

Taylor's gaze swung over to them, he nodded solemnly, "Yeah... Daddy says we gots to go home now."

The girls looked at each other, then Jessa said softly, "We think you should stay."

"Girls, your Uncle Dom's already made a decision. He and Taylor will be back to visit, but right now they will be leaving and I don't want to see a display similar to the one Taylor illustrated upstairs."

Mia's words were firm, the girls nodded solemnly, then turned back to their snack.

Mia knelt down in front of her nephew, "Do you want a snack darling?' she asked him.

He shook his head, "Daddy an me are goin somewhere's. Jus us... isn't that cool Auntie Mia?"

"That is cool baby," she enthused, "Why don't you go sit with the girls until he comes down."

Taylor nodded, and he went to the table. Pulling out a chair he scrambled onto it and waited for one of his cousins to say what they were thinking.

"Do you wanna go?" Jessa asked.

Taylor frowned at her a little, "'course not," he stated, "...but Daddy says we don't always get what we want."

"_We _do," Jessa stated simply.

"Yeah and if you don't wanna go we'll tell Uncle Dom," Dolly confirmed, "....'cause people who loves each other shouldn't move aways..."

"Right mommy, right, we should all lives togethers forever," Jessa continued then lifted her hand, counting as she spoke, "Us, and Uncle Leon, and Uncle Vince, and Sonya, and Auntie Let, and you Taylor!"

"Right mom?" Jessa continued.

Mia didn't respond though, her face had gone ashen as she realized something.

Letty was leaving...

.... no one had told the girls.

"Mooooommmm we're talkin to you...." Dolly whined.

Mia jerked a little, forcing herself to pay attention to what they were saying... it didn't work, distractedly she said, "Stay here guys..." then wandered into the living room.

The kids gave her a strange look before shrugging and returning to their plans on how to get Dom and Taylor to stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia almost staggered into the living room, reaching for the telephone immediately.

She dialed Letty's direct line and spoke the moment Letty picked, "They don't know..." she spit out.

The line was quiet a moment before Letty said wryly, "Gonna hafta be more specific."

"The girls don't know," Mia stated quietly.

Again silence.

Then Letty spoke, her voice tight, a wry humor gone, "You said you'd take care of it."

"I meant the guys... I told the guys... and Sonya... but... no one's told the girls."

"Mia," Letty began.

"It's your responsibility," Mia said firmly.

"Mia, please don't make me do that," Letty said pleadingly.

This time the silence was on the other end of the line.

"You know Sonya had a talk with Dom a few days ago," Mia began conversationally.

Letty tensed.

"... she told me.... after she'd had it, that she hoped he wouldn't tell you something that she'd said to him... about you."

Mia stopped there.

Waiting.

Knowing that Letty would ask. Letty remained silent, knowing Mia wanted her to ask.

In the end though, she wasn't strong.

"What did she say?"

"Something about you becoming a complacent dish-rag..."

"WHAT?!" Letty interrupted.

"... and although, I hate to bring it up," Mia continued as if nothing had happened, "I have to admit you've been kinda sappy lately, Lett."

"Don't get mad, it's just... you need to... I don't know..." Mia sighed, "... wake up... since Dom got here you've been... like shocked into a coma or something. You haven't been to the club in over a month - "

"Neither have you," Letty cut in.

"Yeah, but I was pregnant."

Again the silence.

"You need to tell the girls about your move, Lett. You need to stop letting things around you control you instead of controlling the things around you, and most of all you to take a good, long, look at yourself and figure out what it is you want... 'cause you only get one life and it's not a good idea to screw it up."

"Okay... judging by the lack of response I'm gonna say you don't like this topic of conversation.... I gotta go anyway, the kids are in the kitchen alone."

Mia paused then continued, "Bye, I'll see you soon."

On both ends the woman hung up the phones and stared into a space a moment.

Both lost in thoughts for a moment, before rousing themselves into action.

Mia headed into kitchen where Dom was promising to bring the girls something special from wherever he and Taylor went.

Letty went back to work, deciding that she'd talk to the girls today... after all the wedding was the day after tomorrow... there was no time to lose.

Time.

She was running out of it....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We didn't know you was gonna visit Auntie," Dolly said happily, as she snuggled closer to Letty.

Letty smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

Dolly was on her lap, Jessa was sitting next to her. Her little hand in Letty's.

"Uncle Dom took Tay out today," Jessa said sweetly.

"He's gonna bring us somethin."

"We couldn't's go 'cause it was a males bondings thing."

Letty smiled again, doing her best to keep track of the conversation.

She'd showed up close to half an hour ago, and found the girls doing homework in the living room.

She'd dropped down on the floor between them and helped them finish up.

Now as they chatted about nothing and everything, she searched for the courage to tell them she was leaving.

She was having no luck.

"Are you mad?" Jessa asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"We been good," Dolly stated.

Letty blinked a little and realized they were staring at her with concerned little faces.

She forced herself to smile, "I'm not mad girls," she comforted, "I just... I have to talk to you about something."

They stared at her.

"You guys know I'm getting married soon, right?"

They nodded, "We're wearin the pretty dresses."

"And dropping the petals on the floor."

"Well... getting married brings a lot of changes into a person's life," she explained; knowing that she was just beating around bush.

They were gazing at her with such trusting eyes. And beating around the bush wasn't going to change anything... she was still leaving...

"Girls, Angelo and I are going to move to Chicago after the wedding," she spit out.

The words seemed to fill the suddenly silent living room.

They stared at her blankly, the concept of her moving not fully registering in their minds.

Dolly's head tilted to one side, her dark eyes glimmering, her blonde hair shifting, "Wha- what does that mean?" she asked softly.

Letty felt a shiver start in the pit of her stomach, "It means after we're married.. we're going to live there..." she responded.

"You live here," Jessa stated, her blue eyes intent of Letty's face.

The shiver was working it's way out, she took a steadying breath, demanding of herself strength -- it wasn't like she'd never see them again --

"Now I do... but after the wedding I'll... I'll live in Chicago..." she answered. Telling herself yet again that it wasn't as if she'd never see them again...

But it'll never be the same... the voice reminded her.

"For how long?" Dolly asked.

Still the girls showed no comprehension.

For how long....

The question hit her with the force of a tidal wave.

The answer brought tears to her eyes.

"Forever," she said softly, refusing to lie to them, they frowned at her... still refusing to understand.

Jessa shook her head, "But you live here," she stated again.

Letty blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears, it didn't work, some spilled onto her cheeks, "But I'm going to move."

"But _we _live here," Dolly stated.

And that was her undoing, that simple phrase -- because _they _did live here... but she wouldn't.

She said nothing though, just looked at them, waiting for the realization to sink in.

Dolly flew out of her arms, "You're leavin us!" she cried, her eyes wide, "... you're leaving us..."

"NO!"

The scream didn't come from her, but from Jessa.

Jessa sitting next to her, squeezing her hand and looking up at her with guileless blue eyes.

"She's not leaving us!" the girl defended heatedly, glancing quickly at her sister, before swinging her gaze back to her aunt, "... she wouldn't... you wouldn't would you, Auntie Lett? You wouldn't leave us? You love us..."

Letty swallowed hard, returning the squeeze on the child's hand, "I **do **love you... both of you... very much... but..."

Jessa pulled out of her grasp, "NO!" she screamed, going to stand next to her sister, "You can't!! We're supposed to live together! People's who loves each others supposed to live together!"

"Maybe she _doesn't _love us..." Dolly stated and Letty almost flinched.

She stood instead, "Sit down," she said, firmly enough that both girls did what she asked instantly.

She sat too, after taking a moment to compose herself.

"How much I love you is not a question here, okay... I adore you..."

"So why..." Dolly began but Letty cut her off.

"Because sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do... like go to school or to the dentist... you may not _want_ to but you still have to do it."

The girls shook their heads, "Nu-uh, grown-ups don't hafta do things they don'ts wanna do," Dolly stated.

"Sometimes they do, girls, sometimes things happen,"

"But... we... need you here..." Jessa whined.

Neither girl had yet to shed a tear.

Letty knew they still didn't get it.

"We go shopping togethers, and to fairs, and we's color..."

"...we tell you our secrets, and we play dress-up..."

"Mom doesn't let us play with her make-up the way you do."

They would have continued, but Letty couldn't take anymore.

"Girls please!" she interrupted, "... stop... I know, I know things will be different... but I promise when I come to visit..."

"... but you live _here_!!" Jessa yelled.

"You can't leave!!!" Dolly cried.

"Girls!!"

"No!! NO!" they cried, stamping there feet, their eyes wide.

They weren't sad, they were angry.

"You can't."

"It's not a good thing, girls, but it's happening anyway," she said as calmly as she could, scooting forward on the seat, reaching out for them.

They shook their heads, wisps of hair flying everywhere.

"No! no! You can't go..."

"We want you to stay."

"You have to stay."

"We say so."

"Things don't always happen they we want them too," Letty said.

"You're not going!!"

"Yes I am!"

"I'll hate you!"

The words left Dolly's mouth first, but they were echoed in Jessa's quickly. Both girls screamed it over and over again, before running from the room and up the stairs.

Letty sat there in absolute silence, the tears gone, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide.

It could have been a few minutes later, or an hour, when she felt a hand on her arm.

"They didn't mean it," Mia said softly, trying to offer comfort.

Letty nodded without looking at her, marveling at the fact that Mia was absolutely no comfort.

"They'll never hate you Letty," Mia continued.

Letty gave a heartfelt sigh, "Who knows in five or six years..." she said softly, trailing off, still not looking at Mia.

Mia scowled and slapped her arm, "Don't be stupid!" She hissed.

Letty pulled her arm away and scowled back, "What the hell??" the scowl deepened suddenly, "And where's Sonya??"

A shocked expression registered on Mia's face before she laughed lightly, "I didn't tell you about the dish-rag thing so you could harass her... I did it to see if you'd snap out of it and get some of your stamina back. You're startin to make me sick."

Letty turned away again, "It hasn't worked," she stated dully, "... I can't seem to find the desire to have stamina. It's like I put it away and don't know where to find it."

It was Mia's turn to sigh now, what was she supposed to say to that?

"I'd tell you where you could find some, but lately he's had some trouble coming up with some too."

Letty said nothing, didn't even turn to face her.

"_Come on_," Mia said suddenly after a moment, drawing out the words in a silly way, "I'll make you coffee...."

Letty smirked as her friend grabbed her arm, "Can you lace it with rum?" she asked getting up.

Mia laughed, "On you're first _I-hate-you_? Absolutely."

Letty laughed too, "I take it you've heard it before."

"Of course, that time I didn't let them go to the pool with you... they hated me for a week, and the time I didn't let them watch The Exorcist, oh and that time I made them get hair cuts, and every Halloween when I don't let them eat all the candy that night, and-"

Letty chuckled, "Okay I get it!" she said, "... it's not a big deal."

Mia laughed too, as they entered the kitchen, "If you stick around I'm sure they'll cool down."

Letty nodded, her smile fading, "I think... I think they don't _want_ to understand."

Mia nodded slowly, her smiled completely gone as cold chilled feeling she'd been ignoring for weeks roared its head, "Can you blame them?" she asked, not able to keep the sadness from her voice.

Letty looked down, feeling the sting of tears, and blinking them back with determination. Looking back up she met Mia's sad, moist, brown eyes with steady, dry, black ones, "No, not really."

The kitchen was silent after that as both woman prepared a mug of coffee... they both poured healthy doses of rum in the mugs and then walked over to the table... the table where they'd shared countless meals and innumerable secrets... silently they both drank there coffee... remembering very old times and not so old times...

... they didn't have to say anything...

Saying things would everything harder.

So they sat, and drank, and wished they too had the option of not understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we do?"

"I dunno."

"We gotta do somethin."

"Yeah."

The girls were in their room sitting on one bed facing each other.

They were discussing the fact that both their favorite people, besides their parents, were leaving them.

"They always say yes," Jessa pointed out.

Dolly nodded, "I'll ask Uncle Dom, you ask Auntie Lett."

"Why not both of us together?"

"Cause this way if she says no to you I can try and if he says no to me you can try."

Jessa nodded, "Good idea."

"I know," Dolly said cockily a grin on her face.

Together they scooted of the bed.

"They always say yes," Jessa repeated.

"Always," Dolly confirmed.

The girls smiled at each other confident in their ability to get whatever it is they want; in their knowledge that _they_ always said yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Letty and Mia were still sitting in the kitchen when Dom walked in with Taylor in his arms.

They both looked up and froze as the man stepped through the doorway.

"L-w-etty!!" Taylor squealed nearly launching himself out of his father's arms. Dom recovered quickly though and set the boy on the ground.

He raced for Letty immediately. And she received him in open arms, holidng him close and calling herself every kind of fool in existence for getting attached to the boy.

"Daddy and I wents for a drive," he said happily pulling back to looking into her face.

"We saw d'the water! and you know what, L-w-etty?" he asked, the pitch of his voice going up a little higher, '... d'there were boats on d'the water!"

"Really?" she asked, loving the way the light danced in his ebony eyes.

He nodded vigorously, "Yeah, and Daddy said when we's come back, 'cause we'll's be back to visit, Daddy promised; when we's come back, we'll go on da boats and we'll go really, really fast!"

"That sounds like fun," she said, smiling, doing her best to match his enthusiasm and ignore the white-hot stare of the boy's father... even though she could feel it raking over her.

"It is!! And cousins can come and you too, L-w-etty!! Everybody can come and we'll look at the dolophins!!" he siad happily.

"Dolphins," she corrected automatically, "I love dolphins," she added after a moment.

Taylor opened his mouth to respond but Mia cut him off, "Did you bring the girls anything, sweetie?"

He nodded quickly, jumping off Letty lap and running to pull a brown bag out of his father's hands, "Candy!"

Mia laughed, "Did you have any candy?"

He nodded again, with enthusiasm.

"Well that explains it," Mia said still laughing, she loved to see her nephew on a sugar high... it brought out the four-year-old in him, "Go take it to them... they're in their room."

Taylor nodded, "Kay," he said happily and headed for the stairs.

The silence that filled the room when he left was thick. Mia sighed loudly a moment later, "I could make some excuse about having to do something, right at this moment any where else in this house so that you two would be left alone in this kitchen, but frankly, I don't really feel like it. So I'm just gonna be honest and tell you that I'm leaving you alone in here and expect no bloodshed... or tears."

With that she got up and walked away.

They said nothing, just stared at each other. Both silent and serious.

"Mia says your leaving... soon," Letty broke the silence.

"The day of your wedding," Dom clarified.

Letty nodded silently, after a moment she spoke, willing herself to say what she wanted, after all she had nothing left to lose. "Is this the end of us, Dom?" she asked, hoarsely.

He met her gaze, "It's your decision Letty?"

Her eyes flashed, "That's not fair."

"It's true."

"Your the one that got married!"

"It's a mistake I'm willing to fix."

She looked away, "I can't," she whispered.

He nodded.

"So that's it," she said a moment later, "... everything we are; everything we've been it's all over... we can't even be friends."

Dom met her gaze, "I don't want you to be my friend Letty, I want you to be my wife."

She held his gaze, feeling her heart clench, before looking away, "I can't," she repeated.

Once again he nodded, there was no point in getting into another argument.

After a moment she looked at him again, "I don't want us to... to have grudges..."

He jumped a little, startled, before eyeing her incredulously, "I proposed to you! And you said **No**!!" he nearly hissed at her.

She didn't want grudges???

Letty's eyes flashed, "I'm already engaged!"

He was sick of that excuse, "That's easy to take care of!"

"I can't!"

"You won't!" he yelled back, taking steps towards her, all thoughts of avoiding an argument fleeing from his brain.

His dark eyes glittered dangerously as he stared at her, "You _won't_ take steps to fix it. You _prefer _to marry him instead of me," his words were hard as steel and he was standing directly in front of her now. She was pressed against the wall, trying to stay away from him... and failing.

"Why is that Letty?" he asked, grabbing her by the forearms, his fingers meeting around her arm, "Is it his money? Huh? Is that it?"

She struggled against him, "Don't be a jackass Dom! You know that's never mattered to me!"

His grip tightened, "It never mattered before... but now..." he pulled her away from the wall, holding her out in front of him, raking his eyes over her, "... this is a new you, isn't it Lett?"

He didn't wait for her response, instead swung her back against the wall, like a rag-doll, and continued.

"New hair, new clothes, new shoes, new job, new man... isn't that what you're goin for... a new life..."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting a new life, Dom!! Especially when your old one sucks!!"

"**There is when it isn't you!!**" he roared at her, making her flinch, "... this isn't you!!" he continued, shaking her a little for emphasis, "... this is some carefully made-up, waxed, watered down version of you whose decided to settle on some safe, button-downed, slick-haired monkey of a husband because he'll never make you _feel_ anything... with him you won't feel pain or loss or grief... right Lett? He won't make you cry?? But you know what Lett? He won't make you feel happiness either! You'll never be happy because this isn't you and one day your gonna look at yourself and realize you've become some desperate housewife and there'll be nothing you can do about it. You'll be fucking stuck!"

She stared at him for a moment after he finished, before tearing herself roughly from his grasp.

He let her go.

"**You're Wrong!!**" she yelled desperately, her eyes holding a crazed glaze, "I **will** be happy!! Angelo will make me happy!"

Dom stared at her silently, willing her to be _his_ Letty.

But it was too late...

... she wasn't anymore...

... he'd lost his chance...

"You could be happier," he said to her, his voice suddenly gentle. The anger was gone from his eyes, they glimmered now with the love he felt, "... I could make you happier..."

She said nothing, simply stared at him, watched him as he turned and left. Slowly she sank into a kitchen chair.

Telling herself it wasn't true...

... over and over again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sight of his niece sitting Indian style on his bed almost made him groan... he wasn't in the mood; didn't have the patience to deal with the tiny dark-eyed minx that was waiting for him.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony-tale and she was looking at him with wide-eyes full of hope.

He wanted to pick her up and set her outside his door and slam it shut.

Instead he sat in the chair and said very softly, "Where's you're sister?"

Dolly shrugged, "Around."

"I don't want to play right now, Dolly."

The little girl nodded, "Me either."

She slid off the bed and stood next to it, "I have to talk about something b'very important."

Dom nodded, not really paying her any attention, "What is it?"

"I don't want you to leave," she said firmly.

Dom stared at her a moment before groaning and running a hand over his shaved head... _could this day get any worse_... he asked himself.

"I'll be back," he said almost roughly, ordinarily he'd have added a sweetie or baby to the end of that... but right now he wanted to be alone.

Dolly shook her head, "If you stay you's don't gotta come back," she said logically.

"I don't live here, Dolly," he said reasonably.

"But you could."

"I don't have an apartment or house in LA anymore..."

"You could buy one," she cajoled walking towards him, "... down da block there's a big _for sale_ sign in front of a house."

He frowned at her, "When did you learn how to read?"

She smiled sweetly, "Sonya tolded me."

"Sonya needs to learn to mind her own business," Dom nearly growled.

Dolly frowned him suddenly, "You _can't_ leave Uncle Dom," she cried.

He sighed and reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and depositing her on his lap, "Look babe, I know you got used to-"

"You can't... Auntie Lett wants to leave too..." she whined, and Dom cringed, "How come? Why doesn't anybody like us anymore?"

"It's not like that, honey," he tried to explain, "... sometimes grown-ups-"

"-hafta to do things d'they don't wanna do..." Dolly finished for him, aggravation clearly evident on her little face, "... that's what Auntie Lett said..."

"And it's true."

She stared at him, her mouth in a pout before laying her head on his shoulder, "I don't want you to go."

She was trying to manipulate him into staying.

A fierce wave of love for this little girl washed over him suddenly, he tightened his hold on her just a little

"I'm gonna miss you, baby," he said softly, "... but I'll come back to visit and we'll talk on the phone and email and you can even write a letter if you want. It won't be so bad, you'll see."

She looked up suddenly her eyes wide and frightened, "You're really gonna leave?" she asked her voice small.

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah, baby, I'm really gonna leave."

"Bu-but I... I don't want you to go!" she cried, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

He smoothed her soft hair with his big hand, "I know, but it's still gonna happen," he said the words softly, knowing they were blunt, but realizing the sooner she accepted that fact the easier it would be.

"But I love you Uncle Dom," she cried, two huge tears spilling out of her eyes.

He pulled her onto his chest, holding her close, "I love you too, and I'll love you even when I leave."

She lay there against him, sobbing quietly, breaking his heart for awhile longer before pulling back.

Looking up at him with wide, wet eyes, she whimpered, "Won't you stay Uncle Dom? Please won't you stay?"

He stared into her dark eyes, eyes so much like his own, and felt an overwhelming wave of grief wash over him.

From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd believed it was impossible...

... had decided that under no circumstances would there ever be anything he'd deny her...

He hadn't thought of this.

Softly he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "No, honey, I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Auntie Lett?" Jessa's small voice broke into Letty's hazy thoughts.

She looked up from where she'd been drilling a hole staring at the table.

"Wha- what is it honey?" she asked as the dark haired urchin walked up to the table.

Solemnly she pulled out a chair and climbed onto it.

"We hafta talk about something serious," she said her blue eyes on Letty's face.

Letty took a deep breath, pushing away any and all thoughts of Dom, "About what?"

"I don't want you to go," she said firmly.

"Sweetie we talked about this already-"

"I want to make an agreement," Jessa said, still firm, "Like da one we made on da day of the punishment."

Letty's eyes softened and her heart melted, "Oh baby, that's not-"

"Dolly and me we'll be real good Auntie Lett, if you stay... we'll the bestest little girls in the world."

Letty moved quickly; pulling the child out of the chair and onto her lap, "You _are_ the bestest little girls in the world," she whispered.

"Then why are you leavin us? Why is Uncle Dom leavin us? How come everybody's goin?" she cried.

Letty smiled shakily, "I know it sucks, baby, but... it's just something you have to accept. It doesn't mean we love you or Dolly any less... it just means..."

"... you don't wanna see us..."

"**No**," she said firmly, "It means that we have to do this. One day when you're bigger you'll understand."

"I don't want to understand! I want you to stay," she cried, then shifting so that she could look up into her Aunt's face she continued softly, "We're your ladybugs..."

"I know," Letty whispered, smoothing strands of her dark hair.

"... cause sometimes we're little ladies..." Jessa continued.

"... and sometimes you're pesky bugs..." Letty finished for her.

Jessa nodded, "You **hafta** stay... we need you."

Letty smiled shakily at her, "You'll always be my ladybugs, Jessa, always. And whenever you really need me I'll be there... but I'm moving to Chicago... whether you like it or not."

The words were very soft, very gentle, but still they caused the brilliant blue eyes to fill with tears.

"No..." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry honey," Letty said pulling her closer.

Jessa buried her face in her aunt's shoulder, "But I love you..." she cried, softly.

"I love you too, and I always will, no matter where I live," Letty said willing herself to be strong.

The little girl shook her head as she buried it against Letty's neck. She stayed there for few minutes - sobbing - and with each shuddering breath she drew, Letty's heart broke a little more.

She lifted her head slowly and softly echoed the words of her sister, "Won't you stay Auntie Lett? Please won't you stay?"

Letty swore she could hear her heart breaking as she realized there was only answer to that question.

An answer she'd never before given to either of the girls -- for anything.

Quietly, with regret she said softly, "No, I won't."

And Jessa seeing in her Aunt's eyes, that she meant it, lowered her head and once again began to cry.

Letty comforted her, telling her that it would all be okay, that they would develop new routines and new traditions, that they would always be family.

Upstairs Dom comforted the Dolly in much the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls met in their room that night, both with swollen eyes sad hearts.

"It didn't work," Dolly whimpered, still sniffling as she climbed into her bed.

Jessa nodded, wiping at her eyes that wouldn't stop tearing, as she followed her sister onto the bed.

"He's leaving," Dolly continued.

"So's she," Jessa responded.

The girls laid down the bed, both their heads on one pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you still wanna switch?" Jessa asked Dolly after a few minutes.

"Nu-huh," Dolly said, "I don't think it'll work."

"Me either."

"He told me _no_."

Jessa sighed, "She told me _no_ too."

They were silent again before moving onto their sides so they were facing each other.

"They're gonna leave," Dolly said.

Jessa nodded and said in a small voice, "Yeah."

Their heads touching, the girls fell asleep quietly crying for the aunt and uncle they so loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing in here?" Brian asked his wife hours later.

Mia put her finger to her lips telling him to hush as she motioned to the girls.

He frowned, "Why are they in their clothes?"

"I think they were crying," Mia said softly.

The frown intensified, "Why?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Why else?"

"Oh. Dom and Letty?"

Mia nodded, "This is hard them."

"It's hard on all of us... hard on you."

She nodded again, her eyes filling, "We were so close there for a minute..." she whispered, referring to _the _dream, "...it could've been so wonderful..."

Brian said nothing as she trailed off.

"I'm going to miss them."

Brian nodded and together they changed the girls into their pajamas; slipping off their shirts and sliding of their shorts, taking off the sneakers and pulling off the socks. Gently, so as not to wake them, they put the PJ's on them.

Wordlessly they agreed to let them sleep in the same bed tonight... knowing they would need each others comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30: Gate 16

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know that was depressing. Well this is the wedding... and well.... you'll see...

I hope you reviewed! I posted _two_ chapters so I should get _two_ reviews from everyone (one will work too ;)

Thanks. I hope you like!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**The The wedding day dawned bright and sunny; not a cloud in the sky and just a touch of gentle breeze. The air was warm and dry, and the birds chirped in the trees.

It was perfect.

A day for barbecues and swimming pools, for picnics and volleyball in the park; a day for celebrating.

No sounds of celebration emanated from this house though, the wedding party could find nothing worth celebrating.

The house was bustling with hair people and wardrobe people; with people asking questions about caterers, about flowers, about cake.

Vince, Leon, and Brian were all over at the rectory of the catholic church the wedding was to take place in. They, along with the groom, would be getting ready there.

Meanwhile the girls, Sonya, Mia, and Letty were at the house.

The dresses had been selected by Victoria and although well intentioned they just didn't suit the women at all.

With Mia and Sonya she'd come close...

... with Letty she'd completely missed the mark...

The dresses were all full and rather poofy at the bottom while fitted at the top. A rather belle style that was completely off for the three women.

Sonya dressed quickly and then appointed herself caretaker of the girls... mostly to avoid the dismal atmosphere that seemed to materialize whenever Mia and Letty were in the same room.

The two women said nothing to each other. They hardly even looked at each other, both afraid that any and all eye contact would cause them to burst into tears.

Dom had left the day before and those goodbye's had been teary enough. Letty hadn't gone to say goodbye, she figured the kitchen argument was enough to keep them warm at night.

It hurt... not being able to see Taylor one last time...

... but she convinced herself it was for the best...

... that given time she'd forget those chocolate eyes filled with adoration, the sweet, serious voice asking her something, the solemn intensity with which he carried out any request she made...

... the way his little arms felt around her neck as he whispered _I love you_...

... the way he smelled right after a bath...

... the way his skin flushed a delicate pink while he slept...

... she'd forget...

She'd **make** herself forget.

She hadn't actually looked at herself this morning. She'd turned herself over completely to the _qualified personnel_ as Victoria called them who were pretty much running her wedding.

They'd been zipping her into things, sticking stuff into her, attaching things to her, and smearing stuff over, for hours.

She hadn't made so much as a peep.

She hadn't smiled once either.

Around her they all commented that there was no reason to be nervous; that it was such a gorgeous day; that she looked so beautiful.

She just nodded and let them continue what they were doing. Occasionally she'd hear the girls voices from somewhere, but they sounded no where near as giddy as they normally did.

"Alright! All finished!" a Frenchwoman who seemed to be the ringleader, declared suddenly, "You ze the most beautiful bride in ze world!" she said proudly.

Letty tried to smile at her as she stood, losing her balance a little at the weight of the material on the bottom part of the dress, not to mention the three-inch heels she wore, the smile was wane though.

Not practical, but fashionable, Victoria had said about the shoes.

And since this was business mingling as well as her wedding, fashionable won out.

She walked rather unsteadily to the full length mirror, wondering why her head felt so heavy.

A hush fell around the room as they all waited to see what the bride's reaction would be.

Letty stared at herself.

... Or at least she _thought _it was herself...

The white dress was form fitting along the bodice, but suddenly ballooned out around her, with several layers of tulle and silk to make it wide. The sleeves were quarter-length and carried the poofy theme as well.

Her hair had been piled atop her head in elaborate curls with pearls and tiny flowers intrinsically laid among it; and somehow among the pearls and tiny flowers they'd managed to attached a white veil and a tiny white tiara. The veil was heavy and thrown back over her head, it managed to cover the back of the dress...

... which as she turned...

... she discovered had a large bow at the base of her spine; and from the bow fell more layers of cloth that formed a rather long train.

The dress was not hideous. It was actually... lovely... and obviously expensive. Nothing but the best had been used.

It just wasn't Letty...

... at all...

In the mirror she caught Mia's eyes...

... turning to face the woman... they just stared at each other.

The room began to fill with tension, as everyone surreptitiously looked at each other.

Suddenly though, Mia and Letty simultaneously burst into laughter.

Bringing their hands to their mouths they began to chuckle uncontrollably as the _personnel _stared at them as if they were insane.

"Yo-you loo-look like a cupc-cupcake!" Mia said between laughs.

Letty nodded, staggering over to the chair again before she fell. The other women in the room looked at them reprovingly, but they didn't care... it felt good to laugh.

Mia went over to her and sat beside her so they could talk while Letty's make-up was being done.

In the end though, Mia shoved the woman out of the way before she turned her best friend into a contestant for the Miss America Drag Pageant.

"Blue eye shadow! she was about to put blue eye shadow on you!" Mia gasped.

Letty smirked, "It's not her fault. Everyone's make-up coordination abilities pale when beside you."

Mia laughed a little, "I'll make at least this part of you look normal."

"I'll give you $100 for every picture you sabotage," Letty stated.

"Uh-- Letty-- Angelo hired _professional, top of the line_ photographers remember?"

Letty smirked, "I'm sure you could figure something out," she said wryly.

"Sometime all the scheming in the world isn't enough," Mia said softly, and immediately regretted the words.

"Sorry," she said simply, "... that came out wrong... I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did," Letty interrupted.

Mia sighed, finishing up, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"It iz time to go to ze Church!!" the woman stated in her shrill voice.

Letty took a deep breath, "Thanks Mia," she said, "... for accepting this..." she added after a moment.

Mia nodded slowly, "I'm you're friend Letty, there was never a condition that you had to be with my brother for that," she paused, "... that part was just a bonus."

Letty said nothing and no response was necessary since suddenly the room was a buzz of activity again and they were being pulled out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The church was immaculately adorned. Stargazer lilies, Calla lillies, roses, stephanotis, gerbera daisy's filled the isles and decorated the alter.

The church was packed with people, most of whom were business associates.

The pews were gleaming and the music was playing.

The twins made there way down first; one after the other slowly sprinkling petals around them.

They were dressed in identical white and peach dresses. There hair had also been adorned with pearls and flowers, something they would ordinarily have _oo'ed _and _awe'ed _about, but today they noticeably silent.

Their expressions were solemn and the audience thought they were the cutest things in the world.

Sonya walked after them, praying to any all gods that would listen, for this wedding to stop. She had nothing against Angelo, in fact he'd made a much better first impression than Dom had.... but.... the family would be happier if Letty married Dom... so she prayed...

Next Mia made the walk, her steps firm and slow, her eyes straight ahead. She concentrated all her efforts on not bursting into tears. On not dwelling on the fact that this was Letty's wedding.

Her wedding to another man.

A wedding that would take her away...

... that would change everything...

She made it to the front finally and turned to seek out Brian's gaze, he held Bria in his arms and she felt a lump in her throat.

Bria wouldn't know Letty the way the girls did...

The music changed suddenly and the people as a whole stood.

That was her cue, Letty thought, almost snapping to attention.

She had told the guys she didn't want anyone to walk her down the isle; that she'd be fine by herself.

And now as she began the walk she almost regretted it. It would be nice to have someone squeeze her hand in silent support, although by the looks on the guys faces... none of them were supporting this.

She could feel the eyes of everyone on her, as they studied her, speculated about her.

This was audience of strangers; and they were judging her.

Her steps were firm and very slow... mostly so she wouldn't trip on the dress with the shoes.

And the entire building was silent except for the music.

She made it to the alter, handed her bouquet to Mia, and turned to face Angelo. Gently he took her hands in his, giving them that supportive squeeze she yearned for.

She smiled at him... as best she could...

...I'll be happy...

She told herself as the Priest began speaking.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here..."

You could be happier...

The words seeped into her thoughts, softly, until she could hear nothing else.

"... to join in holy matrimony..."

"...Leticia Medina and Angelo DaSylvia..."

She was trembling suddenly...

... trembling with certainty...

Slowly she disentangled her hands from Angelo's.

He gave her an odd look.

She returned it with one of confidence.

Turning to face the priest she held up her hands, "I'm sorry... could you... stop..."

The man blinked at her in utter astonishment, she almost chuckled, it was obvious no one - and certainly not the bride - had ever interrupted him during the ceremony.

Turning back to Angelo she stepped up to him, pressing herself close to him so that no one, not even the priest could hear her words to him.

"I'll give you half of the company anyway; and I'll find a way to run the Chicago office from here. I promise."

He pulled back, quickly, alarmed.

Shock and disbelief displayed on his face.

He opened his mouth to speak, she went up on tippee-toes, so that her mouth was right on his ear.

"I could be happier," she whispered, before pulling back to look at his face.

She saw understanding register on his face, saw in his green eyes how much he loved her...

... and because of that love....

... because all he'd ever wanted was for her to be happy...

... he nodded...

Reaching out he grasped her forearms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They stayed like that a moment, with their eyes closed, saying their goodbye.

Before her eyes shot open and she whirled away from him to face the _audience_.

With out so much as by-your-leave she lifted her dress, as well as she could, and headed down the isle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Angelo said in a booming voice, directing their attention away from her and to him, "Ms. Medina had realized there is somewhere she needs to be right now and will thus be unable to finish with the ceremony."

Before the group had a chance groan, Angelo smoothly continued, "However, for your troubles I would be delighted if you could accompany me to the Hilton Hotel where we'll be having a small gathering..."

He continued to placate the crowd, within minutes people were forgetting there suppose to be a wedding, but Mia was no longer listening.

Her eyes shining she dropped the bouquet on the floor and stalked over to Brian.

"Give me your wallet," she demanded, her eyes on the figure in white who was almost at the door.

Brian stared at her open-mouthed, "What?"

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" she hissed at him.

He practically dislocated a shoulder, getting it out and handing it to Mia.

She grabbed it and raced down the isle, ignoring the curious looks people tossed her.

Outside in the sunshine, a sun that seemed **_so _**much brighter, she called out "LETTY!"

The figure in white stopped on the verge of entering the limo that was waiting for the married couple.

When Letty looked up at her Mia tossed her the wallet. Letty caught it automatically and was still looking down at it when Mia spoke again.

"Los Angeles Airport, Gate 16; flight leaves at noon."

There eyes met and they grinned widely, Letty nodded, "Thanks!" she called out before getting into the limo.

Watching it speed off Mia couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Soon Brian and the guys joined her, followed by the girls and Sonya.

They all laughed hysterically, congratulating each other, patting each other back and hugging

"We did it!!" Mia yelled as Vince picked her up and twirled her around.

"Glory to the heavens! There _is_ a god!!" Sonya yelled, grinning.

The girls looked up at the adults in utter confusion.

"They're all crazy," Jessa whispered.

"What else is new?" Dolly responded, before tugging on her dad's pant leg. He wasn't screaming or jumping like the others because he had the baby in his arms.

"Daddy what did we do?"

Brian grinned down at them, "We got them to stay," he said simply.

The girls blinked up at him, then looked at each, slow smiles crossing their faces.

"Forever?" Dolly questioned.

Brian nodded, "Forever."

The girls grinned at each other, before beginning to shriek like banshees as they leaped around in happiness.

The jumped on the adults and Leon and Vince were more than happy to pick them up and toss them in the air.

The giggles and laughter floated up through the clouds, as the sunshine bathed the ecstatic family in a warm, golden glow.

... it finally sounded like a celebration...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31: 11:58

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**Author's Note:** Hello!! Thank you for all the reveiws... I'm so glad you all liked it!! This is NOT the chapter you've all been waiting for... but it's close... have patience...

Please REVIEW... (it's what keeps me writing this thing )

We're almost at the end!!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**"Go!"

"Go!!" she yelled into the limo, even before she was actually in it.

The driver, a young guy with dark hair, turned to stare at her and then looked behind her -- obviously looking for a groom.

"NOW!" she hissed at him.

He jumped a little before, quickly starting the engine and roaring away.

12:00

The number whirled around in her brain, seeking out the dashboard clock with frantic eyes her heart skipped a beat.

It was 11:40.

Oh god...

Don't panic, don't panic, she told herself, taking a deep breath...

... flights are always delayed... right...

She had to think of _something_... anything...

Looking down she found the wallet Mia had tossed her; opening she felt herself grin again... cash.

"Hey you," she called out to the driver who had just come to the first red light.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said as respectfully as he could, considering he was still staring at her wide-eyed.

"I'll give you..." she studied the wallet, deciding to keep some money, just in case, "...100 dollars cash if you can get me to the Los Angeles Airport by noon."

The boys eyes widened just a bit more, before a huge grin covered his face, "You got it lady," he said, ".... hold on."

And to her amazement he backed up and did a U-turn -- apparently they'd been heading in the wrong direction.

The command hadn't registered quickly enough, before he'd done the move.... and she had been tossed to the other side of the limo.

Grappling for anything to hold on to, she pulled herself into a sitting position. Cars were honking at them non-stop and suddenly she bounced so high she actually hit her head on the roof.

"_Alive!" _She called out the driver, "I want to get there alive!"

He laughed, "Airport is half an hour away Ma'am, alive and by noon is a tall order!"

Letty stared at him aghast.

"It's a joke," he said laughing, as he took another curve.

Letty nodded, more to herself than to him...

She sat back and took a deep breath...

..._ oh my god..._

The thought washed over as did a wave of panic.

I ran out on Angelo!

I left him at the alter!!

oh god

All he's ever wanted is to make me happy and I -

She felt the prickling of tears behind her eye lids as her ecstatic mood, began to fade away...

... _what have I done..._

How could I do this to him....

What was I thinking....

"You could be happier."

Dom's words interrupted her rant and a wave of confidence preceded the panic. She was doing the right thing.

She was sure of it.

She'd made the right decision.

... all she had to do was make it there in time...

Looking down at her dress, objectively, she saw -- it was not made for mobility. Kicking off her shoes she wrapped her feet under her and began tearing at the layers of material.

The driver looked back, aghast, "What are you doing!?"

"This is too heavy... I can barely move..." she said, pulling at it with all her strength. The dress was high quality though, and although the tulle tore easily enough, the silk was another matter entirely.

"Jesus lady, your one piece of work," he said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pocket knife, "... here," he added tossing it behind.

"This is great!" she said opening it up to reveal the blade.

"Yeah just don't stab yourself," he said wryly.

She grinned... suddenly she couldn't stop grinning... as she cut material off the dress. After removing sufficient material that she'd be able to at least walk without tripping, she sheathed the blade and turned her attention to the veil.

She tugged at it, "Oww!"

The driver looked in the rear view mirror, "We're almost there..."

She nodded, tugging harder, trying to find the pins that were attaching the thing to her head and having no luck.

"Is this thing fuckin crazy glued on??" she growled as she tore flowers and pearls out, but the tiara and veil remained. She yanked on it and instead of it coming loose it just shifted so that the material covered her entire face and pretty much blinded her.

The limo came to an abrupt halt.

"Okay," the guys said shifting so he could face her, "We're here."

She nodded, "Grab hold of this and pull," she said from the behind the layer of cloth.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

He did and soon a tearing sound could be heard. The material came lose - some of it torn; some falling out - as did some of the curls on her head. They fell around her face, bouncing as if delighted to finally be free.

"Thank You!" she exclaimed sitting back and rummaging through the wallet. She eyed it a moment before looking up at him, "Let me see your shoes."

The guy didn't bother asking why, he just lifted his leg to reveal Nike Sneakers.

"I'll throw in an extra $50 for the sneakers."

Without responding he bent down and took them off.

She handed over the money, stuck the wallet in her braw - as best she could - and slipped the sneakers on.

"Thanks," she called out stepping out of the vehicle -- and consequently discovering the shoes were about four sizes too large.

Sighing she shrugged to herself, anything was better than the heels of death.

Taking deep breath she wound the train -- which she hadn't been able to cut off -- around her arm and prepared to race off to find gate 16.

It was 11:58.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32: Home

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**Author's Note:** HI!!

Are you excited??

I was going to post this tomorrow, but I figure... you've all beens so patient with me... (by still reading this thing) that you deserved a little treat...

So with that in mind, this IS the chapter you've been waiting for...

REVIEW PLEASE!!! )

P.S. I know nothing of airport security or procedure... so please just excuse any inaccuracies.

Thanks

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**The

The place was crowded...

... weren't airports supposed to be un-crowded this time of year? She thought absentmindedly as she frantically searched.

Everywhere she went people stopped and stared; whether they were in teh middle of conversation or buying something or selling something or hell, even removing someone's shoes for inspection -- they stopped and stared.

Smiling she realized, who could blame them?

She was running around in wedding dress that was slashed short in the front, the back part wrapped around her arm, sneakers that were obviously to large, and her hair bouncing around her face while remnants of a tiara glistened in the light....

.... _at least my make-up looks great..._

She thought and then stopped -- there it was -- Gate 16.....

"Wait!! Wait!!" she yelled as she raced over, the woman at the counter had just boarded two people and she looked up with a ready smile -- it faltered and plainly disappeared though, when she Letty didn't just stop at the counter but went right to the door and stopped her from closing it.

Gasping for breath, Letty began, "I have-"

"This plane is boarding, Ma'am, do you have a ticket?" she asked seriously.

Letty shook her head, opening her mouth.

"Then I'm going to have to ask to you step aside."

"I have to- to see someone on this plane..."

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry. We're preparing for lift off..." she said, coldly, pushing Letty away.

"No, you don't understand-" she resisting.

The woman pushed harder, "If you don't move I'm going to call security."

Letty didn't budge, "Listen lady, I **have **to get someone off that plane."

"I'm sorry-"

Letty didn't let her finish, roughly she pushed the woman aside and pulled the door open.

Before she could so much as look inside though, she felt strong arms grab her from behind.

"Let go!!" she screamed.

"Ma'am you'll have to come with us," a calm voice said from behind.

"No!! Let me go!! I have to get someone off that plane!!! You don't understand!! I couldn't but I can now!!! Let me go!!"

They pulled her away from the door, "Ma'am you need to calm yourself."

But Letty didn't' hear him, she didn't even feel him grabbing her anymore, her eyes were fixed through the open doorway, into the hallway onto the broad back of a bended figure, tying a little boys shoe.

They began to release her, now that she was calmer. Immediently she made a move to go forward again.

"Ma'am, you cannot board that plane."

She whirled on the man, "Why the hell would I want to board that plane!!" she screeched at him; making the _audience _that had formed wince, "Do you _know _the weather they have in New York!! It sucks!! I want to get someone **off** that plane."

Then without waiting for an answer she started forward again.

They grabbed her from behind...

... she saw him stand...

... saw him take Taylor hand...

He was leaving...

... that infernal woman was about to close the door...

The man's hand clamped around her left arm, and he pulled her back, the _audience _gasped...

... and she did the only thing she could think of...

In one fluid motion she brought her left let up, reaching for the sneaker with her right hand, she easily slid it off and flung it passed the open doorway and into the hallway.

The shoe hit him square in the back and bounced off.

He began to turn...

She stumbled then, as the guard yanked her back.

"Ma'am if you persist I am going to have to arrest you."

She didn't care...

... didn't hear...

Only saw...

...saw his gaze search the commotion...

... saw his gaze land on her...

... saw it widen...

Slowly he walked forward, Taylor at his side.

The little boy was looking up at his father strangely and when they'd exited the hallway, he followed his father's gaze.

The look of utter joy that planted itself on the boy's face made the _audience_ gasp...

"L-w-etty!!!!" he screamed before releasing his father's hand and racing towards.

Pulling firmly out of the officer's grasp she kneeled down in her tattered dress to embrace the boy.

He wrapped his little arms around her tightly, pressing his face against her neck, "I almost didn't get to say goodbye," he whispered.

And her hold on him tightened as she clenched her eyes shut... it was true... she had almost let this little boy slip through her fingers...

... but she wouldn't...

"I thought you were goned... I cried..." he confessed.

She pulled back, holding his little face in her hands, "I won't ever be goned Taylor. I'm your and your mine... forever."

He stared at her, solemnly, reminding her of that little boy she'd met -- only two and a half months ago -- it seemed so much longer... like she'd always known him... always loved him...

"Promise?" he whispered.

She nodded firmly, "Yes."

He hugged her again, then pulled back quickly, "Look Daddy!! Look!! It's L-w-etty!!"

Daddy was looking.

As were about a dozen other people.

The infernal woman opened her mouth to speak, her mouth frowning, when the officer made a move for her to hold still.

Dom stepped forward, Letty stood up, Taylor stopped smiling.

His face was grim and her heart dropped as she watched his eyes rake over her; from her tousled hair to her torn dress to her mismatched feet -- one clad in an oversized sneaker, the other bare.

"How was the wedding?" he asked tartly.

She lifted her chin a little, "Short," she replied.

He studied her, then spoke softly, his eyes intently on her, as if they were alone in the universe and not in the middle of a crowded international airport, being stared at my complete strangers and holding up a plane, "It's been a very long few months, Letty. My life and my son's life has been nothing less than a freakin emotional rollercoaster. I don't want, for a moment to misinterpret what is happening here. Why you are standing there in a hideous and ripped wedding dress when you should be at a church getting married -- I don't want to misunderstand... so I am going to ask you... only one question: What is it you want?"

The smile that bloomed on her face was warm and confident and would have told him all he needed to know, but she spoke anyway, "I want what you offered me," she whispered, "... to be happier...to be myself... mostly though I want... us..."

He said nothing.

Her smiled wilted a little, "Dom I know I've been horrible, but..."

He grinned suddenly, "Yeah, you have been," he cut her off, amusement dancing in his eyes.

She scowled, even as relief filled her, "Well you haven't been all that great either."

His smile turned gentle, "Neither of us is all that great," the words were soft and he took step towards her.

"We're a lot alike," she said going to meet him.

He reached out and gently pulled her to him, "Together we'll be better."

Very slowly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Savoring the moment for what it was... victory...

"Is this a yes," he asked his lips still on hers.

She arched forward, pulling him to her, and deepening the kiss; moments later she pulled back, "oh yesssss...." she purred against his lips, a gurgle of laughter erupting.

"Sir... excuse me, Sir..." the infernal woman was tapping on Dom's shoulder, "Sir I need to know if you'll be boarding the plane?"

Dom didn't even bother looking over at her, "Does it _look_ like I'll be boarding the plane?" he responded easily.

The woman cleared her throat, "I suppose not," she said, amusement coloring her voice.

The security guard had long ago left, as had several members of the _audience_. One very important person though, had not left.

Standing on a chair, Taylor tapped his father on the shoulder, "Daddy?"

Dom faced his son, his arm still around Letty, "You know what this means, Buddy?" he asked.

Taylor began to smile, "We can stay?" he asked hopefully.

"Yea we can stay."

"YES!!" he cried happily.

"And Letty and I are going to get married... we're all going to live together."

The smile, if possible widened, before the young boy made a cry of happiness and flung himself over at the happy couple.

Dom caught him in mid-air and brought him close. Letty smiled up at the little boy, "This is going to be so much fun, Taylor," she said happily and meant every word.

He nodded, "I know, L-w-etty."

She laughed, for no reason but that she was suddenly very, very happy.

Dom pulled her to him, "Can we get out of here?"

She nodded, "Please..."

They began to walk, when suddenly she stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

A slow grin spread across her face, and she looked down, "I only have one shoe..."

He followed her gaze as did Taylor, both burst out in gales of laughter that once again drew the attention of passerbyers.

Letty too, began to laugh.

Dom lowered Taylor onto the ground swiftly and before Letty could register what he planned to do she was swung up high in his arms.

Her laughter intensified and he cut it off with a kiss... which she readily returned.

"I love you," he said firmly.

She nodded smiling, a smile that came from her soul, past her heart, and into her eyes, "I know... I love you."

He grinned, "I know... and it's good to know."

"Can we go home now?!" Taylor asked from beside his father.

Dom grinned down at him, "Yea, buddy, we can go home."

The little boy nodded happily, skipping ahead, and then falling back to ask them question, and once again skipping ahead...

... and Dom with Letty in his arms...

... and Letty in Dom's arms...

... followed the little boy and answered his questions and had absolutely no idea what he was talking about...

They were together again... they were in love... they were going to get married... everything was right with the world...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Letty?" Dom said suddenly serious, when they were inside a cab and head home.

She looked at him, her eyes wide, his tone frightening her.

"What the hell are you wearing??"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33: One week, hell, & Mommy

Hi!!!

How is everyone? Well, I hope. This chapter took me a while I know... it's just... I got talked into doing something... I hope you enjoy it.

Well actually you _won't_ enjoy it... not at the end of this chapter... but eventually I hope you like it.

The next chapter is half written... so have faith... the end really _is_ near...

Thanks for all your encouragement...

Enjoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week that followed the almost wedding was nothing but bliss.

Mia went into Nazi-wedding-planner mode...

... until Letty told her she didn't want a large wedding... just family...

So Mia then went into Nazi-_reception_-planner mode... and Letty consented.

The victory was celebrated with a barbecue and attendance to a race... one where Dom raced and won... it was incredibly reminiscent of the old days... except for the three small children underfoot.

Mia had stayed home with Bria, but the other three had refused to be separated _or _to be left behind.

Not that Dom or Letty had the heart to leave them behind in the first place. It seemed that the decision to stay in LA and to stay together... had awakened them to the fact that they'd actually _denied_ their nieces something... they were both aghast.

And the girls were milking it for all they were worth.

The days flew by and with each hour Dom and Letty became more and more impatient. They'd wanted to get married the next day, Mia had said no. She'd waited too long for that day for them to just spit it out without any planning. She wanted Letty in a wedding dress... a nice one... and Dom in a tux and for gods sake a party takes at least a week to plan!!

So they'd agreed... one week.

And Dom and Letty had agreed that one week compared to the five years they'd already been apart was nothing... so they'd wait until their wedding night to make love.

It was romantic, it would make the day special, would make night memorable -- it was making week insufferably long.

Letty had moved back in to the house, refusing to talk to Angelo or go into the office until after she'd married Dom. She had her secretary tell Angelo that she was putting her life on hold for a week and that she'd get in touch with him later on.

No one discussed the Angelo thing or what the hell she'd done to her wedding dress... no one talked about anything but the future; anything but what was going to happen now that everything was once again right with the family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Letty's new wedding day dawned nothing like her old one. It was rainy and windy and generally a crappy day.

The bride however was glowing.

"It would be easier to do this if you weren't smiling," Mia commented as she attempted to do her makeup.

Letty laughed, "It's been a good week."

Mia grinned, 'It's gonna be a good life, I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Letty's grin faltered, "I don't want to talk about that."

Mia sighed, lowering her arm, "You did the right thing."

"I left a good guy at the alter... I don't think that qualifies as _good,"_ she sighed, looking down a little, "It was selfish."

"It was not!" Mia exclaimed, "You made this entire family happy! And with the size of us and the amount of people we influence... it's like you've done a public service."

Letty smiled, pushing thoughts of Angelo away... far away as her eyes moved beyond Mia, "I love my dress," she said almost dreamily.

Mia giggled, getting back to work, "Careful girl, you almost sound like a... _bride_..."

Letty laughed too, marveling at how different this wedding was already from her last.

It was pure chaos... the girls couldn't find their ribbons and when they did - arguments over which was whose ensued.

The guys lost their ties -- on purpose, because they didn't want to wear them.... and Mia refused to have them anywhere near the service without them.

Sonya couldn't get her hair to hold still - because oftheweather -and was threatening to just chop it all off.

Taylor didn't like the feel of the jacket and stated he simply wasn't going to wear it.

And Mia kept sprinting off like a chicken with her head off, complaining about the lack of corporation.

She sat as still as she could and used all her will power to keep a smile from her face, as Mia once again did her bridal makeup.

"There!" Mia proclaimed proudly, leaning back to admire her work, "... even better than the last time."

Letty let the smile loose as she leaned forward and studied her reflection. Mia had used warm browns and gold's, the effect making Letty shimmer.

"Get your dress on while I make sure everyone else is ready... it's almost time to go."

Letty nodded, her eyes already on the dress, as Mia move quietly away.

Letty had slipped into her dress quickly. It was a sleeve-less, creamy white creation, with no back, that hugged every curve of her body. Thin spaghetti straps held it up, and the material trailed the length of her body; slightly longer at the back than the front.

It was sleek and sophisticated... and sexy as hell.

Her hair was down in wild, wavy curls that clung to face and spilled over her shoulders.

And when she stepped into the living room she couldn't help but grin.

"What is wrong with you people!!?" Mia was yelling as she stood in the middle of the room.

The girls were playing catch with their hair ribbons, bare-footed as they jumped on the sofa. Taylor was wearing the jacket of _Leon's _tux, while Vince was vigorously scrubbing at his with a wet cloth -- having spilled a little beer on it -- Sonya was moving around with the aerosol bottle of hairspray leaving a cloud of the substance in her wake while she waved one foot in the air trying to get her toenails dry.

"We did this fine last week!!" Mia continued, "Last week we all got dressed and ready and clean with no problems!! What the hell is wrong!! This is - "

" - **perfect**..." Letty cut her off, as she walked fully into the room, her smile wide, as she studied the disheveled members of her family, "....this is perfect..." she murmured, her eyes glimmering with happiness.

_This_ was her family. The girls rambunctious and playful, the guys reluctant and complaining, Taylor running around underfoot, Sonya oblivious to the world, Mia emitting waves of frustration... _this_ was her wedding.

was her family. The girls rambunctious and playful, the guys reluctant and complaining, Taylor running around underfoot, Sonya oblivious to the world, Mia emitting waves of frustration... was her wedding. 

"...this is _real_..." she finished, softly, studying them all.

Mia sighed as giggle escaped her, "It's a mess is what it is," she said good naturedly.

"I agree with the bride... it's perfect..." the deep male voice rumbled around the room, and drew all eyes to it.

Dom was standing in the doorway his eyes glued to Letty.

He had had no problems getting ready. He'd been ready for hours... ready and anxious to get this show on the road. Standing there in his black tux he took Letty's breath away.

He walked to her, pulling her close, bending his face near to hers, "_You_ are perfect."

She would have laughed, if she'd been able to breathe...

... right... so they'd decided to wait until their wedding night...

They'd gone five years without each other.... what was another week and a half?

Hell.

It was hell.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other, and the air around sparked and sizzled...

... it amused the family to no end...

"I love this dress..." he was saying, his lips barely skimming hers, "... can't wait to take it off..." the words were whispered, and sent a delightful shudder through.

Slowly, she arched against him, teasing him gently, "Wait till you see what's under it..." she murmured huskily.

He captured her mouth with his instantly and for a moment they were lost in each other, before a small querulous voce asked solemnly, "How can d'they breathe like d'that?"

"Duh Taylor d'there holdin there breaths!" Dolly answered, with all the wisdom of her age.

Letty and Dom flew apart, and Vince threw his head back and laughed, "Just like the good ole' days," he said patronizingly, and Dom glared at him.

Sonya laughed and then Mia giggled and suddenly they were all overcome with hysterics. No one could stop laughing.

The kids just shrugged and continued hopping on the sofa's and throwing things around.

Mia, as usual, was the first to get a hold of herself.

"People, people," she called out, "... we need to hurry... we're gonna be late."

Taking gasping breaths they all agreed and in an amazingly short span of time order was restored.

Mia held a contented Bria in her arms as her family filed out of the house -- with umbrellas in-hand. They were headed to a small chapel where a minister and lawyer were waiting for them.

From there they were headed to dinner -- for family only -- and then to the club for a party... to which half of LA was invited.

Not the half that had been invited to her other wedding... the other half... the fun one... who'd bring lots of beer... some of it flavored.

It was going to be a huge bash and Letty was looking forward to it almost more than the wedding...

... not as much as the wedding _night..._

But still pretty exciting...

After that there was a race planned... several actually... to celebrate the reunion of the King and Queen.

It was going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chapel was small and simple; and when they entered it they flooded the it with noise and laughter and love.

The aisle wasn't very long and the pew wasn't covered in flowers; in fact the only flowers present were the girl's bouquet's -- made of colorful alstromeria -- they were pretty and wild and stronger than they looked...

The only people there were the ones that had been at the house -- which were really the only people who mattered.

The minister waited patiently as everyone accommodated themselves. There was no one in the pews, everyone present was part of the ceremony.... except baby Bria who sat in her carrier at her Daddy's feet.

Her daddy along with the guys stood next to Dom - Leon with no tie, Vince with no jacket, and Brian making gaga faces at his infant daughter.

At the back of the chapel, Mia was organizing -- at least trying to organize everyone in order of their procession...

The girls weren't having it. They had to share a basket of petals, and were busily discussing who would stand where and who got to drop the first handful and how much petals were allowed in the handful...

Taylor, on the other hand, stood at attention holding the small pillow with the rings proudly. While Sonya was adjusting the curls on the side of her face barely aware that they'd made it to the chapel.

Sighing in frustration Mia took her place in front of Letty, acknowledging this was as perfect as she was gonna get...

Letty sighed contentedly.

The organ struck a note and the girls decided they'd skip down the aisle... skip and hop... skip, hop, and twirl that is... _all _the way down the aisle... while _tossing _the petals at each other...

They reached the front flushed and giggling, their hair all awry and their eyes shimmering -- Everyone grinned.

Taylor didn't.

When it was his turn, he took each step very carefully, so that the rings didn't so much as twitch when he walked.

He reached the front solemnly, but when he turned to face his father, he winked at him before grinning broadly.

Sonya made the walk with gently swaying hips and happily bouncing curls, her eyes fixed on Vince. Eyes that were telling her _soon..._

Mia walked next, her steps firm and steady and much slower than one would have expected.

She had no rush... this was not a moment to be rushed... this was Letty's wedding day.... to her brother...

... the way it should it be...

... everything was as it should be...

Even the disheveled guys, the misbehaving girls, the distracted Sonya... Letty was right... this was perfect.

The music changed and it was Letty's turn. She walked steadily, confident in the knowledge that this time there was no judgment from the pews, no assessing gazes, and speculative thoughts... this time there was only love.

Dom reaching for her immediately; taking the colorful bouquet from her hands and handing it the waiting Mia.

He grasped both her hands with both of his, and brought them up to his lips for a gentle kiss. His eyes meeting hers with all the intensity of his being.

They just gazed at each other... lost in each other... in what could be... what _would _be...

... not hearing the quiet giggles from the girls...

... not hearing the whispered words from the guys....

... not hearing Bria's baby gaggle...

... not hearing a word the minister said...

It wasn't until someone else entered the chapel that they heard anything at all.

"This is just the cutest thing!!" the voice said loudly, happily, a lilt of teasing inflecting it.

Everyone whirled to face the intruder, Letty pulling one of her hands free.

Scowls were firmly in place on the faces of everyone... even the minister... to interrupt a wedding ceremony... he thought ... it was quite simply _rude._

The woman was now standing in the middle of the aisle her gaze studying everyone and everything, the smile still firmly in place.

She was stunning.

But even before any of them could register _why_ she was stunning, something else happened that made their stomachs drop and the happiness fade.

Taylor dropped the pillow with the rings he'd been so meticulously guarding...

... dropped it and ran to the stranger...

.... ran to the stranger...

... screaming "Mommy!!!"....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34: Perception of Humor

Disclaimer: TFTF character not mine.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I would have posted this sooner but the site was down... so in other words the delay was not my fault. (For once)

Anyway, you're not gonna like this chapter any better than the last... I promise though you'll only have to wait one day.... I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow.

Why not today, you ask...

... it's very simple....

I WANT REVIEWS!!

Pretty please........... )

My original timeline is no longer relevant since I added this little twist, and I've yet to make another... so the end isn't as near as I thought. It's still near though, and I promise - this is still a Dom/Letty story - I make that very clear in this chapter...

Anywho, Thanks to all my beautiful, wonderful reviewers... I hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mommy!! Mom!!" he screamed, racing down the aisle towards her.

The woman dropped on her knees, releasing the brown knapsack she'd been holding, and received him in open arms. Holding him close for a long moment, her eyes closed, her face pressed against him, before pulling back and blinking away the tears that glimmered in her blue eyes.

"Oh my God Tay!!!" she screamed excitedly, "Your so big!!!" _and happy_, she added silently.

Admiring the way her somber little boys eyes glowed with joy.

He grinned at her, "I'm four now, Mommy, four!!" he stated, holding up the fingers of his right hand.

She nodded vigorously, "I know, I know. You've become a handsome man while I was away!!" she stated her voice still inflected with so much vivacity and enthusiasm it was hypnotizing the little boy.

He grinned even wider, "An' I 'ave cousins now Mommy!! and Auntie Mia!!! and Uncle Vince... come Mommy... come see!!!" he was pulling her hand now, tugging her towards the group.

Kara stood gracefully her long blond hair shifting from her shoulder to her back. Her large blue eyes once again, unabashedly, surveyed the crowd at the front of the chapel.

There was almost open hostility emanating from the majority of the adults... the exceptions being the minister, lawyer, and Dom -- Dom who looked simply baffled to see her.

"So what do we have here?" she asked Taylor when they reached the front of the church, even though she knew the answer... she just wanted to hear him talk. Her smile still in place as she glanced down at him.

"It's a wedding!!" Taylor happily explained, "L-w-etty and Daddy are marryin' that means we're all gonna live together..." he frowned a little suddenly, his tone losing a tad of it's enthusiasm, "... did you know Mommy? Did you know we's gonna live here now?" he asked.

Kara touched his head gently, "I didn't know, baby, but I'm happy you told me now."

He nodded, regaining his enthusiasm with new vigor, "You could live here too!!" he said, hopping up and down, "That would be sooooo fun... couldn't she Daddy? We could all live together's!! Wouldn't it be fun Daddy!!??" he finished, happily looking at his father.

Dom's face was moving from baffled to simply horrified.

Kara giggled childishly, "Yeah, wouldn't it Daddy?" she said cheekily.

"It'll be soooo cool..." Taylor began again, but the glare Dom shot at Kara was not to be ignored.

"Baby," she interrupted her son sweetly, looking down tenderly at him, "... you see that sack I dropped over there..." she waited until he looked, "...I've got a present for you in there... and some candy... why don't you take those gorgeous little girls over there and investigate while I have a talk with your Dad."

Taylor paused, knowing a diversionary tactic when he saw one... but as always... he never questioned his mother. Nodding, he motioned for the girls to follow, "Come on guys."

The girls needed no further encouragement -- the promise of candy was more than enough.

Kara watched them head down the aisle before swinging her gaze to Mia, "I hope that was okay... me offering them candy..." she said kindly.

Mia didn't speak, didn't even nod, only stared. As if by the power of her will she could make this woman go away.

Kara shrugged and looked to Dom, meeting his eyes, "Hi," she said, smiling wide.

He frowned a little, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked roughly.

She looked down immediately, her hands clenching in front her, and his heart dropped.

Everyone was silent a moment, before he said, "I asked you a question."

She sighed miserably, "Oh Dominic," she cried, softly.

His grip tightened on Letty's hand, even though he wasn't looking at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I've changed my mind," she whispered.

"What!?!" he nearly yelled at her.

"I've changed my mind."

"About what?" he asked aghast.

"About us."

"**What!?!**"

She nodded... still without looking up... "Haven't you?" she asked pitifully.

He glared at her, "Does it look as if I've changed my mind?"

Her head shot up suddenly and her blue eyes were twinkling with a look he hadn't seen in a long time...

... his own words to Mia at the _real _first barbecue flooded his mind suddenly...

"...She has this scary sense of humor that always takes you by surprise..."

"Nope, as a matter-a-fact it doesn't... it _looks _as if your about to get married," she paused tilting her head to one side, her eyes still twinkling, "... can't blame a girl for tryin', though. After all wouldn't it be _fun_ to **_all_** live together..." she taunted.

He scowled at her darkly, "That wasn't funny," he hissed, his heart beat beginning to return to normal.

She grinned, "On the contrary, my dearest husband it was quite entertaining."

His scowl didn't lesson, "Isn't it time for you to outgrow practical jokes... and I'm not your husband."

The grin never faltered, "Never," she said heatedly, "... and actually... you are."

"No more jokes, they're not funny. Tell me what you're doing here. Tell me why of all days for you to appear, you picked today... my _wedding_ day... they day I'm getting _married_... to _Letty_... the woman I _love_. Tell me why of all the days you picked this one, and don't say anything stupid, becuase right now I am really **not **in the mood," he paused, "... why are you here?"

She sighed, "I can see you've lost all perspective on humor," she said sadly, before turning away and heading to where the kids were playing with a variety of old-fashioned toys Kara had bought for Taylor in Canada... as well as eating candy.

She said a word or two to them before retrieving a manila folder from the bag and heading back to the front.

"My reason for being here darling, is quite simple... I sent you the documents, you promised you'd sign them, I believed you, so I had them forwarded directly to the lawyer, who had them forwarded directly to the courthouse."

"I don't see a problem," Dom said seriously.

"There wouldn't have been... if you'd signed all the documents."

"I did!!"

"There's a page you didn't sign, Dominic," Kara said calmly.

He shook his head, "That's impossible, I signed everywhere there was red tab!!"

Kara shrugged, "Well then one must have fallen off 'cause this page..." she held it up for him to see, "... is not signed by you."

There was absolute silence for a moment, before he said hoarsely, "We're still married?"

She nodded with mock gravity, the edge of her lips twitching with humor, "Yes, Dominic, we are still married."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35: Always Happy

**Author's Note**: Hi!! Yes I know it's been longer than I promised. I came to update and found the site was down... so I couldn't and finals are here along with _other_ stuff... but anyway the point is that I'm posting not one... not two... but _three_ chapters!!

It's a big step for me.

The story is rapidly aproaching an end.

I know you were all annoyed with the reappearance of Kara but hey... what's life with ex's right?

hehe.

Anyway, Enjoy and pretty, puh-lease... **REVIEW!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Yes, we are still married."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The smirk on her face irritated the hell out of him.

"Stop laughing!" he roared at her, "This isn't funny!!! This is my wedding day!!!"

Letty tore her hand out of his suddenly, and without so much as a by your leave, proceeded to head down the aisle at a rapid pace.

Both Dom and Mia made moves to follow her, but Kara -- looking suddenly very serious -- stopped them, "Let me," she said firmly, then followed Letty, past the children and down the aisle.

"Wait!!" she called out, "Please wait!!"

Letty stopped, Kara moved in front of her.

Dark, determined eyes met pleading, blue ones.

"I'm sorry," Kara began softly, her eyes serious, "I didn't mean to joke about it... it's just... I'm like that..." she shrugged, "... Dom and I... we _are_ divorced... a piece of paper saying we aren't isn't much... it's easy to take care of..."

Letty opened her mouth to speak, but Kara cut her off.

"Please don't leave, don't be angry... you and Dom... you belong together... even when he was with me... there was always a part of him that was with you. Please don't leave... I'm sorry I was so blasé about the whole thing, I'm sure you've had a rough time lately and didn't need me acting like a jerk. I do stupid things sometimes... impulsive... in hindsight... I admit it was a stupid joke. I wasn't serious though, my relationship with Dominic is over... has been for a long time and will be forever. I won't change my mind... ever... and even if I did... which I won't... but if I did, Dom wouldn't; not ever. He loves you."

Letty said nothing for a moment, than nodded slowly, gravely, "What is your name?" she asked seriously.

"Kara."

Again the slow nod, "Kara..." she began slowly, "... thank you for that... it's good to know... good to hear... but..." she continued firmly, her lips now twitching with humor, "... I was only going to get him a pen."

Kara blinked at her few times before the realization of what she said dawned.

A grin blossomed on her face and the sparkle in her eyes returned, "Then by all means -- continue," she said grandly, stepping aside with a flourish.

Letty smirked, "Thanks."

The two woman returned to the front together, one with a pen, the other with the unsigned document.

Dom quickly scrawled his signature on the bottom and everyone sighed.

"Now what?" Letty asked.

"Now it goes to a court house for processing..." Kara responded, gathering the documents up.

"They can't get married today?" Mia asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

The blonde woman shrugged, "I don't know how quickly they can do this."

Dom's eyes swung to the lawyer who would have legally married him and Letty.

"How quickly can you do this?" he asked the man.

The lawyer shrugged, an amused smile on his face, "Usually a couple days... but this situation is so... unique... that I'm willing to walk those paper through myself," he said amiably, reaching out for them, "I think with a little luck I can get them processed today."

"That would be so absolutely wonderful!" Kara enthused, her blue eyes shining, "... we'll even wait here, right guys? We can wait around..."

In a few minutes time it was agreed that the lawyer would head off to the courthouse while the wedding party waited around the chapel.

The minister excused himself, saying he'd be back in a couple hours.

The hall was silent when he left, only the quiet gibberish and soft laughter of children could be heard.

Kara sighed, "Hey buddy, do me a favor and come over here... so you can introduce me to all these people since it seems your Daddy's isn't going to."

Taylor moved immediately to do his mother's bidding, his smile big.

"Okay mommy," he said happily, grabbing her hand and pointing with the other one, "... that's Auntie Mia, she likes to hug and cooks stuff and it always tastes really good! And that's Uncle Brian he's married to Auntie Mia and likes her food too, and that's Uncle Leon he likes cars and lets me work with 'im, and that's Uncle Vince he likes cars too and he's datin Sonya and that's Sonya over d'there she's really fun; she gets on da floor to play candy-land wit us. And these are cousins... that's Dolly..." he said swerving and pointing at the closest twin, "... and that's Jessa..." he added, then took a big breath, "Everybody this is my mommy..." he announced as though he'd just revealed the secret to the universe.

Again the silence, this time though the girls broke it, "hi," Dolly said sweetly, "...it's nice to meet you."

"Did you come for da wedding?" Jessa asked.

"You're really pretty."

Kara smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, I did come for the wedding, and I think you two are a lot prettier than I'll ever be."

The girls beamed.

"How did you know that da wedding was today?" Jessa asked, "Did Uncle Dom invite you?"

"Nope, a friend of his from New York told me."

"You were in New York?" Dom interrupted.

She looked up at him, and nodded, "I was."

"Doing what?"

She sighed, glancing quickly at his family, before meeting his gaze, "Nothing important. Listen would it be okay if I took Taylor out for a little while?" she asked hesitantly, "I'll bring him back before the lawyer gets here."

Dom frowned a little, feeling a sliver of apprehension. _Was it safe?_

Kara saw the doubt on his face, the hesitation at letting her leave with his son, "Please Dominic," she said very softly, "... we won't go far."

Dom looked down at Taylor, "Do you wanna go wit' your Mom for a little while, buddy?" he asked.

Taylor's grin faltered for an instant, "Alone?" he asked.

There wasn't fear or even hesitation in his voice, but still it made the skin prickle on everyone's arms. It was uttered in that voice... the one that had disappeared... the one that waited.... that wanted _to be sure...._

Kara knelt down immediately in front of her son, "Yeah buddy, alone. I want to talk to you for a little while... is that okay?"

Taylor was still a moment, before he nodded slowly, smiling again; it was a small smile this time though, "Yeah, okay," he looked up at his father, "I go."

Dom nodded, but he didn't look very pleased, "Don't go far," he said to Kara.

She nodded as she stood, taking Taylor's hand.

Everyone watched them leave, the bag and toys remaining in the middle of the aisle, as they carefully stepped over them.

"This family really has a problem with wedding's," Sonya stated in a huff, when the doors swung shut.

Vince and Leon both let out exaggerated sighs.

Mia too sighed, "That was so stressful..." she murmured, going to sit on one of the pews.

The others followed.

"That was fuckin rude is what it was!" Vince growled.

"She fuckin ruined the day!!" Leon added.

Brian cleared his throat and motioned towards the girls.

"It's not like they haven't heard the word before."

"Yeah daddy, it's not like we haven't heard the word fu-"

"Don't," Mia hissed.

Brian had unlocked Bria from her carrier and now he handed her over to her mother.

"She seems like she's... nice," he commented, as Mia took Bria from him.

Dom smirked, "She's in a pain in the ass."

"Well at least she's over you, and not begging you take her back... _that _would have been stressful..." Sonya said simply.

No one responded.

Dom turned to face Letty, meeting her eyes he asked softly, "Is everything okay with us?"

"You mean is it okay that we've turned it some ghetto-like version of a soap opera and that my beautiful wedding day, the day every girl _dreams _of, has been unalterably interrupted so that I hafta postpone what should be one of the happiest moments of my life?"

He smirked, "Yeah."

She sighed dramatically, inching closer to him, "I'm real disappointed here, Dom, you might hafta come up with somethin _big_, to make it up to me...."

Relief washed over him, slowly, he pulled her closer, "Okay... I think I can deal with that..."

"No but.... seriously...." Sonya interrupted, ignoring the couple, and drawing everyone's amused looks from them to her, "... this family _needs_ to resolve these issues with weddings... cause I sure as hell don't want any drama at my-"

She cut herself off abruptly, her hand flying to her mouth, and her eyes swinging to Vince's in surprise.

He rolled his eyes, "I knew it would be too much...."

Her hand lowered, and she grimaced, "I didn't mean too..."

"Too much what?" Mia asked looking from one to the other, ".... at your what? What's going on?" the pitch of her voice was rising with each question.

Sonya looked down, a blush spreading across her face.

Letty pulled away from Dom to look at her and then at Vince, "Is there somethin the two of you wanna tell us?"

Vince shook his head firmly, even though a very pleased expression now rested on his face, "No, there's nothing we wanna tell you on your _wedding day_... maybe tomorrow..."

Sonya nodded immediately, "Yeah this is your day, we can wait for ours..."

"Oh. my. god!!!"Mia said somehow managed to say the words in a whisper that rose one octave higher with each word.

She shot up from the pew, her eyes widened, "Your getting married!!!"

Neither one could help the joyful, satisfied smiles that lit their faces.

Everyone was shocked still for a moment. They'd all known it was coming... had expected it... still though...

Letty was the first to break out of the shock, laughing she pulled herself away from Dom and threw her arms around Vince, "About freakin time!!" she cried as she squeezed him.

He laughed too, returning the hug just as fiercely, "Look who the hell's talkin," he muttered.

Mia, meanwhile had launched herself on Sonya, "I get to plan another wedding!!" she screeched, happily, "...this is so great!! I'll do such a good job...

Sonya giggled, "As long as you can guarantee no ex's show up, I'll be good."

"Congratulations bro," Leon chimed, his green eyes shining.

In moments everyone was hugging and planning and laughing. The girls stood at their feet, staring up at them, Once again having been forgotten in the excitement.

Dolly shrugged, "I guess we're happy again."

Jessa smiled, "It's good to be happy."

"I think we're always gonna be happy now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36: Never Your Fault

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**"Thanks "Thanks for coming with me, buddy," Kara said softly, studying her young son's profile.

He nodded, glancing up at her quickly and then back down. They were sitting at a small table at a little cafe a few blocks from the church.

"I've missed you Tay, I really have," she whispered.

He nodded again, "I missed you too, mommy," he said sincerely.

Her heart ached suddenly, and she treasured the words...because she knew... someday soon... he wouldn't miss her.

"I'm sorry I left last time without saying goodbye."

He tilted his head to one side, his beautiful dark eyes studying her, "Sometimes things that we can't help," he said sweetly.

She nodded, "Wise words."

"L-w-etty tolded me."

Again that ache.

Letty.

Letty would raise her son.

She'd do a good job too.

But Kara had to set the stage... and she would... that's why she was here...

Her grandmother had pointed out that although she'd released her husband... she hadn't done her son the same favor.

When she'd argued, her beloved nana had staunchly stated that a little boy always kept a special place in his heart for his mother... whether she wanted it or not... it was her right - as the mother.

That is unless said mother relinquished her rights... and relinquishing those rights had nothing to do with signing custody documents.

So she was going to relinquish those rights.

Just do it.

"You like Letty don't you buddy?"

He nodded vigorously, "We's all gonna live together's."

Taking a deep breath Kara dived in, "I'm not going to live with you guys."

"But you could."

"But I won't," she said softly, "I won't live with you and I... I probably won't see you all that much."

He frowned, "I think if you lived withs us you'd see me lots."

She sighed, "Taylor, your Daddy and me we used to me married that's why we lived together. Now he's going to marry Letty so they're going to live together. Do you understand?"

He continued to frown, "But you could-"

"But I won't," she interrupted, "I need you to understand that Tay."

He was silent for a long while.

She waited.

"I understand." He finally said, his voice sullen.

"But you don't like it," Kara offered.

"No," he said firmly, "It would be better if we's all lived togethers."

"Your Dad loves Letty."

"He l-w-oves you too."

"It's a different kind of love... he loves her the way married people are supposed to love each other."

Taylor was silent.

Kara took a deep breath, preparing for the clinch, "Why am I your mother Tay?"

His dark eyes snapped up to her face, riveting on her eyes, as his brow furrowed in concentration. It was obvious he'd never thought to ask.

"'Cause you l-w-ove me," he responded softly.

She nodded, "I do.... very much," she said, her voice catching a little, but she made herself continue, "... but so does your Auntie Mia and Sonya... and they're not your mommy."

Again he was silent, this time looking at her.... waiting for the answer... willing to accept whatever she said... because she was his mommy...

"Kids have mommy's so that the mommy's can watch out for them," she said softly, blinking back the tears, "A _real_ mommy, Taylor, is somebody who doesn't just love you, but who takes care of you."

His gaze dropped then, back to the table.

"Do you understand what I'm saying Taylor?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"A mommy takes care of you," he whispered.

Kara nodded, reaching out slowly, she lifted his chin so that she could see his face, "I've never done a very good job taking care of you Taylor," she whispered.

"It's okay mommy," he responded immediately.

Her tears spilled then; all the things she'd yelled at this little boy, all the times she'd grabbed him hard, the times she'd shook him or ignored him, or just sat there quietly, but determinedly wishing him away -- and he said, _it's okay mommy._

"It's not okay, Taylor, it was wrong. I didn't take care of you."

She'd released him, so she could wipe her tears away.

"You deserve a better Mommy, Taylor, someone who's never going to... to..." she couldn't even bring herself to say it, ".... to treat you like I did. Someone who's going to adore you all the time, Tay, someone who _likes_ taking care of you."

Still the little boy said nothing, his eyes once again downcast.

"I think Letty would be a very good Mommy for you."

She'd said the words softly, knowing that she could never take them back. Knowing that this was all she had to say... all she had to do was plant the thought...

He lifted his gaze to her and in those dark eyes she saw every harsh word she'd ever said to him, every cutting glance, every push, shove, and shake.... and she saw love... so much love...

... he'd forgive her...

... he'd keep her as his Mommy if she wanted... that's what those dark eyes said.

In one swift move she scooped him off his chair onto her lap, holding him close; inhaling his scent and feeling his skin...

... understanding that this was the last time she'd hold him as _her _son...

"Oh baby," she whispered softly, just holding him.

"You're mommy," he said solemnly, "I l-w-ove you."

She gave him teary smile,

"I love you more, Taylor, I love you **_so _**much," she said passionately, pulling him away so she could look into his face, "So very much. I don't want you to ever forget that, to ever think that I don't love you. Even if I haven't seen you or talked to you in a long time... I still love you... I'll always love you, always be thinking about you," her voice cracked here, but she forced herself to continue, it was almost finished, "But you deserve more than me, Taylor, you deserve a mommy who's going to be there and I'm not going to be there Tay." She made the words sound as final as she could.

"But you're mommy..." he repeated.

"You could have two mommies,"

His bottom lip began to quiver, "But what if... what if she thinks it's my fault too..." he cried.

She could almost hear the sound of her heart breaking, as she pulled him into another hug.

Gently she rocked him back and forth, until his sobs subsided. She stood slowly, still holding him.

Without saying a word she began to walk back to the chapel, the boy in her arms.

Somewhere along the line, he stopped crying, instead he just lay there; his arms wrapped around her neck, his legs around her waist.

When she stood outside chapel she pulled him away from her, standing him on one of the pillar-bases so that they were eye-level.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. Are you listening?"

He nodded.

"I was wrong Taylor. I was very wrong. It wasn't your fault. Not ever. Not anything. It was never your fault and I was wrong to make you keep secrets."

He said nothing.

"The little secrets were wrong."

She held him by the forearms, "It was never your fault, Tay, ever. Do you understand that?"

He said nothing, did nothing... and she knew... she'd made him believe it...

"It was me and someday you're gonna understand that... someday you're going to see that it was really _my_ fault.... and I..." the tears started again, "... I don't want you to hate me okay, buddy, I want you to just... understand that I'm so sorry, so incredibly sorry and that it... it was never your fault..."

He titled his head to one side, "Don't cr-w-y Mommy, I wouldn't evers hates you, your mommy."

She nodded, wiping at her tears, forcing a smile onto her face... knowing that one day... he would...

One day he'd understand that he'd be neglected and verbally abused and occasionally, even physically abused.

One day - soon - she'd stop being _mommy_.

One day he'd look at her with strangers eyes... because that's what they'd be.

Today though, he was her little boy and she was his mommy.

She took a fortifying breath, "Come on buddy, let's go see if that lawyer dude showed up yet... we got a wedding to watch!!"

That brought an instant smile to the boy's face, "Yeah!!" he agreed, "And d'there's a party after!! And d'there's gonna be cake and I can have _two_ pieces!!"

"Wow!" she exclaimed, turning so he could hop on her back.

He did instantly, "You're gonna stay right Mommy... you'll stay..."

"Yeah, buddy, I'll stay for the party."

The little boy laughed, "Good!"

"Good huh?" she teased, "This is good too..." she started spinning

And that's how they entered the chapel, Taylor holding on tight and laughing as Kara spun into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37: Until Death Do Us Part

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All attention focused on them when they whirled in and Dom gave an audible sigh of relief.

"Oh good the lawyer's back... are we officially divorced now my darling..." she asked sweetly as she pranced up the group, Taylor still on her back.

"Yeah he's back... he's been back..." Dom stated seriously.

The smile faltered for an instant on her face, "Sorry... Tay and I just had a lot of things to talk about."

He nodded, "Later, we have to talk," he said seriously, before reaching out for his son, "Come on buddy, let's get this show on road..."

"Yeah, we's gots a party to go to..." he stated happily, hopping up and down when his father placed him on the ground.

Kara stood to one side and watched quietly as the man she'd once loved more than life itself married someone else.

__

"To have and to hold, from this day forward..."

"... for better, for worse..."

Dom's deep, rumbly voice melded together with Letty's husky, dulcet tones as they recited the vows to each other.

__

"... for richer, for poorer..."

"... in sickness and in health..."

"... to love and to cherish..."

The words sounded so much more beautiful now. Even then, when she'd still been so in love with him, something inside her had cringed as each word was said. Something inside had told her -- don't -- but she had anyway.

"... until death do us part..."

They mean that, she thought suddenly, they really meant, until death.

She watched them kiss, it was soft and gentle and held a promise of much more.

It hurt.

But it was right.

There was nothing exceptional about the ceremony -- nothing, of course, but the glow of everyone involved -- no more interruption, no more obstacles... just two people who adored each other, finally getting the opportunity to join together as one.

She'd come here to cut her ties and watching as this family fairly exuded bliss she knew she'd done the right thing.... even if it had cost her, her son.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched him.

It was the least she could do for him...

... let him go...

It was the best she could do for him, too.

It hurt too.

More than she could have thought possible, but she'd bear it and maybe someday... if he did well enough, if he was happy, well-adjusted enough... maybe then she'd be able to forgive herself... to forgive herself for making him believe it...

He ran to her then, "Come on Mommy, we's going to party now," he said happily, grabbing her hand.

She smiled at him lovingly, allowing herself to be pulled along.

Later that night as the bride and groom danced and laughed and drank among family and friends, as the kids played hide and go seek, and racers told stories of the good ole' days, Kara stole one last glance at the man she'd shared so much with and quietly slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38: Grandeur and Terror

**Author's Note**: Hi!! Thanks for all the Reviews. I forgot to post a note that said the last chapter wasn't the last one.

This one isn't either.

This is the honeymoon.

I thought a long while about how I wanted to do this. I'm a big fan of the less-is-more idea when it comes to sex scenes in a story. We all know what happens. I did the best I could and I hope it satisfies everyone out there.

Just a reminder though, this is an older Dom and Letty... they're different... not too different, but enough.

The next chapter I think is the last, followed by an epilogue. My finals are coming up, along with all the end of semester papers that I have to write... so it might be awhile.

But I'm going to try very, very hard to finish the story this year. (Epilogue and all)

Hope you enjoy and **_Please, pretty Please... Review!!_**

****

Oh! P.S. Quick Disclaimer: I don't own TFTF characters or C.S. Lewis.

Okay, for real now, go ahead........ )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Letty asked, softly as they were led to their hotel room.

"More than okay," he affirmed immediately.

They were spending a long weekend at a resort in southern California. It was going to be a quick honeymoon. Letty needed to get back to her job and Dom was assigned to go house hunting. In the summer they were planning on heading to the Caribbean, but for now this would do -- at the moment almost _anything_ would do.

He swung her up in his arms suddenly as they reached their room. Her laughter echoing in the hall as the boy carrying their bags smiled and opened the door.

Dom deposited her on the bed, following on top of her, "Helloooo, _Mrs. Torreto_..." he said affectionately, his mouth pressed to hers, as he began lowering the straps of her dress.

She stiffened almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pausing, his eyes concerned.

She shook her head, "Nothing... it's just..."

He leaned back, "Just what?"

Her were downcast, "I just... when I was little... I always dreamed..." she took a deep breath, and lifted her gaze, "I always wanted to be _Mrs. Torreto_..." she admitted shyly.

He grinned, "And now you are...." he lowered his lips to her neck, "The one and only...."

She shook her head slightly, "Nuh-uh," she said it softly, but he heard.

"Yeah-huh," he said, parroting a favorite phrase of his nieces, lifting his head he met her eyes, "Kara never took my name... you're the first Mrs. Torreto since my mother."

Her eyes widened and the smile that bloomed on her face was like sunlight, "Really?"

He nodded, happy that she was so pleased, "Really."

She giggled, "That makes me very happy," than she grabbed the back of his head and brought him down to her.

Their lips moved to a rhythm all their own as their bodies conformed to each other, she unbuttoned his shirt, undid his belt, his hands slid off her pantyhose....

Running his hands up her thighs, relishing the feel of her skin, Dom pulled back suddenly, an almost stunned expression on his face.

"Whaaaatttt...." she moaned, following him up.

"I forgot something," he said, pushing himself off her and standing.

She propped herself up on elbow, an incredulous expression on her face, "I _know _you're not getting condoms -- we're _married_."

He grinned, "No, Lett, just lay back for a second I wanna show you somethin..."

"Christ Dom, whatever it is it can wait... it's almost five in the morning... we've partied all night, are just a little buzzed... and most importantly **_it's been five years!!"_**

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him, her voice dropping, her gaze devouring him from top to bottom, "... and I bet you're dyin to get out of those pants... not to mention I've got something real impressive on under this dress...."

He eyed her on the bed, "There's not much you fit under that dress..."

"Exactly..."

He eyed her just as hungrily for a moment, before shaking his head, "I want you to see this... I want you to know..." he disappeared into the bathroom, to search the bags in there.

A few minutes later he emerged with a piece of paper in his hands.

She was sitting up now, Indian style on the bed, the incredulous expression back on her face, he sat next to her, leaning back against the headboard.

"Brian gave a me a book a while ago and I copied this out of it. I wanted to give it to you..." he handed it to her.

She frowned down at the paper, _what the hell is so god-damned important about this that it's worth putting sex off..._

Dom chuckled, she looked up, "What?"

"I can your expression like a book, girl... trust me... give it a chance..."

She lowered her gaze again, mentally sighing, if he wanted her to read it, she'd read it.

Slowly her eyes moved over the words, she could feel him reading with her.

"It is the very mark of Eros that when he is...."

"... when he is..."

Her gaze shot upwards in surprise, when Dom's deep voice filled the room... as he recited the words of the paper, while looking at her...

... he'd memorized the words...

"... we had rather share unhappiness with the Beloved than be happy on any other terms."

His deep voice surrounded her, and suddenly, she didn't mind that they weren't having sex. Suddenly, the paper was forgotten as it slipped from her finger. Suddenly nothing else existed but the sound of his voice and the look in his eyes.

He reached out to her, pulling her against him, "Even if the two lovers are mature and experienced people who know that broken hearts heal in the end..." she settled against him, but refused to look away from his face. Her heart was pounding so loud she could hear it and she wasn't sure if she was breathing -- the only thing she was sure of was those dark eyes.

His eyes on hers and hers on his as he spoke the words written by another, but lived by him.

"...and can clearly foresee that, if they once steeled themselves to go through the present agony of parting, they would almost certainly be happier ten years hence than marriage is at all likely to make them," he paused, inching his face closer to hers.

"... even then, they would not part...." she reached up to touch that beautiful face.

"To Eros all these calculations are irrelevant. Even when it becomes clear beyond all evasion that marriage with the Beloved cannot possibly lead to happiness...." he folded his hand over hers, drawing it to his mouth for a quick kiss before continuing.

"... when it cannot even profess to offer any other life than that of tending an incurable invalid, of hopeless poverty, of exile, or of disgrace..."

The quiet fervor in his eyes suddenly kicked up a notch and a wave of heat and passion coursed through her so strong her breath hitched, ".... Eros **never **hesitates to say, 'Better this than parting. Better to be miserable _with _her than happy without her. Let our hearts break provided they _break together_.'"

She felt the words... these were his words... his oath; she felt the caress of his passion.... the intensity of his promise...

His lips were almost on hers now, but his dark eyes were still fastened to her gaze, refusing to let her look away... his voice soft and intense, "If the voice within us does not say this, then it is not the voice of Eros."

She arched herself upwards, claiming his lips with hers, they stayed like that for a while, tasting each other... promising.

Then he pulled back for an instant, gasping for breath, "For this is the grandeur and terror of love."

They'd come far in there relationship, and the love they made that night showed it. It was by turns sweet and fast, tender and furious. It was a melding of the old ways and the new ways, a joining of past and of what could be.

Everything was familiar and yet it was new. Time seemed to slow down as they felt each other, reveling in the act of being together, of finally after so long, being one.

"I've loved you forever..." Letty rasped out, lying on top of him, her cheek resting against his chest. The wedding dress had been carelessly tossed onto a heap, along with Dom's pants.

He laughed huskily, "I know the feeling."

She smiled against him, "You didn't even glance at my surprise..." she murmured.

"Maybe we should try again..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dom?"

"Mmmmm," he murmured, his eyes still closed. It was a few hours later and they'd decided to paused for re-energizing purposes.

"Who wrote that thing you recited..."

He smiled, his eyes still closed, "C.S. Lewis."

"And where'd it come from?" she asked a moment later.

"Originally... from Brian's sister..."

She cuddled up next to him, "Remind me to give that girl a call when we get home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dom?"

"Mmmmm," he murmured, his eyes still closed.

"Do you know what Kara and Taylor talked about?"

He opened one eye, "Christ, Lett, I'm doing somethin wrong if your lyin there thinkin 'bout my ex and son."

She scooted closer to him and nibbled on his ear, "We have to leave soon... I got up and packed while you slept..."

He sighed, "I can't believe it's been three days..."

Letty smirked, "Probably cause we've only been outa this room twice..."

"Three times."

"That time doesn't count Dom we only made it to the elevator and then came back..."

"Room service is a great thing," he offered as if that made up for everything.

She couldn't stop the grin that covered her face. Nodding she continued her line of questioning, "So you don't know?"

He shook his head, "Naw, haven't asked Tay yet, and Kara disappeared without a word," he frowned, sitting up a little, "I have no idea where she went or if she's coming back..."

Letty was silent.

"Why is this coming up?"

She sighed, "Last night when we called, I was saying goodbye and he asked me if I'd ever heard of anybody who had two mommies."

Dom sat up a little, "What'd you say?"

"That I had. That some kids had two mommies and some had two daddies and some only had one of each..."

He reached for her, "Good answer..."

She struggled against him a little, "I think something - would you pay attention!" she snapped when he started nuzzling her neck.

He groaned.

"I think something happened with him and Kara."

Dom eyed her a moment, before going back to what he'd been doing.

"Dom!"

"Letttyyyy..."

"This is serious..."

"Nope, it's not... nothing is serious... while we're here... in few hours we have to drive back to the real world where you're gonna start doin whatever the hell it is you do for a living and face the ex you left at the alter and where I gotta arrange some type of managerial schedule wit the New York garage, buy a house, and locate _my _ex so that when my son decides he wants to confront his mother I'll have an address to give him... but at the moment we're here... and none of that matters."

Letty sighed, "When you put it that way..."

He nodded, a smiled on his face, quietly he'd murmured, "I knew you'd see the light..." just before his lips claimed hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lett?"

"Yeah?"

"This was good."

She smiled, "Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOT THE END.

PLEASE REVIEW!! )


	39. Chapter 39: For the Best

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Author's Note: **Hi! First things first… I'm sorry about the delay; I promised by the end of 2004 and here it is April of 2005… I'm sorry about that. :(

Anyway, this **is** the last chapter. I combined the epilogue and the final chapter together. It took me a long time I know, but I've had so many other things going and quite honestly – I'm a little scared of ending this fic.

It is by far my most monumental work on this site and the first one I've actually given an end to. (Without counting one-shot fics)

The story is 39 chapters long and I've received 411 reviews for it… I don't even know where to respond to that kind of support. Thank you, doesn't seem enough, I would most definitely have abandoned this project if it hadn't been for all you urging me on and reminding me that I _had_ to finish this. ;)

A very special thanks to The Phoenix1224, SugarHappy, Three Sisters, Tempest-races, Greenglowchassis, Pips24 and Nessie16 at one point or another your words of praise and encouragement, your suggestions, and your comments kept me working on this. Thank you.

I decided to combine it with the epilogue because that's just the way it flowed. From the mid-point of the story I knew I wanted at the end, to show what Dom and Letty could build together. I wanted to show the world they could create. So since I knew that… the characters (I know this going to sound weird) just wrote themselves.

I do owe it to all of you to **warn** **you** before you dig in… if you recall (I know it's hard, the story is long ;) but please remember that the story did not start with Dom and Letty…

Okay that's all I'm going to say, I know I've gone on and on but like I said this is a little scary for me…

Without further ado…..

_Chapter 39 -- For the Best._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks Mom."

Letty smiled up at him, patting the tie she'd just adjusted, "No problem kid." She murmured.

Before she could move away,though, he held her by the forearms, his eyes -- so much like his father's -- were suddenly darker than usual, intensity radiating out of them, "No, not just for the tie... for everything... for everything you've done... and everything you've been... for being there... for saying yes."

Her eyes filled with tears immediately, "Oh Taylor..." she whispered, a knot in her throat, "... you don't-"

He shook his head, cutting her words, "I do. I really do, because... you didn't have to. And you did, and you did it so well... you raised me like… like I was yours."

Letty swallowed hard, "You **_are_** mine." She said fiercely before pulling him into a hug. He towered over her these days, but it didn't matter. "You're my own little boy." She added, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Seventeen years earlier..._

"Okay Tay, that's it, I want to know what's going on." Letty stated her voice quiet but exasperated.

The little boy looked up at from the sofa, his dark eyes wide, "Huh?" he asked.

Letty sat down next to him. "I want to know what's bothering you."

Dom frowned from the armchair, "Lett, what're you talkin about?"

They had been back for a week. But life hadn't exactly gotten back to normal. Leon had offered them his apartment until they could finalize the deal on the house. The one Sonya had told the girls about, it was down the street from Mia and Brian. Leon had moved in with Mia. It was easier to fit just Leon as opposed to three people.

Letty hadn't actually gone back to work yet, she been drawing a few things here and there but was reluctant to actually head into the office. And she'd also been getting weird vibes from Taylor, almost as if he were avoiding her.

"Something's going on and I want to know what it is." She said firmly, determined to have this discussion with the boy. He hadn't been acting normal around her and she wanted to know why.

"Going on where?" Dom asked and she nearly growled.

"Maybe you could leave us alone for a while Dom." She said as politely as she could manage.

He looked from Letty to his son and back again, "Uh, okay, fine, I'll be in the kitchen."

She nodded and watched as he left, then shifted to face Taylor, the little boy was looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry," He said softly.

Letty sighed, scooting closer to him, "I'm not mad Tay, I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothin."

"Look at me Tay," she commanded softly.

He didn't.

"Come on, baby." She cooed.

He lifted his gaze to her.

"Are you mad because we didn't take you on the trip with us?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I had-ed fun with Auntie Mia and cousins."

"Didn't you like the presents we brought you?"

"I liked them."

Letty took a deep breath, preparing to ask the question she'd been dreading. "Is it your mom? Do you miss her? Do you wish she was here instead of me?"

It was a hard question to verbalize, but she needed to know.

He said nothing.

"I know something's wrong. You haven't cuddled with me since I got back. You won't talk to me, only if I ask you somethin. You won't even sit on my lap anymore. I thought you and me were buddy's Tay."

His little face crumbled suddenly and her heart broke. She reached out and pulled him to her, he crawled on her lap and laid his head on her chest.

"What is it baby? Tell me, is it your mom?" She asked, her voice thick.

He nodded, Letty blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, she had to know what was going on… no matter how much it hurt her. And it **did** hurt to think that Taylor would rather be with his mother. It shouldn't because she was his _mother_, but it did… because even without realizing it, somewhere deep inside of her, she'd decided that this little boy was hers.

She forced her self to speak, "What is it?"

He looked up, his dark eyes wet and so sad, "She's not gonna see me too much." He said simply.

She waited, knowing there was more.

"She don't wanna be my mommy no more."

Letty jerked back, staring into his face; the tears were gone, replaced by a fire in her eyes that spoke of the slow, hot anger beginning to burn inside her, "She said that to you?" She asked him, carefully.

He nodded, "She can't... she said she's not goods at its..." the tears spilled faster, his breathing quickened and his gaze lowered, "... it's my fault..." he said so softly she almost missed it.

Her fist clenched, as the anger began to boil -- thank god the woman wasn't around. The urge to smash her face in was strong, the desire to protect this little boy so fierce it was almost overwhelming.

He didn't need that, though. He didn't need to hear how much of a jerk his mother was; because it didn't matter, she was still his mother.

She knew the feeling – intimately; remembered the feeling of resentment she'd felt when other adults had passed judgment on her father. He was a drunk, a bum, a jackass, a child-abuser… all were terms that applied quite accurately to her father, but it didn't matter… for a long time she didn't want to hear it. Much the way an alcoholic didn't want to be called an alcoholic; Taylor wouldn't want to hear the truth about his mother.

"Look Tay," she began uncertainly, "I'm sure you're mom..." she stopped though, trailing off. The truth was she wasn't sure of anything; especially when it came to that woman.

So instead of continuing she just held him, gently running her hand over his back. He took a shuddering breath after a few minutes, and she pressed a kiss to his temple.

"She said…" he began softly, "… she that maybe... that...maybe you'd." He stopped there -- didn't trail off or stutter he just stopped.

Letty pulled him back, so he was still sitting on her lap, but not leaning on her. She looked at him, the tear-stained face, the fuzzy hairs on his head, the little mouth in a pout.

_How could that woman leave him?_

_How could she not want him?_

She shook her head a little in disbelief.

Gently she wiped his tears away, "Maybe I would what?" she asked him.

His eyes went down to his hands again, "Maybe _you'd _wanna be my mommy."

Letty felt a small smile touch her lips, even as her heart clenched in sorrow. He was so unsure, so hesitant.

_Doesn't he realize how wonderful he is?_

The answer came quickly.

He didn't.

She took a deep breath, her heart settling into it's normal rhythm -- well he sure as hell would know now, she thought ardently, he would know how fucking wonderful he was if it killed her.

"Look at me Tay." She said firmly, waiting till he had, "First of all, it wasn't your fault... okay... your just a little boy and it's the adult's responsibility to make things right, so whatever it was that went wrong is not your fault, do you understand?"

When his mother had asked, he hadn't answered; mostly because he hadn't been sure. Because even though it had seemed okay... with her you could never be sure.

But this was Letty... and with Letty everything was always sure, so he nodded slowly without saying anything.

"Good, now - I don't want you to cry about this." She said, "Your mom must have a very good reason for the things she does and someday maybe we'll understand. In the meantime, I want you to understand that it's her loss, not yours. You are a wonderful little boy, the most wonderful I've ever met and someday you're going to be a wonderful grown-up and then a wonderful husband and then a wonderful father; because that's just what you are Taylor - wonderful." Her voice dropped to an almost reverent pitch, "And I'd be honored if you were my own."

His dark eyes hadn't left hers as she'd spoken, now his head tilted to one side, and his dark eyes lost the sad glimmer, "You mean it?"

She grinned, "Of course, I'll be your mommy and your dad is your dad and we'll be a family."

His eyes lit up, "And I can have a brother?" he asked excited, suddenly.

Her grin got wider, now _there _was a shift in subject, "Well... maybe..." she said teasingly, not wanting to commit to anything, "... a brother? Not a sister?" she asked.

Taylor shrugged, his eyes beginning to sparkle like usual, "I gots cousins, d'they g-w-irls."

Letty laughed, knowing he hadn't included Bria in that thought; he usually referred to her as _baby_. In that moment she had an insight into the future… the twins would always own Taylor's heart.

"So you'll be my Mommy, L-w-etty?" He asked again.

"Yes, Tay, I'll be your Mommy."

He grinned now too, flying off her lap, "Daddy! Daddy!" he called, his voice reaching a cyber-sonic pitch

Dom came out of the kitchen and Taylor ran into his legs, "Daddy!"

Dom looked down amused, "Everythin okay?"

Taylor raised his arms; Dom scooped him up, "Daddy, L-w-etty's gonna be my mommy! She said yes! She wants me to be her lil boy..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Present Day..._

"And you're going to be late..." Letty added, as she pulled away, wiping at the tears, "Christ Tee, it hasn't even started and you've already got me bawling."

He grinned, swallowing down the lump that had risen in his throat, "Aunt Mia's been at it for a week, you've got catching up to do."

Letty laughed, "You'd think she'd out grow the crying thing..."

He shook his head, "Some things never change." He said echoing his father's words to her all those years ago.

"Not the important ones," she added softly, sharing the lesson she'd learned.

They looked at each other for a few more moments.

"I've got to get out of here, I'm going to cry again."

He nodded, "Dad's already out there. We're getting started soon."

She nodded, patting his jacket down one last time, shaking her head, "I can't believe my baby's getting married."

"I'm not the baby."

"You're my baby."

Taylor laughed, again, before getting serious, "Always... your own little boy."

She nodded, wiping at the tears before they fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dom smiled down at her as she slipped into the pew next to him.

"Mascara's smudged." He told her smugly.

She glared up at him; he'd spent a good portion of their married life teasing her about having lost her tough-ass image. She always argued that she hadn't, not really… all you had to do was look a little harder to find it.

When Mia had started her crying bout, Letty had been disgusted, claiming that this was a _good _thing and there was no reason to cry.

Dom had smirked and bet her twenty dollars that she wouldn't make it through the ceremony without crying.

"Ceremony hasn't started…" she hissed quietly, pressing her fingers to the edges of her eyes, trying to fix it.

He grinned, "S'okay, baby, you'll lose anyway…" he leaned in close to her and added quickly, "Press is gonna be appalled."

It was a phrase that earned him a light shove and another glare.

It endlessly amused Dom to see how his racer-chick was hailed as one of the fashion icons of the city. She always had swarms of people staring at her, waiting to see if the top designer in LA with fashion houses in Chicago, Austin, Miami, and New York City could look anything less than perfect; and he found it fuckin hilarious that just to piss him off – she never did.

In public she was always fashionable… little did the press know that the instant the door clicked closed whether in her home or office, the shoes came off and the skirt or dress pants slid down to reveal shorts…

The modeling agencies and boutiques had thrived raking in the cash and making Letty one of the most prominent, and rich, designers in United States.

Angelo and Letty had stayed friends, much to the chagrin of the entire family. He'd loved her and for a time after their almost-wedding had pulled away. It had been an uncomfortable time; Letty had felt horrible for her happiness... but was happy nonetheless. She hadn't returned to the office right away -- hadn't been able to -- in fact nearly five years went by before she once again took the day-day reigns of the company in hands.

Angelo had moved to Chicago anyway, the manager's were given more responsibility, and Letty had worked from home -- managing to design the entire showroom and all the articles of clothing that were to go up using the telephone, the internet, and faxes. It had worked and the fashion house had been a success. Austin, Texas had been next Angelo had moved there to open it up.

The partnership had ended after the opening of the fifth Boutique in New York City when Angelo died in a car accident. It had been sudden and Letty hadn't taken the news well.

He'd been so good to her, she'd cried, and she'd given him nothing.

The tears and grief had been amplified when the will had been read and it was found that he'd left her his half of the business. It was all hers now, the news had made her inconsolable for weeks.

The grief had passed though, and she'd emerged as strong as ever. Dom had let her cry, knowing that there were many ways to love a person. That he too, would always love someone else… in a different way.

After the grief, that's when she'd immersed herself in the management of the company, taking a firm hold on the business. She soon became one of the most successful business women in L.A. It turned out that when you polished up _tough-ass _it worked pretty well in the business world.

One year ago almost to the date she'd turned over the day-to-day management of the boutique's to Dolly and Jessa. She was retiring early she said, and the girls were more than ready - they'd been un-officially groomed for the take-over since about their tenth birthday. They were thrilled to finally have complete control in their hands.

Letty wanted to be a stay- at-home mom for awhile, she'd said. The sudden change had been necessitated by their boys... they were in need of _guidance_ when they got home from school.

Someone to tell them _"Hell no". _

Someone toyell back.

Mia had always been the one assigned to baby sit. She'd loved the job, had relished baking cookies and pouring juice for when the kids got home. Unfortunately, as the kids got older, they started coming home later and later; and leaving before their parents picked them up. Being the sweet person that she is, and since Dom and Letty's boys were smart enough to not actually do anything remotely wrong in the presence of the loving aunt - she could see no wrong in them.

Letty and Dom could.

In fact they could see _a lot wrong_ with their boys.

He smirked slightly at the thought of what their boys had dealt with this past year.

A new side of their mother.

The side he'd first known, the side that cursed and yelled and threatened... and that side had scared them straight.

The music started suddenly and he reached for Letty's hand, their fingers intertwining as they shifted to face the aisle. She turned to him and his breath caught. She could still do that to him, make his breath catch. But than again she did own him mind, body, and soul…

Her dark curls weren't worn loose often anymore, nor were they completely dark; instead they were pulled back in an elegant bun that suited her just as well. She was more rounded, softer than she'd been when he'd married her.

He'd changed too. They were older... middle aged, it had taken them both by surprise. One day they just weren't young anymore. They couldn't bend as low, or run as fast, or hell even drink the way they'd used too. It was okay though, because in exchange for their youth they'd gotten many more wonderful things.

They'd gotten an entire life, full of love and laughter and family.

He smiled slightly, remembering the day he'd been informed that his little family of two would be expanding to accommodate one more.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Sixteen Years Earlier…_

"If you don't hurry the fuck up Letty, we're gonna be late!" He hollered up the stairs.

"Don't fuckin curse at me!" An aggravated voice screeched.

"Well if you hurried the fuck up I wouldn't hafta to fuckin curse at-"

"Would you two **shut-up!**" Mia cried in exasperation, cutting off her brother's tirade "You've been like this for two weeks already! You're supposed to be livin a fuckin happily-ever-after life! So stop cursing at each other and get freakin happily-ever-after!" With that said she whirled around and walked out, slamming the door in her wake.

A few minutes of dead silence later, and Letty poked her head out, "Is it safe?"

Dom nodded solemnly, "Yeah,"

Letty sighed, as she came out and descended the stairs.

She stood two steps up and Dom stood at the bottom, it made them almost eye-level.

"That was kinda scary," Letty said, peeking behind him, "I'm surprised the door didn't crack or something."

Dom smiled a little, "I guess we have been a little hard to handle recently."

"Yeah," she said.

"I hate to bring it up Lett, but, it's been kinda your fault…"

"_My_ fault?" She cried.

"Don't' start!" He said holding up his hands, "I just mean that it's like I can't' talk to you anymore without you biting my head off."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're not the easiest person to get along with either, Dom. You're kinda stupid!" she hissed and pushed past him, headed towards the door.

He grabbed her arm, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said, pulling away, "We're gonna be late and I want to race tonight."

"Fuck the race; we're not goin anywhere till you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"You're an idiot, that's what's going on!"

"Is this about that bet?" He asked, his eyes frantic as he searched in his head what he'd done to make his wife so angry.

"Are you still mad I didn't beat the shit out of them all for betting on our life…? I can still do it, if you want… it's only been few months, I can still beat the crap out of them. I'm Brian hasn't even spent all the money yet, I can make him give it to me. I mean we decided to let'm keep the sixteen-hundred 'cause Bria had just been born and we were excited 'bout bein godparents, but if you want it I'll get it and I'll beat the shit out of'm all… 'cept Sonya, cause I'm pretty sure she can take me, but if-"

"Just shut up!" Letty screamed at him, "It's not about the bet!"

"Than what is it? Tell me?"

"I shouldn't' have to, you should just _know…" _she said, her expression suddenly petulant.

"Know what? If you tell me, I'll know. Are feeling sick? Is that why you took so long to get ready? We could just not go, we can stay in-"

"My pants don't fit!" She yelled suddenly, cutting off his sentence, "That's why I took long… they won't buckle!"

Dom nodded, his expression would have been comical, had Letty not been feeling so offal and so… unreasonable.

He was trying hard to figure out just what was wrong. And maybe that was the problem… that nothing was _wrong, _not technically anyway, and she didn't know how to tell him… how to tell anyone. She'd be able to tell Mia, but she knew that Dom should be the first to know… but how?

They'd been married for almost four months now, they'd moved into their house earlier this week, she'd been getting ready to head back to work… and now this…

They were going to race tonight, to celebrate the house… but she so angry at him… how could he _not_ notice? Was he blind? She was already heavier? And she hadn't had her period in three months! How hard was it to figure out?

"Okay, we'll get you new pants…" he said slowly.

"**Ugh!"** she screamed, and advanced on him like a hornet, "I don't need new pants! I need an entire new closet of clothes, because all I'm gonna do is get _bigger_ and **_bigger_** and **_freakin bigger_** until I look like the Goodyear blimp!"

"Bigger?" he asked softly, his eyes going wide.

"YES! BIGGER! Because that's what pregnant women _do_! They get BIGGER!"

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

"No, Dom, I'm just bringing up pregnant women for fun!" She screeched at him, "OF COURSE I'M PREGNANT! Did you think-"

Her flow of words was cut off suddenly, as strong arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled her to a large, strong chest. Warm lips claimed hers when she opened her mouth to argue, and all anger melted away.

When she was completely relaxed in his arms, and he was sure he'd finished her rant, Dom pulled back.

"You're pregnant," he said again, his voice husky and his eyes dark.

Letty nodded slowly; suddenly ashamed of the way she'd just behaved. It wasn't his fault; he was just a guy after all.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you Dom… I just, I didn't know how to tell…"

"You're pregnant…"

She frowned at him, "Yeah, we've established that…."

The grin that covered his face took her breath away, suddenly she found herself scooped in his arms as he twirled her around in circles and yelled over and over that she was pregnant.

She couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of her, and suddenly she felt the same joy he felt.

_She was pregnant._

He set her down suddenly, and she realized that he'd walked her over to the sofa and that she was now sitting on his lap. He drew her against him for a loving embrace, "I love you Letty," he said fiercely, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

She grinned again his chest, "I love you too…"

They stayed like that for a long time, neither one moving or speaking. Just relishing in the feel of the other.

Suddenly though, Dom tensed, and Letty looked up at him in question.

His dark eyes were angry and she felt suddenly sick…

"You were going to race tonight…."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The procession began, but he didn't watch it. His eyes were locked with those of his wife, remembering….

She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. Slowly he focused on the scene in front of him.

The church was huge and elaborate, nothing like the small chapel he and Letty had wed in, and it was decorated to perfection.

The twins caught his eyes first, at twenty-four, wearing dresses designed specifically for them by _Auntie Lett_, they were breathtaking.

They made in an impacting presence everywhere they went. Identical features with contrasting coloring. He'd seen them stop traffic more than once. Mature and gorgeous, they sparkled with the same vivacity that had made them adorable when he'd met them.

They hadn't lost that enthusiasm for life, that eagerness for everything, that energy for adventure. Dolly had graduated first in her class - commercial advertising. Jessa had given tribute to her namesake and excelled at graphic design.

They were friendly and agreeable and usually - except for the years of 13 through 15 when they'd sought to be _individuals_ - got along famously.

They shared an apartment in the business district of LA and kept at bay an ongoing stream of admirers.

Recently Jessa had shown a special interest in one the admirers, he was scheduled for inspection in two weeks.

Past evidence would've indicated that the most difficult critic of the twins' boyfriends' would be their seriously overprotective uncle or their doting father.

Past evidence would've been wrong.

Since the beginning, since the first crush, the first date, the first boyfriend, the harshest critic had always been Taylor.

The little cousin they'd bossed around for their entire childhood had loomed over them by age twelve and no one, least of all some grimy punk with a carnation in his hand was good enough for one of his twins.

Those had been his words when they'd gone out on their first date at the age of fourteen. He'd stood in the living room and glared at the two boys who'd appeared to pick them up and simply proclaimed that they weren't good enough.

The girls had thrown fits. The adults had laughed for hours.

It was different with Bria. His relationship with his youngest female cousin could only be described as tender. He'd never denied her anything and she'd never asked for much, but when they were together they were so sweet it made everyone roll their eyes.

He sought out his youngest niece, and grinned when he saw her. She too wore a dress designed especially for her, and the distaste of having to wear a dress at all showed on her face.

She was the only one out of Mia's children who'd inherited the mechanic gene.

The twins loved cars, knew everything there was to know about them - theoretically speaking. They liked racing and driving and dating mechanics... they didn't like grease or oil on their clothes or in their hair or under their nails.

Mia's youngest and only boy, Martin, Marty to family and friends, was a male version of her. Kind and slow to anger, he was the peace keeper of the younger generation. The voice of reason. At 17 he was interested in surgery and the profession suited him. He had a compassionate heart and his kind disposition often fooled people into thinking they could push him around. Unfortunately for them, they'd soon find out that although Marty had a long fuse, it blew loud and strong... just like his mother. He was like the twins... except for the dating mechanics part... although if he could find a female mechanic...

Bria was the only one of Mia's kids to relish working on a car and he adored her for it. His garage in New York City had been sold long ago, but the one here in L.A. was, and as far as he was concerned would always be, thriving. They all ran in collectively, and it was still the center of drama. Fights and talks, screaming matches and displays of temper were saved for the garage. It was something that none of the team -- no matter how _grown-up _they'd become -- could break out of.

If there was a problem, they naturally sought the garage to work it out and the younger generation had leaned from the older. Even the twins went there when they had a problem… they'd sit on a sofa and pretend to polish screw-drivers or go through the books. It provided a sort-of solace for the family and Dom knew that no matter what his family evolved into the garage would always be there, in the family, as integral a part of them as speed. It was in their blood, and they'd never out-grow it.

The music changed suddenly and his eyes went to the back of the church.

Sam.

Samantha.

His son's bride.

His best friend's only child.

Vince and Sonya had married later that same year. Mia had gotten her way with that one though, and planned to her hearts content. She had also ensured that absolutely nothing marred the ceremony. It was her biggest responsibility according to Sonya... making sure the wedding was, for absolutely no reason, interrupted.

And although, the caterers had been late, and the maid of honor's heel had broken, and the flower girls - the twins - had been sick with the flu, and the wrong cake had been delivered, and the Champaign cases had been dropped - effectively shattering them and spilling the bubbly liquid in the reception hall kitchen - the wedding ceremony had not been interrupted.

They'd only had one child, born early the next year. Not that they minded, there were enough kids running around for them to get their full. The kids in this family had truly been and were being raised by a village.

Samantha was the last girl born in the family.

She'd turned eighteen last week; had graduated high school early, in December, and already had one college semester under her belt. It's what they'd been waiting for, her eighteenth birthday. She and Taylor had been dating since she was thirteen.

Of course Sam had never really been _thirteen_, as far back as he could remember – and he could remember pretty far back - the girl had been mature for her age. A miniature grown up with dark pig-tails that eyed you skeptically and asked why you were using that funny voice to talk to her.

His heart swelled as he watched, she was glowing; with her mother's dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles and her father's attitude - she was a handful, but than again, she always had been. She fairly glided down the aisle towards his son.

His son.

Taylor.

He had other sons.

Letty had given him two boys. Tony and Alex. 16 and 15. They were so much like him and Vince it scared the shit out of him.

Tony and, Mia's boy, Marty were Juniors in the same high school. It had been a source of great drama recently, since both ran with different crowds and recently the crowds had clashed.

The cousins had risen to the occasion though, and settled the dispute.

His younger boys were into cars, racing, and girls... they were fast on the streets and Dom knew he had to be careful with how he handled them. They'd shut him out if he did it wrong. They were as volatile as NOS.

There was one thing though, one thing that set them apart from the way he and Vince had been... they weren't furious. They weren't dominated by the rage that had pumped through their blood in their younger days. And Dom was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Taylor... though, Taylor was different.

Taylor was controlled.

He'd carried that serious undertone that had characterized his early years into adulthood. His dark eyes tended to look at something critically, his demeanor solemn. There'd been no brawls in gym class when he'd been in high school. If he'd had a problem, if someone wanted to fight, he hadn't beat around the bush as oftentimes boys did, there'd been no tussling, no threats. Taylor would deliver one solid blow and usually his opponent ended up unconscious.

Of course, after the first time that had happened - without Taylor so much as breaking a sweat - there weren't many people who wanted to mess with him.

A reputation he'd used all four years of high school and used especially well on any and all males interested in the twins. It made no difference that the boys they dated were always older than him; he had his father's height and build and, thanks to his Uncle Vince, knew that he could beat the shit out of them. On more than one occasion he'd made great show of terrifying punks who dared to hit on the twins.

The twins.

They'd balanced him.

They'd reminded him to laugh.

It was phrase that Letty had coined when he was eight and Kara had resurfaced for the first time. Letty'd said he knew how to laugh, but that it was easy for him to forget... that the twins reminded him. Quietly Dom had watched him deal with the mother he hadn't seen in four years and the aftermath of her visit... he'd realized she was right.

It wasn't that Kara was inconsiderate. It was more that she didn't think everything through completely. Dom had seen on her face the moment Taylor came downstairs that she knew she shouldn't have come, but she had and the visit had been dealt with.

Afterward though, he'd been so serious. Until Mia dropped the twins off one afternoon... he'd laughed that night... at something they'd said or done.

He'd been okay after that.

Dom watched as Taylor enfolded his bride's hands in his own and remembered the first time sparks had flown between the boy and Sam.

Taylor'd been sixteen and she'd been twelve. Of course Sam at twelve had had the mentality of a seventeen year old.

Taylor had walked in on her kissing a boy in the garage. Mostly out of habit he'd reacted the way he did when it was one of the twins... intimidating the guy until the poor kid was shaking.

Unlike the twins, who were used to it and who's boyfriend's were used to it, Sam hadn't stood for it. She'd inherited her fuse from her father, and it was short.

He chuckled softly to himself as he remember the way she'd chased him into the house with a wrench threatening to smash his big toe if he ever did something like that again.

Letty shot him a questioning glare as they sat down. The service was about to start.

His poor son had never stood a chance. Not when the small dark haired spit-fire had burst into his bedroom three days later and thrown a bucket of ice water on him and the girl he'd been making out with.

Payback, she'd said, her hazel eyes sparkling.

Yep, they were a good match those two.

It had been odd at first... when they'd started dating. Soon though the oddness had disappeared and the family had been ecstatic.

He had to grin every time he realized that he and Vince would one day be grandfathers together.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Could you lean to the right, Uncle Dom?" Luke asked.

Dom smiled back at him and did as the boy asked.

Luke.

Adam and Luke were the youngest members of his family.

His nephews.

As promised Letty had phoned Brian's sister and thanked her for passing along that beautiful piece of... _literature_.

Early the next year, a few months after Sam had been born; Tess O'Connor had finally traveled from London, where she'd been living, to LA to meet her brother's wife and family.

She'd never been to LA, hadn't made it to the wedding or any other special event. But that year she'd been transferred to San Francisco and the same day her plane landed she was at the house.

Brian's baby sister had not been what they'd been expecting. Strong-willed with big blue eyes and short blonde hair she'd had a subtle sense of humor that had had the room laughing in a matter of minutes.

It had been love at first sight for her and Leon.

Something that had amused the hell out of the family. Mostly because you'd be hard-pressed to find a more unlikely couple. She'd had a faint British accent and the only thing she knew about a car was that it should start when you turned the key.

She was a chenille type of girl and he was a corona type of guy. Still the attraction had been too strong for them to ignore.

And underneath the chenille and the corona they'd found two passionate people who were loyal and caring and liked video games. Two people who were a little wary of opening their hearts, frightened by commitment, and needing to go slow.

Two people who were perfect for each other.

Their green-eyed bachelor had finally met his match, and Mia most of all had been delighted to facilitate the process of them getting together.

The result had been thirteen years of marriage and two boys. Adam, 13, and Luke, 11.

Already they seemed to be following in the footsteps of their older cousins, Tony and Alex. Lucky for them, they had Marty to balance the examples out with.

They were a colorful bunch, this younger generation. Just like the one that had spawned them. Fate wouldn't have had it any other way. Mia often looked at her twins spending hundreds of dollars on clothes or his boys getting expelled from school for fighting every week and commented that they were getting a taste of their own medicine.

The ceremony passed in a blur and before Dom knew it, his son was married and they were at the club toasting to the everlasting happiness of the couple.

The music stopped and Taylor stood.

He had a beer in his hand and Dom frowned looking over at Letty, "I thought you said no beer bottles allowed." He whispered.

She shrugged, "_I _didn't say it, Mia did, I don't know where he got it..." she said referring to Taylor's.

"If he gets one I want one."

She stuck her tongue out, "Baby," she hissed back, her eyes taunting, even as she leaned in for a kiss. He smiled at her, his eyes tender, before obliging her by pressing his lips to hers.

"I know it isn't customary for the groom to make a speech at his own wedding..." Taylor began and Dom and Letty turned together to watch their son.

"... but considering I have two best-man's and they're not even men, I thought one more break of tradition would be okay."

There were giggles and chuckles around the room. The night club had been set up with round tables and chairs, decorated with flowers, and shut down for the night.

The tables were full of colleagues, old classmates, and business contacts.

Family friends and of course family were seated at the booths.

Taylor smiled as he continued, "I'm not sure how many people here are aware that I wasn't born in LA - I'm actually a New Yorker. My first impression of the city of Angels, as my father can tell you, was simply, _is it always this hot?_"

More laughter.

"Life is a strange thing, turning and twisting in so many different ways it's impossible to tell what is going to happen next, how one decision, one choice will affect any thing else. Most speeches at wedding's, besides not being given by the groom, tell the story of how the bride and groom met. Ours is very simple. I was pulled away from an exhilarating game of Playstation, buckled into a car-seat I considered myself much too old for, and forced to sit still for hours, only to be presented with a tiny bundle of pink with an egg shaped head."

He looked over at his wife, while the guests laughed; Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was our first meeting, but I assure they got much more interesting as time went by. We are part of the same family..." the tone in his voice changed, the amusement turned serious, and everyone paid closer attention, "... a family united not so much by blood, but by something stronger... by choice. A family of friends. Nineteen years ago when my father and I made the trip from New York here we had every intention of going back, of going home. But things change; people make decisions, choices, sacrifices. All things that in some way brought me to this moment. The most interesting, and perhaps even alarming tidbit about this story is how little input I had. Yes, I was considered, but I had no way of affecting how these decisions, choices, and sacrifices were made. I was a child."

The audience was quiet, sensing that although they were privy to this speech, it wasn't in any way for them; the family was spellbound, as images of that long ago year assaulted; they watched him lift his beer bottle and smile.

"Only a corona will do for this toast..." he informed everyone, before the smile disappeared and he gazed over the tables towards the booths... towards his family.

"To those who made the heart-wrenching decisions," his eyes were on his father, "... the impossible choices..." his gaze slid to Letty, "... the ultimate sacrifices..." the gaze was transferred away from the booths, all the way to the back of the room, to the doorway - where a blonde-haired woman stood with tears obscuring her blue eyes and streaming down her face, "... I thank you from the bottom of my heart, because without you I would never have found the woman who filled it. My sincerest wish is that you've found the same peace and happiness in your lives that you've given to me."

With that Taylor tipped his head back and in true Torretto fashion drank the bottle of beer.

The applause was thunderous as the entire room stood. Women dabbed at there eyes, young girls openly fanned themselves commenting how sweet it was, men walked up to him and clapped him on the back.

It had been a beautiful speech, but only one group of people truly understood it.

Letty gave up all hope of winning the twenty and let the tears flow freely down her face, Mia openly sobbed, Sonya and Tess dabbed at their eyes, and the men all blinked furiously, trying to banish the tears.

Dom's eyes were still on his son, even though he held his wife securely against him. Slowly he let his gaze follow that of Taylor's to the back of the room.

He found Kara there, as he knew he would. An invitation had been sent to her last known address, but still no one had heard from her.

Somehow though, he'd known she would come. She'd never remarried, never had anymore children.

She'd traveled, headed to Europe and fulfilled her dream; turned out the girl was a marvel on stage – of course she'd always known she would be.

She was highly sought after and highly paid, and made her permanent home in Venice. Her trips to the United States were infrequent, erratic, and much too short, but no one could ever doubt the love she felt for her son. He was mentioned – never by name – in every speech she gave, every award she received, every recognition she accepted. Dom had followed her career as best he could, and had felt an undeniable thrill every time he saw her perform – because he, more than anyone, knew that it was all she'd ever wanted. He knew how strong she'd had to be to get there, how hard she fought for it.

Letty would tell him that she often got the impression Kara still fought. That she forced herself to stay away, for their sake – for Taylor's sake. It was something he didn't doubt.

Dom never commented on it though, never spoke of it, tried not to think about it; about the implications of her actions, the sacrifices she'd made; about how hard he'd made it for her.

She shifted suddenly, as if she felt his gaze on her. Across the room their eyes met.

Yes, he'd made it very hard for her. _"__Don't make this harder Dominic"_ she'd said when she'd first told him of her decision. He could still hear her, could still remember the tone of her voice - pleading yet so determined. He'd wanted to shake her, to grab her and hold her and never let her go, never, not until she'd admit that they were happy… that they could be happy.

He'd been so sure he could talk her out of it, so sure that she was wrong. But she'd been strong, she'd known somehow….

He watched as a watery smile touched her lips…

"_Why do you have to make this so hard?"_ She'd asked him in desperation, fighting her own desire to give in; making him want to growl with frustration, with fury.

He'd hated those words, hated her assumption that she was right, her determination… yet she had been right, and it was that determination that had saved them all.

A smile touched his lips too, as he read the happiness in her eyes. Happiness fostered by the relief she felt. He could see it, maybe no one else could, but he could… he could see the burden of guilt lift from her shoulders. There would always be remorse about those years, but at least in this she could ease her misery.

She'd done okay by her son, she'd given him the chance to live good life; it was – as she'd once said – the best she could do for him.

His smile widened when he saw her release a breath, when he saw her wink at him, when she gave him a little wave; without further ceremony Kara backed away and disappeared past the doorway. It wasn't the last time he'd see her, he knew, she'd re-appear in a few years… always smiling, always laughing…

He looked down; Letty was saying something to him, pulling him along towards the front of the room. He let her, his fingers intertwined loosely with hers.

His family was larger than it had been17 years ago. But it was also a helluva lot happier.

He realized suddenly that he was being pulled toward a photographer and that he and Letty were the only ones' missing from the large group of family already there.

He smiled as Letty positioned herself in the crook of his arm, as his younger boys took their places in the front row, as the twins practiced what poses they'd use in the pictures, as Taylor situated his bride against him, as Marty tried to get Adam and Luke to stop arguing, as Mia tried to get her husband to fix his tie and her youngest daughter to stop scratching her pantyhose, as Vince and Sonya argued with Leon and Tessa over who got to stand on which end of the photograph…. it was one big turmoil of noise, it was the sound of family; of a close and happy family.

"_It's for the best."_

As the photographer snapped photo after photo of the large group, Kara's words of long ago floated in his mind…

And a deep-rooted peace settled over him; yes, she'd been right….

All the tears, the heart-wrenching agony, the despair, the confusion, the sacrifices, the fear… all of it had been worth it…

… all of it truly had been…

…..for the best.….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Fin._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
